Harry Potter and Fait Accompli
by OloEopia-Merlin
Summary: Complete Sequel to Harry Potter and the Galator. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in their final year at Hogwarts. The circle of seven must join together to destroy Voldemort as a fait accompli. Will he win the final showdown or will he be destroyed?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowlings. Story and plot are mine. Any references to Merlin and other Merlin characters and objects are owned by T.A. Barron.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was probably the best summer holiday for as long as he could remember. He'd spent almost 17 years doing his aunt and uncle's bidding because he had no choice. They were the only family he knew and choices were limited until his 11th birthday. That was when he'd discovered he was a wizard. He'd also found out that he was well known in the wizarding world as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
He was born to two of the greatest wizards in the wizarding community and just last year he found that he descended from the great Merlin himself. Although he hadn't visited with him for a few weeks, he knew all he had to do was think of him and he was where he was. That type of power was what both excited and scared him. He was still under age according to wizarding rules and knew he could no longer practice magic because he was away from school, but he also knew that he didn't have long to wait before he was no longer under age. The rules were still a little lenient on him in case of emergency, but in a few weeks, the rules no longer applied.  
  
His green eyes twinkled at the thought of being able to practice magic without being worried that the minister of magic will be sending him a nasty owl or threaten to break his wand or expel him from Hogwarts School, his true home. He ran his hands over his everlasting unkempt raven hair and started his daily exercise routine before Aunt Petunia called him down to make breakfast. Even that task no longer irritated him nor did having his aunt or uncle yell at him. They really thought he'd gone mad when all he did was smile at them for their abuse during the first week back from school. They were more irritated that they could no longer put the fear in him than having him being agreeable.  
  
Harry Potter had showed them maturity and instead of praising him for his actions, they tried harder to degrade him. However, even Harry had his limits and he kept dropping hints that on his birthday he would no longer be under the restriction of under age magic and would be allowed to practice at his leisure. He explained to them very subtly that it meant he could hex them, curse them, jinx them or do all types of magic and he would not be in trouble.  
  
That quieted them the second week. They didn't know what to believe. His uncle Vernon tried hard to laugh it off.  
  
"Right, like you would be able to actually do any of that M- stuff that would actually work," he told him with a smirk.  
  
"Well, then I guess you'd have to wait a few more weeks to find out then won't you. Not to brag or anything but adding pig ears on Duddley would be as simple as my breathing in and out. Believe what you want, but you've been warned."  
  
"Ha. Petunia would you listen to this boy. He thinks that crackpot school of his had actually taught him anything that would be useful." Petunia looked at Vernon with fear in her eyes while Dudley laughed at his father's comment. He still weighed like a whale if not heavier. For sure he took up twice as much room as he did last summer.  
  
"Aunt Petunia doesn't seem to think it's funny."  
  
"Oh Please, Petunia tell him."  
  
"Vernon, I don't think you should make fun of him. He's right you know." Vernon's mouthed dropped open. He'd never had Petunia actually disagree with him when it came to taunting Harry and there she was telling to practically shut up.  
  
"You should listen to her Uncle Vernon. She knows what I will be able to do once I turn seventeen."  
  
"You've got to be joking. Both of you, go away," he shouted and pointed at Dudley and Harry. Harry immediately got up and walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Mum! Tell Dad he can't send me away. I want to hear what you have to say."  
  
"Dudley!" Vernon screamed with his face almost purple with anger. "I told you to go. Make yourself scarce."  
  
"Go on Duddikins. Mum will bake a nice chocolate cake just for you." Dudley stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Now, Petunia, you've got to pull yourself together. He can't really have learned any type of M-you know the m word at that godforsaken school."  
  
"Vernon, I can't say that he did not. I remember when Lily came back after attending that school she would make things happen with her wand or the liquid concoctions she'd brew in her cauldron. If Harry even had half the skills my sister had, then he could do what he claims he could do." Vernon snorted at her statement. "And, even though I knew my sister was a freak, I did admire some of the things she could do. I just didn't want to be abnormal like her in the process, but I couldn't help but be in awe of the power she did wield."  
  
"Then, what should we do?"  
  
"I think maybe we should start being nice to him. We don't have to treat him like we do Dudley, but I think maybe we should ease up on him a bit."  
  
Vernon hesitated then agreed after a few minutes of deliberating in his head.  
  
The few weeks before his birthday were glorious. Aunt Petunia made an effort not to wake him up early to make breakfast though he'd already be awake exercising and just waiting for her to shout up and order him to make breakfast. She'd made breakfast herself and even served him a few times. He concluded they were either afraid of what would happen or they've turned a new leaf which was when pigs flew.  
  
He'd occasionally still hear a few screaming for him, but they'd stopped it as quickly as they'd started. He'd written Ron and Hermione about the changes and they'd written back immediately asking for more details. He missed them terribly especially Hermione who'd become his girlfriend in the middle of the term. He missed kissing her and holding her in his arms when they cuddled during their study breaks or when they'd had time.  
  
He stretched over his narrow bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Hermione.  
  
He opened his eyes and instead of his meager furniture and Dudley's broken toys all over the place he saw a beautiful Victorian style dresser that seemed to be made of mahogany. On the other side of the room are two book shelves of the same tint of wood but not too ornate as the dresser. The shelves were filled with books; paperback, hardcover, and leather bound books as well.  
  
He stood there in awe thinking how much Hermione would love to be in a room such as this. Then he shifted his eyes toward the bed that matched the dresser and saw Hermione sitting back with her pillows propped up and reading a book. It brought a smile to his face. He felt the warmth radiating inside him.  
  
He missed her. He must be dreaming because if he wasn't then she would have known he was there by now. Then she looked up with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" she jumped up to give him a hug, but she went right through him. They both looked at each other in shock. "What happened?"  
  
"I.. I dunno. I thought I was in a dream because you didn't seem to know I was here."  
  
"Sorry, I got caught up in the novel I was reading about a handsome prince facing his worst battle in order to save his kingdom and the woman he loves. I only just saw you. And I didn't even hear you come in."  
  
"This is so weird. I can hear you, and you can hear me, but we can't touch each other. This can't be leaping otherwise I'd be here physically. I must have fallen asleep and now I am dreaming."  
  
"No, because I know I am not asleep and today is Tuesday and," she turned to look at her digital clock. "It's almost 3:30 P.M. I only started reading about an hour ago."  
  
"Then, why I am here. Do you think I'm dead and I'm a ghost?"  
  
Hermione suddenly gasped. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, dear Merlin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you've just astral projected yourself in my room!"  
  
"That's silly Hermione. I can't do that. All I know is that I missed you and I was thinking of you when I laid down."  
  
"No, Harry. Listen. Astral Project can happen when you're asleep. But most of the time it can only happen if your subconscious is free, as in when one is meditating."  
  
"Yes, but I don't even know how."  
  
"I don't think it matters much Harry. Some things just come naturally to you. Since you were thinking of me and all and I was thinking of you too, maybe that helped a bit."  
Harry wore a huge grin. "You were thinking of me?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "And what if I was."  
  
"Well, were you missing me as much as I was missing you?"  
  
"I miss you more. I just wish I could hug you right now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to practice leaping but not until next week. Hey."  
  
Just as quickly as he appeared, he was pulled back to his body. He felt a little drained when he finally oriented himself and heard uncle Vernon yelling his name. Must have been why I was brought back to reality, he thought.  
  
He went downstairs to find out what all the racket was about and saw Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks at the door. He goggled at them for a second and then found his voice.  
  
"What're you all doing here?"  
  
"Well, we've actually come to take you away from here. Sorry we couldn't owl you and all, but Dumbledore didn't think it would be safe, so here we are in person," Remus answered him excitedly.  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
"Well, you'd think he'd be excited to get out of this place," commented Mad-Eye. Uncle Vernon was seething, but didn't want to scream for fear of what would happen to him.  
  
"No, it's not that. I just thought I needed to stay here for a time because of the spell or something."  
  
"Yeah, well. You've stayed enough. Why don't you stop asking questions and go up and get packing," ordered Mad-Eye while his magical swiveled around constantly to keep an eye on the perimeter.  
  
"Come on, I'll help," Remus volunteered.  
  
Remus helped Harry pack his meager belongings and readied Hedwig for the trip.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Harry asked as he and Remus walked down the stairs.  
  
"Somewhere classified. You'll find out when we get there. We have to keep it quiet."  
  
"Are we flying?"  
  
"Sorry, no. We're going to have to use a port key for you since you can't apparate yet."  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs as Remus levitated Harry's trunk behind them. Uncle Vernon was turning purple with anger, but they just ignored him. Although Remus was hoping he would say or do something to give him an excuse to hex him, but Vernon Dursely just stood at the one corner of the living room as Petunia and Dudley tried there best to hide behind him for safety.  
  
"Well, you'd better say your good-byes and we'll be off."  
  
Harry looked at his family cowering at the corner of the living room and wanted to laugh. Instead he took the adult way out and thanked them for all the food, clothes and the roof over his head for the past 16 and a half years. He didn't point out that they had done so grudgingly, but made it a point to stress all the wonderful things they had done, which in his mind was not much. However, they did take him in and for that he was grateful. He knew he wouldn't be returning to the house on 4 Privet Drive as he held on to the soda can port key and felt the familiar pull at his navel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The view was spectacular from the upstairs window. He stood taking everything in from his bedroom according to Remus. The lush green grass and the oak and fruit trees outside made Harry feel as if he'd been transported to a home just as great as Hogwarts, but no where near the vast beauty of Fincayra. He looked around itching to get his broom and have a closer look at the surroundings, but he was told to stay put by Remus and Mad-Eye. He respected them enough to listen.  
  
He noticed beautiful flowers, roses perhaps, a sprinkle of violet colored flowers and white lilies. He opened the window and drew in a deep cleansing breath. Even the air smelled sweeter than back at Privet Drive. He knew he must be out in the countryside, but he wasn't sure where and whose house they decided to take over.  
  
It had been hours since they'd arrive at the house, well more of an estate really. They'd told him to explore all he wanted after Remus showed him to his room that was furnished with an enormous four-poster bed made of oak it seemed with matching dressers, armoire and desk. However, he was only allowed to explore indoors. He didn't mind as long as he wasn't bound to stay in his room as he was often told by the Dursleys.  
  
He thought now how wonderful the house was. The house must belong to a very wealthy person. There were paintings and rare sculptures all around the house. He could only guess, but all the furniture and decorations looked expensive and old, not that he was an expert, but he'd read about places like those. He hadn't yet seen a portrait move or any familiar pictures of the wizarding world so he concluded that he must not be in a wizarding home.  
  
It took him almost two hours to explore the rooms that were available for exploring. He wasn't sure if there were any secret rooms or passages, but he kept himself entertained with all the rooms he could enter.  
  
He enjoyed the back parlor, the ballroom, living room, family room, all the 7 different bedrooms all decorated with different themes and most of all the library filled with books from top to bottom. He thought of Hermione and how she'd appreciate and enjoy that room. Then he thought about the event just before he was whisked away from Privet Drive. He forgot all about it from the excitement of leaving the Dursley's for good. He wanted to ask Remus, but he hadn't seen any of them while he was exploring.  
  
When he stepped into the kitchen, the library forgotten, he thought he was in heaven. He saw tons of bread, canned food, frozen food, meat, fruit, vegetables and a variety of candies and drinks including butterbeer. He thought about Ron and how he'd appreciate the room and the contents of the room. He chuckled thinking that the contents wouldn't last a week if Ron had free reign over the kitchen.  
  
He missed his friends, especially his girlfriend, Hermione. He wondered if they knew he'd left Privet Drive. Before he could close the window, a tiny over excited owl flew in.  
  
"Pig!" Harry screamed. Pigwidgeon flew to where Harry stood and actually offered his leg for the letter removal. That surprised Harry a little; he usually had to chase him around a bit before he could get to the letter.  
  
"Good job, Pig," he praised him as he handed him a treat. "Go on and get some water while I read my letter."  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate. Hear you're finally out of that rat hole. I'm happy for you. So are Lavender and Ginny. She's here for a short visit and she and Ginny are hovering over my shoulders while I write this so I can't really write any guy stuff. Girls! (They both just hit me) Ain't love grand? Anyway, we're trying to talk mum and dad into visiting you or you visiting us. Keep you fingers crossed.  
  
Your friends,  
  
Ron, Lavender and Ginny  
  
P.S. They twisted my arm to write their names down.  
  
Harry chuckled after reading the letter. He really did miss his friends. He hoped he'd be able to go visit them, but he also knew that if Dumbledore thought it was safe to be at the burrow then he would have been taken there immediately instead of being in that grand house he was in. He decided to write them and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron, Lavender and Ginny,  
  
Hope you are all doing well. I don't exactly know where I am and I don't think it would be safe to write it down even if I knew. But, I am trying to keep myself busy. I do miss all of you. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry  
  
He re-read the letter and decided that was good enough. He knew what the rules were with letters via the owl and he really didn't know where he was. He tied the letter to Pig's leg and opened the window for him to take off in search of Ron.  
  
He thought a bit and decided to write Hermione. He wanted to know if he wasn't dreaming about his astral projection. That was one reason why he probably hadn't asked Remus yet. He wasn't sure it was real.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that I am somewhere else other than hades. I wanted to let you know that I miss you. I'm sorry I hadn't written you much since we left King's Cross. I also wanted to know if you know what really happened. Just say yes if it did. I don't want to write it down. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
He hated being cryptic, but he figured if she knew what he was talking about, then it really did happen. He wouldn't ask Remus until he received an answer from Hermione. He folded the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She affectionately gave him a peck on the shoulder after flying off to deliver his letter.  
  
His stomach rumbled after Hedwig flew away and it reminded him that it was probably time for supper. He didn't smell anything cooking from the kitchen and he didn't know if anyone was even around. From his exploration he'd seemed to be alone. He decided to go downstairs and cook supper for all of them, assuming that they were around.  
  
To his surprise he found Remus already preparing the table and Mad- eye already setting the food, magically of course. "Oh, Harry. Good you're here. We were about to send Tonks to get you," Remus explained. "Go wash up and have a seat."  
  
"How did you guys cook anything that I couldn't smell upstairs?"  
  
"Please, Harry. You are living with wizards. Don't you think we'd have spells better than those fan things above the stove that supposed to suck up the smoke and smell."  
  
Harry had to smile. He'd forgotten they could use magic and since they seemed to be in a remote area, it was probably safe to do magic without worrying about nosy neighbors. He'd smiled and thought how his Aunt Petunia would appreciate the "no smell" spell when she cooked fish.  
  
"Well, go on Harry. Wash up so that we can eat. This is after all your first meal out of Privet Drive."  
  
Harry did as he was told and for the first time in a long time he'd enjoyed a meal outside of Hogwarts and the Burrow. Dinner was pleasant, the company and conversation were pleasant. He didn't get yelled at. He didn't have to cook or clean up after. He was immensely enjoying his time away from Privet Drive. Now why couldn't he live here before with Remus? He wondered. He still didn't know where he was and no one was obliged to tell him either. It didn't faze him that time. He was too happy to let that problem affect his not being in Privet Drive.  
  
"Harry," Remus started. "I hope you enjoyed your tour of this house earlier. Sorry we weren't around to show you around. We had some loose ends we had to tie up before we could settle here."  
  
"So, you're all staying with me then?"  
  
"No, just me. Mad-Eye will drop by occasionally, but Tonks has to go back on duty."  
  
"Well, okay then. I guess you're going to make sure I do my homework?"  
  
"Yes, among other things."  
  
"Oh, and what are the other things."  
  
"You'll find out in due time. Right now try to enjoy yourself and get your homework done."  
  
"Okay. I do want to talk to you about something, but I need to wait for Hermione's letter before I can tell you anything."  
  
Remus and Mad-Eye both cleared their throats. They didn't know whether Harry has had the birds and the bees' talk, but neither wanted the job. Harry caught on to what they were thinking.  
  
"Oh, please. I wasn't thinking about that. I don't have a problem about that."  
  
They cleared their throats again. They were sure he'd lost his virginity already. Tonks blushed since she was the only female.  
  
"I think I should leave if you are going to have some guy talk or something."  
  
"Get your heads out of the gutter. I only meant that Hermione and I have talked that over and we've decided to wait because we're both not ready to handle the responsibility if there are consequences."  
  
The older men and Tonks both sighed with relief. They didn't think they qualified to be Harry's sex educator. Not that they weren't experience, but that they wouldn't know how to explain it to someone so young.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I am not equipped to handle those type of talks so I was a little nervous when you were a bit vague with what you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
"Okay. But if I do need to talk to someone about those things can I still go to either one of you?"  
  
They hesitated a bit and both answered, "Sure." It made Harry smile that they could get flustered about the "talk" when they could fight death eaters without even batting an eye.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, you'd better get some rest, Harry," Tonks told him. He wanted to talk to the men about being more sensitive to matters that need to be explained to a growing boy. Honestly, to think of all people Remus and Mad- Eye role models for Harry's love life. She couldn't picture it.  
  
"Okay, good night then."  
  
"Good night, Harry. I promise we'll go into more details about your schedule here at Avalon," Remus explained. Mad-Eye kicked him under the table for his slip up.  
  
"Excuse me. Did you just say Avalon?"  
  
"Yes and no, not the actual Island, just the manor. This property we're staying in is called Avalon. That's all I'm willing to say about the subject at this time. Good night Harry."  
  
"'Night all."  
  
Harry walked to his room sulking. Why wouldn't they tell him now? Why was everything kept a secret from him until the last possible moment? Don't they trust him yet? By the time he arrived in his room, he'd worked himself into slight depression. Then he saw Hedwig and his night just became brighter. He knew that Hedwig held a response from Hermione.  
He hurried to his owl, gave her a treat and instructed her to go to her cage for some water. He decided they must not be too far from where Hermione lived since Hedwig didn't looked too tired and he made it back the same day. He practically tore his letter open.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Holy Cricket! I called Hades as you call it, but I was told you'd already gone. I was going mad with worry thinking of the most awful things that could have happened to you. Oh, before I forget, YES! I hope to see you soon. I know I can't write much on these letters, so we'll just have to wait until we see each other.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was so excited. He'd actually astral projected. He wanted to run downstairs and tell Remus right away, but pride prevented him from doing so. If they weren't going to tell him where he was and other things he'd like to know, then they could just wait to hear about his new skill.  
  
He decided to go to the library and see if he could find any books on astral projection.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on the first chapter. I do apologize for the few of you who experienced the flashback scene. FF was having trouble I think and it kept amending the default chapter from the first story. Anyway, I haven't checked recently, so I hope everything has been fixed. I also wanted to let you know that I am going on vacation so I won't be able to update this story until 2004. So, Happy Holidays to all of you and bring the New Year in with a bang! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"If Hermione could see you now, she'd be so proud," called a familiar voice from the Library doorway. The tall redheaded teenager leaned on the doorjamb looking at his best friend slumped over asleep on top of a book.  
  
Jerked awake by the sound of the familiar almost baritone voice, Harry looked up to see if he was dreaming or if he'd actually heard his best friend's voice. "Ron?"  
  
"Hey mate. Thought we'd surprise you and come over for a visit."  
  
"Ron!" He stood up and ran to him excitedly. He knew he'd missed his friend and his company, but it hit him at once just how much when he saw him leaning on the door way. They gave each other their manly hug and would have screamed like girls if it weren't for their pride.  
  
"Harry!" called another familiar voice from the end of the hall leading to the library.  
  
Ginny had grown a couple inches to add to her already tall height. Her hair was still as flaming red as her brothers to keep up with the Weasley trait, but she'd had it styled in a more trendy way from when she first used to fix it. It must be Lavender's influence, he mused. It looked good on her. He hoped she and Ron resolved the issue with Malfoy being her boyfriend. Then he remembered, they were probably waiting for him to be present amongst them in order to break the news to their parents. He usually became some kind of buffer between them. At times he didn't mind it at all, it just made him more part of their family and then there were times when he didn't want to get involved fearing that he'd put a wedge between the elder Weasleys relationship with him. However, the family bond in him was stronger and always seemed to win in the end.  
  
"Ginny!" She ran towards him and pulled him in a hug with such force that it almost knocked him on his arse. "Good to see you too!" He chuckled.  
  
"Come on Ginny, let the man breather will you," Ron complained as it was what he was always good at.  
  
Harry held her at arms length. "Wow, look at you. You've grown a bit eh?"  
  
"Just a little," she smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about a little, she's an Amazon." Ron earned an elbow in the mid section.  
  
"That'll teach you Ron," called Remus from behind him. "Didn't you know that women have tender feelings especially regarding their height and weight, and as such you must always believe them to be light and tiny."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Ginny giggled in response.  
  
"Remember, just Remus. I am no longer your professor. So, where are your mum and dad?"  
  
"They'll be by later some time. They thought you'd needed help getting Harry.." Ron earned another elbow in the rib.  
"Would you stop hitting me? Anyway, as I was saying," Ginny turned to eye Ron and gave him a glare that finally made something click in Ron's brain. "Yeah, they sent us here to keep Harry company and help him settle in."  
  
Remus and Ginny almost let out a loud sigh of relief. Ron almost blew the most elaborate plan ever conceived by their parents and Dumbledore. Harry sensed something was up and he would have felt it if he'd turned on his empath powers. Still keeping his promise to them not to use it on his friends unless in dire emergencies, he was unable to sense anything from the three people standing in front of him. He didn't mind. He was just so happy to see his friends.  
  
"Well, I'll let Harry show you to your rooms. Harry, the Gweneviere room for Ginny and Lancelot for Ron?" Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He knew where the rooms were from his exploration the first day he arrived. He knew the house from top to bottom like the back of his own hand.  
  
"Come on then. Where are your bags?"  
  
"Remus said they'd be sent up to the rooms. I guess they should be there already."  
  
Ginny and Ron followed Ron up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Ginny was flabbergasted at first sight of her room. She took in the princess like canopy bed with golden roses holding the cover on each side of the bed. The bed was as big as Harry's four-poster bed, queen size at least. Everything was matching including the dressers, armoire and desk. She sat on the bed and bounced a bit and felt the feather like softness of the mattress. The room was a bit smaller than Harry's, but it was certainly bigger by a lot than her room at the burrow. She felt like a princess.  
  
Harry and Ron left her squealing at each beautiful decoration she happened to set her eyes on. The boys proceeded to Ron's room, which was only a door away from Ginny across the hall next to the bathroom they would be sharing. Harry found it unusual that Remus did not put them in the same wing as his room, but he didn't question him at that time. He'd been too excited to have his friends with him, well more like his brother and sister.  
  
He opened the door for Ron and witnessed the same awe in Ron's face as they'd just seen in Ginny's only moments ago. He'd always had a tiny room at the very top of the burrow and seeing the room made his head spin. He saw the gigantic four-poster bed in a slightly darker shade of oak. He saw the very exquisite armoire, dresser and a desk. Even in Hogwarts he'd had to share the room with five others, but the huge room he had to himself. He was beyond amazed of such a wonderful host they had. Of course he'd have to thank the generous person when he found out who it was, but in the mean time he would enjoy his moment of luxury. He knew the house would be crowded soon and he may have to share the room, but until then it was his.  
  
He did just as Ginny did and bounce a little on the bed and let his body freefall backwards and wallow in the softness of the bed. Harry was a little amused at his friends childlike enthusiasm but did not say anything since he did the same thing only a few days before.  
  
"Harry, I could live here forever. This room is great."  
  
"I know. I felt the same way when I first arrive. You should see the view from the window. The grounds are definitely enormous and great for a game of quidditch."  
  
Ron practically bolted to the window to have a look for himself. He wanted to squeal his delight, but didn't want to be called a girl so he just let his mouth hang open for a while.  
  
"My room is in the other wing. I don't why Remus put you here when there are about three other rooms in that wing."  
  
"I don't mind mate. This is a great room and maybe the other rooms are already reserved for others who might drop by or something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I mean that the rooms may already belong to others. You know Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye."  
  
"I guess. But I haven't seen anyone go into those rooms. Then again, I haven't slept in my room for the past few nights." He chuckled.  
  
"Really Harry. Hermione is a very bad influence. You mean to tell me you've been in the library reading every night since you got here?"  
  
"Amazing isn't it. Not only that, I've also spent the days in there as well except during meal times and such."  
  
"Harry! What is happening to you? Are you ill?" Ron placed his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.  
  
"Oh will you stop it. I'm fine. I've just been researching something."  
  
"Oh really, now who did that sound like?"  
  
"Who sounded like whom?" asked Ginny from the door.  
  
"Harry is starting to sound like Hermione. He's been in the library everyday and night. He's even talking about researching."  
  
"That's great Harry. At least one of you have finally learned the value of a good book." Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, come on. I love quidditch and all, but really the mind is a terrible thing to waste especially if you've got one."  
  
"She's got you too," Ron whined.  
  
"Will you stop it, Ron. Why don't you try reading something besides your quidditch or chudley cannon books from time to time. You may find that you are capable of enjoying it."  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny. Ron scowled at both of them. He couldn't fathom reading anymore than necessary for school. He'd had to read enough for research with Hermione's insistence, but he drew the line there. He was not about to start reading for his own pleasure at his leisure.  
  
The banter between them gave Harry a great escape. He'd missed just that and he didn't want to go into an explanation of what he'd been researching. He didn't want to say anything until Hermione was able to join them and knowing her, she was probably doing the same thing he was. She was probably researching and has a stack of notes on the subject. That made him smile. Then he started to ache inside from missing her.  
  
"You lot ready for lunch," called Tonks from the hall just behind Ginny. Ginny almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared the life out of me."  
  
"Well, if you weren't so busy arguing with one another, you would have heard me, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Come on. Remus and Mad-Eye don't like to be kept waiting for a meal," Harry told them.  
  
They followed Tonks down to the dining room where Remus and Mad-Eye waited patiently for their charges. The children didn't know what the future held for them and they hadn't told Harry much about why he was brought to Avalon yet. He'd asked them countless time, but all they would tell him was that Dumbledore wanted him there and he'll know why in due time.  
  
He would be seventeen in a few more days and they still treated him like a child, he thought. He wondered at times like those if his parents would have treated him the same way. He knew everyone was being over protective because of the fact that Voldemort was out to get him. Well, he was a bit tired of it and wished they would teach him to defend himself and others instead of just trying to protect him. He knew what the prophecy said; it was either he or Voldemort. They couldn't both win. Either he died or Voldemort would. He'd accepted his fate, but he did not expect to lose in the end. He had a lot to live for.  
  
He hoped they all had it in their heads that no matter how much they tried to protect him, the less they're really helping since he was ultimately going to face the evil by himself. He didn't want to sacrifice anyone else especially the people he cared about and loved. His training with Merlin had helped a great deal, but he knew he needed to learn more and practice more in the real world and not in his projected world. Spending time with Merlin was great and he couldn't wait to start up his training again, but he needed more practical training. He just hoped Dumbledore realized that. He also hoped that they would start treating him as an adult instead of a defenseless child. He knew there was so much more he was capable of, but he needed to practice it and he couldn't with the restrictions set upon him.  
  
He sat down at his place at the table and watched to his amusement Ron's eyes pop out at the sight of the mouth-watering food set in front of him. It seemed as if they were having dinner instead of lunch. Lunch usually consisted of a sandwich, pumpkin juice and cookies. There on the table were baked chicken, potatoes, tarts, and steamed vegetables.  
  
"Well, go on. Dig in you lot," Mad-eye told them almost chuckling at Ron's expression. He acted strict and surly most of the time, but inside he was a softie. He just doesn't want the children, in his mind the future of the wizarding world, become relaxed about the threat of evil. There will always be someone who will oppose good and it was his job, if not his mission, to drill that possibility in their minds.  
  
Ron starting hoarding loads of food onto his plate and started to stuff his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. Ginny was appalled, but saw that the rest seemed unaffected by his brother's actions. She forgot that they've been a part of her family and family usually overlooked the other's flaws. She took some food and started to eat daintily as was her manner.  
  
After lunch Harry took Ginny and Ron for a tour. As was his first thought when he'd walked into the kitchen, Ron did not disappoint him. Harry looked at his face and hoped he didn't faint from the shock and excitement written all over his face. He was like a child on Christmas day. Ginny and he looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically. Harry saved the kitchen for last because he knew that Ron would have a hard time leaving it once he saw it. They sat in the kitchen for a while reminiscing and drinking butter beer.  
  
A/N: Happy New Year all. Thank you for enjoying this story. Thank you most of all for the reviews. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I need to get back into the writer mind frame so, bare with me a bit.  
  
And to answer about Merlin stories being common: I have run across a few of them, but they all have different views and usage of Merlin's character in connection with Harry. I wanted to connect Harry with Merlin because if you read T.A. Baron's series of Merlin's Lost Years, their stories are similar. They both have to face a great deal at a young age and fight a great evil as well. Write what your point of views are regarding Merlin and Harry and it will be great. It will be your story and no one else's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry suddenly woke up with a jolt. He felt something that overwhelmed his senses, but could not pin point what it was. He felt cold and shivered from the feeling that left him. Whoever it was whose feelings he felt in his sleep was a very disturbed person, if he could call him or her that. For some reason he didn't think of his long time nemesis Voldemort, but he hadn't felt any pain in his scar, which led him to believe it could have been someone else.  
  
He could not be able to sleep after that. He looked at the time. It was only a few minutes passed midnight. He sank back down in his pillow and it dawned on him; it was his birthday! He was seventeen. But he didn't feel any different. He thought he'd have some type of feeling that came with all the underage wizarding rules being lifted from him, but he didn't get any type of revelations. No trumpets or confetti falling from the ceiling. Then again, he didn't really know what to expect. He just wanted his birthday to arrive so that all the rules will be lifted and he could start practicing all the skills Merlin had trained him on.  
  
Well, what would he do first? He decided to try leaping, but not himself. He wanted to see Merlin. His first choice was Hermione, but he didn't want to scare her nor did he want to wake her up in the middle of the night.  
  
He sat on his bed Indian style, closed his eyes and started to picture Merlin sitting in front of him in his room. He put all his thoughts and feelings towards the task. After a few minutes, when it seemed as if his efforts weren't fruitful, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"What? Are you surprised to see me?" Merlin asked.  
  
"I - I thought it didn't work."  
  
"Harry, you of all people should know better than that. You just gave up?"  
  
"Well, I didn't hear you nor did I feel your presence so I thought it didn't work, but I was going to try again later. I just feel so drained."  
  
"Of course you do. After all you brought me here from a very far away place, don't you think that would take some strength?"  
  
"I guess. Why couldn't I feel you?"  
  
"You shut off your empath function. I wanted to see just how long it would take until you either gave up or open yourself up to multi-task."  
  
"Multi-task?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. You'll have to learn to do multiple things at the same time. You'll find it will help you a great deal. You have to learn to focus on one thing, but at the same time have your other skills still working in the background."  
  
"Oh" was all he could say. Merlin chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. You're doing fine. You got me here didn't you?" Harry grinned widely. "Good job my boy. Are you up to training again then?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely yes."  
  
"By the way Harry, Happy Birthday!" He went forward and gave his great-great-great. grandson a bear hug.  
  
"Thanks," answered Harry as he struggled to breath.  
  
"You're welcome. So, shall we set a time in which you will train from me? Better yet, you can practice leaping by leaping me wherever you are when you feel like practicing. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great! Um. Would you mind if I leaped you from time to time or leaped to where you were just to visit."  
  
"Nothing would make me happier, Harry. You know, you're the only one in a long line of Wizards who have actually succeeded in leaping." Harry's eyes grew wide. "Mind you, you still have to learn to leap yourself, but leaping me here was a great start."  
  
Harry could say nothing. He was at a lost for words.  
  
"I'm very proud of you as your parents and a long line of our ancestors are. I'm also curious how likely you'll try astral projection again."  
  
"How did you know? Never mind, don't answer that. You probably know everything I do." Harry suddenly felt uneasy. Merlin only chuckled at his thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I give you privacy when needed. As a matter of fact, I only tune in when you've exerted a large amount of power. That night you astral projected to the lovely Miss Granger's room surprised me a bit. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Yes. It surprised me too. I thought I was just dreaming since I was asleep, but Hermione confirmed that I was there with her."  
  
"That's fantastic. It is another form of leaping, though only your spirit travels. However, you can make you spirit strong enough to have some type of substance in order to wield your powers."  
  
"Is that what Voldemort did last year?"  
  
"Nothing gets passed you much, does it? Yes, it seems he has mastered the art of astral projection himself, however in his case he will not be able to wield his full power because he cannot combine it with the power of leaping. Do you understand?"  
  
"What you're saying is that when he uses astral projection his powers are limited whereas mine will have no limit if I combine the astral projection with leaping?"  
  
"By George I think he's got it!" Harry gave him a full spread grin. "But-"  
  
"I know. I know. I'll need to practice some more in order to fully utilize astral projection with leaping. So when do I start?"  
  
"Why don't we see each other again after today. I don't want you tired for your birthday. I am sure your friends would want to do something for your birthday."  
  
"You're right. I guess that means you can't stay longer?"  
  
"I could, but keeping me here is disrupting your sleep. Why don't you go on and rest. I will see you soon." He didn't want to tell him that he had a day full of activities and surprises.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I mean it Harry. You will need to rest. That's enough practice for tonight." Just to make sure he had a dreamless and restful night Merlin cast a spell on him before he leaped.  
  
Harry instantly fell asleep.  
  
Remus and Mad-eye sat and planned the days before the teenagers would go back to Hogwarts. They knew what to do, but they weren't sure that the kids were old enough to accept the responsibility and hard work ahead. They had to plan a course for each individual so as to help them reach their true and highest potential.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think Harry is more than ready, but that is because he knows his destiny. The others, well I think this would be a great surprise for all of them."  
  
"The other two are ready only because they have been with him longer than the other four and know that being associated or having a relationship with Harry puts them in a position to be used as a weapon against him."  
  
"You may be right, Remus, but - " His magical eye made a sudden whirl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Always on guard, Mad-Eye?"  
  
"Hello Professor." Both greeted the headmaster of Hogwarts with a smile.  
  
"What brings you to Avalon?"  
  
"Well, I was under the impression that we are to have a birthday celebration for Harry?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Mad-eye. Why didn't you remind me? I forgot to pick up his gift at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Calm down. I sent Tonks out to pick it up earlier and gather up the food and decorations. You know how much she loves doing those." He chuckled. They knew how much of a klutz Tonks was, but they also knew she was quite reliable and would get the matter straightened out efficiently.  
  
Remus let out a sigh of relief. He'd been so focused on the matter of training the seven kids that he'd completely forgotten about Harry's birthday.  
  
"Well, you can both rest assured that everything is taken care of. The Weasleys will be here as soon as we let them know that Harry is out of the house. The Grangers will also be here as well as most of the order who are not on duty this evening."  
  
"Why are you here so early Professor?" asked Mad-eye.  
  
"Ah Alistair always so suspicious. Well that would be because I am interested to see the progress of your training plans and to take a peek at Harry. How is he doing?"  
  
"I imagine he's sleeping right now. It's only one in the morning. I don't even know what we're still doing up at this time." Remus glared at Mad-Eye.  
  
"I'm sure the plans are going well. Why don't you two go get some sleep? I'll just go upstairs and look in on Harry and be on my way."  
  
"Professor, aren't you going to spend the night here?"  
  
"No. I don't want to questions in the morning that I cannot yet answer. You understand, don't you?" The two nodded. Only a handful of people knew his reasons and he knew that they would keep those reasons to their grave if need be. There were too many memories at Avalon, bittersweet memories. He left the two and made his way up the stairs towards Harry's room.  
  
He knew he had to tell Harry everything one day before he had another confrontation with Voldemort. He didn't know if Harry would survive or if he would survive. He wanted his conscious clean when it was time for him to leave the world behind.  
  
He looked around the room, the parlor, and found that it hadn't changed a bit since he last saw it. It had been a long, long time ago, but he could remember it as if it was yesterday. He knew the only things missing were the pictures; those sentimental items would have been the only thing that would reveal the true personality of Avalon. He shut off the emotions lest it would be felt by the empath in the house. He smiled at the thought.  
  
He'd made very hard decisions in his lifetime and no matter how many times he looked back even through the pensieve, he came down to one vital conclusion: he had little choice. He was thinking his loved ones safety as well as the love he'd lost. No one would ever know what he'd gone through after the battle with Grindewald and he knew that no one would understand why he'd done what he'd done at the time.  
  
He felt his age as he walked up the steps reminiscing on memories good and bad. Even the pensieve could not ease all the pain he felt, but it was best not to feel anything at the moment. It would either give Harry a bad dream or wake him up all together.  
  
He opened the door to Harry's room just in time to see Merlin leaping. He smiled knowing he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on him. He stared at him for a few minutes just watching the rise and fall of his chest and listening to the slow, even breathing with a slight low snore. He felt his heart expand with pride. He didn't know how much Harry had affected him even when he tried to keep his distance. He knew now that was impossible, one look at him as he held him in his arms about sixteen years before was enough to undo all his promises and love him wholeheartedly.  
  
He wished James and Lily were there, but he knew better than anyone that sacrifices were made when it came to war between good and evil. The war with Grindewald had drained him emotionally and physically, but he knew he had to go on for the sake of those left behind. He just hoped that Harry's confrontation would not be as devastating as his was. He also knew that he would not be able to help him in his final battle as much as he wanted and that was what disturbed him most. He didn't want to lose another person he loved. He remembered his late wife. She had been so young, but quite a powerful witch. He could recall her face even after over fifty years since she'd died. He had regrets, but he knew that he didn't have a choice then as he didn't have a choice now. He knew that people had to live out their destinies no matter how painful or dangerous.  
  
He closed the door and walked downstairs into the yard. He knew the anti-apperating charms would prevent him from leaving quickly, but he decided a long walk to the outskirts of Avalon would do him good.  
  
A/N: Ah, wasn't that short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your reviews. 'Til next chapter. Au Revoir. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry woke to two read headed people jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron and Ginny yelled at the same time. Harry sat up with a huge grin on his face. They bounded on him to give him a hug. Then a healthy pillow fight followed with peals of laughter echoing throughout the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Eh-Hem," called a voice from the doorway. The three of them stopped and became still at the sound of the deep voice. "Is this the way a wizard that has come of age supposed to act?" joked Remus. The three of them threw the pillows they were holding at him. He didn't even try to stop it physically or with magic. He laughed as the younger people laughed loudly once more.  
  
"Oh, Okay! So you can act whatever way you like since it's your birthday and all." He went over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
Harry felt overwhelmed again. Last year his birthday was great because he'd had so many presents and people remembered. This year, he felt more thankful not only because people remembered, but because he is able to share it with people he cared about and who actually cared for him. He only wished Hermione was there with him. But he'd learned at a young age to be thankful for every little thing he did have, and at that time he did have Remus, Ginny, Ron, Tonks and Mad-Eye in the house with him and he knew that he'd see the rest of the Weasley soon as well.  
  
"Come on. Why don't you lot get ready and have some breakfast. Part of my present is for you to be able to explore the grounds today." The three started practically squealing with delight. Of course boys don't squeal, but Ginny did and Harry and Ron whooped with delight. "But," they groaned. They knew there was a "but" somewhere. "Only for a few hours. Lunch will be ready when you get back. Don't worry about stepping out of bounds. There are wards so that you won't be able to accidentally step out."  
  
"Can we bring our brooms?" asked Harry who'd been dying to ride his broom over the grounds since he first arrive.  
  
Remus hesitated a bit, then gave in. "Oh, alright. But you are not to go too fast or do anything that will put you in danger." He knew he sounded a bit fatherly, but he couldn't help it. He felt he had a responsibility to James and Sirius, they were after all the only real family he felt he had.  
  
Ginny squealed and ran to the bathroom before Ron knew what was happening. "Oh! Bloody hell. She did it again."  
  
"No cursing from you, young man." Remus scolded Ron, but with a hint of smile in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Remus. She always beats me to the bathroom and she'll take forever in there," Ron complained.  
  
"Maybe not. I don't think she'll hold of on the idea of being able to ride her broom," Harry countered.  
  
"You'd think so. But I'm telling you. Girls take their time in the bathroom going through I don't know what kind of ritual, but it takes them forever."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to ponder on what girls do in the bathroom. I will go check to see if Tonks hasn't burned the kitchen."  
  
After Remus walked out, "So, what do you want to do on this your illustrious day?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm just happy I'm not alone for the first time in seventeen years I am actually going to share my birthday with others."  
  
"Will Ginny and I do for company then?"  
  
"Are you implying I wouldn't want to be in your company?"  
  
"No, not really. I just think you'd wish someone else was here too."  
  
"Yes, I do wish Hermione was her if that's what you're getting at." Ron gave him a huge grin. "Oh, get off it. I don't miss Hermione in the same way you miss Lavender I think." Ron gave a mocked gasped.  
  
"You and Hermione, haven't you know?"  
  
"No Ron. And I don't know if I'll tell you if we do."  
  
"That's all right mate, I'll know."  
  
"What? How would you know?"  
  
"You won't be as grumpy!" He laughed and threw one of the pillows at him.  
  
"Are we still playing then?" asked Ginny from the doorway.  
  
"You're done?" asked Ron who was very shocked at the short amount of time it took her to get ready. "Why do you always take forever at home and you're so fast away from home?"  
  
"Please. Do you really think I take that long in the bathroom? I just sometimes take my time to annoy you and the twins."  
  
"Why you little---"  
  
"Uh-uh. Don't finish it. I'll tell mum on you."  
  
"Fine! Next time I'll just barge in the bathroom if you take more than 15 minutes." He walked away sulking and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"I guess I'll go wait downstairs with Tonks. I'll see you guys in a bit then?" She grinned up at Harry. Even with her height she still had to look up a bit to see his face.  
  
"Later Ginny." He chuckled.  
  
The three of them made their way out on the grounds after they'd had their breakfast. Ron was still a little angry at Ginny, but he knew that he and the twins probably deserved it for all the times they gave her a hard time and teased her. With that in mind he started to let the anger drain.  
  
"What should we do first?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno. It's your birthday, you tell us."  
  
"We can't play quidditch with just the three of us, but what if I let the snitch go and whoever catches it first wins."  
  
"Well, you do have an unfair advantage with that idea Harry. You have to do something to allow us some kind of handicap."  
  
"What if I put on a blindfold over my eyes?" The two gasped.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, it was part of my training with Merlin. I suppose I need some practice, don't you think?"  
  
"Okay, here you can use my headband I suppose."  
  
They put the headband on Harry and took his glasses away to be certain he wouldn't be able to see much even if he could see through the blindfold. Harry let the snitch go and told them to lift of from the ground.  
  
The snitch immediately disappeared from view. Ginny and Ron were flying around trying to catch a sight of the little golden ball. Harry lifted up and stayed still in the air. He concentrated hard on hearing the snitch and using his empath on the surrounding environment to make sure he didn't run into the trees. He tried to visualize where everything was until he heard a low swishing sound. He knew it was one of the trees nearby that was speaking to him in their own language.  
  
At first he was a little surprised. He knew that Merlin's sister Rhia was able to communicate well with nature and Merlin had been able to master it himself, but he didn't think he would be able to do anything at the early stages of his training.  
  
The tree warned that he was getting too close to him and that he'd have to move to the right a bit. Harry tried to thank him and made swishing sound to do so, but he wasn't sure he did it right until he heard a respond that told him he was welcome. He then went back and listened closely. He heard a whirring sound from the snitch's wings in motion. He followed the sound. It became louder and louder.  
  
Ron wanted to get the snitch, but even with his eyes open he couldn't see the bloody ball. He looked to the east and then to the west. Tried north and then south and no sign of it. He didn't feel back because Ginny wasn't doing any better.  
  
He almost stopped to warn Harry when he was getting too close to the tree, but somehow Harry managed to avoid hitting the tree and was now flying around in the open sky above them. He was making a steady ascend and made a sudden left. His speed was increasing and instead of looking for the snitch, he'd been mesmerized by the way Harry was flying without the use of his eyes.  
  
Ginny stopped as well. She was getting scared. Harry was going faster now and then took a quick change and started to descend. He could hit the ground. Fear rose up and she tried to swallow.  
  
They now both stared openly instead of trying to find the snitch. They didn't see that Harry's hand was outstretched trying to reach the golden ball itself. They were more worried about him hitting the ground. Then Harry gave himself a sudden burst of speed and caught the snitch. He pulled up in time before he hit the ground.  
  
Ginny almost fainted and Ron just goggled at him. He took the headband off and landed on solid ground.  
  
"That was bloody amazing, Harry!" Ron praised him.  
  
"Merlin Harry. You almost made me pee in my pants." She ran to him and gave him a fierce hug. "I don't ever want to go through that again!"  
  
He smiled at them sheepishly. "I guess I won, eh?"  
  
"How did you do that? How did you know where the snitch was with your eyes closed when Ginny and I couldn't even see it with both of our eyes? Mind you, we even both have 20/20 vision." He handed Harry his glasses.  
  
"It's one of those things I'd been practicing." Ron clapped him on the back.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant. If you weren't family, I'd exploit you."  
  
"Harry? How did you know to avoid the tree?" asked Ginny still waiting for her heartbeat to slow down to normal.  
  
"I sort of heard him talking to me."  
  
"You what? Bloody hell Harry, first snakes and now trees?" He shook his head as if it was just too good to be true.  
  
"It's one of those things that runs in the family I suppose. Merlin said his sister was really good at it."  
  
"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Ginny cut it and gave Ron a conspiratorial look.  
  
"Oh, right!" Ron caught her meaning. "I'm starved. Let's go see what Remus prepared for lunch. Do you think he actually does the cooking?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't seen any house elves, but my room is always clean and food is always prepared somehow. If it's a spell, we'd do well to learn all of it."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose learning how to prepare a meal magically would be something Ron would definitely benefit on, better yet, Lavender should learn them."  
  
Harry looked at Ron questioningly. "So, is it serious then?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ginny supplied in mocked shock. "I think the only thing that Ron is serious about is food and Lavender and I'm not sure what comes in first." Ron glared at her in response. Harry chuckled.  
  
"That's great, mate." It was Harry's turn to give Ron a clap on the back.  
  
When they reached the kitchen they couldn't find Remus, Tonks or Mad- Eye anywhere. They called out and Ron suggested they look for them. He volunteered to take the top floor and suggested Ginny take the second while Harry check the first floor. Harry agreed without question. He decided to check the dining room first. As soon as he opened the door a resounding boom was heard.  
  
"SURPRISE!" came from everyone who'd been waiting for him patiently to enter the dining room. He was then flooded by people shaking his hands, hugging him or kissing him. The Weasleys were there along with all their girlfriends or fiancés. All the Gryffindor seventh years were there. Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff were also there including Snape who was smirking at him. Then he caught her eyes, the beautiful cholocate brown eyes he'd been dreaming of seeing since they'd parted at King's Cross.  
  
She started walking towards him slowly at first and then faster and faster until she was running and was wrapped into his open arms. Everyone seemed to understand and gave them some room.  
  
They'd forgotten the crowd of people, the decorations and the food that looked as if it was set for a grand feast at Hogwarts. The balloons filled the sides of the walls and the cake, if Harry had even glanced at it, was a quidditch field with little miniature gryffindors flying around.  
  
"This is the best birthday present I could ever have," he whispered and kissed her as if he would die if didn't touch his lips to hers.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. Let me know what you think of this one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione sighed when Harry claimed her lips. She had not known how much she needed his touch until she finally received them. She felt her heart welled up with joy and love with a feeling of completeness in her soul. She'd always imagined loving was supposed to be that way, but she'd never imagined actually feeling it and most of all she'd never imagined it would be with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
Harry caught his control and pulled away from Hermione just enough to look at her smiling face and kissed her again quickly. He never thought being loved and giving love could make him feel so invincible. He'd never had love when he was growing up until he'd found the Weasleys and Hermione. But with Hermione, he knew it was different. It had always been different. He was just too stubborn to give into that feeling that brought him such an abundance of joy and love. Never again, he thought.  
  
They stood for a time, Hermione's head on his shoulder and his face buried in her hair near the crook of her neck. They were whispering to each other about how much they'd miss each other when Ron grabbed them both into a fierce bear hug. They opened up to let him in, followed by Ginny and then Lavender. They saw Neville who hesitated a bit until they saw him and they made space for him in between Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"I'm so glad you are all here. I think this is the best birthday I've had in my life so far." Then suddenly Harry remembered that it was Neville's birthday as well. He let go of Hermione and Ron and went straight in front of Neville. He wasn't much of an affectionate person, but living with the Weasleys the few times he was able to helped him become more so. He took Neville into a hug and practically screamed "Happy Birthday, Neville!"  
  
Neville was taken aback. He didn't think anyone else knew it was his birthday except his gran and Dumbledore. He'd received his birthday gift from his gran in the morning and they'd made their traditional visit to his parents at St. Mungos. He thought he'd come to celebrate Harry's birthday because he was invited and feeling lonely with just his gran to celebrate his birthday with. He was surprised when his gran told him he could go and that she was going with him to have a talk with Dumbledore.  
  
He found himself surrounded with friends he'd never imagined he'd have. They were once again sharing a group hug and Neville found himself being hugged and his hands being shaken by the people there to celebrate Harry's birthday. He was flabbergasted to say the least. He knew Harry was a generous person, but he didn't think he'd share his party with him.  
  
"None sense," Molly told him. "This is a celebration and you have a right to celebrate your birthday as well."  
  
Neville looked at Harry helplessly. "Don't look at me. Aunt Molly is right. It's your birthday too and it would give me great pleasure to celebrate it with you." All the kids gave a great big cheer for Harry and Neville.  
  
Dumbledore tapped his goblet with a spoon to gain their attention. Everyone became immediately silent at the dinging sound. "I believe this calls for a toast. Everyone here has watched both of the boys grow either from when they were babies or just starting from when they entered Hogwarts. Everyone here can also say that these two exceptional young men have grown quite a bit, not just in height but in wisdom as well. Today we celebrate their birthdays as they become considered of age by our laws and will be able to practice their magic without the laws of underage magic limiting them. May their magic grow to their fullest potential to be used for the good of all and may they encompass their destinies. To Harry and Neville, may your birthdays be filled with loving memories and wishes come true. Happy Birthday my boys." He raised his glass while each and everyone present raised their glasses to salute Harry and Neville on their seventeenth birthday.  
  
"Here! Here!" they shouted.  
  
Harry opened presents with the help of the others Neville too had presents to open. Harry felt as if Christmas had come early for him, but he knew that he was no longer at the Dursleys and that he had people who loved him and cared about his feelings. He wondered why he'd been pulled out of the Durselys early. He thought it was because Dumbledore was afraid he'd do something to the Durselys after he'd come of age. Actually, he had thought about doing something to them, but nothing big. At that moment he didn't care much about the Durselys, he was surrounded with true family and friends. He felt wonderful. He was on top of the world and he made a wish as he blew out the candles that he would be able to fulfill his destiny and rid the world of Voldemort.  
  
Neville's wish wasn't quite the same as Harry's. He was wishing more for a social life and maybe a girlfriend. He'd finally gained confidence in himself and his looks after the events in the forbidden forest and with the help of Harry and the rest of his friends. He was sure the coming term would be different and he'd make everyone proud, even Snape. Never mind, Snape would never be please with anyone in Gryffindor.  
  
The party went on until the evening and they had dinner celebration at Avalon as well. Molly reasoned since there were two celebrants that they were allowed to enjoy two feasts. No one disagreed instead they enjoyed themselves.  
  
Percy and Penelope thought it was the right time for them to announce their impending parenthood since everyone was such in a festive mood. Molly cried tears of happiness. Everyone cheered for Percy and Penelope as the celebrations continued. Bill and Charlie arrived late though their wives and kids had already been there celebrating with the rest of their family, but didn't miss too much of the celebration since it went on and on. They hoped it would have quiet down a little, but of course with their family involved how could it be quiet.  
  
They'd been on Order business waiting for their relief though they didn't tell them specifically why they were late. There were children who were not aware of the order and should never find out. The adults however were a different story, they were all either aware of the Order or were members of the order.  
  
People trickled out as the night progressed. Bill and Charlie left with their wives and little kids due to exhaustion and the irritable children. The twins left with their girlfriends along with the lot of Gryffindors that attended the party. Snape left and volunteered to take Neville's gran home. It shocked the lot of them when he did that. He just snorted and led Neville's gran outside.  
  
To everyone's surprise including Molly and Arthur, Draco Malfoy showed up at the door. Arthur looked at him suspiciously and though Ginny wanted to run to him and give him a hug, she just gave him a smile, which he returned warmly understanding her position with his arrival and her parents looking daggers at him.  
  
"Ah, Draco. I'm glad you could make it. It wasn't too much trouble I hope?"  
  
"No sir, the portkey you gave me drop me right outside the door."  
  
"Albus, is there something you should tell us?" asked Arthur cautiously restraining his temper at the sight of Lucius Malfoy's son whose father is a known death eater. Death Eaters were the followers of Voldemort and just as evil and mean.  
  
"Harry, why don't you and the others lead Draco to the kitchen to see if there's any cake left while I talk with Molly and Arthur."  
  
"Yes, sir. Come along Draco." Harry called out and left Molly's and Arthur's mouth hanging open. They could not believe the boy who'd been giving Harry and not to mention Hermione and Ron a hard time since they started at Hogwarts was being treated kindly by none other than Harry himself.  
  
"Come along Molly, Arthur," Dumbledore called out to them with slight amusement.  
  
As soon as they walked into the kitchen Ginny and Draco gave each other a much better reception than the smile they exchanged a few minutes before. Harry was smiling at Ron's odd facial reaction. It was as if he was disgusted that Ginny was being kissed by a boy, in front of him, least of all Malfoy.  
  
Harry had to tap Draco's shoulder in order to keep them from losing the little control they had left. He chuckled and asked Hermione, "where we that way when we saw each other earlier?"  
  
"No, mate. This is far more disgusting." Ron answered and earned a sock in the arm from Lavender.  
  
"You should talk," Ginny retorted out of breath. "You should have seen yours and Lavender's reunion."  
  
"See, why don't you go hit her," he told Lavender.  
  
"Why? It's true. You came at me like a dog in heat."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Come on children," Hermione reprimanded. "I think it's just all apparent that we missed each other. Some more than others." She winked at Harry. "So, Draco welcome to Avalon," she told him and gave him a hug as did Lavender.  
  
Ron, Harry and Neville on the other hand just gave him a handshake. He smiled at all of them and thought back to the times he'd given them a hard time. He understood now that he was just a bit jealous of the true friendship they all shared. It didn't matter who their parents were and how much money they had. What mattered to them most was each other's company and a shoulder to lean on when needed. With most people in Slytherin, the more money or more prestige your parents had amounted to the number of "friends" you'd get. He knew he longed for true friendship and he'd finally found it with the very people he'd shunned before.  
  
"Oh, by the way Harry. Happy Birthday," Draco handed him a present.  
  
"Thanks, Draco." He opened it right away and saw a 50 galleon gift certificate for the Quidditch shop at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Wow, Draco. Thanks."  
  
"So, I guess getting an invitation from the headmaster himself must be nice, eh?" asked Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The birthday party. It's actually a double birthday party since it's Neville's birthday too."  
  
"Yeah, do you mind very much if I shared my gift with Neville?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, not at all. Happy Birthday Neville."  
  
"T-Thank you, Ma- Draco," Neville stuttered.  
  
"So, if you weren't invited for the party, then what did Dumbledore invite you here for and what did you tell your father when the invitation came."  
  
"I didn't tell him it was from Dumbledore, that's for sure. Are you mad? I told him one of my cousins invited me over for the summer. He wasn't really paying attention so he said yes. He was too busy going over his plans to please his master," answered Draco derisively.  
  
"Well, then where are you spending the rest of the holidays?" asked Ginny hopefully. She and Ron had received an invitation to stay at Avalon with Harry for the rest of the summer and then found out Lavender also received the same invitation. She was now hoping that Draco also received the same invitation.  
  
"Here, I suppose. Dumbledore wasn't really clear on where and why. Just that the portkey would take me to the right place and I would receive further instructions then. He also told me that I was going to arrive on Harry's birthday. That was it."  
  
"Not to interrupt or anything, but the reason why I'm still here and not home with gran is that Dumbledore had talked to her earlier to allow me to stay here for the rest of the holidays. Gran didn't say much except that it would be to my advantage and since Harry, Ron and Ginny were here, how could I refuse."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at each one of them. "I know that look." Harry chuckled. "There's something going on that the adults hadn't told us about and each of you received a special invitation to stay here with me for the rest of the holiday."  
  
"Yes! Don't you find it odd that the very people that were in the forbidden forest are the very same people that are here now?" Hermione asked aloud.  
  
"Well, truth be told, I don't really care what the reason is right now. I am sure they will tell us when they think the time is right. I am just glad I'm here with my friends. You lot try to live with Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye for a few days alone and tell me you wouldn't want company. It's like living by yourself! I only saw them during meal time."  
  
"At least you're not being yelled at to do some chores or something," Ron pointed out.  
  
"That was the only thing that was keeping me sane while I was alone," Harry laughed and the others joined.  
"How about that cake?" Draco asked. "I don't suppose there is any left?"  
  
"Lots, I suppose we could join you," Ron told him almost as if he was uninterested. Everyone knew better and they all let out a snort almost simultaneously. "What?"  
  
"We know you too well, dear brother. You wouldn't pass up food if your life depended on it. Come on, I'll cut us all a piece."  
  
The seven of them sat around the counter and ate cake and chatted about their lives after they left King's Cross earlier that month. They didn't bring up the fact that Molly and Arthur were still not aware of Draco and Ginny's relationship or that they were brought together by Dumbledore for a reason they have yet to find out.  
  
A/N: There you go. Enjoy and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ginny slept that night a little less tense than usual. Dumbledore had spoken to her parents about Draco and reassured them that he wasn't anything like his father, but that it would benefit their cause if Draco did not reveal how much he was against his father's cause. Molly and Arthur called her inside the library and the rest were sent to bed.  
  
"Harry, Ron, will you please show Hermione, Lavender, Neville and Draco to their rooms please," Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Yes, sir. Which rooms will they each be occupying?" asked Harry.  
  
"Their names will appear on the doors of the bedrooms designated for them."  
  
"Okay then. Goodnight sir. Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur. Ginny, we'll see you in the morning."  
  
The six of them made it to the second floor and looked at the bedroom doors for their names. They saw that Neville, Draco and Ron were placed in the West Wing - Ron's things had been moved - with Harry. They saw that Ginny's room stayed the same, Lavender was placed in the room Ron had occupied and Hermione's was a door next to the bathroom. The rooms were decorated the same as Ginny's with different hues. Ron and Harry noticed that Harry's side of the wing had been altered and now had four doors for each of the boys. They had been almost sure that the house was a muggle house, but seeing the rooms change within the span of a few hours was enough to convince them that though there were no moving portraits, they were living in a wizard's house - whose house it was they have yet to discover.  
  
The six bid each other good nigh and settled into their room. Of course, Ron provided Lavender with a very lengthy good-bye kiss that almost put them over the edge in Lavender's bed had it not been for Lavender reminding Ron that his parent's were downstairs. Lavender smiled and shut the door before he had a more amorous idea on another lengthy goodnight kiss.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, went inside Hermione's room and closed the door. He kissed her with tenderness and passion that left his and Hermione's head reeling with pleasure. He knew he'd have to stop himself soon or would continue to go further. He'd already had his hand on her breast when he realized what he was doing. He stopped abruptly to look at Hermione whose expression did not contain Harry's passion at all. Her eyes were smoldering with zeal that mirrored his own.  
  
He stepped back to gain his control and Hermione missed his warmth immediately. She wanted to protest, but her practical mind instantly rebuked her and she sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'd better go to my room," Harry told her near her ear when he took her in his arms in a gentle embrace. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and all she could do was nod in agreement. She didn't know how much more she could take as well.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," she whispered as she let go of his hand before she closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight, love."  
Draco laid awake in his bed wondering what Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore were doing with Ginny downstairs. He couldn't seem to take his mind off of her and then seeing her for the first time in almost a month, it was just too much for him to hold back when he stepped inside the door and saw her. He knew of course that it wouldn't be a good thing to just run to her and kiss her in front of her parents since they don't know about their relationship yet, so he had opted to stand where he was. He almost shouted his thanks when Dumbledore suggested they all go to the kitchen away from the adults prying eyes. He didn't care then. He knew they were all to be trusted. He could still taste her in his tongue even after the cake and butterbeer. Oh how he ached to have her near him.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was trying to keep her composure as Molly and Arthur interrogated her.  
  
"So, was there something you'd like to share with us Ginny, dear?" asked Molly sweetly.  
  
Ginny looked at Dumbledore and he smiled reassuring the young lady that it was okay to tell them the truth. "Er. Well, Draco and I have been dating for a while now."  
  
"Dear Merlin," Molly and Arthur gasped simultaneously. "Did you say dating?"  
  
"Er, yes?"  
  
"We thought you'd just befriended him from what Dumbledore was telling us."  
  
"Oh," was all she could let out. How could she have been foolish as to expect Dumbledore to divulge the fact that they'd been dating.  
  
"You - you mean to tell us that, that boy and you - have"  
  
"Kissed?" supplied Ginny.  
  
"Yes!" Arthur sputtered.  
  
"Er, yes. That is what people do when they date." She answered matter- of-factly and gained some of her confidence back.  
  
"Dear Merlin!" was all Molly could say.  
  
"Mum, dad?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, would you have let me? Seeing as you hate Luciuc Malfoy and then the way you reacted to Draco when he showed up at the door. He's not his father. He's actually kind, funny, a bit stubborn but he's brave too. He helped us out when were in the forest."  
  
Molly and Arthur sighed in resignation. They knew they would have done everything to keep Ginny away from a Malfoy. But seeing her with the way her eyes lit up when she was describing Draco was enough for them to realize that she cared about the boy. They couldn't be unbending not knowing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were also being civil with him.  
  
"Well, did Ron and Harry know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don't worry, they were against it at first too, but they saw the way Draco treated me and they were adult about the whole situation."  
  
That was the clincher. The word 'adult' made them re-evaluate the way they'd ranted and raved about how Draco was not a suitable friend for any of their children. They'd been immature about the whole thing and Ginny just put it in perspective for them. They could no more act as the adults they were than the way Ron and Harry accepted her relationship in an adult fashion. They relented.  
  
"Okay, fine. But see here Dumbledore, I don't want any funny business with all these teenagers full of hormones running around this place."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Arthur, I am sure the teenagers will behave themselves in a very respectable fashion. See for yourself they'd all gone to their designated rooms."  
  
Molly and Arthur walked Ginny up to her room and they slowly checked on each of the others to make sure they were in their respective beds as well. Draco heard the door open, but feign sleep. He was relieved that the Weasleys weren't there to curse him. He wanted to go to Ginny and ask her what happened, but he knew too that he'd have to wait until the next day.  
  
"Okay, you are all probably wondering what you are doing here?" Dumbledore addressed them after they were all seated in the library. Harry next to Hermione, Ron next to Lavender, Draco next to Ginny and Neville alone in the arm chair.  
  
"Understatement," commented Harry. Dumbledore chuckled. He knew Harry could just as well feel what he wanted, but he was choosing not to. He was also aware that Harry would be able to read his thoughts if he'd figured out he had the power.  
  
"Right, okay. Well you are here because your destinies are intertwined with each other. Do you think it was by chance that you are together in this room and that you are all friends and more? It was fate and as fate declares, you were all destined to be part of another's fate." They all looked at each other questions apparent on their faces.  
  
"I'm sure some of you know about the prophecy and that Harry does have a destiny to be fulfilled in the destruction of Voldemort, but alas the prophecy was missing a few pertinent information." They listened intently to what he was about to say. No one dared to ask questions. He smiled at their determination to keep silent, especially Hermione whose mind he knew was already flooded with questions.  
  
"Okay, there is a prophecy that Harry must fulfill in the fight against Voldemort, what the contents are is of no importance to you except for Harry. You will however be privy to a bit of information that was somehow overlooked.  
  
'The chosen one will succeed  
if and only if his circle of seven takes its seed.  
When the seven songs of wizardy* are deeply seeded,  
only then will the circle be completed.  
Each one must find their truth within  
for each is essential for the chosen one to win.  
Together with the chosen one the six must stand  
and form a circle of seven as planned.  
If at any time the circle is severed,  
the chosen one will fail and be lost forever.'  
  
Everyone looked around and started counting at how many people were in the room. The only people there were the seven on them and Dumbledore. Harry already knew what his role was; he'd heard the prophecy in his fifth year. He couldn't believe Hermione or any of his friends were needed in order to fulfill his destiny. He knew the only reason his friends were there was because they were all part of the circle that needed.  
  
"Sir, are you trying to say that we are the seven?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes. I am sure you have plenty of questions and I will answer each one if I can."  
  
"What do you mean if you can?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I mean that I can only answer a question if I deem it important for you in order to fulfill your destiny."  
  
"Okay, I guess we know who the chosen one is?" Ron commented and looked at Harry. Everyone turned to look at him. Harry had an uncomfortable feeling. He was hoping he was somewhere else at that moment. He wished he could turn on his empath powers, but he'd promised.  
  
"You are correct in assuming that Harry plays the role of the chosen one. Voldemort had been focused on him since his first birthday and it seems he'd chosen him. But you must remember the last line of the prophecy for it will be the determining point. I know you have been friends for quite some time and some longer than others, so this mission - and I do call it a mission- will determine just how true your friendship is to one another. You must remember also, that if the chosen one fails, there will be no other way to stop Voldemort and the world that you know now will cease to exist."  
  
The seven felt a lump in their throat but could not swallow. They couldn't see any humor in the headmaster's eyes. The twinkle in his blue eyes has been replaced by very serious set of orbs. They've rarely seen him in that manner and it frightened them.  
  
"Sir, why was it this part of the prophecy was only now discovered?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, the one that was broken seemed to be incomplete. I remembered listening to the prophecy, but it seems I heard only one part of it. There was another that was brought in after I placed the one I heard, but no one had ever heard it until recently."  
  
"May we asked who brought in the other part of the prophecy?" asked Hermione whose head was filled with questions but unlike her younger days she had more restraint and patience to ask her questions when the time was right.  
  
"That I can not answer, my dear, for it is not known even to me who had brought it the other part. It seemed no one saw it brought it and wasn't recorded anywhere that it was brought it. The only thing that we are completely sure about was that it was brought in after I had brought the other part in."  
  
"Then how can we be sure it is even a valid prophecy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you see the next part of the prophecy will explain the rest."  
  
'Two are youngest of seven with flaming hairs,  
One with hair so light it glows.  
One comes from a muggle home,  
One shares the date of birth as the chosen one.  
And last but not least will be one with a name  
That is such a colorful one.'  
  
They all stared at each other knowing well enough that each line holds a description of one of them. They were speechless and for the first time in their lives they didn't envy Harry the fame that he'd been trying to hide from since he entered the wizarding world.  
  
A/N: I thought this was a good way to end this chapter. Stay tuned. Thanks for your reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The seven awoke the next morning bright and early by Tonks. After receiving the big news about their fate the night before they just didn't seem to be in a celebratory mood. They had a lot to contemplate not to mention the weight that they felt on their shoulders with the future of the wizarding world as well as the muggle world laid in their hands.  
  
Harry should have been relieved that he could share part of the burden, but he didn't dare. He knew that he was the chosen one and he would be alone to face Voldemort in the end, but he could grow accustomed to the idea that everything didn't rest on his hands alone. He wondered how the others were taking the news, but didn't dare open his powers up to invade their private space. He didn't need his powers though, their feelings were written all over their faces. They were confused, afraid and quite overwhelmed with the responsibility that had been thought was his alone. They were willing to fight with him, but that was when they weren't burdened with their own destinies.  
  
He also saw the way they went to bed. Ron and Lavender didn't even try to devour each other. They just laid a very chaste kiss on each other's lips and went to their separate rooms. Draco and Ginny were the same as was Hermione. Neville was quiet and didn't even bother to say good night to any of them.  
  
Tonks tried to plead with Dumbledore to tell him that they should be given a day to let the information sink in, but he argued that giving them something to do physically may help their minds focus better. He didn't want to lay so much burden on the young people, but he'd rather have them prepared rather than be caught in the crossfire not knowing what to do. It was hard enough trying to explain it to their parents or grandmother in Neville's case, but having to explain to the kids was even harder.  
  
Molly and Arthur were divided in their feelings. They've always thought they'd join the Order in order to prevent their children from being hurt. They would like to have been given a choice as Bill and Charlie to join the Order, but with the prophecy they had little choice in their destiny. They didn't want to lose their only daughter or their youngest son, but at the same time they were proud and honored that they were chosen to fight with Harry. In the end, they'd promise to do whatever they could to help Dumbledore with the children. Molly volunteered to stay if only to help with the meals and the housekeeping while keeping her regular assignment for the order. Arthur volunteered to help out with the training as much as possible even with his duties for the Order and as temporary Minister of Magic.  
  
The Grangers on the other hand were scared to death about losing their only child. They didn't think they'd be able to handle it if they lost their pride and joy. Dumbledore told them as gently as he could that she did not have a choice in the matter. It was her fate to join in the fight and all they could do is to have faith in their god and in her abilities to get through the ordeal in one piece. He also reminded them that her feelings for Harry might be enough to send her into the crusade even without the prophecy. That much helped them understand. They knew how devoted Hermione was to Harry, but was she willing to die for him? That thought was put to rest when they remembered the kiss they shared when they saw each other for the first time in only a few weeks. She would certainly give her life for him.  
  
The Browns and Neville's grandmother were a different story. They were very proud of the children. The Browns believed that the prophecy would teach Lavender more responsibility and sense of purpose. They'd never been able to teach her to have ambition. She'd always be more interested in fashion, makeup and boys. Though they didn't want to lose her, they wanted her to have more back bone and use her intelligence in other ways besides her vanity.  
  
Neville's grandmother was so proud. She never thought her klutz and forgetful grandson would ever live up to the Longbottom name. She was even afraid that he'd been a squib, but she's seen a vast improvement since his fifth year. She hadn't understood why he'd had so little confidence in his abilities. She blamed herself for being such a nag and so hard on him, but she'd also blame Voldemort for taking away his parents from him. She was glad Neville was going to be part of the team that would surely be Voldemort's destruction. Although, she didn't like the fact that they were still all so young and the danger was so much beyond her comprehension, she would leave it up to fate and hope that she would still have her grandson by her side in the end.  
  
Tonks gathered the troops down for breakfast. They looked bleary eyed as if they hadn't slept a wink. She really didn't want to put them to work soon, but orders were orders. She'd taken the night shift for her Auror duties and the training for the kids were her Order assignment that she couldn't dismiss easily. She sighed and hoped that the kids would be all right.  
  
"Okay, Molly made us a great breakfast so why don't you all try to enjoy it." She smiled hoping it would help lift up their spirits.  
  
"Aunt Molly is here?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be spending the days over here preparing our meals and cleaning up around the house. She won't be sleeping over here so that everything will still look as normal as possible to the outside world."  
  
"I haven't seen mum, have you?" Ginny asked Ron.  
  
"No, you won't see her," Tonks answered. "She volunteered to prepare meals and such, but the stipulation is that she would not interfere with your training. You'll only see her once in a while."  
  
Ginny wanted to cry. She'd wanted her mum to hold her close last night and tell her everything was going to be all right. Harry could see how much she wanted her mum, he'd seen the look many times in the past in the mirror when he looked at himself.  
  
"Tonks, can we visit with Aunt Molly at least for today?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but it will have to be at lunchtime. We need to get started straight away." She noticed that they were just picking on their food and hardly putting it in their mouth even Ron who ate ravenously at all times. "Aren't you lot hungry?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, then why don't you all go upstairs and change into something comfortable. Meet me in the parlor in lets say 20 minutes?" They all mumbled, "Okay" as they shuffled their way back up to their rooms. Tonks sighed and hoped they'd get through the day okay.  
  
Tonks took Hermione, Lavender and Ginny and went to one side of the yard. Ron, Neville and Draco were to meet with Remus in the other side of the yard and Harry was to meet with Mad-Eye in the basement. They all looked at each other in surprise. They didn't understand why they were being separated in such a way, but they didn't question any of it.  
  
Harry walked through the now familiar hallway down the steps to the basement. Instead of a basement that he saw before with wine racks and different knick-knacks, the room had been transformed into some type for gym filled with different types of weapons – spears, psi, bows and arrows, axes, swords and more. Harry was a bit confused. He thought he'd be using magic with the training.  
  
"Ah, Harry. It's nice of you to join me at last. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Harry didn't answer but kept looking at the weapons.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. What do these weapons have to do with magic, right?" All Harry could do was nod in response.  
  
"Well, Harry part of your training will be to learn how to wield these weapons since your wand is really useless against Voldemort. If you can at least master a few of the weapons, then maybe you have a better chance of dominating him without your wand."  
  
Harry remained silent for a moment. He didn't think it was the time to correct Mad-Eye that he can do magic without the use of the wand. He will practice with the weapons until he is ready, maybe he can even use the weapons when he needed. It was after all to his advantage to be able to fight in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world.  
  
"Okay, so what should I learn first?"  
  
"That's what I like to hear. We will start with the sword since you may have use for that yet." Mad-Eye was thinking about the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself going to Harry in his second year. He didn't know how to use the sword then, but with training he might be a force to be reckoned with even without magic if he could wield the sword of Gryffindor.  
  
Mad-Eye looked closely. Though he heard Harry utter the words, he didn't really hear the kind of enthusiasm that he would have had before he'd learned of his friends' roles in the prophecy.  
  
"First, is there anything you want to talk about? I know you'd probably like to talk to Remus about personal things, but I want you to know that I am not all about vigilance and dark arts. You can talk to me about other things if you wish."  
  
"Thanks." He hesitated a little. "I just don't know what to do about my friends."  
  
"I see. You mean the hard way they took the news about their part in this war?"  
  
"Yes. If I could, I wouldn't want them to be so close to it. I know they will be part of it, but at least without all the prophecy they would have been free to choose whether or not to be part of it."  
  
"Well, Harry if it makes you feel any better, destinies can be modified a bit, but not completely. For instance, they could be there because their presence in the fulfillment of the prophecy is needed, but it doesn't say anything in the prophecy about them not being protected by you or anyone else, does it? And the more you train and learn the better your chances of protecting them and fulfilling your own destiny."  
  
Harry thought about it a moment and he understood what Mad-Eye was trying to tell him. His friends certainly could be part of the fight, but it didn't mean he could not find a way to protect them from harm. It was his fight in the end after all, they didn't have to be in the fight. He'd have to talk to Merlin about alternatives.  
  
"Do you feel a bit better?" asked Mad-Eye after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"A bit," he answered.  
  
"Okay, then let's go over what you're training will be. I will of course be training you on some hand to hand and weapons. I will have some help of course from younger people who are well matched for your physique. Bill and Charlie will be popping in alternately for assistance. You will also need to be tutored in potions, dark arts, transfiguration and charms."  
  
"Does it mean I have to see Snape?" Mad-Eye chuckled. He was aware of the animosity between the two.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He is one of the best after all and who better to learn from. Let's begin shall we."  
  
On one side of the yard Tonks explained to the girls the physical part of their training as well as their other tutoring. They will have a modified training regime that will enhance their place of expertise. Though Hermione excelled in most subjects, she was still unable to master the art of flying. Lavender needed to have additional tutoring with her divination studies as well as her transfiguration and charms. Ginny needed the same except with the additional of potions and dark arts. They were all expected to be up early to exercise before breakfast in order to build their strength and stamina. In addition to their tutoring they will have special Dark Arts and dueling training with the other three boys.  
  
On the other side of the yard Remus was also explaining the three boys' training plan. They would have the same physical training as the others before breakfast, but they would also have the dueling training and Dark Arts training with the girls. Ron would need potions, transfiguration, charms and herbology. Draco needed tutoring in transfiguration, charms, herbology and care for magical creatures. Neville needed extra tutoring in charms, potions, flying and transfigurations. They grumbled comments about being in school and were reminded that they'd need to excel in all those subjects in order to make it into the auror training.  
  
They were also told that the tutoring would only be one subject a day. The rest of the time will be spent with defense against the dark arts training and dueling. They'd forgotten about their initial reaction towards the end of the day. They were too exhausted physically to think about complaining.  
  
Ginny was able to spend a bit of time with her mum after lunch and helped her be a bit grounded. She also spent a bit of time with Draco, which helped he a bit more. He was being sweet though he told her that her mom was still trying to avoid him. She told him they'd come around in time. They shared a snogging session before they went back outside to join the others in training.  
  
Harry caught Hermione after lunch. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't like the way she looked last night, he didn't like the way anyone of them looked, but he thought he'd start with Hermione and catch the others later. He knew that Lavender and Ron made their escape to be with each other and so did Ginny and Draco. Neville on the other hand decided to keep Tonks company. Harry smiled to himself seeing the crush that Neville was having on Tonks. He'd been enthralled at the way Tonks changed her appearance and her lightheartedness.  
  
"'Mione, you okay?" he asked as he led her to the library.  
  
"Okay, I guess. A bit tired. Tonks has been working us to the bone," she answered trying to keep things light.  
  
"You know what I mean 'Mione."  
  
"I know. Right now, it's just too much for me to take in."  
  
"You know I would give anything not to put you through anything, especially in danger."  
  
"Not this time Harry. I've always thought you were destined for something great and that I would be by your side every step of the way because I wanted to. I never thought I'd have to fight by your side because I had no choice in the matter. Don't get me wrong Harry, I love you and I would do anything for you. I would even die for you.."  
  
"Don't say that 'Mione, please. Don't ever say that."  
  
"But I would Harry, only I want it to be my choice."  
  
"I know. But you know we don't have much of a choice in this matter. If it would make you feel better you don't to face Voldemort and either win and live or lose and die."  
  
Hermione was feeling selfish. She'd known about the prophecy regarding Harry and she'd thought it unfair that whoever weaved the fates made it so that he had to go through so much at a young age. She looked at him now and he had a smile on his face to make her feel better about what she had to do. She stepped back and looked at their situation and imagined how Harry felt about having everything weighing down on his shoulder. She realized that her part was just a minor part in contrast to what he had to do. She felt foolish and stupid that she'd even complained about not having the choice to be with him in the fight. Then she thought what would have happened had the prophecy not been made, she probably wouldn't be allowed near Harry when it was time for him to face Voldemort. She would not have stood by to have that happened, she knew at that moment that fate did have a way of working the way it was supposed to be.  
  
She sighed and gave Harry a hug and a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being who you are and for loving me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life as well."  
  
"I guess it's fate."  
  
"Yes, it is and no matter what happens during the next months or so, I want you to know that I will love you forever." He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Passion ignited instantly and had it not been for Neville knocking at the door to interrupt them, they might have gone beyond the kiss.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
For the weeks that followed the seven fell into a routine of exercise, breakfast, training, lunch, lessons, dinner, group training and discussion then a bit of free time to do whatever they wanted before bedtime, which was strictly at 10:00 P.M. since they woke up everyday at 5:30 A.M. There was a bit of problem at first for those who were not regularly early risers, but their biological clock clicked into place after a few days.  
  
Everyone improved their stamina and strength as well as their respective lessons. Even Neville who shook in his shoes at the sight of Snape had gained confidence that made him as competent as Ginny in potions. Snape was impressed that he could no longer scare Neville, but he kept his praises to a bare minimum and his smile to himself. The only way they could tell that he was please with them was because he had not yelled nor belittled them as much as he did in the past.  
  
They all became a bit more confident that together they were invincible. They'd dueled with each other and took turns winning. They'd scrimmage in a mock battle each time with different members and found that they did well working together to reach a goal. Harry would alternate between teams since it left them uneven and there wasn't a time when the other team would complain of not being with their significant other or not having Harry on their team. They'd do their best use the skills that they were most competent in and each time the result was different.  
  
Harry continued his nightly training with Merlin, though it would only be for a few hours each night. He'd learned to be confident in leaping in which he practiced every night when he'd leaped to Fincayra to continued with his training. He'd even leapt to the basement just as practice and was quite proud of his feat. Even Merlin was proud and he'd told him as much.  
  
They'd received their Hogwarts letter in the middle of the month and much to no one's surprise, Hermione made Head Girl and Harry as Head Boy. Ron was still co-captain of the quidditch team with Harry and Draco became captain of Slytherin. They'd bantered with each other about who would win the Quidditch cup each proclaiming their team would win. Draco gave in seeing there were six Gryffindors to his one Slytherin.  
  
Draco received a letter from his mother telling him that she'd meet him at Diagon Alley when he was ready to buy his supplies. Draco politely wrote her back telling her that if it were okay with her he'd rather just order all his supplies by owl. He told her that he was having such a grand time and would meet them at King's Cross when he would leave for Hogwarts. He didn't like lying to his mother, but he didn't want to see his father even for a mere second. He had been vague about where he was and though he missed his mum a bit, he'd rather not stay where his father could scrutinize him. He just told them he was fine and being well taken care of. He'd received an owl the next day telling him to send his list to the respective merchants at Hogwarts and that his parents would take care of the payment. His mother hadn't asked where he was exactly, just that she missed him and she'd see him at King's Cross.  
  
Draco smiled thinking of what his father would act if he knew that he was under training to destroy his master. His mother probably thought he was at some kind of death eater's training or something and she wouldn't dare ask his father where Draco was. That was the beauty of it, his mother wouldn't ask his father and his father would think his mother knew where he was though he'd never asked. The only thing his father cared about was pleasing his master and destroying Harry. He'd remember the punishment he had to endure after the incident in the Forbidden Forest. His father had asked him what happened to him and he'd simply told him that he was caught in the cross fire and was knocked unconscious. His father believed his excuse since Malfoy was in pursuit of the others and he was punished for showing weakness. It seemed as if Malfoy was disgusted with his son, so much so that he'd locked him in the dungeon for three days. He'd heard his mother begging his father to let him out, but Malfoy argued that Draco needed to learn to be strong. He told her he couldn't tolerate a weakling to follow in his footsteps. A few weeks later Dumbledore's invitation arrived and Draco was overjoyed.  
  
No one would call Draco weak now. He'd build up his muscles and though he wasn't as tall as Harry and Ron, his physique was something Ginny didn't complain about. He'd not only improved his body, but his mind, dueling skills and care for magical creatures as well as forming more respect for Hagrid and his work. He was becoming fast friends with Hagrid as if the years of total disrespect and ridiculing him had all just melted away.  
  
Hagrid had a great time spending some time with teens during breaks. They'd had long talks and he'd told them that he and Madame Maxim were becoming more than friends. "If you know wha' I mean," he'd told them and they'd roared with laughter and approval. He'd apologized for missing Harry's birthday party, but he'd hoped that the present made up for it. He didn't exactly say what he was doing, but they'd learned not to question those in the order so much. They had their own mission as it seems thanks to the prophecy.  
  
Neville who was a bit round in the stomach was starting to develop six packs on his abdomen. His cheeks weren't as round as before as well and even Tonks told him he was handsome, which made him blush immensely. The others teased him because they knew of his crush, but didn't tell Tonks about it. She was good at fighting, but she was oblivious to Neville's schoolboy crush on her.  
  
They'd celebrated a bit after receiving the news from Hogwarts about all their position. Ginny was still prefect and had a very large chance of becoming head girl the following year. Ron was also still prefect and he'd been ecstatic, but Molly had been teary-eyed finding that her children had such prestigious positions once more. She wanted to treat them by buying something for them, but for once Ron declined the offer. He hadn't even asked for new robes or a new broom. Now that they could afford things a bit, Ron was finally not complaining. He was truly maturing, but then he did request that they get a day off or two from all the training and lessons. The others all seconded the motion. "I'll ask Dumbledore," she'd told him and walked out of the parlor wiping her eyes on her apron.  
  
While they were alone, they'd compared their classes with each other. They all had Advanced Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Charms. Ginny was the only one who'd had a slight variation in her schedule since she was only in sixth year.  
  
After the weekend of their small celebration with butterbeer and cake made by Molly, they were informed by Remus that their training would still continue throughout the school year. They'd all groaned outwardly but smiled at him to let him know that they didn't mind it a bit.  
  
"Well, since you are all doing so well, I thought you'd deserve a few days off before we head down to Hogwarts," Remus informed them after their collective groans. They all cheered and ran over to give him a hug.  
  
"We don't have to wait for an okay from Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.  
  
"As a matter of fact, the directive came from Dumbledore himself."  
  
"So, when do we get those days off?" asked Draco who'd missed spending more time with Ginny. At times they were too tired to do anything but go straight to sleep after a long day of training and lessons.  
  
"Well, seeing as there's only five more days before you head back to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore wants you all to enjoy yourselves and we will resume training when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Remus, you said we. Does that mean you're going to be there with us?" asked Harry who even without the use of his empath powers was proving to be quicker at catching little things during conversations. He'd promised to turn off his empath powers off when he kept answering Remus before he'd even tell him about his feelings. He'd told Remus about his powers and explained a bit how it works and that only a few people knew about it.  
  
Remus looked at Harry as if to ask if he'd been reading his feelings again. "I turned it off," he answered and made Remus wonder why he again knew what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Then how do you know what I was going to ask you?"  
  
"You're face is so obvious Remus, really."  
  
"Okay, yes. I will be going as your Advanced Against Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron blurted. "So does that mean we have to start calling you professor again?"  
  
"Not until we get back to school. Why don't you all go upstairs and get changed and we'll have a picnic outside and tomorrow you may all go to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies."  
  
"I'll need to stay here," Draco told him.  
  
Remus didn't have to ask he just nodded. He knew that it would be a risk for Draco to be seen with Harry and his friends. It would be disastrous to the seven. They'd become closer in the past month and the other five, excluding Ginny, were learning to trust him more. Ginny already trusted him wholeheartedly.  
  
The picnic was great. Ron won the eating contest as if anyone else would. They'd played quidditch, even Hermione and Neville who weren't too skilled with the broom. They'd displayed their new flying skills. Hermione and Neville were enjoying their new skills and were more confident with flying than they were a month before. Tonks played to make it even. Draco and Harry played seeker. Hermione and Lavender were Harry's chaser and Ron played keeper. Tonks and Ginny were Draco's chaser and Neville played keeper. They didn't have any bludgers to keep the game safe.  
  
Wagers were set between Mad-Eye and Remus. Harry's team won the first game and Remus won 5 galleons unknown to the players of course. The second game went to Draco since they thought they'd made the game interesting by having Harry blindfolded. The third game went to Harry's team again despite the blindfold. Harry didn't tell anyone that he'd let Draco's team win the second game, but he didn't want the day to be a total lost so he'd caught the snitch on the third game. Mad-Eye ended up owing Remus 10 galleons since they went double or nothing on the last game.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you catch the snitch blindfolded!" Tonks demanded.  
  
"All part of Harry's training," Remus answered. "That was great. I believe Neville and Hermione deserve an award each for most improved broom flyer." He conjured up two medals and gave it to them. The two were ecstatic.  
  
"Good game, Harry." Draco told him as he held his hand out for a handshake. Harry pumped it enthusiastically. "Thanks for letting us win one game." Harry smiled being caught at his attempt on being gallant.  
  
"No problem, mate."  
  
"I don't know how we're going to win the quidditch cup now," Draco pretended to sulk. For some reason he didn't feel contempt or jealous of Harry. He knew now how much responsibility lay on Harry's shoulder and though he had his own problems, he didn't want to trade with Harry at all.  
  
"Just remember to have fun when we play," Harry answered him. "If we have fun, then we all win."  
  
"I will mate," Draco answered and took Ginny's hand and walked back to the house.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Ron asked from behind Harry.  
  
"What was that mate?" Harry asked as he placed his hand in Hermione's.  
  
"Who would have thought that we'd be friends with the ferret?"  
  
"Oh, Ron. I hope you wouldn't call him that. Ginny would hex you," Hermione reprimanded, but Lavender didn't think it was enough and socked him in the shoulder.  
  
"Girls!" Ron whined. "I was just saying that it's weird being friends with someone who gave us such a hard time during the first years of school."  
  
"We know Ron. But, I think Ginny brings out the best in him."  
  
"No, he's realized my life wasn't as good as he first thought it was with all the attention I was getting from people I didn't even know and that he's old enough now to know that his father is not all he seems."  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful, except for one little incident. Ginny stayed back with Draco and Ron and Harry promised to buy her supplies. Remus and Mad-Eye put on their invisibility cloaks to chaperone the teens while Tonks stayed back as guard for the two, which disappointed Neville. He liked it when Tonks was near him even if she would just ruffle his hair a bit.  
  
"Cheer up, Neville," Ron whispered so that the adults would not hear. "I'm sure Tonks will figure out one of these days that you fancy her"  
  
"Ron, leave him alone," Lavender reprimanded. "How would you like it if I didn't know you liked me?"  
  
"You're right. Sorry mate. Cheer up though, al least we don't have lessons for five days." Neville did smile then.  
  
"So, how should we go about this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Gringott's first," Suggested Harry.  
  
"Right. Then maybe we'll go to Madame Falkins, I need new robes and buy the books last since they're the heaviest."  
  
"Sounds like a great plan Hermione," Lavender agreed. "I'm sure we'll have to take a trip to the Quidditch store as well and to WWW for the boys?" Lavender giggled at Ron's excited expression at the word Quidditch Store and WWW. Sometimes there was still a bit of child in him that she so adored. "Come along, love." She pulled on Ron's hand.  
  
Their day was going great until they stepped into Flourish and Bott's. There in the middle of the room was Cho Chang holding a book signing session for her new book "Harry Potter Unplugged". Harry's empath power was turned on full blast on Cho instantly. He wanted to learn everything that was going on inside Cho. As soon as he was recognized, the press ran up to him full of questions regarding all the claims that Cho made in her book.  
  
"Harry, is it true that you had a problem performing even when the beautiful Cho stood in front of you undressed?" asked a reporter. Harry could feel Cho's feeling of triumph as she stared at him with a smirk.  
  
"Harry, are you gay?" asked another as Ron snorted.  
  
"Harry, is true that you had different girls practically every week in your sixth year to try to prove you weren't at all homosexual?"  
  
"Harry is true that your relationship with Miss Granger is just a front so that you would not be questioned about your sexual orientation?" Cho was having a great time at Harry's expense. She'd already sold over 100,000 copies and still rising. She knew that any book that had Harry Potter on the title would make her money. She just didn't foresee what happened next.  
  
Harry had enough. He was livid, but was keeping his temper under control. Hermione kept whispering for him to ignore the reporters and Cho. But the mention of Hermione's name was not sitting well with him and having their love being talked about as merely faux was too much for him.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled. "I will answer all your questions and put all your inquiries to rest. First of all, if you bought Miss Chang's book, you are merely reading a fictitious story based on revenge. I did have a short lived relationship with Miss Chang, that much is true, but I had broke it off with her because I didn't feel anything for her. I do not like men and I did go out with different girls during sixth year because of a personal war between my own feelings and not my preference. If you bought the book, I suggest you return it and get your money back. Though I don't know entirely what else is contained within the book, I can assure you that it was written without my consent, without any interviews from me and something based loosely on someone's sick fantasy of revenge." He looked at Cho who was looking at him fearfully. She'd never thought Harry could get angry. She always thought him a pushover and easy to manipulate. She felt like running away. Harry kept his eyes on her daring her to challenge everything he had told the press so far.  
  
"As to my relationship with Miss Hermione Granger, I think that's a private matter between the two of us, but I can tell you that there is nothing at all pretentious about how I feel for her or how she feels for me. That's all I have to say." All the reporters ran to hound Cho for a rebuttal, but all she did was run out of the store with embarrassment apparent on her face.  
  
"Good job, mate" Ron complimented him. Harry was still a bit peeved, but with Hermione's hand in his he knew that Cho wasn't worth the trouble when she was all he needed.  
  
"Serves her right that bitch," Lavender put in.  
  
"Now, love. I think Cho got off easy, but I'm sure she'll get her comeuppance when everyone will return her book." They all chuckled except for Harry who was still working to get his temper in check.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"As long as you're with me, love," he answered as his anger ebbed away.  
  
They bought the rest of their supplies and headed home. No one mentioned the incident again. Harry couldn't believe they'd been so secluded that they didn't know about Cho's book. What would have happened if they hadn't arrived when they did, he thought? He thanked fate for putting him in the right place at the right time.  
  
A/N: Thank for your reviews. I truly appreciate the fantastic response I am getting. Please let me know of any mistakes so that I can correct them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
A few days after the Diagon Alley visit, the seven decided to discuss their impending fate. They'd been all busy with their training that they hadn't really had time to discuss it with each other. Even their evening discussions did not include anything related to their destinies. They'd happily kept of the subject until today. They were all sitting in the library of all places for a bit of privacy from the adults. Since the other teens joined the household, Tonks and Mad-Eye also became semi- permanent residents.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but there is one part of the prophecy I don't quite understand," Hermione started. "Everything was pretty much straight forward except for the part where it says  
"When the seven songs of wizardy are deeply seeded,  
only then will the circle be completed.  
Each one must find their truth within  
for each is essential for the chosen one to win. "  
  
"You mean something has finally stumped the great mind of Hermione Granger," teased Ron. He earned a glare from Hermione.  
  
"Well, do you know what it means, then? I've looked all over this library and can't find a bloody book that says anything about the songs of wizardry!" Everyone gasped including Harry who was enjoying Hermione's frustrations too much. No one had ever heard Hermione curse until today and they were a bit stunned to say the least.  
  
"What?" she asked them confused.  
  
"Hermione, I think it was your choice of words that has everyone speechless," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Sorry," she told them and walked to where Harry was sitting and took the place next to him.  
  
"Well, let's leave out the seven wizardry song for a bit and go to the next line," Ginny suggested. "It sounds as if we have to discover something inside ourselves. Something that we don't know about ourselves, right?"  
  
"Yes, I agree, I am just trying to find what those seven wizardry songs are supposed to be. Since there are seven songs and seven of us, there might be a chance that each song is for each of us."  
  
"I'll go for that. Harry, you've been quiet, what do you think the seven songs are?" asked Neville who had been more vocal lately.  
  
"We could ask someone," he suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess we could ask Dumbledore or something," Draco put in.  
  
"Why don't we start with the people who are here first and then if they can't answer then we'll go to Dumbledore," Lavender suggested.  
  
"Great, why don't Draco and Ginny ask Mad-Eye, Ron and Lavender ask Remus and Neville can go ask Tonks," Harry suggested.  
"What are you and Hermione going to do?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we should go through the library again to see if Hermione missed something, unless you want to of course." Ron shuddered at the thought.  
  
The team dispersed and went on their separate missions. Neville was thankful they'd assign Tonks for him. He would be happy to have a chance to talk with Tonks. Any time with her actually was time well spent for him. He walked around the house happily in search of Tonks.  
  
"Okay, Harry. They're gone. Why did you really want to be alone?" Harry was surprised at how well she knew him. Either that or she was growing some empath powers.  
  
"Well, I can think of a lot of things to do now that we're alone," he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted his brows and smiled at her. He placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled her closer.  
  
"Really, Harry. I know there's something you'd rather do without everyone, so out with it."  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to think you could read minds or something."  
  
"No, love, I just know you so well. Now what is it?"  
  
"Sometimes you're just so impatient," he smiled to soften the blow and to let her know he was not really insulting her, but just playing with her.  
  
"I'm waiting," she told him as she put her arms across her chest and started stamping her feet.  
  
"Oh, all right. I wanted to try to leap both of us to see if we could ask Merlin about the seven songs." She beamed at him.  
  
"Really!" She was so excited. She'd heard Harry telling her about leaping himself to Fincayra for his training, but he'd never tried leaping with anyone else before.  
  
"Yes. Now hold my hand."  
  
"Maybe, I should hug you just in case."  
  
"'Mione, if you hug me, I won't be able to concentrate and we might end up who knows where."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
She held on to his right hand and waited anxiously. Harry concentrated. He pictured Arbassa, the oldest oak tree in Fincayra, in his mind. He pictured himself and Hermione standing in front of the entrance. In less than a minute they were engulfed in a swirl of darkness and then found themselves standing in front of the giant oak tree.  
  
Harry made a swishing sound and the door opened on the side of the tree trunk. Hermione was so amazed at what she was seeing. Everything around her was so vivid. They looked so alive. Her eyes grew into saucers when the part of the tree opened to let them in. Harry pulled her inside. He remembered the first time Merlin showed him the place, he looked just as Hermione looked: in awe.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione. Nice of you to visit."  
  
"Hi, we sort of came on official business."  
  
"Well, then. Why don't I make some tea and we could discuss this official business."  
  
Merlin waved his hand and conjured up three cups of tea along with a plate of biscuits. Hermione was still amazed at the things that Harry had now been accustomed to. She'd only met Merlin once and other times all she'd learned about Merlin and Fincayra was what she'd hear from Harry. To actually be in the place was amazing to say the least. She could almost feel all the magic that radiated from everywhere.  
  
"Okay, so now tell me what this official visit is all about?" Merlin asked though he already knew what their question was.  
  
"Well, sir. We were a bit stumped with one part of the prophecy that referred to the seven wizardry songs. I couldn't find it in any of the books in the library," Hermione quickly explained. Merlin chuckled. Hermione reminded him so much of Lily. She was very intelligent and frank, but most of all because her love for Harry radiated from her soul.  
  
"Well, you probably are correct in that assumption, my dear. It had never been written in any of the books. It was only something that was passed down from generation to generation within the family. It is, however, rather unfortunate that the passing down of the songs were before your great-great grandfathers time. They'd found no reason to write such things even with threats of dark forces were apparent. They prided themselves in being the only wizarding family with the honor of knowing the song. Quite selfish on their part I'm afraid, but that is all in the past. You will be the first of the your generation to be able to see the songs and you my dear," he pointed to Hermione," and the other five will be the first to see it that are not my descendant."  
  
"It will be an honor, sir." Hermione answered.  
  
"No, my dear, it is quite an honor for all of you to be able to see it again."  
  
"Sir, where is it that we may write it down for the others?"  
  
"Ah, that my boy will be a true test of your skill. You will need to find it, and the only clue I will give is that it is within the walls of Arbassa."  
  
"Why could you not just show us since it had been passed down from generation to generation anyway."  
  
"Sorry, my boy. In order to see the songs you must be able to look beyond what can be seen and it is only when you can see it will be okay to continue the tradition once again, however, since it was stopped, the songs faded into hiding and only you have the power to find it, my boy."  
  
"Then, I shall try my best to find the songs and restore the family tradition and share it with all of the wizarding world."  
  
Merlin chuckled. He'd never seen Harry so determined, not even during his training. "I am sure you will, my boy. You may start now if you wish, I'm afraid I will have to leave the two of you soon. These old limbs must rest. You know your way back I presume."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome my boy. Please come visit as often as you like even if only to search for the songs. That is in fact the next stage of your training." With that he disappeared with a slight pop.  
  
"Well, Harry. I guess it's up to you to find it first before we can even try to decipher what the songs mean."  
  
"I just hope I don't fail all of you."  
  
"I have faith in you Harry. So do everyone else. You've come a long way in a short time. I know you have far more skills that you let us see, but I also know how dangerous it is to reveal all you've been learning until the time will come to use such skills."  
  
He walked over to where Hermione stood, placed his forehead on hers and smiled. "You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you 'Mione." He brushed her lips to hers.  
  
"I love you too Harry. Always have and always will." They kissed again with more intensity that the last. Passion was ignited quickly and they became oblivious of their surrounding.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he'd be able to keep from making love to Hermione. He wasn't sure any more about waiting until they were both ready. Every time they were together, flames were ignited that were getting harder and harder to extinguish. But in the back of his mind, he knew that the responsibility and consequences that came with such an act would be too great for either of them at that time of their lives. There were too many things going on including fulfilling their destinies.  
  
Hermione was having similar thoughts. She didn't know if she could keep her practicality when it came to her passions with Harry. He didn't even have to touch her to ignite the yearning for his body. She only had to know that he was in the same room! She didn't know how she was going to do it, but for their sakes she was going to try to fight what she knew was inevitable until they were free to indulge with such liberties. She hoped she would be strong enough to do so.  
  
They pulled away from each other breathless. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and whispered, "I don't know how much more I can hold back. I want you so much."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I feel the same way."  
  
"We'd better go back and tell the others what we've discovered. Besides if we stay here alone too long, I may not be able to keep my hands off you any longer." Hermione just nodded in response. She couldn't trust her voice especially with the intense feelings she was experiencing. She knew it was only a matter of time before they both gave in to their primal urges.  
  
Harry took her hand and concentrated on getting them back home. Though the ache in he felt his loins were nearly unbearable, he had learned to clear his mind and force his body to follow the peacefulness his mind conjured. After that he felt the pain go away and he was once again free to concentrate on Library back at Avalon. Then a familiarity of some sort struck Harry at the thought of the name of the mansion. He'd heard the name before, he knew that Merlin had mentioned it a few times, but he couldn't easily recall just what it was at that time.  
  
Seconds later they found themselves inside the library and five pairs of eyes staring at them.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews: good, bad or gobbledygook. Just so you know if you want to go to the next page without submitting a review, just click on the next hyperlink on the bottom of the page it would keep me from receiving reviews that have lkj kjsdf in the comments. Thanks very much. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Bloddy Hell!" Ron spurted.  
  
"Hi everyone," Hermione announced meekly unsure of how to explain their sudden appearance. She decided to leave it to Harry. She didn't think she could find a very logical way to explain how they just appeared inside the Library with all the anit-appararition wards that were in place.  
  
"Harry? Hermione? Did you just apparate in?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, there're anti-apparition wards all over this place. Even mum and dad or anyone can't apparate inside the house. The only apparition safe place is outside the property," explained Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I remember what it is then," Lavender exclaimed. "You leapt!"  
  
Harry smiled at Lavender. She wasn't at all a brainless blonde that everyone at Hogwarts assumed her to be. "Yes."  
  
Lavender and Ginny squealed as the boys looked at them as if they'd lost their minds.  
  
"Mate, do you mean that Merlin leapt you and Hermione in and out of the Library?"  
  
"No, Ron, I mean that I leapt Hermione and I in and out of the library." Ginny and Lavender grabbed Hermione and started to bombard her with questions. How did it feel? Was it scary? Was it fun? They rambled on and on. Neville and Draco still looked confused because they hadn't heard of the term before.  
  
"Harry, will you explain what this leaping is?" Neville pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Neville. Of course I will, but you all must swear to secrecy about what I am about to tell you. It's for your own safety as well as mine I assure you."  
  
Nevilled agreed, but Draco was a bit hesitant. He didn't think he should listen to what Harry had to say for his sake as well as Harry's. He knew that if he was ever caught by death eaters or confronted by his father he didn't know how well he could protect his mind from all the knowledge he was learning in the care of Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"Maybe, I should go to my room while you explain this."  
  
"What are you talking about? I trust you." Harry tried to assuage his worries.  
  
"It's not that Harry. I know you must trust me when you allowed me to continue seeing Ginny, but I still haven't forgotten where I come from Harry. There is still a chance everything I hear or see can be used against you against my will of course. I am doing this for you as much as for me. I don't trust myself enough if and when the time comes to keep myself from saying everything I know about you. The less I know about what you can do, the better."  
  
"Draco, how can you say that!" Ginny blurted out after she and Lavender quieted down.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but I am just telling Harry the truth. I have so far succeeded only in deceiving my father about where I am and about us, but in times of war and torture, I don't know if I can hold up to anything those maniacs would dish out."  
  
"But, then that will go for the rest of us as well," Hermione tried to convince him. "We are all learning to fight against Voldemort and we are all here because fate has brought us here. We all have the same worries Draco, and I am sure Harry does as well," she smiled up at Harry to check if she spoke the truth about some of his fears.  
  
"She's right you know," Ron added. "I don't think I'd ever thought of anything quite in that context, but I know that being Harry's friend puts me in danger as well as being potentially used to hurt Harry in a lot of ways that I don't think I could ever dream of. But you have to understand; our friendship means more to me that being hurt or used in order to get to him. The bond between us has gone beyond mere friendship; he's like a brother to me. And although we haven't been friends for long, you are bonded to us because of our destinies. Everyone in this room is very special to me," he paused a moment, looked at Lavender then each and every one of them in the room who was listening to him intently. "I know in my heart that I will do my best to protect him as well as anyone in this room and will not do it without a fight."  
  
Harry was touched by Ron's sentiment. He knew there were times that Ron resented his money and fame, but he also knew he could never doubt where Ron's loyalty lied. He was a true friend in every sense of the word. More than a friend, he was his brother, part of his ever-growing family. He tried to peek into their feelings, but stopped himself before he could. He was going to go about learning how they feel the old fashion way: talk it out.  
  
Ron's words made Lavender's heart flutter. She had to give him a hug and kiss. Ron blushed at her actions, but looked to Harry for help. Harry looked at him as if to say, "You're on your own with her."  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Whether I tell you or whether you learn of anything from someone else, the knowledge that you gain within these walls and from the training and our personal conversations are all potentially a weapon to be wielded not only against you or me, but also against the whole wizarding world that are against Voldemort. So it doesn't really matter much if you hear what I have to say. I am putting my trust in all of you not only because of our destinies, but because you are my friends, part of my family, which I didn't really have since I started to attend Hogwarts. So for better or for worse, you will have to share the burden that was thrust upon me at the age of one and if I have any say in it, I would like us to overcome this burden together as friends, as a team and most of all as a family. I believe that is the only way we can come out on top."  
  
"Oh, all right. Tell me about it already!" Draco answered him almost angrily. He was afraid. He didn't know if he could live up to his destiny. He'd never had to work for anything so important in his life. Everything was either given to him or his father would take care of his problems for him. He'd never had a chance to work out anything for himself until he started seeing Ginny, until all the stuff about the prophecy happened. Now he was more frightened of failing these new friends even more than he had feared failing his father.  
  
"Okay, I think some of you have heard me say something about leaping before." He saw some nods except from Neville and Draco. "Leaping is a form of travel, like apparating. However, there've been little known about it because the power is so rare, even in my family tree, that it hadn't been used for hundreds of years until now. I am the first since Merlin to have attempted and succeeded in leaping – going from one place to another. The anti-apparition ward does not apply because it doesn't need an apparition point, I could actually go anywhere as long as I could picture it in my mind's eye. It's like what the house elves use to travel, but I believe with a slight difference."  
  
He looked at them and found that they were much too interested in what he had to say to notice that it was dinnertime. Even Ron who was fond of food did not notice when the clock struck six. Harry continued.  
  
"As I was saying, there are differences in a way that the house elves can only transport themselves, but in leaping I can transport more than one person or leap someone to where I am."  
  
"Harry, would you mind going back to your connection with Merlin. I believe I missed that part." Draco politely put in.  
  
"Sorry, Draco. I forgot you weren't in the room when I first related the story. All you need to know is that I am a descendant of Merlin on my father's side. That is all I know. I have been training with Merlin since last year and have been learning things about me and my family that I am very proud of."  
  
"No wonder you could do so many things." Draco let out dryly. It was as if he was a bit jealous not for the fact that Harry could do so many things, but for the fact that he had descendants that he could be proud of.  
  
"Draco, you also have a lot of family that you could be proud of. One of your relatives from your mom's side was headmaster at Hogwarts at one time. Also, Sirius who is your mom's cousin was a very good man." He swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat. He thought he'd be able to mention Sirius's name without feeling so emotional, but he found he still couldn't.  
  
He noticed at the same time he mentioned Sirius' name there was an odd feeling that reached him. He knew it wasn't his own. It brought him back to that night when he'd awaken with a jolt to feel such an overwhelming feeling of someone who was very disturbed, lonely and afraid. He opened his empath powers a bit to sense the people around him, but none of those feelings were coming from any of them. He tried searching beyond the library and he couldn't feel anyone nearby with the same feelings. It came and went like a flash of light. He tuned the others out again, but let himself open to anything and anyone that wasn't already present in the home.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked obvious concern in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. I just had the strangest feeling after I mentioned Sirius."  
  
"I know you still miss him, Harry. All of us who knew him still miss him, except for maybe Snape." Ron tried to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"How do you guys know so much of where I come from?" Draco asked very interested.  
  
"Well, you see we had a chance to see the Black family tree at one time and well, your mum was on there. She used to be Narcissa Black," Ginny explained gently.  
  
"And, I don't know if it will make any difference, but you are somewhat related to Tonks and very distantly related to Ginny and Ron," Hermione added.  
  
"What? Are we doing something bad then?" Draco asked almost disgusted at being with someone who might be closely related to him.  
  
"Well, no. You two are safe. There isn't much blood connection left between the two of you." Hermione told them and there was a sigh of relief from Draco.  
  
"So, anyway, Draco you need not worry about your descendants being all bad. There are a few good fruits from your family tree; I think you are also distantly related to Neville here. Most pure bloods are you know." Hermione added.  
  
"Thanks, but back to leaping." Draco almost sounded like the old Draco. He was just a bit overwhelmed with all the information he'd received. How could he not know where his own family came from. He knew that his mum was from the Black family, but he didn't know that there were more connections than what was told. His father conveniently left out all the good people that were from his family tree. He felt as if he was the first to go away from the family tradition so to speak.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I just feel stupid about thinking I was the only one that was going to move over to the good side of the family tradition of dark magic."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It seemed that everyone who did not follow the path were conveniently removed from the family tree. Anyway, back to leaping. Today was the first time I've tried to leap someone other than me to anywhere. We were at Fincayra."  
  
"Where?" asked Neville.  
  
"It's a land where Merlin is from. He's half Fincayran and half human. His father was ruler there for a while until he was pulled to the dark side by some type of spell and was killed when he was trying to compensate for all the wrong he'd done to Merlin and his family. Merlin's mum was human. She'd been welcomed to Fincayra and was known to be a healer. Anyway, Fincayra is where he spends most of his time after his destiny was fulfilled. It seems the seven songs of wizardy can be found there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, that the songs were never really written down. It was only passed down verbally from generation to generation. It was lost during the last few generations when one of the descendants was unable to pass it down to his heir. Since the songs were not passed, they were lost until another descendant can find it once again."  
  
"Well, that settles it, Harry." Ron said in a serious tone. "You're the one who has to find it or else we're all doomed, but hey no pressure, okay." He smiled to soften the obvious yoke that Harry had to bear on his own.  
  
They all looked at him expectantly knowing that even if they tried to help him find the songs, ultimately it was Harry who needed to find the songs in order for them to continue to try to decipher the meanings before they had to battle Voldemort.  
  
"You know we'll help you anyway we can, but the only clue we were given was that it would be found within the walls of arbassa." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"What's Arbassa?" asked Neville.  
  
"It's a giant oak tree where Merlin's sister Rhia lived."  
  
"She lived on a tree."  
  
"No, more like in the tree." There was a collective "Oh."  
  
"Well, Harry, maybe you can leap us all to Fincayra and we could help you find the songs," Ron suggested.  
  
"Well, yes, but the only problem is I'd have to leap you one at a time or practice with one more person each time. I've tried leaping Hermione and myself, so I should practice with three and we'll add on each time. I don't want to try to leap you without me because there is still a chance you will end up in a different place than intended. It's happened to Merlin before when he was still new to leaping, so I don't want to take any chances. Agreed?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement. They were all excited and fearful at the same time. They'd tried floo and some had tried portkey travel, but leaping was something quite new for all of them except Harry and Hermione. They agreed to let Ron go next with Harry and Hermione.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the positive response. Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the previous one. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The rest of their days at Avalon were spent helping Harry practice leaping with multiple people. For safety reason they all decided to leap in stages. Harry practiced leaping three people, including himself, within Avalon first. The first attempt went a bit wild and instead of the garden that Harry pictured in his mind, he, Hermione and Ron ended up in loo on the third floor next to Ron and Harry's room. Lucky for them the loo was large enough to accommodate three people.  
  
"Now you see why I need to practice with simple places first instead of going straight to Fincayra with you two in tow."  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't say a word. Ron knew he was a bit disappointed that Harry decided to practice with places close in proximity first rather that going straight to Fincayra. He felt a bit jealous that Hermione was able to see the place before him. He knew that their relationship was special, but bloody hell, so was theirs. He swallowed his disappointment and tried to be supportive with Harry's attempt.  
  
"Mate, maybe you need to go to the loo that's why we're ended up here?" Harry glared at him and chuckled after seeing the humor in their situation.  
  
"No, I think I wasn't picturing the garden hard enough, maybe focusing on the fountain in the middle of the garden was not a good idea. There must have been confusion with the water source that's why we ended up here."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't your sub-conscious mind telling you that you need to go the loo?" asked Ron again.  
  
"I don't think so, Ron."  
  
"Will you stop it with the loo, Ron. Is it maybe because you need to go?" Hermione asked exasperated.  
  
"No, do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Will you try again Harry?" He nodded and took both their hands and closed his eyes.  
  
He imagined the beautiful flowers and the white gazebo that stood at the corner of one side of the garden. He imagined the sun shining brightly outside and the sounds of the birds tweeting about. Within a few seconds the three of them were engulfed in the familiar darkness and motion as they traveled to their destination.  
  
"Wicked!" was the first words that came out of Ron's mouth when the three of them materialized in the gazebo.  
  
"I knew you could do it Harry," Hermione praised him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Wow, Harry. That was much better than traveling by potkey and even better than floo. Do you want to try to take us back now?"  
  
"Sure. I'm glad you enjoyed it Ron. I just wish there was a place that was closer than Fincayra that we could leap to first."  
  
"Well, why don't you try leaping us to Hogwarts? It's closer than Fincayra and safe enough," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure. You can try to take us to the Gryffindor tower," seconded Ron.  
  
"Okay. I guess it would be okay." He closed his eyes and pictured the old castle. He could see the towers, the paintings that line the wall. He saw the moving staircases and they were off again traveling through the vast expanse of darkness.  
  
When they opened their eyes, they were in shock. In front of them were Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall snuggling in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace. Their mouths simultaneously dropped open at the sight. Professor McGonagall's was no longer in a tight bun. It was instead flowing freely and in a state of disarray. She looked beautiful especially with the contented smile playing on her lips. They've also never seen Professor Dumbledore with the same smile on his face and eyes closed. They looked peaceful.  
  
Harry's empath tuned in instantly and he felt their contentment within him. He knew then that they had deep love for one another and that they'd just sated their own physical hunger. He felt guilty prying on their private moment and turned his power instantly. He felt more awkward then than when they first saw them on the couch. He knew he could never sit on the same couch again without thinking of the two professors he admired most in a compromising position.  
  
Dumbledore's arms held McGonagall tightly and possessively. McGonagall had her head resting on Dumbledore's shoulder and had her feet up on the couch under a throw blanket in red and gold. The three didn't want to disturb them, but they didn't know where to go, they stood silently looking at each other with blushes on their faces. As if sensing they were no longer alone, Dumbledore opened his eyes and saw six pairs of eyes on him and three mouths gaping. He didn't know who was more embarrassed, he or the children in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, professor," Harry started and McGonagall almost jumped to the ceiling at Harry's voice had it not been for Dumbledore's arms still holding her. "We were just doing a bit of practicing."  
  
"Quite all right, Harry. Although you caught us in a very private moment, we do appreciate you three not mentioning it to anyone." McGonagall's face blushed. They'd never seen McGonagall blush or flustered. That was the first time.  
  
"How did they get here, Albus?" asked McGonagall finally finding her voice.  
  
"Sorry, professor. We didn't mean to intrude. We didn't think anyone would be here yet," Hermione tried to explain. "Harry needed to practice leaping three people and this was the safest place we could think of as a destination."  
  
"You're quite right in your assumption, Miss Granger. However, I wish you would have informed me of your intent." He looked at the three of them trying to look elsewhere instead of goggling at the two of them sitting comfortably on the couch. "But, I fear it was also our fault for reminiscing of old times in our favorite room in Hogwarts."  
  
The three of them were surprised. They knew that both professors were from Gryffindor, but they didn't think the old common room would have been their favorite places in the whole school. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with amusement at their sudden wariness.  
  
"Don't be too surprised and rest assured that we'd just arrived here a few minutes before you did," he told them as if he knew what they were thinking about being in the couch. "We just like to relax here and think of the days past and the future."  
  
Harry was relieved that they didn't actually do anything he was thinking on the common room couch. He wasn't sure at first since all he was able to sense was their satisfaction.  
  
"Sorry, professor. We just didn't think you visited the common rooms anymore." Ron answered for the three of them.  
  
"Well, now you do. So, tell me about your practicing"  
  
The awkwardness forgotten, the three teens related what they'd been doing excitedly. Dumbledore and McGonagall were amused and amazed at what Harry's accomplished. Dumbledore was especially proud and though Harry had turned off his empath powers, the pride Dumbledore felt for him was so strong that it seeped through a bit enough for him to open up for him. It seemed Dumbledore wanted him to open up and feel whatever it was that he was feeling for him. Not only did he feel the pride for him, but also he'd felt the love for him. He realized that Dumbledore loved him as family and all his actions in the past were done for his protection, his love for him and his fear of losing him. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this new knowledge, but he knew he'd do well to accept it unconditionally.  
  
They spent almost an hour talking about what they've learned from their training and what they expect from the new term. McGonagall told them how very proud of them she was, which was quite a shock to Hermione. She'd never given her compliments so freely and with so much affection before. Her praises were always so restrained and very rare. She told them how much she was looking forward to having them as Head boy, head girl and prefect.  
  
Harry also indulged Dumbledore and McGonagall with a little leaping practice by leaping them from the Gryffindor common room to the headmaster's office and back. He'd been quite proud of himself for accomplishing such a feat without errors. McGonagall enjoyed her little trip tremendously. She'd told him how much more pleasant it was to leap than apparating. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with excitement. He was both proud and fearful of what else Harry was capable of. He'd had up to date status from Merlin, but he and Merlin knew that Harry had not yet reached his total potential.  
  
After their prolonged visit to Hogwarts, Dumbledore told them to go back to Avalon before Remus starts to worry when they wouldn't show up for dinner. Harry had asked permission for the seven of them to leap to Hogwarts instead of taking the Hogwarts express. He reasoned it would be his final test at leaping and that they would do it the day before everyone arrived. Dumbledore pointed out one flaw in their plans, it would work for the six of them except for Draco, who would be expected to appear at King's Cross to make an appearance for his father and that as Head Boy and Head Girl, they were expected to lead their peers as their responsibility started at the train ride from King's Cross to Hogwarts. "However," Dumbledore pointed out, "you may practice leaping to and from Hogwarts before the term starts." He was sorry to have disappointed them, but they still had to keep up appearances for their sake. If there were spies who happened to be observing the children at King's Cross, the news would go back to Voldemort that Harry Potter was not among the students returning to Hogwarts. Although it sounded as if it may be a great plan, they would only cause Voldemort's search to become aggressive. He knew that the lack of activity during the holidays from Voldemort's camp was because they were planning and their plan included Harry being back at Hogwarts. If he didn't show up, Merlin knew what they would do to search the whole of Europe to make sure they knew where he was.  
  
No, he needed to be seen going to Hogwarts. Although, he'd been secluded for the past month and a half, he knew that Voldemort's people had not been too worried since they assumed he was either at the burrow or at his relatives' home. The children's appearance at Diagon Alley confirmed his suspicions about how Voldemort was merely making sure he wasn't into hiding. After the children's appearance at Diagon Alley, his own spies reported that Voldemort was relieved at having Harry seen at Diagon Alley and that plans were being made for a final showdown between he and Harry. He knew also that their lack of activities included recruiting and Voldemort trying to regain his strength since his attempt at the galator failed previously, he was hunting for other power enhancing tools.  
  
News had been spreading that Voldemort was in search of Excalibur, the sword that Arthur pulled out of the stone. It had been rumored to be a sword that Merlin himself found in Fincayra and brought to Britain in order to have King Arthur's destiny fulfilled. Excalibur is the sword of light, past and present. It is the sword of Kings, once and future* therefore whoever held it wields its powers.  
  
He was also in search of Merlin's staff, which was rumored to be somewhere in England after so many years. Dumbledore knew full well that Voldemort would never find the staff nor the sword because both where either with Merlin or somewhere where no one would ever find it unless they were destined to do so, and he was not.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall watch Harry, Ron and Hermione disappear in front of their eyes.  
  
"Albus, you need to tell him the rest of his family history soon."  
  
"I know, m'dear. But, I'll do that in the beginning of their term after they'd settled into their routine."  
  
"You're just stalling, my love. But I understand where you are coming from." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and rose to go back to her chambers. "Coming?" she asked as she turned back and smiled at him and stretched out her arm in invitation.  
  
"You need not ask. I will go anywhere you want me to go," Dumbledore chuckled as he walked towards her and placed her hands in his. They walked out through the Fat Lady's portrait and proceeded to McGonagall's private chamber.  
  
Back at Avalon, the four who were left behind kept pacing back and forth worried. The other three had been gone for more than an hour and they were afraid something might have gone wrong. Ginny was in the process of writing Dumbledore a letter when Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared in their midst with big grins on their faces. They knew they couldn't really tell them what they'd witnessed in the common room, but they could tell them they succeeded in leaping all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
At the sight of them, Lavender rushed forward to give Ron a fierce hug as Ginny enveloped Harry and Hermione in a group hug.  
  
"Wow, Harry. If I get this kind of reception each time we leap, maybe we should do it more often," joked Ron knowing that Lavender had the worried look on her face just before she'd seen him and then relief took its place.  
  
Draco and Neville went closer and the interrogation began. They asked how it felt. Ron was enthusiastically answering each question. They'd asked why they took so long and they gave them a short version of their visit at Hogwarts. They told them how Harry demonstrated leaping for Dumbledore and McGonagall. They even told them how they ended up in the loo the first time. They all laughed about it.  
  
They all wanted a turn at leaping and Harry promised them they'd all get their turn before they head back for Hogwarts. They decided to eat dinner instead and then give leaping another try after.  
  
It didn't take Harry long to master leaping with four, five, six and then seven. Each practice run was first done with a short distance and then Hogwarts and then Fincayra. Each time Harry was at Fincayra with the others they'd rummaged through Arbassa to no avail. They couldn't find the songs.  
  
The night before they had to go back to Hogwarts, Harry leapt all seven of to Fincayra after spending an hour going through the halls of Hogwarts with no one else present except for the staff. They visited Hagrid and stopped and chatted with only Dumbledore and McGonagall since they were the only other people aware of Harry's leaping power, from Hogwarts they went on to Fincayra.  
  
At Merlin's insistence, they explored part of Druma Woods. He told them to take a break and go outside and relax a bit. He told them it would do well for them to do so to restore their energies into looking for the songs. He knew that their systematic way of looking for the songs wasn't helping Harry a bit, so he needed them to relax, for Harry to relax.  
  
Draco was in awe when he met Merlin, but was more so after he looked around Druma woods. He'd never thought himself a nature kind of guy, but there he was savoring the splendor of Mother Nature herself. He held Ginny close as they sat under one of the various trees. They snogged a bit and just sat and looked at all the different animals that passed them by. He still had his doubts about his destiny, but he was afraid of finding out that his doubts were true. He held Ginny tight and hoped that everything would work out for the best.  
  
Ron and Lavender did about the same thing. Mostly snogged. Hermione and Harry chose another tree and sat talking, snogged a bit and enjoyed the world of Druma Woods.  
  
Neville, on the other hand, was like a child at Christmas. He'd always been extra good at Herbology and seeing all the different type of plants before him was so exciting that he'd almost peed in his pants. He walked around trying to identify all the plants, but most of the plants he'd seen stumped him. He just stared at the vivid colors around him and the different shapes of the leaves, different shapes of flowers and fruits.  
  
Merlin watched him and watched his face changed in wonder and awe. He knew about him and his parents and knew also that he was part of the circle of seven because of other reasons apart from his destiny.  
  
Merlin looked at Harry again and his heart warmed at the sight of him. He was also saddened because he knew that there was a chance he could lose him. Even with his second sight, he couldn't foresee what the future held for Harry. The future was just blank when he tried to look into Harry's. It made him afraid to have to put him in the middle of war, but he knew better than to try to alter destiny. He knew that fate moves everyone, but that everyone still chooses to live out their destiny, but is also aware that if one change in destiny, it changes all. He looked at the seven of them so serene and full of love and innocence. He hoped that part of that innocence would remain in tact even after the war was over.  
  
A/N: Well, there's that. Hope you all enjoyed the little tidbit with Dumbledore and McGonagall. I was debating whether I should put it in or not, and decided to put it in. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone terribly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful. They'd let Draco go on his own to King's Cross under the protective eyes of Tonks who'd changed her appearance to look like Draco's cousin who he supposedly spent his summer with. The others went together since it wasn't a bit suspicious for all of them to be seen together. They had Mad-Eye and the Weasleys as escort.  
  
Besides Lavender and Neville who found a compartment all their own, the other five had to take care of their responsibilities as head boy and girl and prefects. To their surprise, no one, not even the Slytherins were inclined on making trouble. Since Draco had been the only one torturing them in the past, without him, Crabbe and Goyle were not intelligent enough to think of even annoying a fly.  
  
Draco did have to keep up appearances and pretend to annoy Harry a bit. Harry would pretend to be annoyed and they'd laugh it off when people weren't around.  
  
"At first, we thought you were seriously back to your old self," Ron commented. "It was a bit more fun than I remembered though."  
  
"That was because it used to be real," Ginny answered him.  
  
"Well, if you all don't mind, I'm going to make my way to see if Lavender and Neville are doing okay."  
  
"No, you go ahead. Harry and I should check on the first years," Hermione said and then gave Ginny a knowing look. She'd asked her to arrange a few moments with Draco since they wouldn't be able to freely see each other back at school.  
  
Harry picked up on Hermione's motives and let her to the back of the train to check on the first years. He'd gotten the first reaction as expected when they'd heard his name. First a look of awe then a slight shift of the eye up to his forehead to see if the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was actually real. He'd been used to it. After seven years of having people do the same thing over and over, one tended to get over the annoyance.  
  
He looked at the young people and he couldn't even imagine being as eager and naïve as those that were looking at him at that moment. From the first moment he stepped foot in the wizarding world, he'd been famous for something he didn't even remember. From the moment he stepped into doors of Hogwarts, he had enemies who wanted him dead. The only great thing he remembered was finding his friends, his family after seven long years. He knew after the last term, he would either be free to live his life with the woman he loved or cease to exist. He looked at the first years and hoped that he would be strong enough to give them a world free of Voldemort.  
  
The weight on his shoulders felt heavier after the train ride, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He would fight Voldemort and end the war even if he died trying. They continued to the Great Hall and saw that Remus was already at the staff table. He'd exchanged eye contact with him as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
They all sat through another sorting song and all the sorting. The gryffindor seemed to grow in numbers as the slytherins grew less. Harry exchanged brief eye contact with Malfoy and because Pansy had seen it, Malfoy gave him the old Malfoy smirk. Pansy giggled in appreciation. She kept trying to put her arms around him and he kept taking it away.  
  
Ginny was getting a little annoyed and looked to Harry for help. Harry decided to put a protective bubble around Draco. He closed his eyes and muttered the spell under his breath. When he opened his emerald orbs, Pansy shrieked at the shock she received when she tried to put her hand on Draco's thigh.  
  
"Malfoy, you git! What are you about?" she screamed. Snape gave her a look that stopped her ranting enough to get back into her seat.  
  
"What?" Draco asked unaware of the spell that was put on him.  
  
"You did something when I touched you. Whatever it was gave me a some kind of shock," she told him through gritted teeth. Draco looked at Harry who was looking directly at him as well. He nodded to thank him for whatever it was he did then looked at Ginny who was sporting a gigantic smile.  
  
"I didn't do anything. If I had, don't you think I'd have my wand out?" he told her with an even voice.  
  
She grunted in response and left him alone for the rest of the feast.  
  
After their duties were completed for the night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Neville gathered in their secret room. Ginny had managed to slip a piece of note into Draco's hand to tell him to prepare to be leaped at 9:00 P.M.  
  
They all gathered around each with their own beanbag, except for one that was empty for Draco. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated in leaping Draco into the room. It was getting easier for him to use the power of leaping. He'd even been able to ascertain Draco's state before leaping him at 9:00 on the dot.  
  
"Hey, mate. Glad you could join us," Neville said.  
  
"Well, glad to be here. I never thought I'd get away from Pansy. Geez, she's like a bundle of hormones." Ginny snorted in response. Draco pulled her into a warm embrace and a soft kiss to placate her.  
  
"Harry, how did you know it was safe to leap Draco over here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I felt for people near him. I couldn't feel anything except from a few inanimate objects."  
  
"What do you mean, inanimate objects?" asked Lavender. "I thought inanimate objects had no feelings because they aren't alive and breathing."  
  
"Oh, come on now Lav. You talk to your things don't you? Especially in the wizarding world, a lot of old inanimate objects have a different feeling to them."  
  
"Don't worry, love. It's Harry. You should know by now not to be surprised if he tells you something that you'd never heard of before," Ron soothed her.  
  
"You're right. Sorry, Harry. Go on then?"  
"Okay, we have to make some kind of plan. We can't all just meet here all the time in order for us to go to Fincayra. We have responsibilities, homework..." Ron snorted and Hermione glared at him. "We have to keep our appearances as enemies, Draco, we have quidditch and not to mention our lessons and training. We won't have time to come together and look for the songs. So, we should do it while we're asleep."  
  
Lavender opened her mouth again to ask how, but she remembered that all through last year Harry received his training while he rested.  
  
"Okay, how do we do that and how are you going to know that everyone is asleep if you're asleep yourself?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I figured that I'd been regularly leaping myself to Fincayra for the past month during a certain time in my REM sleep. I think I can program my subconscious to leap all of you at the same time, but the trick is, you have to give me permission to enter your subconscious mind."  
  
"Okay, and how do we do that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"That's the easy part. You just have to think it. Just say to yourself, in your mind, that I can enter."  
  
"Okay, I guess it's worth a try," Draco agreed immediately.  
  
"Should we try tonight?" asked Neville. He'd been getting used to every idea that Harry has come up with. He had total faith in him and his abilities. He'd stopped being scared of trying new things.  
  
So they did. Harry leapt them to Fincayra after a short training session with Merlin. It was piece of cake for him to be leaping people, he was actually enjoying his new powers and Merlin watched him with pride.  
  
The six teens were surprised to be in Fincayra dressed in their normal clothes instead of their pajamas. Although, Harry was just wearing pants, his regular apparel during his training sessions, he'd donned on a shirt after his friends' arrival.  
  
It took only a moment for the others to orient themselves after the leap. They were getting used to that type of travel and were enjoying it immensely. They didn't think they'd ever go back to floo or portkey, but they were also aware that they'd have to settle with apparition since they did not have the power for leaping.  
  
They'd settled for a few minutes and started their search. Merlin remained silent for he knew he was not able to give them any more hints to find the song. After about 20 minutes of fruitless search, they all sat on the chairs that spread throughout the living room inside Arbassa.  
  
Harry shut his eyes to think where else he should look. After a few minutes of shutting his eyes words appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Merlin staring straight at him. He'd known he'd seen something. He smiled at Harry to encourage him to keep going.  
  
Harry shut his eyes again and as he concentrated he could see everyone in the room, what they were doing. He opened his eyes to compare what he saw versus what was actually happening and he found there hadn't been any difference. He was actually seeing things with his eyes closed. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. He searched every inch of arbassa as he sat with eyes closed. He knew he saw the words, but he didn't know where. He was checking the walls for hidden alcoves or compartments until he came upon the wall by the stairs. There he found the writing on the wall.  
  
"Hermione, quick grab something to write on and something to write with!"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at him strangely. She saw that his eyes were closed, but also saw that he was in deep concentration.  
  
"Get some paper and pen. I think I've found the songs."  
  
Everyone's ears perked up and all eyes were on Harry. He wanted to see what they were doing, but he didn't dare lose focus when it would mean that he'd found the songs that had eluded them for days.  
  
"Okay I'm going to start reading something on the wall and you write it down." They thought he was losing his marbles. They all see him with his eyes closed and he was telling them he was reading something on the wall! Whatever they were thinking, they kept their mouths shut because they could see that Harry was concentrating hard on something.  
  
"The seven songs of wizardry  
One melody and many  
May guide ye to your destiny  
Though hope ye have not any.  
  
Divine the truth within each song  
Before ye may proceed  
For truths like trees for ages grow  
Yet each begins a seed.  
  
Pursue the seven songs in turn  
The parts beget the whole  
But never move until ye find  
Each song's essential soul  
  
The lesson Changing be the first  
A treeling knows it well.  
  
The power Binding be the next  
As Lake of Face can tell.  
  
The skill Protecting be the third  
Like dwarves who turned deep.  
  
The art of Naming be the fourth  
A secret Slantos keep  
The power Leaping be the fifth  
In Varigal beware.  
  
Eliminating be the sixth  
A sleeping dragon's lair.  
  
The gift of Seeing be the last  
Forgotten Island's spell.  
  
And now ye may attempt to move on  
To fulfill your destiny  
  
But lo! Do not attempt to fight  
Until the Songs are done.  
  
For dangers stalk your every step  
Especially for the chosen one." *  
  
The six teens goggled at Harry. He'd found the elusive song with his eyes closed! Merlin was ecstatic to have someone else in the family who had the second sight. He could tell him, but then he'll let him dwell on it first.  
  
*Mostly from the Lost Years of Merlin series except for a few word changes to make it apply to the story.  
  
A/N: There you have the songs. Hope you enjoyed it and come back to join them in finding their song. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The seven of them spent the next two weeks trying to figure out what the first song meant and whom did it apply to. That was the difficult part. There were seven of them, seven songs and only one song applied to each person.  
  
"The lesson Changing be the first  
A treeling knows it well."  
  
Hermione, as usual, suggested they go straight to the library to find out everything there was to know about treelings. Since none of them had any better suggestions, they complied and everyone looked in the library during their free time, in between lessons, training, duties for prefects and head boy/girl duties.  
  
They didn't find much information on treelings in the library, as they expected. They just wanted to humor Hermione. Since none of them knew which of them was supposed to find the meaning of the first song, no one complained much about ideas on how to go about finding it.  
  
Neville took the herbology approach and searched all the known types of plants in the present and the past dated all the way back to Merlin's time, but with no luck.  
  
Lavender and Ron tried a different approach and searched for magical creatures within the wizarding world past and present. They found no such creature in existence.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at the Dark Arts approach to see if maybe a treeling was somehow connected to the dark arts. They didn't find much information on it either.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked in the restricted section since their positions as Head Boy and Girl afforded them the privilege to enter the room at their leisure. Hermione was euphoric at the privilege. Everyone rolled their eyes heavenward when she told them the news. The search in the restricted section proved fruitless.  
  
They were all disappointed at the lack of progress each of them had with the first song.  
  
"Harry, do you think maybe the songs don't relate to anything in our world or in our time for that matter?" Hermione asked during one of their meetings.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, seeing as we found the song in Fincayra, maybe everything we have to look for is related to the place somehow." Harry and the others looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I think she has a point there, mate," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Ginny seconded. "Maybe we were all looking at the wrong places. Maybe we should be looking at the place where you found the songs."  
  
"You're the one who's been there the most out of all of us. You've had the chance to explore more of the place than any of us. Maybe those things in the songs should make some kind of sense to you."  
  
"You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I remember Merlin mentioning those places at Fincayra. I haven't been anywhere else except for Druma and Avalon in the later times. I guess we have to go back and look for information there."  
  
"But where will we start. It sounds like a big place?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well, there was a place that Merlin mentioned that may have the information we're looking for. It used to belong to a great friend of his, someone who'd become a stepfather to him. He's much like 'Mione in a sense that he loved books and the knowledge that could be attained from the books. Merlin told me he had a library that would put any library to shame since he had books written by nearly everyone in the world."  
  
They stayed silent as Harry recounted the many adventures of Merlin with his stepfather Cairpre, He told them of the way he tutored Merlin into becoming a great wizard even though he wasn't a wizard himself. He used his knowledge to ensure Merlin received information about being a great wizard and the steps to becoming one.  
  
They decided they would do what they started doing when they were in search of the songs. They would take some time during the night and Harry would leap them to Fincayra in their sleep.  
  
After a week of leaping to Fincayra they weren't any closer to solving the first song. They found the information about treelings, but it seemed they were extinct years ago. The last treeling had been the one who'd practically raised Rhia when she was a baby lost in the woods.  
  
They felt frustrated. They seemed to be running into brick walls every turn they made. They'd found the information, but how where they supposed to ask someone who no longer existed. Even Merlin couldn't help him. For some reason there was some written rules somewhere that forbade him to help them. He was allowed to give them hints, but they were hints in a form of more puzzles they needed to solve. The only real information he gave them was that the treeling was known to him and to his sister and he'd given Harry a magical staff just like his own that will be marked with symbols as soon as the meaning of each song was discovered.  
  
Not only were they frustrated with finding the songs; they were also overburdened with responsibilities and school. The whole destiny bit was leaving a bad taste in their mouth. They were questioning themselves more now than when they started the training at Avalon.  
  
Draco was stressed. In addition to the stress pertaining to his destiny, there was also the likes of Pansy to ward off and keeping his secret relationship with Ginny as well as his friendship with the other five. He'd feel drained at the end of the day. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he'd spend some time with Ginny even if they were stolen moments or brief moments in the dream world.  
  
There were also times when he'd question whether or not the headache was worth it. Maybe he'd be better off joining his father and the deatheaters. Merlin knew that would have been an easier route. He'd just have to get the damn tattoo on his left arm and kill and torture people and most of all he'd have to betray the woman he loved and the friends he'd grown to love. He shuddered at the thought. Could he ever go back to being mean and unfeeling as his father? He hoped not.  
  
Harry was the most stressed. He was feeling the weight on his shoulders more and more each day they didn't solve the puzzle of the songs. The songs needed to be completed in order for him to succeed, and he feared they would never have enough time to solve all seven. He knew the end was becoming nearer and nearer. He could feel the evil growing closer and closer as if it was reaching out for his heart and squeezing the life out of him very slowly.  
  
He didn't want to bring it up because he didn't want to add to their worries, but it seemed almost unbearable at times. The only consolation that is keeping him from giving up was the fact that he would find a way to destroy Voldemort even if he would be destroyed in the process. That vow he made to himself. If he died, he would make sure Voldemort will die with him. He wanted to leave Hermione a world where she could feel safe even if it meant she would be living in it without him.  
  
Hermione was sensing something was wrong, but all he would tell her was that he was tired and frustrated and not to worry. They'd been spending less time together alone. The mission was practically taking over their lives and she was getting fed up. She knew that their destinies had to be fulfilled, but even they need some kind of breather.  
  
"Harry, can we please take a break tonight" I think we need to step back and take a look at what we each have and see if we can find a new angle on figuring out the answer to the first song."  
  
He looked up at her and then looked around at the others and found pleading eyes. He felt guilty for maybe being the catalyst that's been pushing them to becoming so weighed down with responsibilities like him. "Okay," he told them. "Why don't we call it a night? I am sure you have homework and some quidditch practice you need to be doing."  
  
"Mate, don't be angry."  
  
"I'm not Ron. I'm just a bit frustrated just like the rest of you. I'm sorry if I sounded angry."  
  
"It's okay Harry," Lavender put in. "We're all feeling frustrated. It's been almost a month since we started school and we haven't found the meaning of the first song. Maybe we need a night off to re-energize."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you all go on and get some sleep. Draco, do you want me to leap you to your rooms?"  
  
"Thanks, mate. But Ginny and I are on duty anyway. No one would question us if they saw us roaming the halls at this time. We just need to be leapt somewhere out of sight, say near the North Tower?" He smirked at Harry and Ron. They knew it was a popular place for couples to snog. They'd found several people in the past like Padma and Dean.  
  
"Ready?" The two of them link hands and Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on leaping Draco and Ginny to the North Tower.  
  
After they disappeared, Neville bid them goodnight and went on his way to bed. Ron and Lavender went to their secret room, although it wasn't really a secret anymore. They'd found it during their sixth year and Harry was kind enough to let them in on his secret about the entrance inside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione and Harry were left alone in the meeting room they'd discovered in sixth year as well. Well, Harry had found it and used it in order to stay away from Hermione when he had problems admitting his feelings for her, but since then, they'd used it as their headquarters when they'd needed to plan some strategies.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked when she looked at him staring out what looks like he was staring out passed the door.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was just checking who was still up. They have 20 more minutes to get back to their common rooms."  
  
"What do you mean? You were looking around the castle?"  
  
"Yeah. But not in the private rooms or anything, just out in the hallways and classrooms."  
  
"So, what did you see?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he joked. She was glad that he could still joke around even though she knew he had a lot on his mind.  
  
"Come on, who'd you see."  
  
"I just saw Mr. Filch picking his nose and wiping it on his sleeve."  
  
"That's gross, Harry." She made a face.  
  
"You wanted to know." He chuckled. He'd missed her. He'd been wishing to spend more time with her, and it seemed his wish just came true. He walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered in her ears.  
  
"I missed you too, love."  
  
He turned her around to face him and put his finger under her chin to let her face him. He brought down his lips to hers and kissed her softly. The kiss turned more passionate as if the last few weeks of exchanging little pecks and just short kisses were not enough. They devoured each other with hunger that could not be sated by a mere touching of their lips and tongue. They let their hands roam where they please and felt each other shudder from each other's touch.  
  
Harry stroked Hermione's back with one hand as the other went inside the robes and fondled her breast. She arched her back for more and Harry obliged. They were lost in their passion.  
  
Hermione played with Harry's hair as if he needed his hair to be messier than it already was. She let the other hand roam inside his shirt touching his flesh and making him shiver and ache for her.  
  
In all their frenzied actions, Harry managed to conjure up a soft feather mattress as he lowered Hermione down with his mouth still on hers. He was having a hard time stopping himself. He knew that if he didn't stop soon, he never would. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop at that point. He knew he was ready. He knew that Hermione would be his first and last. In his heart he knew there would be no other after her. He would be hers irrevocably.  
  
Hermione's head was reeling. She felt drained and limp from Harry's kisses and caresses. She didn't think she would survive the longing within her. She'd never felt such love before and she doubted she ever would. She opened her eyes when Harry's lips left hers. He started planting kisses down her throat and inch by inch lower as he started unbuttoning her blouse. She knew she should stop him, but she didn't have the strength to object. For the first time in her life she didn't want to be practical.  
  
The world around them ceased to exist. It was just the two of them and nothing else mattered except their passions, until Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Oop! Sorry" She blushed so hard that her face matched her hair. She'd wanted to go out quietly but Harry had sensed her and looked up just as she laid eyes on the both of them on the mattress already half dressed.  
  
A/N: Thought I'd tease you a bit. This is for the people asking for more H/H moments. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews. Let me know if the rating should change. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After a few seconds, Harry recovered quickly and covered Hermione who was still lying down too engulfed in passion to even be embarrassed. She was still flying high and wondered why Harry had stopped.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," he called out as if to answer the question that was apparent in Hermione's eyes as Ginny tried to flee. Hermione then realized they'd been discovered and quickly sobered from her passion-drugged state.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry, Hermione," Ginny apologized again. "I'd forgotten my books in here earlier. I didn't think anyone would still be in here."  
  
"No, problem," he answered. But it was a problem. He wanted Hermione and if Ginny hadn't opened the door and interrupted what they'd started, Hermione would have been his. "My fault, I forgot to lock the door."  
  
"I'll just get my books and leave."  
  
"No, please. It's okay, Ginny. Really." Hermione tried to persuade her. "Harry and I should really get to bed too." She was disappointed with the interruption, but since they'd been working with fate so much, she had to believe that it just wasn't the right time. But she knew deep in her heart that when she and Harry consummated their relationship, it would be one of the best days of her life and it would be magical.  
  
Ginny took her books and tried to avert her eyes away from the both of them. She'd been embarrassed before, but that was probably the most embarrassing so far. She knew she should have knocked but she didn't think they would have heard her if she knocked anyway. She didn't know how she would face them without blushing every time.  
  
Ginny tried to convince herself that they were probably more embarrassed than her, but she knew that they both knew she was family and she would not blab about what she saw. She walked out feeling confident that they would not make a big deal and they would all forget what happened soon enough.  
  
Harry was smiling down at Hermione who was still naked from the waste up except for his cloak that he'd covered her with when Ginny showed up.  
  
"We'd better make ourselves decent and go up to bed, then?" He lifted his brows with the insinuation.  
  
"Yes, but it would be better if you went to your bed and I went to mine. I don't think I want to go through that again. If it was anyone besides Ginny, I would be mortified."  
  
"You know no one else knows about this room besides the seven of us."  
  
"But what if it was Neville or Ron?" Harry thought about it. He didn't want any other guy beside himself to see Hermione naked even just half way naked.  
  
"You've got a point there. Come on, then." He lifted her up and grazed his hand on her breast before he grabbed his shirt. She had an instant reaction to his touch. Sometimes she felt like she was a walking bundle of pure libido where Harry was concerned.  
  
They dressed and went into the common room. It was deserted except for Hedwig who was waiting for him on the table.  
  
"Hi, Hedwig." He dug into his pocket for a treat. "What've you got for me girl?"  
  
Hermione was slightly amused by the way Harry was talking to his owl, then she remembered that she may have been the only one he was able to talk to during those lonely summer days at the Durselys. Her heart ached for him. For someone who'd been in such a hateful environment, he came out almost unscathed.  
  
Harry earned a nip on his hand as he thanked Hedwig and let her fly out to go to the owlery. He opened the letter that was attached to Hedwig's leg. His brows furrowed when he read it.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I just received a missive from Dumbledore. I'm to meet him after breakfast tomorrow instead of attending the first lesson and he said I was excused for the rest of the day from the lessons, training and Head boy duties."  
  
"Hmm! He must have something else planned for you. Don't worry so much about it Harry. You know Dumbledore always does what's best."  
  
"You're right. Let's go to sleep. I still have to meet with Merlin even if we don't do the song research. Goodnight, love." He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. He was afraid he'd lose his control if he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight my love," she whispered.  
  
Harry was a little hesitant with meeting with Dumbledore, but he knew that the headmaster would not have asked him to come and cancel all his lessons and responsibilities if it wasn't of utmost importance. He told the others he'd meet them at the room at the end of the day when everyone was done.  
  
Ginny hadn't even mentioned the little incident from the night before, but he did notice her blush when she made eye contact with him or Hermione. He smiled at her as if to let her know everything was all right. By the end of breakfast, she'd stopped blushing.  
  
He walked up the steps after the gargoyle opened to reveal the stairway up to the headmaster's office. He stared at the door for a few seconds and then knocked.  
  
"Come in Harry," Dumbledore beckoned. Harry opened the door and was greeted by the headmaster. He looked older than when he last saw him down at breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable."  
  
Just the sound of his voice was making Harry nervous. He sounded as if someone had died. He was so solemn that Harry was afraid to pry and search his feelings.  
  
"You asked to see me this morning?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I've something to tell you and I think I've put it off long enough."  
  
"Sir, if this is about you and Professor McGonagall...." The headmaster smiled. He wished it were as simple as that.  
  
"No Harry. It's about information that I think you should know about yourself. I'd been keeping it to myself long enough. I believe it's time you knew everything. I believe you're finally old enough to understand some decisions that were made long before you were born."  
  
"Sir, if this is about being a descendant of Merlin, I already know."  
  
"That's just part of it. Ah, I didn't think it would be so difficult when the time came, but I want you to know that I have been keeping this secret that I am about to tell you for quite a long time for your safety."  
  
Harry was a bit distressed. He knew that Dumbledore had made the decision to let the Dursely's raise him in order to strengthen the spell that he placed on him. He knew that when he'd made the decision it was for his safety and had come to accept it when he told him in his fifth year. What else could he be keeping from him?  
  
"I know you'll have millions of questions after I tell you and I hope that in the process of telling you, I would have answered some of it. Let me start with Avalon. You must know that the because of the name, it is owned by someone who is also a direct descendant of Merlin, right?" Harry only nodded. He wanted so much to use his empath power, but he also wanted to listen to what Dumbledore tells him before he could feel what he wanted to feel.  
  
"Well, Avalon and the land surrounding it are now owned by you, Harry. Since you are an heir of Merlin, the estate belongs to you." Harry's mouth dropped open, and then narrowed suspiciously at the headmaster.  
  
"Sir, if I own it, then why is it you are telling me this now and not a few months ago when I first started living there?"  
  
"Well, it so happens that the ownership was transferred in your name only a few weeks ago. You see, the estate was owned by your great- grandfather who past it down to his son, your grandfather of course." Harry was shocked.  
  
"But I thought Aunt Petunia was my only living blood relative, if I just inherited it, then that means my grandfather just died recently?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He didn't know how Harry was going to take the news of who his grandfather was, but he knew he had to tell him before it was too late. The war was at hand even though they hadn't heard much activity from Voldemorts camp or from his followers' actions.  
  
"No, Harry. See, that is part of what I need to tell you. Your grandfather was adopted. Your great-grandmother died during the fight against Grindewald. But before the fight, your great-grandparents name sent him to your great-grandmother's sister, Camilla Potter, and her husband, Jamison Potter. They brought him there for safety because the dark lord Grindewald was getting stronger and was targeting children of those who opposed him. They'd placed a memory altering charm on your grandfather and to those who would set eyes on him. They lived in a secluded area so weren't bothered too much. Your great-grandmother died during the fight with Grindewald and after the war your great-grandfather was so distraught and afraid to lose his only son that he left him with the Potters and allowed them to give him their name. You see they couldn't have children of their own and there were still threats of dark magic especially to those who worked against defeating Grindewald. They'd find their family mutilated when they'd get home and your great-grandfather didn't want that for his son. So he kept his distance for a while until it was safe and the threat was gone, but he'd always watched him from afar and became friends with him." He paused. He wanted to calm himself down from the emotional turmoil he'd just recounted to Harry. Harry became quiet and became somber. Dumbledore continued with the story.  
  
"So, he grew up as Harrison Bryant Potter and attended Hogwarts and was also in Gryffindor. He didn't learn about his true identity until Merlin connected with him on his 16th year. He was hurt and angry that his real father gave him away, but he soon understood what his fears were. He understood that his true identity needed to remain secret because of other evil that may arise. The less they knew of his true heritage, the better off he was. Then he met your grandmother and they were married soon after they met. Your grandmother was from Beauxbaton and they'd met in Paris during one of the World Cup competition. He was fond of Quidditch too. Your grandmother died giving birth and your father was so overwrought that he died the following year. Your great-grandfather was so heartbroken and so were your adopted great-grandparents. But they raised your father as if he were their own just as they did his father before him."  
  
Harry was on overload with information. His family tree had been so tragic. He guessed he was just following in their footsteps after all.  
  
"Your biological great-grandfather stayed in close contact with the Potters and his grandson. Your father found out only when he was approached by Merlin in his teens. He found out that the Potters were not his biological grandparents, but they were closely related."  
  
Harry's head was reeling. How could they keep this kind of information from him? Someone must have known. Sirius or Remus must have known. They were his father's best friends. Why hadn't they told him any of this?  
  
Dumbledore saw the questions beginning to form. He could tell by the way Harry's eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought.  
  
"No one knew of your father's real heritage except your father and then your mother, Harry and me of course. They would have told you as soon as you were old enough to understand, but they were gone before that time came." Dumbledore fought hard to fight the tears from falling down. Harry could see that talking about his parents were very painful for him as well. He knew they meant a lot to him.  
  
"Your father was bound by secrecy because like I said before it was for his own safety. He had a hard time accepting the truth and was angry for a while. But your mother helped him see that the actions to conceal his true identity were for his safety. His real grandfather kept a close eye on him as he was growing up. He was proud of him as much as his adopted grandfather was. He also grew to accept his real grandfather after many arguments and pain. Your mum also helped him realize that your great- grandfather didn't' throw his father away and that he wasn't ashamed to acknowledge him as part of his family. He realized that the threat against his biological family seemed to be great especially since the rise of Voldemort was apparent and the threat to them was very real."  
  
Harry was also almost in tears. Hearing about how much suffering his family had gone through was always so emotional for him.  
  
"Then what happened to the Potters? And what is my true last name?"  
  
"The Potters fell victim to Voldemort during the first years of his reign. He'd wanted to wash out the families of powerful witches and wizards still living. The Potters were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were wonderful people and they loved your father very much as much as I did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry's stomach took a tumble.  
  
"Harry, I am your great-grandfather."  
  
A/N: I bet you guys saw that coming, right. See there was a reason I gave Dumbledore a wife. Now you know. Hope you're not too disappointed. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. And just to re-iterate a few facts: From the Lost Years of Merlin Series : Rhiannon (Rhia) was Merlin's twin sister. Eo-Lahallia (Hallia) was his love interest/girlfriend. Hallia's brother was Eremon and they were from the clan Mellwyn-bri-Meath also known as Deer People. Yes, they were able to transform themselves into a deer. That is where Merlin learned from or in this case obtained the first power of transformation from. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm your biological Great-Grandfather."  
  
"YOU'RE MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER! BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Harry, please calm down." It was too late he knew. He was afraid of just how angry Harry was going to be, but he'd never seen the intensity of anger, hurt, betrayal and hate flashing in Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH GROWING UP THINKING I HAD NO FAMILY OTHER THAN THE DURSLEYS WHO HATE ME? DO YOU?"  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started calmly. "I know. I've seen how they treat you."  
  
"AND STILL YOU LET ME STAY THERE KNOWING HOW BAD THEY TREATED ME." His nose was flaring now as his breathing became heavy. His whole body was becoming hot and he felt as if something inside of him was ready to burst. His head was becoming numb and his whole body was shaking. He was like a bull that had just seen red.  
  
Dumbledore watched as his great-grandson turned from a mild mannered young man to a very volatile bomb about to blow up. It was a sight. Books, chairs, everything that wasn't nailed down were flying about. Dumbledore cast shielding charms every time something came near to hitting him. Items flew out the windows; all the people disappeared from their portraits. He noticed however, that Harry seemed to be oblivious of the items flying all around them and that they would just bounce off when they came near him. It was as if he was in an invisible bubble.  
  
"Harry, you have to understand. The fear of me losing you physically would have been more than I could bare."  
  
"OH, right so you'd rather have me suffer under the most unloving creatures on earth so that your fears could be put to rest. I need to get out of here." Without out another word he'd popped out of Dumbledore's office. All of the items that were floating or flying about stopped in midair and just dropped on the floor.  
  
Dumbledore hung his head down, put his face to his palms and cried. He knew Harry would be angry, but he didn't count on him hating him. He saw the hatred in his eyes and it was more intense than what he'd seen in his own son's eyes or what he saw in James. But then again, he'd never placed his son or his grandson in a home the likes of the Durselys. He hoped to Merlin he would see his reasons and understand.  
  
The door to his office burst open with Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall standing in the doorway with their wands drawn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. McGonagall looked at him and she already knew what had happened.  
  
"We saw books and chairs and things flying out of your window," Remus explained.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, I was just practicing some new spells," he lied.  
  
"Okay, we'll get back to work." Dumbledore smiled at them, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Remus and Tonks left but McGonagall stayed.  
  
"That bad Albus?"  
  
"'Fraid so Minerva. I've never seen him so angry. I've never even seen James that angry. His energy was astounding. He wasn't moving his hands but everything in the room that wasn't nailed down depending on the size was either floating or flying around."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"I don't know where he went. That blasted power of leaping kept him from staying in here."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"I'll have to contact Merlin and let him know that I need his help. I don't have the right equipment for locating an angry teenager with powers beyond that we haven't even begun to comprehend. Please make sure everyone is okay here, I'll need to go with Merlin and seek out Harry to ask his forgiveness."  
  
She went to him and wrapped him in her arms. She knew no words would assuage his worries or the pain in his heart. Too many times children tend to focus on their hurt and not notice how much the adults hurt as well.  
  
"I don't know if it was such a great idea to tell him while they still had the songs to deal with."  
  
"Albus, you'd never doubted your decisions before, don't start now. If you'd told him later, think of what it would have been like if they were nearing the confrontation. No, it was better that you told him now to give him time to deal with it."  
  
"Maybe, I should have waited until the confrontation was done."  
  
"You know it may be too late Albus. You of all people should know what it's like to lose someone in war and not being able to make peace with them."  
  
"Yes, I know. You know me too well. I love you." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You go on and watch over the children. I'll let you know when I'm back."  
  
With that she left leaving Dumbledore concentrating on calling on Merlin.  
  
Hermione was pacing back and forth in their secret meeting room. She hadn't seen Harry all day and she was growing anxious. She knew he'd had a meeting with Dumbledore, but she was sure the meeting would have been over by now. It was past dinnertime and she didn't see Harry or Dumbledore in the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Ron with his mouth full of food as always during dinner. "I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning, but I hadn't seen him since after breakfast either."  
  
The five of them looked at each other. They were all worried something must have gone wrong, but their necklaces hadn't changed their idle state so they could write off his being in grave danger. But not seeing him or Dumblefore was worrying them a bit. Even Draco was looking at them questioningly from the Slytherin table.  
  
"If you don't stop pacing, Hermione, you'll put a hole on the floor," Lavender told her.  
  
"I can't help it. I just can't shake the feeling that he's in trouble."  
  
"Why don't you read a book or something? It always helped to relax you."  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate right now." They gasped. They'd never heard Hermione turn down an opportunity to read a book ever.  
  
"Oh, stop. I'm worried about Harry."  
  
"You know he can take care of himself, don't worry so much," Ginny tried to comfort her, but she was worried as well. Harry would have never left without saying anything to any of them.  
  
"I know, Ginny. I just can't help it." Ginny nodded in response. She knew she'd feel the same way if Draco were missing.  
  
Harry had found himself at Fincayra near the river unending. He sat there as he let himself calm down a bit. He knew that if he hadn't left he might have done something to the headmaster, his great-grandfather. He shook his head. He'd never felt so much anger in his life, except maybe the time when Voldemort had seeped into his mind. But it wasn't the same. All the anger was coming from him; he'd actually felt that he could have hurt someone really bad.  
  
He stood up and started to pace, talking to himself.  
  
"Does he hate me so much that he didn't want anything to do with me? Did he think I was better off with the Durselys instead of being with my real family? Bloody Hell!" He stopped and when he looked down he noticed his shadow was still moving around. He froze and watched his shadow pacing back and forth as if venting his frustrations. While his shadow paced he felt the anger seeping out of him little by little.  
  
He was astounded. He remembered Merlin talking about teaching his shadows once, but he never imagined it could happen to him. There he was standing there watching his shadow do something else apart from what he was doing.  
  
"Hey, you can stop now. I'm not that angry anymore." As expected his shadow didn't listen to him. Harry rolled his eyes heavenward. "Figures, my shadow would be as stubborn as me."  
  
His shadow stopped and put his hands on his waist. It was something that Hermione would have done when she was annoyed. He could only imagine the expression on his shadows face because he couldn't really see it. He was a bit amused that his shadow had a personality of its own. He thought back at what Merlin had told him about taming his own shadow. He didn't pay much attention to it since he thought it was just too impossible to happen to him. Now he stood facing his shadows and the humor of it all replaced the anger.  
  
"You know, you may not be my shadow. You act too much like my girlfriend Hermione." His shadow pretended to choke himself as if to tell Harry he was appalled that he would compare him to a girl.  
  
"Well, if you're a part of me, then you'd better pay attention and try to listen when I ask you to do something." His shadow was shaking his head. Harry tried desperately to remember what Merlin told him about his own shadow.  
  
"Okay, what if I asked nicely and said please, would you do what I asked then?" His shadow nodded its head up and down. "Then we understand each other, eh?" His shadow nodded again. Harry smiled. It wasn't hard at all he mused.  
  
"Well, I see you've been keeping yourself company," Merlin spoke to him from behind. Harry was startled. He can't believe he let his defenses down.  
  
"I didn't hear you come up," he spoke but a bit harshly.  
  
"I see, you're still a bit angry, eh?"  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Merlin nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't my place nor was it my choice to tell you Harry."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. He was no longer angry with Merlin because he knew in his heart that he would never betray someone's confidence. He was never really angry with him to begin with. He knew all his anger was focused on his great-grandfather. Although it's simmered down a bit, he could still feel a bit of anger but a lot of hurt and self- pity. He recognized the self-pity, but he couldn't help it.  
  
He could have grown up with his real family, learned about the wizarding world instead of being ignorant of everything when he started school. He probably wouldn't have been locked up in a broom closet under the stairs. He probably wouldn't have had to suffer all of Dudley's abuse or his aunt's or uncle's for that matter. Maybe he would have been a different person if he'd known love.  
  
"Harry, please don't hate your great-grandfather. He was actually doing what he thought was best for everyone involved."  
  
"Well, to him maybe, but what about me? Was it best for me to not know what was in store for me when I grew up? Was it best for me to not know about my real family? Was it best for me to grow up with a family who hates me and what I am? Was it best for me to think I was a freak because I could do things that no one else who was supposedly normal couldn't do? Do you think that was best?"  
  
"I think I should answer that." Dumbledore called out a few feet away. Harry turned to run away or leap, but Merlin grabbed his arm. Harry looked at him as if he'd been betrayed.  
  
"Give him a chance to explain his side and then you can decide."  
  
"You can't keep me here." But part of him wanted to know the whole truth. He wanted to find out everything about himself once and for all. He no longer wanted any secrets lingering over his head. He was tired of it all.  
  
"I know, I can't. But I wish you would stay and listen." Dumbledore was already near them. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'll just be a shout away." Merlin nodded at Dumbledore, but Harry kept his head down. He was looking at his shadow that was actually doing the same things he was doing. He guessed they'd stand united against Dumledore.  
  
"Why don't we sit down, Harry."  
  
"I'd rather stand, thanks," he answered stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I hope you won't mind if I sit down. These old bones aren't what they used to be." Harry did look at him and noticed that he did look older than before. Harry shrugged his shoulders to show his indifference.  
  
"Harry, I wish I could take everything back that's happened to you, but I can't." Harry just stood looking down at him. He stared at him trying to look at similarities between them. Their eyes were different colors; he'd gotten them from his mum. Their bone structure certainly, but he couldn't tell from all the lines that covered Dumbledore's face. Their noses were different, but he probably inherited a bit of him from his mum enough to drown out too many similarities.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at him a bit amused at the fierce concentration on his face. He knew what he was doing, and couldn't help but be amused at his curious nature. Some things were inherited that weren't physical in nature.  
  
"We don't look very much alike. You take more of your mother's looks, but you did inherit the ever-messy hair although mine was brown like Rhia's. I did get Merlin's mom's blue eyes and the nose from him. I think maybe our chin and lips may be the same, but I could be wrong."  
  
Harry sat anyway. He couldn't help it. The thirst to know about his past and true family was a bigger magnet than his anger and hurt.  
  
"So, I guess I should start in the beginning." He told Harry about his fight with Grindewald, how he lost his wife and made the decision that his son would have been safer with the Potters. He even told him about how his father reacted about the same way when he found out about their connection. Harry smiled a bit knowing that his father wasn't at all immune to the family temper.  
  
"However, no one had ever let everything in the room fly around the way you did." Harry was shocked. He wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. He was only aware of what his feelings were. "You know you have Lily's temper. But I think your powers are beyond what Merlin or I can teach you. We can only teach you how to focus your powers, but the rest is up to you."  
  
He noticed that Harry was still quiet. "Harry, I am sorry for everything; everything that's happened to you since I brought you to the Dursely's and everything since then. I was more afraid of losing you. I've lost enough in my life Harry, I didn't want you to be one of them too." Dumbledore's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Please, Harry. You can look inside me and see that what I am telling you is true. Not being able to raise you or to hold you was every bit as painful for me. But I love you dearly, Harry. You are my blood, my only heir."  
  
Harry did turn on his empath powers and what he felt made his heart break. The pain his great-grandfather had gone through was nowhere compared to what he thought he went through. He felt the love and the pride that his great-grandfather had for him and it made him ashamed to have doubted him.  
  
True he suffered under the Durselys but he was alive. He's been loved from afar though he couldn't feel it then. He knew all the protection that was set up for him at the Durselys stemmed from all the love he felt.  
  
"Why couldn't you bind the spell with your blood instead of Aunt Petunias?" he asked still questioning all the intentions and motives.  
  
"Because, it was your mother that put herself in front of you to shield you from harm. It was her blood that was spilled for your life, so it had to be of her blood to seal the spell." Harry nodded. The anger he'd felt was a mere speck in his heart. He couldn't hate his great-grandfather. It would be foolish of him to do so after finding him.  
  
"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"  
  
"Ah, Harry. Fear has many faces. The same way I was afraid to tell you about the prophecy, I was more afraid to tell you about me. I knew you would be angry the way your father and your grandfather were, but I was more afraid that you would not accept me into your life." Harry looked at him. He'd never thought about that. He was just so used of having Dumbledore part of his life; he couldn't imagine his life without him.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked. He knew he wouldn't be able to reject him. He wanted too much to be part of a family to reject someone who was actually of his blood.  
  
"I was hoping you'd accept my apologies and try to start over so to speak."  
  
"Well, we can't really start over, sir. I'm not a child anymore and I've already been used to having you as a part of my life. You may not know this, but I'd always wished you were my grandfather since the first time I talked to you in front of the Mirror of Erised." He hadn't thought about that in a while. He must have pushed it out of his mind when he'd finally had the Weasleys and Hermione as his family.  
  
Dumbledore's heart swelled with pride and love. He must have felt the connection then, but he was too afraid to tell him then. He hoped it wasn't too late. "Well, I am your grandfather, so what do you think of that?" Harry beamed and that time the smile reached his eyes. He'd certainly found what he'd longed for most of his life and he couldn't be more happier.  
  
"I think it will be taking some getting used to, but I will certainly try."  
  
"Why don't you give your old granddad a hug to seal the deal, eh?"  
  
Harry was more that happy. He circled his arms around his grandfather's shoulders, he was surprised at how much taller he was compared to his grandfather. He seemed so much bigger when he was small. He felt another set of arms going around behind him. It was Merlin wrapping both of them around his arms. Harry finally felt the love of a real family and not just an adopted one.  
  
A/N: You probably wanted to lengthen the fight with Dumbledore a bit, but I didn't want to. Hope you liked it anyway. Oh and for those who wanted the shadow in, well there you go. I'd almost forgotten about it. (  
  
I also wanted to answer "The Counter": Romance doesn't necessarily have to be about sex all the time. If people want to write about it's only because a lot more people want to read about it. It's called supply and demand and if you were a true counter of numbers then maybe you should start a statistical count on how many times a story category gets read. You will find that a lot of people are drawn to Romance/Action/Adventure combined. People who write the stories do have a life. I might ask about someone who just counts things. That is telling me you need a life. Just because a story has a main category of Romance doesn't mean it's all about the people getting it on, why don't you try reading the whole story before you pass judgment. Haven't you heard of don't judge a book by its cover? Well in this case don't just a fic by the category it is in. Reading and Writing are purely for pleasure, an escape from the real world that tends to forget about romance. It's a way to express oneself in a nonviolent way, but through words and imagination. If you lack that, then get one. Thank you.............. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
After a couple of hours of talk and getting re-acquainted with Dumbledore on a more personal level, Harry began to feel Hermione's worrying for him.  
  
"Sir, I don't mean to cut our talk short, but I think I should get back now. I feel my friends might be worrying about me unnecessarily." Dumbledore and Merlin looked at him with a knowing smile. Black eyes were mirroring the twinkle in the blue ones.  
  
"I believe that empath power of yours can be a curse or a blessing, couldn't it my boy?" Harry smiled at Dumbledore sheepishly.  
  
"Oh let him be Albus, I am sure Ms. Granger is very worried since he's been gone the whole day and with the threat of Voldemort, I don't think I can blame them."  
  
"I was just having fun at my grandson's expense, lighten up." They decided to drop the great since he was his only living grandfather. "I'm sure he's eager to share the new information as well."  
  
They bid Merlin farewell and Harry leapt them back to Hogwarts in the headmaster's office. They found the office in proper order and the people back in their portraits. When they saw Harry materialized, they all ducked for cover. Harry noticed and asked his grandfather what in the world was wrong with the portraits. He decided to enlighten him on what had happened during his anger. He'd forgotten to inform him during their long talks. All Harry could say was "Oh!" He did, however, apologize to every one of the portraits. He leapt out of the office and into the seven's secret meeting room.  
  
It was there he found all of them pacing back and forth. He decided to watch them for a while. He didn't know how Draco snuck in the room without being seen, but he was glad every one of them was there. He saw the concern etched in all their faces and was touched again by their loyalty and love for him. He'd grown up with not knowing any love since he was one until he arrived at Hogwarts, not he actually had real family who loved him and an extended one who to him are family nonetheless who love him just as much. He cleared his throat and watched them all run up to him headed by Hermione of course.  
  
"Oh, Harry. We've been so worried." She kissed him soundly on the lips as the others gathered around him and pulled him in a group hug.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you lot, but I guess when I tell you what happened you'll understand a little why I pulled a disappearing act."  
  
"Where were you, mate?"  
  
"I was in Fincayra, Ron. It was the only safe place I knew where I could sulk for a while. I really didn't think I'd be gone that long."  
  
"Well, it's all right Harry. You're here now."  
  
"Thanks, Ginny."  
  
All the others except for Hermione went to their seats. They decided to give them both a little alone time. They knew Hermione was worried sick. She stood there now in front of him and he felt the worry that overwhelmed his empath block on her slowly ebb away.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again, Potter," she hissed and gave him a halfhearted punch in the gut. He gathered her close and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you. I actually felt your fears even though I'd put a block on my empath for you." Hermione was surprised. She knew that Harry promised block out his empath for all of them to give them privacy, but she didn't know that her heightened emotion could actually go through the barriers.  
  
"I didn't think that could happen."  
  
"No, I think it only happens to people who are very close to me. I'm sorry again, but I actually like that you worry about me." He smiled; his eyes twinkled with merriment. "Not that I like that you are worried, but that you care enough to worry about me."  
  
"Don't you get it yet?" Hermione asked frustrated. She's told him many times just how much she loved him, and yet there were still times when he doubts her.  
  
"I know. I love you too, very much." She smiled then and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "There are just times I can't believe it, is all."  
  
"Well, what makes you think that I'm fickle to have my feelings turned on and off with a flick of the wand?"  
  
"It's not you, 'Mione. There's always a part of me that is frightened that having you in my life is just a vivid dream that will go away when I wake up."  
  
"No need to worry. You're stuck with me, Potter, whether you like it or not." He pulled her closer in an embrace and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I like it a lot, Miss Granger. I hope you like being stuck with me?" She sighed. She still couldn't believe that Harry and she were together. It's like a dream come true for her.  
  
"Okay, you two. Break it up already," Ginny yelled out. She didn't want a repeat performance of what she walked in on. "Let Harry tell us where he's been already. You can resume your snog fest after, in private." She smiled at the both of them. They'd made it a private joke out of the situation. No longer did Ginny get turn a shade of fuchsia when she saw them, they'd come to an understanding and no one else needed to know.  
  
"Okay, you're quite impatient tonight. How'd Draco get in without being noticed?"  
  
"Well, you remember the outside entrance to our room, well, we brought him in there and then through the inside entrance when the coast was clear. Simple really." Ron explained quite proud of his accomplishment.  
  
"All right then. I guess I don't have to remind you of the repercussions of the information I am about to tell you is great and if you choose to have your memory altered after I tell you the information then it will be done."  
  
"Oh, come on already Harry, we know all that," Ron was anxious.  
  
"Oh, all right. It's simple this time. No riddles, no prophecies. Dumbledore is my great-grandfather." The others mouth dropped simultaneously. They had all types of scenarios on why Harry had disappeared for the whole day, but what he told them was nothing to what anyone of them could have imagined.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled. "What did you do?" He knew how much Harry had always longed to be part of a family and to be stuck with the Dursleys all those years when he actually had other blood relatives that could have taken him in. He was angry at Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh nothing short of wrecking the headmaster's office and then leaping out of there before I did him some physical damage." Ron let out a sigh. At least Harry hadn't accepted the news readily.  
  
He continued to tell them about what Dumbledore told him that happened to his office, about the portrait people running away at the sight of him. He explained to them about where he went in Fincayra and what Dumbledore explained the reasons were for his decisions.  
  
He also told them about when his family line started with the Potters, and how his grandfather and father before him took the news just as bad as he did. When he was done, they were all shaking their heads as if telling him they were glad they weren't in his shoes.  
  
"I thought my family history was bad," Draco joked. "At least there were straight lines and our lives weren't threatened. That was probably because my family was doing the threatening." It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to admit it, his family was probably part of the dark magic that's torn Harry's family apart for years. "I'll have to apologize for my ancestors, Harry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, mate. Sometimes you have to remember that whatever happened in the past by our ancestors are events that we cannot be held accountable for. We've all had a long day; I suggest we all get some rest. We'll resume the search for the first song's meaning tomorrow night." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Neville who'd been very quiet throughout the evening walked out quietly as well after his quiet goodnights. Draco asked to be leapt back to his dormitory after sharing a torrid snog with Ginny. Lavender and Ron went to their rooms for a bit of snog session as well leaving Hermione and Harry alone.  
  
After everyone left the room, Harry made sure the door was locked before he went over to Hermione and devoured her mouth. "I missed you so much," he told her.  
  
Hermione ardently returned Harry's kisses. All her worries and thankfulness flowed into the kiss. She was frightened when he was gone and the only thing she was able to think about is not being able to give herself to him before it was too late. She 'd been thinking about it since they'd been caught by Ginny, especially because she was so willing without any reservations. She believes herself ready in her heart, but her mind sometimes just doesn't want to cooperate. She's too practical and logical by nature to let her heart completely take over her life. But when Harry kisses her, her bloody head doesn't seem to be working.  
  
Harry could almost hear her thoughts. He could feel her respond to his kisses, but he could also feel her mind backing out. He felt he would be taking advantage of her if he knew she wasn't subconsciously willing to be his. He had to stop himself before it was too late. He wasn't able to tap in her thoughts the last time, but this time it was so vivid when it popped in his head that he could have sworn Hermione herself said it out loud.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because you're not ready yet." She looked at him with a knowing look that would have asked "Are you reading my feelings?"  
  
"I wasn't reading your feelings, I can tell what your feelings where the way you were kissing me back. I think I heard your thoughts or your subconscious or something that was shouting that you weren't ready."  
  
"Harry! You could read minds!"  
  
"I don't think so, were you actually thinking something like that?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I'd been thinking about us and being intimate for a while now. My heart and my mind don't seem to want to agree."  
  
"So in the back of your mind you were thinking it?"  
  
"I guess you can say that, but when you're kissing me my mind doesn't seem to work." Harry smiled at her confession.  
  
"My mind doesn't work too well either, but I felt that if we went any further I would be taking advantage of you somehow. I couldn't do that to you, love." Hermione kissed and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry. You're the sweetest man I've ever known, not that I know a lot, mind you. But compared to the other guys I see out there, you are the best."  
  
"I always thought it was because of you that I am at my best, you know. Without you I don't think I would be the same person at all."  
  
"Oh, please Harry. You were already sweet and selfless before I met you."  
  
"Ah, well that was because I didn't want to be anything like the Dursleys, but I became better after I knew you."  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Potter?" She placed her head on his chest and held him. She sighed knowing there would never be anyone else for her.  
  
"Well, now that you mentioned it, there is something you could do with me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He took out the galator that still rests in the chain that Hermione had given him on his last birthday. "It would give me great pleasure if you would promise to one day be my wife?"  
  
Hermione was so surprised she gasped. Then her eyes filled with tears. She knew she wanted Harry to ask her to marry her one day in the future, but she never thought he would ask her to promise to be his wife. She was at a lost for words.  
  
"Hermione?" He was worried. He didn't think she would flat out refuse, but he never thought she'd be totally in shock.  
  
"Oh, Harry," She sobbed. "I would be honored to be your wife one day. I would love nothing more." Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to put the galator around her neck. He felt clumsy trying to work the clasp. After it was around Hermione's neck, the galator glowed in the most vivid green ever.  
  
Harry took her in his arms again and kissed her once more. He knew it was far off from the engagement he'd envisioned, but he thought the timing was perfect. They just have to work together to find the most perfect ring to symbolize their promise to each other.  
  
A/N: What do you think of that? Didn't see that one coming did you? I didn't either until I was writing it and it just seemed right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the little fluff. I appreciate your support in my previous comment. Keep those reviews coming.  
  
I will be on vacation next week so I may not be able to give you another chapter until the following week or so. But I will certainly try to finish another chapter before the end of this week... I will try, I promise I will. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Since there wasn't a ring to make their engagement noticeable, they kept it to themselves. They went back to their regular routine of training, classes, duties, quidditch practice for those who played, group study, very little snog session for those who had someone to snog with and the nightly visits to Fincayra to find the meaning of the first song. The only thing that was added to Harry's routine was at least thirty minutes spent with his grandfather.  
  
He and Dumbledore enjoyed their time together. They had almost seventeen years to catch up on. They'd talked about Harry's great-Uncle Aberforth. Dumblefore had told him more about his twin brother and how much he would finally be able to spend time with him whenever Harry was available. He'd offer to leap him to Hogwarts some time and Dumbledore told him he'd have to ask Aberforth first.  
  
Aberforth had been a little apprehensive about anything related to being a wizard since he'd lost so many as well to the dark lords who tried to rule the earth. One of his main reason for deciding to try to live as a muggle was the lost of his daughter to Grindewald. He couldn't forgive himself for his lost. Though he'd lost the mother of his daughter during childbirth – they never married – the lost of his only child he thought was his doing because he decided to join the crusade to rid the world of the evil that was growing rampant. She'd been only seven years old and was caught during a cross fire when a killing curse that was intended for him, hit her instead.  
  
A part of him died on the day her daughter died. There'd been rumors of him and goats and silly things that would embarrass a respectable wizard. But he stopped caring about rumors and silly stories that were meant to hurt people. No, without his daughter there was nothing else. Even Albus tried to bring him out of the reverie, but he'd stopped trying since he too had many things to carry on his shoulder.  
  
Harry told Dumbledore that he'd like to owl him to let him know that he'd love to get to know his family if he's willing to acquaint himself with Harry. Dumbledore told him that may be just the thing to finally get him out of the mood he'd been in for years.  
  
They'd also talked about his parents and how much he was like his father. He also told Harry how much he regretted not being a part of James' life or a part of his. Harry told him it was too late to regret and that it's better that they started to build their relationship during the present and forget the what ifs. Dumbledore was never so proud of Harry since that moment. He had truly become wise in his short life. He saw his late wife in him in a way as well, the resilience to the bad things. His wife had been the same. She grew up with an abusive father, but despite that fact or maybe because of that fact she'd become more loving, caring and quite selfless.  
  
Two weeks after Harry and Hermione's engagement Draco became a little withdrawn. Ginny tried to coax him into telling her what was bothering him, but he could not. He'd told her it was nothing. Until it was the nothing was becoming a little more of a something.  
  
"Draco, you're my son. You will follow in my footsteps as I had done with my father so will you!" shouted Lucius as he spoke to his son who was tied down to a bed with his left arm bare.  
  
"No, I will never follow in your footsteps. No matter what kind of mark you put on me. NEVER!"  
  
"Ah, so you think you are better than me now, do you? Think you and that old man can protect yourselves from my lord?"  
  
"I can protect myself from the likes of you or your coward of a master!"  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Maybe you need a little reminding on exactly where you came from, Draco?"  
  
"I know where I come from and it's nothing I can be proud of." Lucius slapped Draco across the face.  
  
"Your insolence will cost you, Draco. Perhaps a little visit to the dungeons will remind you of who you really are?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want to me, I know who I am. I am not who you want me to be nor who you think me to be, Father." He said father with a touch of sarcasm that didn't escaped Lucius' ears.  
  
"You do not know who you are! If you did you would not be tied down to a bed, you would be marked with the dark lord's sign and would be finding ways to rid the world of Potter and Dumbledore." Draco flinched a little at the mention of Harry's name, but masked it immediately with indifference.  
  
"I'd rather not be part of the fight that you are so blindingly taking part of. I would rather know what I am fighting for rather than rely on a promise that some power hungry creature has been spewing for the last decade or so. If he was so powerful then why isn't he ruling the world yet?"  
  
"You dare talk about the master in that tone. He can squish you like a bug if he pleases, but because you are my son he would rather have you fighting with him."  
  
"I will not fight for something I do not believe in!"  
  
"Silence!" Lucius yelled. He smacked him across the other cheek. A bit of blood spewed out of Draco's mouth, but his eyes remained steady and showed no fear as he stared at his father.  
  
"Why would I want to follow in your footsteps? Do you really expect me to one day strap my son on a bed and beat him into submission? NEVER! Do you hear me NEVER!"  
  
Draco woke up soaked in sweat. He'd been having the same type of dream for the past few weeks and didn't know whether to be afraid of it or to be glad that he could stand up to his father even if it was only in a dream. He'd wanted to tell Ginny, but how could she tell him that he came from someone who would go so far as to beat his own child just so that his will and his master's will be followed.  
  
He got up and went to get a drink of water. The dream had been so vivid. Each night they grew more violent and they hurt more and more. He could still feel the sting on his face and the bindings still around his wrists and ankles. He knew too well that though it was only a dream that his father was well capable of that type of torture no matter who it was.  
  
How could he continue in the quest for the songs if he was truly unsure where his loyalties lied when the time came to be tested? He knew where he stood now, but his actions had been in secret. What happened when they became public and his father found out? Would he be strong enough to face him? Would he be strong enough to fight for what he believed in like he claimed in the dream? Would he be strong enough to protect Ginny?  
  
In the dream he'd been fearless, but in reality after the dream his insides were a mess at the thought of being confronted by his father to choose. He didn't know if he would be able to. He wanted to tell someone so bad, but he was more afraid that deep inside him he would find that he was truly as evil as his father and his master. He wished the choice were taken away from him. He wished Harry would just read his feelings and tell him that everything would be all right and that he was strong enough to stand up to his father.  
  
He couldn't go back to sleep after the dreams. He'd lie awake in bed and wait for the sun to rise. Sometimes after leaping back from Fincayra he'd wished he were awake so that he didn't have to dream, but he liked spending time with Ginny and the others at Fincayra and to be there he had to be asleep. He loved being in the forgotten land of Merlin's fore fathers. It seemed he could be anything he wanted to be and not have to worry about his father or the threat of Voldemort, but he knew he couldn't stay there. He was part of a destiny and the destiny would be to destroy his father and his master.  
  
When the morning came, he got dressed quickly and met Ginny at their favorite meeting place before breakfast. It was something he'd looked forward to even when the dreams happened. It was something that kept him going throughout the day.  
  
When she saw him, she ran to his open arms and kissed him fervently. She'd been worried about him, but she didn't want to force him to tell him what was bothering him. She wanted him to tell her what he felt because he wanted to share it with her and not be forced to do so.  
  
"I always like the taste of you so early in the morning," he whispered.  
  
"I was a little worried, you're late."  
  
"I'm sorry. I got held up in the common room by a little first year rivalry." He'd stumbled across two first years that'd been arguing over who was more powerful, Voldemort or Grindewald. Draco just shook his head at the apparent misconception that evil power was something to boast about.  
  
"Ah, a prefects job is never done, eh?" She smiled, but she noticed the gray under his eyes and she began to pout. "Draco, you look like you haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"It's because I miss you too much at night," he joked, but there was a little truth in his statement.  
  
"Are the other Slytherins treating you okay?"  
  
"You know they can't do anything to me. They fear me too much. Even Pansy has been steering clear of me."  
  
"Then care to tell me why you haven't sleeping well?"  
  
"Aside from dreaming too much about you? Nothing really. Nothing I can't handle, just a bit of childhood nightmares."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him knowing that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. All she could do was be there for him and to support him no matter what. She kissed him again and poured all her frustrations and helplessness into the kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" Harry and Hermione cleared their throats.  
  
"Sorry to break this up, but we thought we'd warn you about some incoming company. There are some Gryffindors walking this way, and if you two don't want to make your relationship public, I suggest you'd best go your separate ways and see each other later?" Harry hated to do it, but he'd seen the trouble when he was looking for a private spot to snog with Hermione before breakfast. He knew where Ginny and Draco met so it was easy for him to assess the situation before it happened.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said. There was a little apprehension for Draco as if he'd wanted to be seen with Ginny. Harry stared at him a moment and saw a troubled soul. He decided to have a private talk with him later. He wasn't the only one who noticed Draco's demeanor, but no one wanted to push Draco into saying something he wasn't ready to share.  
  
"Anytime. We'll you at breakfast. I just want to give my fiancé a better good morning kiss."  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, love," he whispered to Hermione.  
  
"We'll tell you about it later," Hermione assured her.  
  
"You'd better. All of it, well almost all of it." Hermione smiled at her knowing she meant the time she'd walked in on them.  
  
"I will. Get going."  
  
A few seconds later, the Gryffindors passed the corridor and found Harry and Hermione in an embrace.  
  
"Get a room!" joked one of them.  
  
"Care to volunteer yours?" retorted Harry and the other children laughed at the person who'd made the comment.  
  
"Oh, Harry. That's terrible. We're supposed to be setting good examples as Head Boy and Girl," she playfully reprimanded him.  
  
"We are. We're showing them not to snog in a more public corridor. You know no one uses these hallways unless they're trying to avoid something or someone else?"  
  
"Are you trying to say, those three Gryffindors are trying to avoid something?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that they're trying to avoid Crabbe and Goyle. We'll have to talk to Draco about putting a leash on his hounds. They're bullying people around. It seems they've found a new ring leader in Pansy." Hermione looked at him in questioning eyes.  
  
"How do you know all this? I sometimes roam the halls while I'm resting."  
  
"You mean your second sight?  
  
"Uh-hmm."  
  
"Harry, do you go into the girls dorm or lavatory sometimes?" She looked worried and it amused him that she still felt a little jealous at times."  
  
"No, love. If I'd wanted to sneak a peek at anyone, I'd go into your room. Besides, I've see most of you, remember." She blushed at the thought and immediately recalled Harry's lips on her bare chest.  
  
Seeing the blush, Harry continued, "I don't go into the private rooms remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I only want you, Hermione. I want you to be my first and my last."  
  
The way he'd said the words made Hermione's blood come to a boil. She felt the instantaneous heat of his promise. She wanted the same thing and couldn't seem to make her mouth work to tell him the same thing. She did the next best thing and lifted her head to give him a very fervent kiss.  
  
A/N: Okay, for those who wanted the Ginny and Draco moment and more Harry and Hermione moments, hope you like that. Thank you as always for your reviews.  
  
If I don't get any more chapters up, that means I am officially on vacation. See you when I get back. Have a Happy Easter everyone.... 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Harry and Hermione managed to waylay Ginny's inquiries for almost three weeks. She was more concerned about Draco than details on Harry and Hermione's engagement. Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching but some of the seven were not interested in going to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather spend the day at Fincayra than go to Hogsmeade," Hermione commented and glanced at Harry. He smiled knowing how much Hermione had grown attached to his ancestor's place.  
  
"I don't know. I wanted a break from all the searching for once," Ron commented. He was getting overwhelmed with the search for the first song and was becoming less and less confident about his contribution to their cause. He knew he was getting better physically as far as their training was concerned, but the magical aspect of their training was getting frustrating for him. He wanted to spend time with Lavender, with Quidditch, with his schoolwork and with the cause, but he was starting to feel as if everything is way over his head.  
  
He and Lavender had talked extensively when they had time alone, but Lavender's reassurances did not seem to be working at all. She kept telling him that he was a wonderful person, friend and wizard and he would not have been chosen if he wasn't. Then he'd go back with, "What if someone made a mistake?"  
  
Lavender was getting frustrated with Ron more than with the tasks they were set out to do. She'd tell him so and that would be the only time he'd back down and cuddle with her until the next time they'd see each other. It was becoming a routine for Ron to spend about 10 minutes telling Lavender about his self-doubt and Lavender re-assuring him that he was worthy of the task.  
  
Neville was having his own doubts, but not because of his skills or knowledge, but it was more of the romantic nature. He'd see Lavender and Ron, Harry and Hermione and Draco and Ginny and he couldn't help but be envious of them. He did know, however, that if he found someone at that point in time it would be difficult for him to share everything in his life. He wouldn't be able to share anything regarding the tasks or his destiny. He knew that Tonks was a lost cause because of the age difference, but he just couldn't help but hope that she would one day notice him.  
  
He would put in extra effort during their training and try as much as possible to be near her, but she still wouldn't take the hint. What he didn't realize however was the way the girls in Hogwarts have been eyeing him since he'd grown out of his baby fat. The other six kept telling him of girls looking at him, but he wouldn't believe them. He was too caught up in his worthiness as far as Tonks was concerned that he was blind to anyone else.  
  
Ginny and Draco on the other hand were getting along well except for the fact that Draco still hadn't opened up about his nightmares and his fears. He would try his best to put up a front for Ginny, but Ginny would see right through him. When she would start to try to coax him into telling her what was bothering him, he'd shut her out and she'd be hurt, but was too devoted to him to let herself give up on him. She knew that it must have something to do with his father, but she wasn't sure and she didn't want to bring Lucius up during their private moments.  
  
Harry looked at each of them. He knew they'd been working hard at something that would ultimately seal his fate. He didn't like that he'd disrupted their lives somehow, but he felt humbled at their dedication to their mission because of him. He knew that their loyalty to him was what kept them going and it made him feel guilty as well.  
  
"Well, we're not actually going to Fincayra to search for the meaning of the song. Hermione and I just wanted some time to be alone somewhere where we wouldn't have to be bothered by anyone in this time and place. We're only telling you just in case you would like to do the same."  
  
"Count us in," Draco voiced. He knew Fincayra would be a safe place for Ginny and he to be together and not have to worry about being discovered. Ginny looked at him and smiled. She was thinking the same thing and she hoped time away from everyone would help Draco open up.  
  
"This will be a different trip because we'll actually be there physically instead of mentally and spiritually like most of our trips. We can spend the whole day instead of just a few hours."  
  
"I'm in," Neville chimed in. He wanted more time to explore all the different plants he'd been able to glimpse at during their other trips.  
  
"Also, we are going back into a different time than we've been going." The others looked at Harry simultaneously.  
  
"Like the time turner?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not exactly. You see with leaping, you can choose to leap to a different time and place."  
  
"You're kidding! You mean you've had the power to travel through time all this time and you haven't gone back to before Voldemort was born or maybe before your mum..." Ron stopped, but Harry knew what he meant to say.  
  
"No Ron. There are rules to every power and breaking them will certainly have dire consequences beyond our imagination. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't thought about going back in time to save my mum and dad, but by doing that I could alter not only my present, but everyone else's. Remember what Merlin said about the ripple effect. When we throw one little pebble in a very still, calm lake, the little pebble starts rippling and it becomes bigger and bigger until it hits the edge of the water."  
  
"He's right Ron. If he went back in time to change our present it would mean that we've never even met. You and Lavender may not be together. We've never become friends. There would be a lot of things that would be different if one little event was changed in the past."  
  
"Okay, fine. But how come we can go back in time in Fincayra?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Because Fincayra is neither of earth or the heavens. It's an in between world and our lives do not exist there. By going there we do not change anything because they are of different plane in time."  
  
"Oh. I guess you can count us in then." He looked at Lavender to see if it was actually okay with her. He cringed because he hadn't asked her first before making a decision.  
  
"It's fine. Count us in Harry. I'm rather tired of Hogsmeade myself," Lavender answered Ron's unvoiced question.  
  
"Well, then. Let's meet here tomorrow after breakfast?"  
  
They all agreed and decided to call it a night. But before Draco was going to let Harry leap him back to his room, Ginny finally remembered about Harry and Hermione's engagement.  
  
"Hey, are you going to tell us about the engagement now?" The other four turned from the door and faced Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Okay, we really didn't mean to keep it a secret. We just wanted to wait until I actually gave Hermione a ring."  
  
Just then Lavender and Ginny ran to give Hermione a hug and let out a squealing session. Ron, Draco and Neville went over to congratulate Harry.  
  
"I can't believe it Harry. Now you know that Lavender will expect something from me, don't you?"  
  
"Well, what's the big deal, Ron? You were planning on asking her anyway."  
  
"Yes, but now she might think that I am doing it only because you've already gone and done it."  
  
"Well, I haven't done the other thing yet and you have, so I don't think she'll think it." Ron blushed as Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, but what they were talking about went completely over Neville's head.  
  
"So, you plan on asking Lavender too?" asked Draco.  
  
"Not so loud. It's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"What's supposed to be a surprise?" asked Lavender overhearing the phrase as they walked back to join the boys after their squealing session.  
  
"Mine and Hermione's engagement. I was telling them that I meant it to be a surprise. I had it all planned out, but well I just felt like asking her one night and it was a surprise for the both of us."  
  
"That's so sweet, Harry," Lavender said. Hermione looked at him as if she didn't believe a word he said. He winked at her to let her know he'd explain it when they were alone.  
  
"I guess you were all surprised as well, eh?"  
  
"Mate, you have no idea," Ron answered.  
  
"Well, I sort of expected them to be engaged," Neville added and all eyes turned on him. "What? I don't think I've ever seen any two people who were meant to be together than Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Thank you Neville," Hermione told him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you to say so."  
  
Neville blushed at the attention. "Well, it's true. I wish you both well."  
  
"Thanks, mate," Harry interjected.  
  
"Well, I think I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."  
  
"'Night Neville."  
  
One by one they left the room until Harry and Hermione were all alone.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, you think I was just giving them a speech, do you?"  
  
"Come on Potter. I was there, remember?"  
  
"Well, some of it was true. I was planning on asking you but that night just seemed so right, so I did. And as far as the surprise coming from Ron was concerned, he's a little put off because he'd been planning to ask Lavender for a while and I beat him to it. He's a little worried that Lavender would think he was just taking my lead and that he didn't think about it on his own or something like that."  
  
"That's just silly. Ron should know better. But Lavender is wondering when and if he'll be asking her that's for sure."  
  
"Well, don't you dare tell her I told you that he's planning to. I don't want Ron getting miffed at me if I ruin his surprise."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't say a word. Come here you." She grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him close to her. She kissed him gently at first. She smiled at him. "I love you, did you know?"  
  
"I had a pretty good idea. I love you too, a lot." He kissed her. It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen and heated.  
  
"We'd better get going," he told her as he gasped for breath. She nodded still unable to gather her bearings. They walked out after checking if the coast was clear.  
  
The next day after breakfast they met up in their meeting room. They all had a mixture of excitement and a bit of wariness at the same time. They wanted to go, but at the same time they didn't want to spend their day off so to speak looking for more clues.  
  
"So, is everyone ready?"  
They all nodded in agreement. "Then let's get this show on the road." They all closed their eyes and waited for the familiar darkness that surrounded them just before they arrive at their destination. It didn't take Harry long to leap them to Fincayra. It was getting easier each time he did.  
  
Just as quickly as they closed their eyes moments ago, they were opening them again. They took in the sight and the scent.  
  
"Something is different," commented Hermione.  
  
"Yes, remember I told you we were going back in time somewhere? Well, I wanted to see Merlin when he was about our age. I think we'll even meet Rhia."  
  
"But, wouldn't that disrupt their lives somehow meeting people not only from the future, but people from another world."  
  
"In a way, but the older Merlin taught me how to remove our presence from the memory of others right before we leap away."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "But Harry, if we could do that, then can't we do that in our world?"  
  
"No, remember Fincayra is different so it's easier for magic to work here than in our world. The people here are much more susceptible I guess. I am not exactly sure, and Merlin didn't go into details on why. He just taught me the how."  
  
"Well, whatever. Let's go exploring already," Neville impatiently told them. The plants were too much for him to ignore.  
  
"Go, ahead Neville. But will you keep someone with you at all times just in case."  
  
"Who?" Just then a squirrel jumped on top of Harry's shoulder. It made Hermione jump a bit in surprise.  
  
"Ixtma here will keep you company and do try to pay attention to her warnings."  
  
"Ah, Harry. How am I supposed to understand what she tells me? I don't speak squirrel."  
  
"Don't worry, she has a way of communicating." Harry whispered to the squirrel in her own tongue and sent her on Neville's shoulders. "She knows to keep you away from the dangerous plants. Go on."  
  
The six of them watch as Neville trudged away to study the plants in the Druma garden.  
  
"Well, where do the rest of you want to go?" Harry asked them.  
  
Ron and Lavender signaled Harry as they took their leave towards the Druma Woods opposite Neville's direction.  
  
"Okay, I guess that answers your question, Harry," Ginny commented dryly.  
  
"Well, then where are you two going to go?" Draco asked.  
  
"Could I have a word with Draco first before I let you go?" Ginny and Draco looked at each other in surprise. They thought for sure he wanted to be alone with Hermione immediately.  
  
"Sure, I guess I'll talk with Hermione first. We could talk about her wedding dress." She smiled at Harry and Draco as they rolled their eyes heavenward.  
  
As soon as the girls left, Draco was first to talk "You know, don't you?"  
  
"If you mean, what's been bothering you, no I don't. I haven't my empath or mind reading on you. I've just noticed how tired you've been looking lately. Actually, everyone's noticed. I don't think they want to say anything until you do. Everyone values your privacy and they know that Ginny has tried."  
  
"So you all talk about me after I leave the room?"  
  
"No, actually, for some reason everyone has come to me with their concern for you privately and individually. They seem to think I know what's been going on, and frankly I am tired of wondering so are you going to tell me?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I'd never thought the day would come when the Harry Potter and a Malfoy would have a heart to heart."  
  
"If someone told me six years or just even two years ago that we'd actually be friends, I'd have laughed in their face and maybe hex them. But fate has dealt us a card that we can neither refuse nor ignore. I'm glad we're not enemies anymore, truth be told. I had enough bullying from my cousin; I just didn't feel like being bullied at school too. I felt home at Hogwarts."  
  
They stood there facing each other lost in their own memory of how the first six years have been like in their relationship or lack of. They both sighed in the reminiscence of time past.  
  
"I think the only person who'd managed to give me more of a hard time compared to you was Snape."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I loved every minute of Potions class. Whatever happened to his chip on his shoulder."  
  
"We came to an understanding."  
  
"You mean, he became scared of you and your powers." Draco chuckled at how modest Harry could be about his powers that seemed unlimited compared to him and the rest of the average wizard.  
  
"I don't know if it's that. I think he's coming to see that I am not my father that's all." Draco cringed at the sound of the word "father". Harry was too perceptive to miss it. "Is that what you've been harboring for over a month? Has your father been pressuring you into joining the Death Eater?"  
  
"No, I haven't even seen or heard from my father. He must be busy trying to help his master find a way to destroy you or something. It's just that..." Draco paused. He didn't know how to voice his fear. Harry waited patiently for him to finish his thought and say what he wanted to say.  
  
"I've been having nightmares about my father forcing me into submission to join his ranks. In the dream I was defying him every step of the way and he tortured me. His own son. His own flesh and blood."  
  
"Are you afraid that if it does happen in reality that you won't be able to fight him off?"  
  
"Not really. In my heart, I know I don't want to be a part of Voldemort's soldiers. What I'm afraid of is that because I am my father's son, will my mind be able to fight what he believes is inevitable?"  
  
"Draco, you are not your father just as I am not my father. We are our own persons and we have our own hopes, dreams and destiny. You cannot allow your blood ties to be stronger than what your heart believes. Your heart is so much stronger. It is the center of your being and everything that comes from it is always stronger."  
  
"Easy for you to say, your ancestors have always been on the good side."  
  
"Not really. You must not have heard about Merlin's father Stangmar."  
  
"No, I don't think I have."  
  
"Well, the reason Merlin's mother, Ellen, took him away from Fincayra in the first place was because his father had been coerced into joining an evil force and part of his task was to kill Merlin. He killed and held Fincayra with his evil ways for a while because he was King."  
  
Draco was a little surprised at the story. He always thought Merlin and Harry came from a long line of do gooders who always fought for good rather than evil.  
  
"You see, you don't have to follow in anyone's footsteps. Even my own father had done some things in his youth that I am not very proud of, but I am not about to go and do the same thing."  
  
"Come on, James Potter doing something bad. That's a little hard to swallow Harry. I've always heard of how great your dad was."  
  
"They only talk about the man he came to be, Draco. There was a glimpse of the past that I had a chance to see once and I didn't much like my father when I saw it." Of course he was thinking back at the memory he saw from Snape's pensieve. He saw how mean James and Sirius had been with Snape. He didn't blame Snape for being bitter towards his father, but his mistake was taking it out on the son.  
  
"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"  
  
"Let's just say that Snape had every right to be angry at my dad and Sirius."  
  
"Okay, I guess that's good enough. I saw the way Snape acted towards you. That was enough to see how much he detests your dad."  
  
"That's just the point Draco, I'm not him and you're not your father."  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind."  
  
"Do you need help with the nightmares?"  
  
"No, I could make my own dreamless potion thanks. It's just that I felt that the answers to my questions were in my dreams so I wanted to see it."  
  
"Take it from me, sometimes the dreams are not always what they seem." He remembered the dreams Voldemort had been sending him about the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year. "Just remember that in your dreams you can be anything you want, in reality you can be just as strong."  
  
"Thanks, mate. I'm glad we had this talk. I figured you might help me put things in perspective."  
  
"Ginny would have understood you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But how do you tell your girlfriend that you're afraid you might be as ruthless and mean as your father especially when she'd had first hand experience of his treachery?"  
  
"You have to trust in your heart and her love for you. She doesn't blame you for what happened in the Chamber all those years ago. I believe she doesn't even see your father in you when she looks at you."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Just remember what we talked about and have a little more faith in yourself and in your friends. You're not alone, stop trying to shoulder everything by yourself."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Just as long as you take your own advice." Harry cracked a smile. He pat Draco in the back and they walked towards Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked towards the other end of the Druma wood and Harry and Hermione walked towards Arbassa.  
  
Upon entering Arbassa Harry and Hermione were greeted with a sight they'd never thought they'd see. Merlin beardless, with long messy black hair and as young as they were facing an older Merlin with white long hair and beard like the Merlin they were used to.  
  
A/N: Wow! That was a long vacation eh? I thought I'd give you this longer chapter to make up for the two weeks I didn't post. It's a transition chapter so I hope you didn't expect too much. Had a great vacation and had lots of work waiting for me on my return. Hope the bulk of you enjoyed your spring break as well. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The older Merlin looked up at Harry and Hermione and smiled. The younger one looked at them with curiosity. He wondered who they were and why they were wearing strange clothes, almost as strange as Merlin's.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione. Glad you could come. I want you to meet Emrys, but he likes to call himself Merlin."  
  
"Hullo," Harry offered his hand. Then he noticed the scars that covered most of his face, especially his eyes. He hadn't known the reason why Merlin liked his beard so much; he knew at that moment it was to cover the scars.  
  
"Hello," Emrys took his hand and at that instant he felt as if a lightning bolt ran through him. He staggered back a bit and clutched on his staff.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked a bit concerned. He didn't feel the shock, but he felt an instant connection the same he felt when he touched the older Merlin. He'd told him then that blood would always recognize blood in their family unless there was a spell cast to hide it, which was the case with Dumbledore.  
  
"You're of my blood?"  
  
"Actually, yes. This is Hermione, my fiancé." Merlin looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry had failed to tell him about their engagement.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," he told Hermione who was offering her hand in greeting.  
  
Harry looked at the older Merlin still waiting for an explanation. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't told grandfather yet either or Hermione's parents for that matter."  
  
Merlin smiled then. "Well, then this calls for a celebration. Emrys do call your mother and sister. I am sure they will want to help in the celebration."  
  
"Oh, no. You don't have to go to so much trouble. We just came here for a little while." Hermione said.  
  
"Nonsense. Rhia and mother would be ecstatic to have a feast. I should send Ixtma to get them. Where is that silly squirrel?"  
  
"Sorry, but I sent her to stay with one of my friends. To help keep him out of trouble."  
  
"Ah, just as well. I will send Cwen instead." Just then a stick figure came out of the kitchen. She looked like a small thin tree with arms and legs.  
  
"Youuu calllllled?" Cwen asked.  
  
"Yes, Cwen. Would you mind calling Rhia and mother home. There's to be a celebration."  
  
Harry and Hermione were staring at Cwen. They'd never seen such a creature before. They'd seen the a few animals and a few resident of Fincayra, but nothing like Cwen. Emrys noticed and couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you're not from around here. Merlin was telling me about you and to expect you. He didn't say you were related to me and that we would share many traits like our hair." He chuckled loudly then. "I didn't mean to be rude, this is Cwen. She's a treeling. She was the one who'd taken care of Rhia since she was a baby and was lost to us."  
  
Harry and Hermione's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. They couldn't believe of all the days they were there to not search for the meaning of the song, was the day they would actually get a break in looking for the meaning of the song.  
  
"Come now Harry." Merlin chuckled as well. "She's not so different from us."  
  
"No, it's not that. Forgive us for being so surprised. It's not the way you look or anything, it's because we've been looking for a treeling for over a month."  
  
"Reaaaallllllly?"  
  
"Yes, I just can't believe it."  
  
"Well, you can talk to Cwen when she gets back with Rhia and mother."  
  
"Why don't you just call them, Harry?" Merlin suggested.  
  
Emrys looked at his older self with a questioning expression. "What do you mean he should call them? How?" Hermione chose that time to go and talk with Cwen. They walked into the kitchen as Cwen started preparing food for the celebration. Hermione asked her questions as she helped out.  
  
"Yeah, Merlin. How?" asked Harry also wondering what he was talking about. He noticed that Hermione left with Cwen. She turned back briefly to smile at him and let him know that she was okay with Cwen.  
  
"Ah, Harry, haven't you learned yet that the mind is quite powerful. Use it."  
  
Harry knew then Merlin wanted him to practice of all things on his leglimency. So much for a day off, he thought and Merlin smiled. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate. He used his second sight to locate them and sent out a power of suggestion into their minds. He did the same thing with the other five of his friends although he didn't look first just in case the couples were busy doing other things.  
  
"So, I guess you've been training with Merlin here?"  
  
"Yes, and how do you two get along?"  
  
"I guess you must be wondering how we could see each other even though I am his future?" Merlin asked and earned a nod from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Easy, he's a stubborn old fool who never tells me anything that happens in my future. He's quite vague about where I've gone and what I've done. He does give me some type of warning on some things, but that's only so that he wouldn't be stuck caged up in a cave of his own making."  
  
Merlin smiled at his young self. They've been so many things he'd wanted to change in his life, especially with Hallia, but he knew that anything other than vague warnings would be too much of a change.  
  
"I thought you told me we couldn't go back in the past to alter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Didn't I say vague? When I say vague, I mean I don't even know what he's talking about."  
  
"I never told myself anything about the future Harry or how to avoid certain things. I've just given the younger version of me vague clues and hope that he will somehow understand when the time came and he had to decide our fate. I haven't done anything to alter anyone else life or fate. Everything remains the same. They only know me here as the visitor. They do not know that I am from the future nor that I am him (he pointed to Emrys) in the future."  
  
"I'm sure mother knows. She is my mother after all." Emrys told them confidently.  
  
"I've never actually met them before, but I have heard a lot about them. Did you get a chance to meet my dad?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I would have remembered. Merlin, was it because he couldn't actually leap to this time on his own?"  
  
"Hmm! I knew I was just as smart when I was younger." Harry rolled his eyes heavenward and Emrys smirked at him. "To answer your question, yes. James didn't have the power of leaping and only those who have them can leap back in time. I couldn't leap him back here to meet Emrys, as I did not exist in his time. You on the other hand have mastered the power of leaping and were able to leap yourself and your friends to this time because you are all from the same time. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so." They heard Arbassa's door open and in skipped Rhia holding a basket full of berries, which was her favorite. She had curly brown hair with grey-blue eyes and a very high energy. Ellen followed her in and noticed they had visitors. Ellen had hair like summer and deep blue eyes. She walked with poise, regally as if she were royalty.  
  
"Mother, how was your walk?"  
  
"Well, watching Rhia pick berries is always a breath of fresh air. Although, I don't think we were gone long. We both suddenly had the feeling we had to come back home."  
  
Harry smirked at Emrys. Merlin smiled at his protégé. He was so much like him when he was younger: a lot of hubris when it came to some things and a lot of weight on his shoulders. "Well, we're to have a celebration. Merlin's friend here, Harry and Hermione have recently been engaged and have not had a proper celebration, so we're going to give them a Fincayran feast. Their friends should be arriving in a moment."  
  
"Really, Emrys. You should have given us more time to prepare." She saw Harry and then Hermione up at the kitchen already chatting away with Rhia. She was on her way down now with Hermione still chatting away as if they'd been best friends for a long time.  
  
"Merlin, I didn't know you had guests." Just then she noticed Harry. Her mouth dropped. She hadn't seen anyone her age so handsome in Fincayra. Since she was so busy looking out for her precious druma wood, she hadn't really had time to explore all of Fincayra properly except for the adventure Emrys would take her on.  
  
"Rhia, where are your manners. You're not to ogle at the guests. Besides he's Hermione's fiancé. I believe you're holding her hand." Emrys teased his sister. They've rarely had time to tease each other.  
  
"Sorry, I've just never seen any man so beautiful." Harry blushed. He'd been used to girls giggling when he passed by, but never really gotten used to being openly admired.  
  
"What am I? An Ogre?"  
  
"You're my brother. You don't count. You know, he resembles you in a way."  
  
"Rhia, you haven't yet given me a hug." Rhia finally noticed the older Merlin and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Merlin! I didn't see you."  
  
"Well, it's no wonder the way you were perusing my friend here. This is Harry, by the way, my great, great, great grandson and you've already met Hermione, I believe."  
  
"Oh, yes. She's a very smart girl and quite pretty. Are you two really engaged?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Er, yes. It's nice to meet you, Rhia."  
  
"Well, it's good to meet you too. Just as well I suppose, since you are related to me too!" She sighed and Harry, Merlin and Emrys looked at each other in surprise. "What, you didn't think I'd be stupid enough to accept that you're just someone from Britannia when you're so much like Emrys, here."  
  
Emrys cleared his throat. "How long have you known?"  
  
"I think since the first time we met him, right mother. We just thought you'd tell us when you're ready. But it's become quite irritating to pretend we didn't know." Ellen nodded as well but with a smile on her face. The older Merlin finally gave up the pretense and went to embrace his mother properly. Something he'd been wishing to do ever since he'd lost her years ago.  
  
"I guess welcome to the family, Hermione." Rhia went to give Hermione a hug. Then she went to Harry and gave her a hug. "Congratulations my dear nephew. I don't really want to add the great ,great, great in front since we're the same age right now."  
  
Harry felt so overwhelmed with emotion. His eyes were misting. He hadn't felt so welcomed and loved in one place since the Burrow. He felt nervous about one day actually meeting his family, but doing so now, was such a great feeling. He had no words to explain the elation he felt.  
  
Before he could rub his eyes, Ellen was holding him in her arms. She was teary eyed as well, and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Whatever happens here in Fincayra, I know now that Merlin will have a future somewhere." She then took Hermione in a hug, "Welcome to the family."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione choked out. The tears that threatened to fall, finally fell and Harry, Ellen and Rhia joined her.  
  
"Hey, this is supposed to be a celebration, remember!" Emrys finally called out though his eyes had been tearing as well.  
  
They were all wiping off the tears and laughing at the same time over the happy reunion when Arbassa's door opened to let Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Ron and Neville inside. The five looked at each other as if they've walked into a mad house.  
  
Harry noticed their presence and introductions were made. The five were aghast when they were introduced to Cwen. They all looked at Harry questioningly and all he did was nod. They couldn't believe how long they'd searched and to think they'd almost missed out on their chance had they not gone with Harry and Hermione to Fincayra.  
  
Harry knew what the five wanted to do, but he told them to wait until after the celebration. He explained it was Merlin's idea and they all looked at Emrys. Harry had to tell them it was the older Merlin's idea and to refer to the younger one as Emrys and the older one as Merlin so that they would get confused.  
  
Neville was enthralled with Rhia. And Rhia was just as fascinated by him and his knowledge of plants. They'd distanced themselves from the others until Harry was getting strange vibes from their corner. He went to them and let them down gently by telling them what the possibilities were if he'd even thought about it.  
  
"Neville, if you don't like long distance relationship and in this case a very long, long, long distance relationship, I suggest you and my great aunt remain friends."  
  
Rhia and Neville looked at him in understanding. The party was in full swing. Ellen was holding and hugging Merlin and Harry every chance she got. Harry loved the attention from her and Hermione was enjoying seeing Harry so unrestrained. He'd let his guard down and was enjoying himself without the worries that plagued him.  
  
Creatures from the druma arrived one by one as the party progressed and the seven young people were held spellbound by the different creatures. There were ravens, blue birds, speckled lizards, peacocks, unicorns, phoenix, foxes, bees, a canyon eagle and even Emrys' giant friend named Shim stopped by for a visit when the word was out. They were taken aback at the resemblance Shim had with Hagrid. They all looked at each other at the same time with the same thought. They thought of the possibility of Shim being Hagrid's ancestor.  
  
When the party started dying down and the visitors started leaving after wishing Harry and Hermione the best, the seven were left with Merlin, Emrys, Rhia, Ellen and Cwen. Ron couldn't wait any longer. He'd been dying to ask Cwen questions since she was introduced to them.  
  
"Will you please help us?" He asked her impatiently.  
"Whhaat iiss itt yoooou wiiiiishhh too knowwwwwwww?"  
  
"Well, really what you know about changing?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh. Thaaat." Before their eyes she changed into a beautiful butterfly and then change back.  
  
"Well, that's easy. Isn't it Harry? I can change into my animagus form." Ron changed and then changed back.  
  
Then Cwen changed into a fish and then back quickly. "Well, then. I don't think I've learned to turn into anything else. I still don't get it really."  
  
"There might be something I think you may learn from," Rhia commented. "You see, Cwen at one time during a dark time here at Fincayra, well, she switched sides on us."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I beeeetraaaaaaayeed myyyyyyyy Rhiiiiiaaa."  
  
"What she means, is that she thought she would gain help for her ailment by helping a powerful dark force that was plaguing Fincayra. There were Goblin warriors that were under a dark spell who were sent to search for Emrys and have him killed. She led them to us and almost lost her life in the process by trying to save us when she discovered she had been lied to. Emrys and I had forgiven her since her action, and with Emrys' healing power he'd been able to ease her pain a bit."  
  
"I think I know what the first song means," Draco volunteered and all eyes were on him. "I think it has to do with all of us having the possibility of changing. You see I was frightened of being actually like my father. I was afraid I wouldn't be strong enough to stand up to what I want or what I feel in my heart. Cwen changed her loyalty for a mere instant, but deep down in her heart her true loyalty was to Rhia that is why she still tried to save her."  
  
At the instant Draco finished talking his features started changing one by one. They all stared at him as his nose would change and go back to normal. His hair changed color then go back to normal. His hands, body, eyes... for a few minutes it was as if his body had a mind of its own.  
  
A/N: So did you expect that? Do you know what Draco is? Stay tuned. Thank you for all reviews. I'm trying to accommodate everyone's needs, but please be patient if the chapters don't have the story line you wanted. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Everyone was looking at Draco with eyes wide open. None of them could believe what was happening. Draco kept asking them what was going on, but everyone was in a state of speechlessness. Finally, Harry spoke up sensing Draco's mounting fear.  
  
"Draco, it looks like you're a metamorphmagus."  
  
"What? I can't be. You have to be born one, I just can't turn into one," Draco answered almost in a state of panic.  
  
"I think Harry's right," Hermione told him. "It might be one of the traits that runs in the Black family since Tonks is related to you."  
  
"Yes, but why is it just appearing now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I did read somewhere that there are some powers that are dormant until a point in one's life when he or she is ready to accept his or her true self. I think when Draco discovered the meaning of the first song he had some kind of self revelation that triggered his latent powers." Hermione answered.  
  
"Do you think then that each one of us actually has powers that are hidden until we each solve the meaning of one of the songs?" Ron asked more intrigued now at the possibility that he too might have powers that he had yet to discover.  
  
"That's a strong possibility at this point in time," Harry answered.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. For the first time since they'd began the training he had something to look forward to. "I have one question though."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked almost sounding impatient.  
  
"With all of Harry's powers right now, what could there be possibly left for him to discover?" They all turned to Harry.  
  
"What makes you think I know?" He answered their questioning look. Merlin chuckled a bit.  
  
"I guess you've achieved a lot of skills that even I don't have?" Emrys asked him.  
  
"I guess so," Harry answered. "I'm not sure though. It seems a lot of things I can do you're older self knows how to do."  
  
"Not true, Harry." Merlin corrected him. "There are things that you've done that I no one else had accomplished before in our family."  
  
"If you say so," Harry answered unbelieving. "Anyway, if there is some skill I have yet to acquire, I guess we'll have to wait until that day comes. Right now I think we need to help Draco get his powers under control." He wanted to divert their attention from him. He had his own thoughts to contend with, he didn't need everyone else's thoughts and questions to add to his.  
  
"He doesn't seem to have much of our hubris." Emrys told Merlin.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Merlin told him.  
  
They all started spewing out suggestions for Draco to get his new powers under control. The way they were all talking at the same time was making Draco more frustrated. He didn't know whose advice he wanted to follow. Merlin, Emrys and Harry watched and listened on the sidelines while the others try to give him advice. They didn't want to compete with the noise level coming from the others. Even Ellen and Rhia joined in with the attempts to give Draco advice. The sounds seemed to be blending together and he couldn't tell who was talking. Finally fed up with the noise, he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Draco exclaimed. "I can't hear myself think. I don't even know what half of you are saying. My ears are ringing. Can we please do this one at a time?"  
  
The others looked at him surprised at the amount of command his tone gave. Those who'd known Lucius had some type of strange déjà vu experience.  
  
"Look," he told them not liking the fear he'd seen in their eyes at his initial outburst. He'd seen that type of look in others when his father showed his temper. He didn't want to be his father and their reaction made him more afraid. "I'm sorry I screamed, but my ears are ringing from everyone talking at the same time." He looked at Harry, Emrys and Merlin for some type of support.  
  
"Draco, it's alright to be angry. Everyone has the right to be angry at times. You don't need to fear that you will become your father because of it," Harry told him gently. He looked at them. "You were making his head spin with all the simultaneous talking and his ears shifting to different shape made it more sensitive than usual."  
  
"How does he know all that?" Emrys asked Merlin.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that he was an empath?" Merlin answered him. "That's one of the powers we'd never really acquired. I wonder if Tuatha had that power. I don't really know much about what type of powers Tuatha had."  
  
"And he says he has all the powers we have." Emrys snorted. "Can he really feel anyone's feelings?"  
  
"'Fraid so. He has mastered it very well. He can even feel all types of living things, and from what I've heard, he'd even encountered feelings from very old inanimate objects." Emrys was at a lost for words. He was quite proud of him and a little jealous at the same time.  
  
Ellen and Rhia who were not used to Harry's powers were stunned to silence. They felt the shock when they first touched Harry, but they never imagined just how powerful he was. They knew Merlin had powers that even surpassed Tuatha to a point, but they didn't know that Harry was even more powerful than Merlin was in his youth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten any of you," Draco apologized.  
  
"Not a problem, mate," Neville and Ron answered.  
  
"Listen Draco, we're sorry we didn't listen to you first," Hermione apologized for all of them.  
  
Ginny went to Draco and kissed him on the lips, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we'd acted so." Draco smiled then and kissed her back.  
  
"Do you realize, your features are back to normal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The initial shock has worn off and he's a lot calmer now," Harry answered.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I think I can take it from here now. You can turn it off for me now." Harry nodded in acquiescence.  
  
"My dear, what to feel when you turn your powers on?" Ellen asked catching Harry by surprised. He'd walked over to Hermione's side during their explanations and apologies and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione looked up at him for encouragement. She knew that sometimes he felt a bit uncomfortable talking about his many talents. He was modest in that sense.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I feel whatever the person or object is feeling as long as I am tuned into their energy."  
  
"You're amazing Harry. How can you tell people's feelings apart from yours?"  
  
"It's a little hard to explain. My feelings usually stem from my heart, while those around me do not. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but I've just been able to segregate my feelings from those around me."  
  
"Could you tell then if Neville is a little bit attracted to me?" asked Rhia.  
  
"Rhia, really. Where are your manners?"  
  
"It's a legitimate question, mother. I just want to know." Harry and Hermione chuckled. They like Rhia's openness. She likes to speak her mind no matter what it was. She reminded Harry of Hermione a bit.  
  
"Don't answer her, Harry. I'm sure you have some type of rules on ones privacy."  
  
"Actually, I do. I gave them my word that I will not pry into their thoughts or feelings without permission. That is why I only keep it on to sense for danger or when I'm asked, like when Draco asked."  
  
"What do you mean asked? I didn't hear him ask." Rhia commented.  
  
"Draco didn't need to ask out loud. When he turned to look at Harry, that was enough to give Harry permission to intervene on his behalf," Hermione answered. Harry kissed the top of her head to let her know that she was right.  
  
All of the sudden Harry felt the loneliness and fear from the dream that he hadn't yet been able to solve. Hermione felt him shiver in response to the feeling that came over him. She looked up again in question.  
  
"It's nothing." He assured her. "I think it's about time we headed back."  
  
"Already?" Rhia whined a bit. Emrys looked her way to check if it was actually her he heard. He'd never in his time with her heard her whine. He chuckled at that. He felt sad himself.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll visit again. Now that we know how to go about searching for the souls of the song, we'll be back often. We'll make sure to visit you at least once a week."  
  
"I'm holding you to that Harry," Rhia told him and hugged him.  
  
"Come back and visit soon, Harry." Ellen also gave him a hug and the rest of the gang as well.  
  
Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses. Even Neville gave Rhia a hug. He blushed when Rhia gave him a kiss on the cheek. Merlin told Harry it was not necessary to use the spell for their memory so that they will remember them when they get back to Fincayra.  
  
They returned to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. They made plans to reconvene after dinner at their usual meeting place. Everyone they met was talking about the wonderful time they'd spent at Hogsmeade. But the seven knew better. They knew that if they'd gone to Hogsmeade they would need to be on their guard for potential attacks. That was the first and foremost reason Harry decided not to go. He didn't want to put other students in danger because of his presence and he wanted to enjoy the day. He'd accomplished both by going to Fincayra.  
  
He never imagined that one piece of the puzzle would be solved by their leisure visit. He felt a little fewer burdens by the turn of events. He just wondered whose feelings it was that kept haunting him. He couldn't seem to put a finger on it. He felt the familiar energy, but not strong enough for him to pin point the exact person.  
  
After dinner he went straight to their meeting room followed by Hermione. The others went to take care of other things first before meeting with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled and looked into her eyes as he pulled her close with his hand around her waist. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Think you can sweet talk me, do you? Out with it Potter."  
  
"It's just that we haven't really told your parents yet, and my grandfather. That was weird. I'd never thought I'd hear myself say that about Dumbledore. Never mind that. We haven't even told the rest of the Weasleys."  
  
"Feeling guilty, are we?"  
  
"Very much. I know we'd decided to keep it a secret until after we bought rings, but I think we should tell our families, don't you?"  
  
"I think so too. I've been trying hard not to owl my mum and dad to let them know. It's been difficult because I usually share all my happy moments with them right away."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure we could have told them right away."  
  
"No, it's okay. I wanted to let them know when we were comfortable."  
  
"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."  
  
"Oh yeah, what are the other reasons?" Hermione joked and nibbled on his lower lip.  
  
"Hermione, if you're trying to drive me crazy, you're doing a very good job. Now, do you want to leap home and tell your parents the news or not."  
  
"Well, I don't think we can just pop in there. We might scare them. Why don't we tell your grandfather first and ask him for advice on how to break the news to my parents without creating too much chaos."  
  
"See, there's another reason. You're so smart." It was his turn to nibble on her lip. The nibbles turned into a kiss. The kiss deepened to a fiery tongue-twisting event. Their bodies were heightened with desire when they stopped.  
  
"We'd better go see grandfather before we go any further in this room," Harry whispered breathlessly. Hermione nodded in response.  
  
Right before they arrived at the door, Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. "How do you feel about a short engagement?" He smiled then.  
  
"Potter, you always have a way of putting things in perspective, don't you? I want a real wedding, the muggle way mind you."  
  
"Well, we could have both."  
  
"What do you mean by both, Harry?"  
  
"We could be hand fasted by Uncle Arthur."  
  
"Harry, sometimes you come up with brilliant ideas."  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"I would love to be hand fasted with you, Harry. But after we tell my parents. I want them to be present at both."  
  
"For you, my love. I'd do anything." She smiled at him before they kissed to seal the deal.  
  
A/N: Get ready for the hand fasting of the century. I'm sure you've heard of it right? Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you continue to support this story until it comes to an end.... Cheers to all of you who guessed what Draco was. I'm so proud of you. ( Now, let's see who's next. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Harry and Hermione paced around the Gargoyle opening to the headmaster's office. They went from excited to tell him the news to nervous and afraid. They knew there might be objections because of their age, but they were prepared for it until the moment they actually decided to tell Dumbledore.  
"Do you think he'll be angry?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm not sure. I won't know until we tell him. Are you having a change of heart?"  
"Of course not, Harry. I want to let everyone know, not just your grandfather and my parents. It's just that, I have a feeling they might not approve because we're still in school and all."  
"Well, I guess there's just one way to find out, isn't there? Chocolate Lemon Drops." The gargoyle began to open up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked up to Dumbledore's office. Harry put his hand up to knock, but the door opened before he could pound on the door.  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in."  
"Hello, sir. We have important news to tell you." Harry stuttered a bit.  
"Really? What is it?" Dumbledore asked with blue eyes twinkling. He wasn't sure what the news was, but he was a bit amused at their edginess.  
"Well, HermioneandIareengaged." Harry blurted out.  
"Sorry, my boy. I couldn't catch that. It's these old ears you know. Could you slow down a bit?"  
"What Harry is trying to say is that we are engaged." Hermione spouted in a matter of fact tone that only Hermione could do. Dumbledore looked down at Hermione's hand and didn't see a ring.  
"I gave her the galator for a temporary engagement ring so to speak." Harry was surprised at how quickly his grandfather was able to move when he jumped out of his seat and went over to give them both a huge hug.  
"That's great! This calls for a celebration. I'll get the great hall ready for the announcement."  
"Er, well we want to keep it quiet if you don't mind?" Harry told him almost sorry to see the excitement die out of his grandfather's face. "We only want our families and close friends to know especially with the things that are going on and all." Dumbledore's face brightened a little.  
"You're right. So, when did it happen and who else knows?"  
"So, you're all right with it then?"  
"I couldn't be more happier for both of you." Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle returned in his eyes. Harry and Hermione looked a little surprised at his acceptance. "What? Did you think I was going to tell you that you were too young and that you're still in school? And you shouldn't make any rash decisions?"  
The two nodded and Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh out loud. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. They'd never really heard him laugh that loud before. A chuckle here and there was the most they'd heard from him.  
"Oh, you two remind me of James and Lily. They thought exactly the same thing. You know I can't deny what is meant to be."  
"My parents were engaged in their seventh year?"  
"Yes, didn't I tell you about that part. Ah, the look on your face when you came in was almost exactly the same. I wish you could have seen yourselves." Still chuckling he held them close. "Oh, how I wish your parents could be here for this."  
"Me too."  
"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to dampen the happy moment."  
"I'm all right. I believe they could see me and that they're happy for me wherever they are. There's one more thing we'd like to do if it's okay with you and Hermione's parents."  
Dumbledore did raise his eyebrows up. He couldn't fathom what Harry and Hermione would ask for. "Okay. I suppose you should just tell me."  
"We want to be handfasted." That time Harry told him clearly without stuttering. He'd never been sure about many things in his life, but he knew that being with Hermione was something he was very sure of. He held on to Hermione's hand as he hoped his grandfather would not object.  
"I think that would be wonderful, Harry. Have you thought of a date?" Harry sensed a little apprehension on his part, but he knew it wasn't because of his and Hermione's decision. It was something else that he felt disappointed with. Then it dawned on him.  
"We were thinking of Christmas, but we still need to tell Hermione's parents and hopefully get their blessings. And, grandfather, we were thinking of asking Uncle Arthur to officiate the ceremony because he's Minister of Magic, but we would be truly honored if you would do it instead." Just at the gesture of asking him lifted the disappointment from Dumbldore that Harry had initially felt. He smiled then and the twinkle was back in his blue eyes.  
"Nothing would give me great pleasure than to bless your union." He hugged them again. "So, when do you plan to tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"  
"Well, we're hoping you could help us with that. We can send owls because it may get intercepted. We can't just leap there because then we may scare them. So, we thought you might have an idea." Hermione rambled on.  
"Oh, that was all. Well, because of all the things that's been going on, I'd given the Grangers a portrait of one of the headmasters here just in case we need to reach them immediately. I'll just go send Everard to check if you're parents are home. Everard do wake up. Please check on the Grangers and tell them that I'm going over there with Harry and Hermione."  
"You woke me up to do that?" Everard replied.  
"Please, sir." Hermione pleaded.  
"Very well. For a lovely young lady, I will go. Be right back."  
They waited a few minutes for Everard. Harry and Hermione stood with hands clasped and very nervously awaiting Everard return. He came back after five minutes.  
"That Mrs. Granger is truly an amazing woman. She drilled me to make sure I was actually sent by Dumbledore. They're ready for you."  
"Thank you sir," Hermione said.  
"Well, let's go Harry." Dumbledore told him. He seemed more excited than the couple. "I'd rather leap in the living room than a mile away in the apparition safe spot." He smiled at Harry. He was enjoying himself more than when Harry didn't know they were related. He loved playing the doting grandfather especially when they were alone. Since the news wasn't public, everyone who didn't know about their relationship viewed their alone time as merely part of his head boy duties.  
"Okay, ready Hermione?" All Hermione could do was nod and tightened her grip on Harry's hand.  
They leapt to the Granger's living room. They found Mr. & Mrs. Granger sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for their impending company. When they appeared, Mrs. Granger rushed to give her daughter a hug and then exchanged kisses. Greetings were exchanged between the adults as well as Harry and the Grangers. Mrs. Granger gave him a hug as well as a peck on the cheek.  
"So, what brings you all here?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Mr. Everard wasn't very specific with the reason for your visit."  
"Well, mum, dad. I have some good news that I wanted to share." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at Dumbledore to see if they could read anything from his expression. All they could see was happiness and peace.  
"Oh?" Mr. Granger commented.  
"Before, I let Hermione tell you the news. I should tell you that although it's not public knowledge, Harry is my great-grandson and I am very proud of him and your daughter. They've overcome a lot of adversity in their young age. I have been able to witness their growth when they began at Hogwarts almost seven years ago and have seen them mature physically and mentally." The Grangers were becoming uneasy. They were thinking worst-case scenario that their practical and very studious daughter had somehow found herself pregnant or in some kind of academic trouble.  
Harry was being quiet but was assessing the Grangers feelings and thoughts. He was quite amused that they'd think their daughter would ever be in academic trouble and he chuckled a bit. They looked at him questioningly. He whispered to Hermione the reason for his chuckling and was reprimanded.  
"Really, Harry. Turn it off please. Mum, Dad, I'm doing well in school and I'm not pregnant contrary to what you may think." The Grangers looked shocked and looked at Harry.  
"Oh, I guess I should tell you that Harry had grown into some special talents," Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems he has a talent for mind reading and he's an empath."  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Granger asked.  
"It means I can feel what you feel as well as know what you think if I wanted to. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your private thoughts, but if I don't do something to prepare beforehand, your thoughts just jumped into my head."  
"Oh, dear." Mrs. Granger sighed. "Well, then what is the good news?"  
"Harry and I are engaged." Hermione blurted.  
"What?!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger exclaimed simultaneously.  
"We're engaged to be married," Harry re-stated.  
Mr. Granger looked at Dumbledore, "And you approve of this?" he asked him in an almost condescending tone.  
"Yes, I do." Dumbledore answered without batting an eye. "As I told the both of them, I cannot deny what is meant to be." Mrs. Granger sat down on the couch with a sigh and Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as well as hide her disappointment in her parents. She hoped they were open-minded and would not give her too much grief with her decision.  
"I'm sorry, but although we've accepted our daughter's apparent talent and the whole world in which she now lives, being engaged at such a young age is still somewhat unheard of in either world." Mr. Granger tried to explain as calmly as he could. Mrs. Granger was looking at her daughter and her heart broke at the look on her face.  
"I think maybe we should have a word with Hermione privately," Mrs. Granger offered.  
"Fine," Harry answered trying to contain his anger at Hermione's parents. He didn't like seeing her so sad and defeated. He knew they had an agreement to first gain her parents' blessings, but it didn't seem as if they were going to get it. "Just touch the galator and call me when you're ready," he told her in a low voice then kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled up at him and nodded. He then whispered, "I love you, no matter what."  
"I love you," she whispered back. He and Dumbledore leapt back to the headmaster's office.  
Mrs. Granger held her daughter's hand and looked into her tear filled eyes. She motioned for her to sit in front of her. Hermione sat down.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Hermione," her father started. "I thought for sure your studies are more important to you. When I told you to enjoy life a little I never meant for you to go and get engaged with the first boy that showed interest in you."  
"Honey, we just want you not to have any regrets. And thinking about marriage at such a young age, well that's just absurd." Mrs. Granger told her.  
"I'm actually disappointed in the both of you. I thought you two were the best open-minded people in the world. I never imagined I could be so wrong. I love him. He's my destiny."  
"Sweetheart, I was his age once. Boys his age only have one thing on their mind. They'll pretend to want to do everything you want to do to get what they want. After they get it, they drop you like you're yesterday's news."  
"Sorry, to disappoint you dad, but if you're talking about sex, you're wrong. Harry's not that way. He's the one who wants to wait until we're ready physically, mentally and emotionally. Let me tell you something about him. He grew up with a family who treated him like he was less than dirt. For the first eleven years of his life his bedroom was a broom closet, all his clothes were hand me down because his parents' were killed by an evil man who has been trying to kill him since he was one. He's famous in the wizarding world and he hates it because he became famous at his parents' expense. He'd rather give all the fame up if only he could get his parents back." Hermione's anger was mounting and she didn't seem to have any control of her emotions. Tears were streaming down her face as she valiantly defended her future husband to her parents.  
Since her parents weren't aware of Harry's history they sat with their mouths agape. They were picturing a little one year old who'd been left orphaned and had been given to people who where heartless from what it sounded. Their hearts were saddened by the revelation.  
"And even after all that, he still grew up to be the kindest, most selfless person compared to most. He'd rather put himself in danger first instead of seeing someone he cared about get hurt. But that's not all. The whole world's future, even the muggle world that doesn't even know about him, rests on his shoulder. If he succeeds and destroys the evil man who took his parents away from him, we will all be safe. He took on that responsibility because it was his destiny. But he's not doing it for himself, he's doing it so that everyone else will have a future free of any type of evil threat. That's the kind of man he is. And with or without your blessing we will be handfasted on Christmas day!"  
"Hermione, he's a wonderful young man and if he does succeed, then maybe you can both have a better life after his destiny is fulfilled," Mr. Granger tried to calm her down.  
"You don't get it do you? Defeating the dark lord could also mean his death. I may not have a future with him."  
"Then why would you want to put yourself through all that heartache?" asked her mother.  
"I'd rather be with Harry and suffer the heartache if I lose him than not having spent any time with him at all."  
"Hermione, listen."  
"No, mum, dad," she told him calmly. "I had hoped to get your blessings, but I had also promised myself that no matter what you were going to say, I would be handfasted to Harry and be married to Harry the muggle way as soon as it is safe." She touched the galator and called out to Harry. Harry appeared immediately to the Grangers' surprise.  
As soon as Harry saw her, he knew that her parents didn't give her their blessings. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. He looked at the Grangers who were sitting on the couch quietly staring. Mrs. Granger was also crying, but she was torn. She wanted to give in to her daughter's happiness, but she also thought she was still too young to know what real love was.  
"I could use my skills to read your minds and your feelings, but I won't. I don't have to. All I have to do is look at Hermione to know that you don't approve of us being engaged or being handfasted. Let me just tell you that I understand where you're coming from. You hardly know me and I only know you through what I hear from Hermione and what I see in her. What I see in her is a caring, understanding, warm and very brave person. She's also very intelligent and funny at times. I think if I hadn't met her when I did I would be a very different person. I believed that everything I see in her is a reflection of the both of you. I don't have a lot of people I trust and I didn't know the feeling of being loved until I met my friends and they became my family. I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. She has been the only constant in my world of chaos. She has been the only one who truly understood me. If you're wondering whether I can provide and protect her, then you don't have to worry. I can do both. I will not let anything happen to her. I love her, but I will honor whatever Hermione's decision is regarding our future. Thank you for your time, but I guess we should leave and talk."  
The Grangers' watched on during Harry's speech. The words he'd spoken and the love that emanated from him left them speechless. They didn't really know him, but at that moment they seemed to have known him all their lives. If there were doubts in their minds before, they'd been erased instantly with Harry's sincerity.  
"Wait, please," Mrs. Granger called out. Harry and Hermione turned to face them. "I'm sorry for the way we acted initially, Hermione. I can only speak for myself, but in truth I was being a little selfish. I didn't want to lose my little girl. You caught me by surprise, but I can see now that I'm not really losing a daughter but I'm getting a wonderful son instead." She opened up her arms and Hermione ran to give her mum a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't understand at first. Forgive me?" Hermione nodded. Then Mr. Granger joined them in the hug.  
"I'm sorry too, sweetheart. I guess maybe we're just being overprotective, you are after all our little girl." He looked up at Harry who was standing where he was when he arrived just watching them. "Come over here Harry."  
Harry walked where they were and Mr. Granger grabbed him and included him in the family group hug. "Welcome to the family, son." Mr. Granger told him.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Now, what the bloody hell is handfasting?" Mr. Granger asked and they all erupted in laughter.  
"Well, it's way wizards are married." Hermione answered.  
"What?!"  
"Oh, here we go again," Hermione said. "You're not going to take back what you just said just because we're speeding up the ceremony are you? We're also going to go through the muggle wedding to make it official in both worlds. Don't worry dad, you and mom and still walk me down the aisle."  
"But, you just got engaged." Mr. Granger protested. "I thought the handfasting was only to be formally engaged?"  
"No, it's quite official. Professor Dumbledore will be officiating for us." Hermione told them. "But I wanted you to be present at both ceremonies. I want you to be share in what is going to be one of my happiest moment." The Grangers looked at Hermione and knew for sure that she was truly in love with Harry. And when they saw that Harry mirrored the same thing they saw in her eyes, they couldn't very well be the only obstacles standing between their happiness.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Mrs. Granger told them.  
  
A/N: Well, now we only have to tell the Weasleys and then the handfasting... Hope you liked it. Below are brief explanation of handfasting. If you would like to read the things in its entirety, please follow the links above each introduction. There are more explanations out there, but I thought these would do for now... Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews.  
  
  
  
Handfasting: An Ancient Irish Wedding Tradition  
  
by Pat Friend Handfasting is an ancient Celtic custom, especially common in Ireland and Scotland, in which a man and woman came together at the start of their marriage relationship. Their hands, or more accurately, their wrists, were literally tied together. This practice gave way to the expression "tying the knot" which has come to mean getting married or engaged. Handfasting at one time was the only way that couples could be engaged and/or get married because the church let the civil government of the period take care of these matters. In the British Isles, Handfasting was the old pagan ritual of marriage and it remained legal in Scotland all the way up to 1939, even after Lord Harwicke's Act of 1753 declaring that marriages in England were legal only if performed by a clergyman. After Lord Harwicke's Act, the Scottish border town, Gretna Green became a mecca for eloping couples from England who fled there to perform their own Handfastings. In those times, the couple themselves performed the Handfasting before witnesses. It was also used in Scotland for the engagement period of a year and a day before a wedding was proved. The very word handfasting got it's origin in the wedding custom of tying the bride and groom's hands (actually, wrists) together. In some versions, this is only done for as long as the ceremony lasts, but in others, the cord is not untied until the marriage is physically consummated. Handfasting is the marriage rite used toady by many Heathens, neo-Pagans and Wiccans. The term itself comes from the custom of shaking hands over a contract. It is a custom steeped in old tradition. In most Pagan traditions today it may mean a non-state registered wedding or one in which a marriage license is filed. For some it is a year and a day, renewable "so long as love shall last" and for others a commitment to be together through many lives. There are probably as many rituals for this as there are people who have joined themselves together. The hands are generally bound with a cord as part of the ritual. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The day after their visit to the Grangers was followed by a visit to the burrow. The news of their engagement and the invitation to their handfasting was accepted and celebrated more freely and happily. It was as if it was expected, except for the handfasting, which took them all by surprise. Of course they were all happy to change their Christmas plans to celebrate Harry and Hermione's handfasting ceremony, which was decided to take place the day before Christmas.  
  
They informed Dumbledore and the rest of the staff about their intentions. They asked only a few others to join the ceremony so as not to make it a huge spectacle that the media would like to pounce on. The planning was private between Harry and Hermione. The only thing they were worried about was how many students planned on staying for the holidays. Luckily for them because of the ensuing battle, parents wanted their children home with them to spend as much time as possible. That left the seven teenagers.  
  
Draco just told his parents he didn't feel like going home for Christmas and that was that. They didn't try to persuade him nor did they try to ask him what the reasons were. Lucius was too busy with his master to care, but Narcissa understood Draco's decision and only wished she was able to spend it with him instead.  
  
Lavender told her parents that she was needed for a special project, which was half true, and they couldn't deny Lavender her decision. She told them how important the project was for her and what it meant for her to be able to put some time into it and they relented with pride on her dedication. They'd never seen her so dedicated when it came to school so they were more than happy to accommodate her that time.  
  
Neville didn't have much of a problem. His grandmother knew about the special training, but didn't quite understand the type of commitment it ensued from Neville. She only knew that since it was backed by Dumbledore, which was all she needed to know.  
  
When everyone's plan was set, they went back into their original routine once again, except for Harry and Hermione who had their handfasting preparation to add to their responsibilities.  
  
The weeks went by fast and the search for the second song, which was magically posted on their meeting room the wall, was not as easy as they first thought after discovering the first.  
  
"The power Binding be the next  
As Lake of Face can tell."  
  
"Do you think the Lake of Face whatever it is will help us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, we were able to get a little bit of help from Cwen, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't be able to get some help from the Lake of Face," answered Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but Cwen was alive," Ron voiced his doubt.  
  
"Well, remember big brother, Fincayra is full of magic. What makes you think the lakes at Fincayra couldn't talk?"  
"She's got a point there, mate." Draco commented.  
  
"Well, I have another one," Neville brought up. "What if the Lake of the Face isn't even a lake but a name for someone or something else?"  
  
"Geez, Neville way to complicate things some more," Ron told him sarcastically.  
  
"He's right," Hermione put in. "It could be a number of things and I didn't seem to see any reference to it in the books we saw in Cairpre's collection."  
  
They talked of the old bard who was an old friend of Merlin's as if he was a long lost mentor of some kind. In actuality, they talked of anyone or anything in Fincayra as if it were part of their present world instead of another world in a distant past. They knew from Merlin's teachings that Fincayra was lost to the world as they knew it, but that didn't stop them from visiting the place in a time when it still thrived with a life force. Merlin never did tell them exactly what happened to it, but they didn't think they'd want to see it in its present condition anyway.  
  
"You know, we can still go back to when everything existed," Harry put in after he was tired of listening to them argue. "We'll scour every section of the island if we have to. We'll even have Emrys and Rhia guide us if need be. So, until then let's focus on our lessons shall we?"  
  
They all looked at Harry. They'd never seen him so relaxed before. He was always the one worried about the ensuing battle. They were a bit puzzled. They let it go and went back to their studies.  
  
The following Hogsmeade weekend they decided they wanted to explore Fincayra and see what they could find in the Lake of the Face. They arrived at Fincayra and found Rhia and Emrys taking a little nap under the Shomorra tree. The Shomorra tree was the last of its kind in Fincayra. Legend has it that its seed yields many different trees and it bears hundreds of different type of fruits. They saw apples, pears, oranges, cherries and more growing out of that one tree.  
  
It became Neville's favorite plant. He hadn't seen it the last time they were there because they were called back to Arbassa before he could explore all of Druma. His face lit up at the sight of Rhia, but was almost blinding when he saw the tree. They gathered around it oohing and aaahing. There wasn't a fruit they could not find.  
  
After they had their fill of fruit Harry asked Emrys and Rhia for their guidance as to the Lake of the Face. Emrys and Rhia warned them about the otter, the trickster that lived within the lake and the legend of the lake. They told them that looking into the lake will get them face to face with an important truth in their life, even if the truth was something they would rather not know.  
  
"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea about what we'll all see if we look inside the lake – Voldemort trying to kill us," Ron told them good naturedly. No one laughed because they all knew that it was inevitable and their only solace is that they will be strong enough to defeat him, or that Harry will be strong enough to defeat him.  
  
"Can we leap there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, I can leap us there since I know where it is but I will probably need a boost from you because I haven't refined my art of leaping yet," Emrys answered. "Ready, then?"  
  
Everyone nodded and closed their eyes in concentration. Emrys and Harry connected hands and concentrated to leap all nine of them to the Lake of the Face. Within seconds they found themselves faced with a body of water. They looked at each other almost daring one another to look inside the lake. They didn't know whom the second song would reveal itself to, so they knew that each one of them except for Draco would have to look inside the lake. With unspoken agreement, Harry walked towards the lake first. He knelt down and looked into the lake.  
  
At first all he saw was a clear view of his reflection. While he looked on the image started to change. He saw the Dark Lord with his wand out directed at Harry. But before he could let out the curse, they were both engulfed with a circle of flame. Harry could hardly breath and he felt his eyes burning from the heat. He could hear his friends screaming his name then the lake cleared into darkness. Harry was coughing as if he'd been there inhaling the smoke. He was sweating as if he'd been near the heat. Hermione and Ron and the other went to him to help him up.  
  
"Here drink some water," Rhia offered the container she'd fashioned out of leaves. Hermione held it up to Harry's lips. He took a swig of the water and felt his lungs cool instantly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I don't know if I want to look," Hermione told him. "What did you see?"  
  
"Voldemort and I inside flames," he choked out.  
  
They all took turns looking into the lake despite what they saw happened to Harry. With the others however, there's seemed as uneventful as what happened to Harry. Hermione became withdrawn and depressed after looking into the lake, but she didn't want to talk about it. She told them she wasn't ready to tell anyone.  
  
Neville looked a bit gloomy. Ron looked puzzled. Lavender looked positively happy and Ginny looked unaffected. Draco who didn't need to look into the lake, didn't do so. He was worried about what Ginny saw in the lake even though she showed a mask of indifference.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't have any type of revelation that solves the second song," Harry told them. "What I saw I already expected as much."  
  
No one seemed to want to talk about what they saw, but neither did they have a sudden revelation of the meaning of the song. They were almost sure that the second song would be revealed for one of them if they went to the place where the song implied. They were all disappointed when the remaining six did not have any great insight after the experience.  
  
They left Fincayra with heavy hearts and exhausted. They all bounded to their own rooms in their own beds after dinner. No one was willing to talk about what they saw in the lake except for Harry. Harry didn't bother to turn his empath on. He knew it would have been easy to find out what they saw, but he didn't want to betray his friends trust just the same.  
  
The next night after the Lake of the Face excursion, Harry decided to give them a little talk to try to lessen their fears if any about what they saw. Lavender who had been happy about her vision already told him about Ron's proposal, but she didn't want to tell Ron so that it wouldn't jinx the outcome.  
  
"Listen. I don't know what each of you saw unless you've told me. I am not going to use my powers to try to find out. I just want to tell you that those visions though they may be true still have a chance of changing. It will be up to us to change whatever it is. I for one do not want to get burned with Voldemort. I have too much to live for." He looked at Hermione.  
  
"If what you so frightened you too much then remove yourself from the situation in which it will happen. If it has to do with this mission then by all means tell me and take yourself out. If it is something else, do something to ensure the vision will not take place. Don't let it consume you or else you might miss an important step that would have prevented the vision in the first place. Please for your sake, do not dwell on the vision. Nothing is written in stone, our future is not set in stone, if there is some way to change the outcome of your vision, then please focus on that instead of the vision itself."  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful as each one tried to let Harry's little speech sink in. The week that followed was a bit less stressful than the day after the trip to the Lake of the Face. Though they weren't close to finding the meaning of the song, they were a bit more back to normal.  
  
The weeks passed more quickly than anyone anticipated. It was Christmas Eve and the castle was buzzing with preparations for Harry and Hermione's handfasting ceremony. The snow was melted near the lake where the gazebo was erected where the ceremony would take place. Garlands of white roses surrounded the gazebo. The lake was melted so that it shimmered.  
  
The Grangers and the rest of the Weasleys arrived that day to help with the preparations. Each one had a task to complete before the ceremony. Mrs. Granger helped Hermione with dressing for the ceremony. She brought her a simple white silk dress with flowing sleeves. Molly had created a crown of white roses to place atop Hermione's head.  
  
Hermione was a nervous wreck. She didn't want to think about the vision of one day feeling alone without Harry by her side, but she accepted the fact that she'd rather spend as many days with the man she loved and be sad and alone one day without him than not have any days spent with him at all. She decided in her logical and practical mind that the happy days spent with Harry will somehow outweigh the sadness she could ever feel without him.  
  
Because winter would shorten the day, they decided to hold the ceremony at around noon. When everyone was dressed and ready, they all walked near the lake together. Harry held Hermione's hand.  
  
Dumbledore then consecrated the whole area with salt, water and purifying incense in this case sage. Two while candles, a dish of salt, a brass altar bell, a wand (in this case Dumbledore's), a chalice of water, a cup of rose oil, a quartz crystal, the rings and the cords were all placed on the altar inside the gazebo. He then proceeded to cast a circle in a clock- wise direction using Godric Gryffindor's sword. He blessed each guest with greetings and incense and then rang the bell three times.  
  
Hermione and Harry entered the circle holding hands. They stepped inside the gazebo and faced the altar (north) and Dumbledore blessed them with greeting and incense. Everyone else formed a human circle chain around the gazebo where Dumbledore, Hermione and Harry stood.  
  
"In this sacred circle of light we gather in perfect love and perfect trust. O Goddess of divine love, I ask thee to bless this couple their love, and their handfasting for as long as they shall live in love together. May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy, love, stability and fertility," Dumbledore announced. He then held the dish of salt before Harry and Hermione and let each of them place their right hand over the dish.  
  
"Blessed be by the ancient mystical element of earth," Harry and Hermione then faced east. Dumbledore rang the altar bell three times and smudged Harry and Hermione with incense.  
  
"Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of air." Harry and Hermione turned to face south. He gave them each a candle in their right hands. He lit the candles (inciendo) and then held his wand above them.  
  
"Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of fire." Harry and Hermione turned to face west. Dumbledore sprinkled water from the chalice over their heads.  
  
"Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of water." Then Harry and Hermione faced North once again. Dumbledore anointed their foreheads with rose oil and held the crystal above them.  
  
"May the divine goddess of love in all her glory bless you with togetherness, honesty, and spiritual growth for as long as you both shall live for the handfasting is the sacred union of the female and male aspects of divinity." He then consecrates the rings with salt water.  
  
"Let the negative vibrations impurities and hindrances be cast forth and hencefrom and let all that is positive loving and good enter herein. Blessed be these rings in the divine name of the goddess so mote it be." Harry and Hermione placed the rings upon each other's fingers. They'd decided to use James and Lily's rings and buy their own later.  
  
"Hermione, you are beautiful inside and out. You've been by my side since the day we met and have always supported me in anything I do even if you thought I was wrong. You bring out the best in me and you helped me grow into a better person. Without out you my life would be meaningless. You complete me in a way that no one else and nothing else could ever do. Despite all my shortcomings you love me anyway. I promise to honor you, cherish you, be honest with you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. Her eyes were a little teary from the words that Harry spoke as well as most people in the circle. Even McGonagall was getting teary eyed.  
  
"Harry, you are my best friend and the only one who probably understands me inside and out. You are the bravest person I've ever met and so selfless with your love despite all the hardships you've overcome. You have helped me see that there is more to life than my books or school. You accept me for who I am and not what you want me to be and with all my heart I love you. I promise to be faithful to you, to cherish you and love you with all my heart for eternity."  
  
Dumbledore consecrates the cord one gold and one green. He then binds their wrists together as they held hands. "By the knots on these cords your love is united. By the power of the goddess I now pronounce you handfasted for as long as you both shall live together in love so mote it be. Harry, you may kiss Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at her and kissed her on the lips as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and smiled and just then it dawned on her. She just discovered meaning second song of binding. "Harry, I think I know what the second song means."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being handfasted to you. This is just a symbol Harry. I didn't need the cords to show me just how much we're bound together. This knot, this rope can always be severed, but the bond between us comes from our heart. It is the strongest bond of all." Just then the ground started shaking. She grabbed hold of Harry to steady herself.  
  
A/N: So what is Hermione's powers you say? Find out next chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am trying to hurry things along so let me know if I should go faster or slow it down a little.  
  
The handfasting ceremony was taken from the following site:   
  
Colors of the Cord used in tying the Knot and their significance: Dark Blue - for a safe journey and longevity Light Blue - for understanding and patience Pink - for romance, honor, partnership and happiness Green - for health, prosperity, luck, fertility and beauty Red - for courage, strength and passion Yellow - for wisdom and harmony Brown - for healing animals and the home Silver - for creativity and protectionGold - for unity, prosperity, and longevity White- for peace, sincerity and devotion 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
As usual Ron was the first one to panic. Although he'd outgrown some of his more immature habits, sometimes something happens that made him revert to the old panicky Ron. The ground shaking beneath him called for the old panicky Ron to resurface.  
  
"Ron, calm down will you?" reprimanded Molly who stood on his left while Lavender who stood on his right side gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"Calm down! The ground is probably going to swallow us all up and you tell me to calm down!" Ron practically bellowed as his fear surmounted his calm demeanor.  
  
Harry sensing Ron's agitated state looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Honey, you need to get yourself together. You seem to be frightening our guests."  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" she asked and smiled sweetly. Then it dawned on her that the earth was still shaking. "Am I doing that?"  
  
"'Fraid so, sweetheart. I guess you'd just solved the second song, didn't you?"  
  
"What? The strongest bond of all is from the heart?" For priding herself as one of the most intelligent witches at Hogwarts, she felt a little stupid at that point. "Do you mean then that my hidden powers is having power over the earth element?"  
  
"Looks that way. Now, will you please calm down? You're scaring Ron to tears." She relaxed and the earth resumed its peaceful state.  
  
"Well, it looks as though you have a new power, Miss Granger or should I say, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore smiled down at his new granddaughter in law. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Hermione. Harry did you forget to kiss your bride?" Harry smiled at his grandfather and gave his bride a proper kiss.  
  
Everyone finally recovered from his or her earth shattering experience and let out loud whoops that could probably heard all the way at Hogsmeade. They tabled her new powers until after their reception.  
  
The reception was lively even though there were only a few people. The people present were the only people that mattered to them. Besides a party will always be lively given the wonderful fireworks courtesy of the twins. They'd let out the filibuster fireworks in the great hall after everyone was inside.  
  
After the meal, they'd danced and toasted. Ate the cake courtesy of Winky and Dobby. They were so overwhelmed with emotion when Harry asked them to join the party. They'd let out loud wailing and then Dobby asked if they could have a food fight. Harry smiled and told him that it was one of those moments that would be highly inappropriate for a food fight. Dobby smiled up at Harry and profusely thanked him again for the invitation. They'd stayed a bit before returning to the kitchens to join the others who'd flat out refused to join in the celebration.  
  
Everyone was provided for lodging for the night; even the Grangers who'd never spent the night in the wizarding world were enjoying themselves. They'd given their congratulations and their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione. They had to leave early the next day to arrive at a Christmas party they'd been previously engaged in.  
  
Hermione and her parents hugged each other. She was so thankful that they changed their minds about her relationship with Harry and the whole event. She didn't know what she would have done had they flat out refused to acknowledge her decision, but she was so happy they did.  
  
The Grangers also gave Harry a fierce embrace and made him promise to take care of their baby. "I promise," he told them and they were excused to spend their night as a newly wedded couple in their own room.  
  
Since they already shared the Head Boy and Head Girl common room, their rooms were easy to modify. Harry's room was expanded as well as the bed and Hermione's room was turned into their study room.  
  
They'd been given the talk earlier about keeping their relationship as private as possible. Only a few people knew about the handfasting, but like all secrets in Hogwarts it was bound to spread and with many different versions of the truth. As the Headmaster, Dumbledore reminded them to leave their relationship in their room and conduct themselves in a proper way befitting Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
They'd promised profusely and Dumbledore smiled in the end telling them how happy he was for them.  
  
They entered their newly renovated rooms with great anticipation of the night ahead. Harry decided to put protective charms on every possible entrance into their rooms as well as silencing charms. He didn't want anyone, including the house elves, to disturb them in the middle of their activities.  
  
Harry put his hand around Hermione's waist and she put her arms around his neck. They'd immediately worked on nibbling on each other's lips. The nibbling went further and became passionate kisses. Since it was both the first time for either of them, they'd be learning to please each other together.  
  
They didn't talk much. They'd let their hands and mouths do the talking. Their magical union seemed to emit a white glow just as they joined together. Their hearts, souls, minds and magic entwined as they reached the summit of their binding.  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever for me," Harry whispered and kissed the top of Hermione's head. She was making circles around Harry's bare chest and was driving him crazy at the same time.  
  
"Me too," she sighed.  
  
"You know if you don't stop doing that with your finger, we won't make it down for breakfast and we'll never hear the end of it from our friends."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They decided they'd better make an appearance and have Christmas breakfast with their family. Harry was so overwhelmed with the thought that his family was getting bigger and bigger every year. He can only hope that by that time next year, he will have another to add to his family: his and Hermione's family. He'd never felt so content and happy in his life.  
  
During Christmas day, Ron prepared a wonderful candle lit meal for he and Lavender in their own private meeting place. Of course Harry and Hermione helped with the setting and Dobby and Winky helped with the food, but everything else was Ron's doing.  
  
He'd prepared the music courtesy of the WWN and the long stemmed roses were delivered via owl. Ginny was keeping Lavender busy while everything else was put in place.  
  
After the Christmas meal, all the others left Hogwarts. Only the seven teens remained. They'd decided to open their presents together in their meeting room after everyone had gone.  
  
Everyone liked their presents. Harry had given them each a small charm in a shape of a phoenix to attach to the necklace he'd given them before, except for Draco and Neville who were given the whole package at that time. He explained about the other charm, which warned the others if anyone was in danger but the phoenix was something different. He'd enchanted the phoenix would activate a protective bubble around the person wearing the charm when activated by saying the magic word: FAWKES. He'd also put in a fail-safe spell on the charm to be activated in the event that the bearer cannot speak and he told them so.  
  
"You'd thought of everything then?" asked Draco.  
  
"Unfortunately, I still haven't figured out how to protect all of us from the unforgivable curse." Harry answered.  
  
"It's better than nothing, mate," answered Ron who remembered how the protective bubble kept them from being hexed. "Thanks Harry."  
  
Everyone left to have their alone time with their significant other, except for Neville who was still obsessed with Tonks.  
  
When Ron let Lavender into their room she was stunned. She couldn't believe what Ron did to the room. He told her that he had helped, but she didn't care. She was a bit teary eyed with just the thought in planning such a feat. He pulled out the chair to let her sit and poured them each a drink of pumpkin juice in a long stemmed champagne glass.  
  
"I want to propose a toast," Ron told her keeping his eye on her. "To us. May we live a long and healthy life." They clinked their glass together and drank the contents. As soon as Lavender drained her glass she felt something hard in her mouth.  
  
She opened her mouth and pulled out a ring. Harry helped Ron put a spell on the ring to only appear once the juice was gone and in her mouth. She gasped at the sight of the half-carat diamond ring. She looked up at Ron while trying to hold in her tears. He smiled and took the ring from her hand.  
  
"You didn't let me finish the toast. I meant to say, may we live a long and healthy life together as husband and wife if you will have me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron," she jumped to hug him and showered him with kisses. "Yes!" she told him after each kiss. She stopped long enough to have Ron place the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, Ron. This room is beautiful."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I never imagined you'd asked me today."  
  
"Ah, but you're sure I would ask you?"  
  
"It's what I saw in the Lake, you asking me to marry you, but I didn't see all this," she lifted her hand in a flourish.  
  
"Remember what Harry said. Nothing we saw in the lake was as it seemed and we have the power to change it. I saw me proposing to you, but in a most unromantic way that you cried and refused."  
  
"I don't think I would have refused had you asked me a different way. I love you so much. I want to spend my whole life with you."  
  
"I love you, too" They kissed once again more passionately. They didn't leave the room for many hours. No one bothered to look because they all knew about Ron's proposal. They all figured it was a success when they didn't show up for dinner.  
  
The following week after term began their focus returned on the mission. The focus was set on the third song.  
  
"The skill Protecting be the third  
Like dwarves who turned deep."  
  
Draco had mastered his metamorphagus powers brilliantly. He'd played a joke on each of them during one of their meetings by pretending to be like each one of the six. None of them took his actions personally since they knew him better than before. It was great that each one of them could laugh at themselves.  
  
Hermione was slowly learning how to control her elemental power. As with everything else, she'd spent a few of her free time researching exactly what she was capable of or what she would be capable of doing once she'd reach her full potential.  
  
She practiced making the earth protrude from a flat ground to a little mound on the ground while they walked around the lake. Remus had added a special time for her to practice on her elemental power just as he did for Draco to practice becoming a metamorphagus. Of course he'd assigned him to Tonks, but with Hermione there was no one in existence that they knew off anyway that could help her out with her power, well except maybe for Merlin. So she started accompanying Harry during his nightly training to learn more about her earthly magic.  
  
She'd learned to focus her senses in tune with nature. She was slowly learning how to communicate with the plants and animals at Fincayra. She'd have long conversation with Arbassa on things that took place years before. She was fascinated with her powers and learning to use it was just another challenge she was sure to master.  
  
Harry was proud of her. She was becoming more adept in her new power. Sometimes they end up just staring at each other not even saying a word because their senses were somehow in tuned. Though she'd never actually told her or anyone else, he already had the power to control all the four elements. He used it in front of them, but he never voiced his actual powers.  
  
Their nightly visits became more bonding time for both of them. Then they would return to their physical bodies and have physical bonding in the early morning before they had to get up to face the day.  
  
During their meetings they would discuss the song, their training, ideas and for those whose powers were already revealed the additional training.  
  
"Okay, I guess a trip to Fincayra would be the next step. I think it's safe to assume that we need to look for the dwarves' home," Harry started.  
  
"Do you think they look like the dwarves in the muggle movie Lord of the Rings?" asked Hermione.  
  
"There's a muggle movie with dwarves?" asked Draco incredulously.  
  
"Of course. They've loads of movie with magic and such, but of course they call it fictional because they think it's only a figment of someone's imagination."  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny. "Do they have movies about witches and wizards too?"  
  
"Well, yes. But every time I watch it I end up laughing about it because they just seem so fake when you've actually done magic."  
  
"Wow. We need to watch these muggle movies. They sound like loads of fun," Neville voiced.  
  
"They are for the most part. That's why they call them entertainment," Harry commented.  
  
"Do you think if they knew about you and how famous you are in the wizarding world they'd make a movie about your life?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, please. It's bad enough as it is in the wizarding world. Do you think I want to be recognized in the muggle world too?" Harry cringed at the thought of having his personal life made into a muggle movie.  
  
"Besides," Hermione added. "There would be no actor in the world crazy enough to play you Ron."  
  
"Hey, and I suppose someone would like to play a know it all." The others rolled their eyes heavenward. Though they'd grown up a bit, their banter, friendly though it is, was something that didn't escape the others on a daily basis. They still loved to drive each other crazy occasionally.  
  
"Whoever plays me, better be as dashing and handsome as me," joked Draco.  
  
"Oh, and who has the big head now?" asked Lavender.  
  
They all started bickering about who would play them in a muggle movie until Harry had enough and cast a spell to remove their voice. He laughed then as they still continued to try to argue with hand gestures until they finally realized that the only sound they could hear was Harry's loud laughter.  
  
They all turned and glared at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you your voices back as long as you lot stop arguing about muggle movies. Really! Like I would let someone make a movie of my sorry life." He snorted and gave them back their voices. They all tried to hex him, but he was prepared and had cast the shielding charm.  
  
When they were done hexing him, he smiled at them. "Okay, are you done yet? Can we get back to business? No more movies?" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
He decided instead to leap them to Fincayra for a few hours to search for the dwarves.  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. I hope it was entertaining. Thanks for the reviews. I just want you to know that though I don't answer you all personally, I do appreciate your comments and suggestions... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
The seven met up with Rhia and Emrys inside Arbassa. Emrys cringed at the question about the dwarves. He'd recounted the story about when he himself first encountered the dwarves and their fearless leader, Urnalda. He told them that she was a skilled enchantress and a very tricky one at that. He told them how many times he was tied up and carried like the catch of the day ready to be roasted on a stick. Nevertheless, he agreed to take them near the dwarves' domain because he didn't know quite where the entrances were hidden.  
  
They leapt to the River Unceasing and everyone spread out to look for the entrance by twos or threes in the case of Neville, Emrys and Rhia. Rhia still hadn't gotten over her fascination with Neville and neither did Neville. He was torn between Rhia and Tonks, all have equally great reasons to not get involved with. One, Rhia is too far away and will give a new meaning to long distance relationship. Two, Tonks is older and just doesn't see Neville in any other way than a student, hence, the dilemma with the two women haunting his dreams.  
  
Everyone searched for the cave openings in different ways. Hermione was practicing with her new powers and spoke to the grass below her feet to guide her to the entrance. Harry smiled impressed that she'd thought about it. He was using his second sight to search for the openings himself.  
  
As quick as a sneeze spears appeared before their eyes. Harry had sensed their presence and told Hermione to prepare herself, but didn't do anything since he decided what better way to find the dwarves' realm than by being taken there. He wasn't able to ward the others, but he'd activated their protective bubbles just in case.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a smirk on her face. He only had to read her thoughts to know that Hermione was thinking they look exactly like the dwarves from the movie.  
  
The nine teenagers were led inside the caves at spear point into a wide room with a throne carved out of stone. Seated on the throne was a little lady with a pointed hat and robe with geometric shapes. She had a little round nose and round face and underneath what looked like a wizard's hat was long red hair in a braid.  
  
"Ah, Merlin. You visit the great Urnalda?" Merlin smiled knowing that somehow she could read minds.  
  
"Of course. I wanted to introduce my friends to one of the greatest enchantress in Fincayra," Emrys answered with a straight face and a clear mind. He knew from previous encounters with Urnalda that she deemed herself a great enchantress and a wise one at that. She didn't like being bested unless the person truly showed amazing powers that she did not possess or could not learn to possess.  
  
"You lie, but no matter. Your friends interest may, they do." She looked the seven up and down appraising each one of them and thinking to herself how she can best them. When she came to Harry, she paused. Looked into his eyes and tried to read his mind, but could not. The others were easy. They were uneasy and a little frightened, but she sensed great magic in all of them. It was unusual for her to be surrounded with so many magical people when she was only familiar with Merlin at that point.  
  
She tried to desperately read Harry, but could not. He blocked her out and he could feel her uneasiness. He just smiled back as he saw her frown up at him. "You are different. You are not from here, are you? A great enchanter, you are. I can tell. You seek me?"  
  
"Yes, we do? We're here to learn about protecting." She looked at Merlin and smiled remembering the task she'd given him to learn about protecting.  
  
"I see. Merlin did not tell you himself?"  
  
"He cannot. We are to learn it on our own or the lesson will not count. Will you help us?"  
  
"Of course, only if you give Urnalda something in return, agreed?"  
  
"Depends," Harry told her suspiciously. "First what is it you want?"  
  
"Harry, don't," Emrys tried to stop him.  
  
"It's all right, Emrys. I am sure that Urnalda here is a woman of her word and cannot ask for something that I cannot give." He looked at Urnalda and she smirked at him. "What do you want in return?"  
  
"Those strange things that cover your eyes. They look fascinating, they do. I'll be wanting that."  
  
"Harry, no. You can't see without them," Ginny protested.  
  
"It's all right Ginny. All right. If all of us learns the lesson protecting, then you get my glasses, however, if only one of us goes away with the knowledge, then you cannot have my glasses."  
  
Urnalda was ecstatic. She would be the great enchantress with the glasses. She was sure she could use it to see clearly and to somehow block mind readers like Harry had done with her. She was sure it was the glasses. Now she had to think of a way to teach them all protecting and get her glasses.  
  
"All right. Bring me the light flyers!" she bellowed her orders. Emrys smirked at her for she used the same creature for his lesson in protecting. When the light flyers were brought in she gave each one of the teens except for Emrys and Rhia. "Now, then. These be light flyers. They be the most rare creatures in Fincayra, but I happen to have seven just enough for each one of you. Now, you be going through obstacles that are set up by my men. You be required to fight my men with spears, no magic. You need to finish the obstacles and protect the light flyer from harm."  
  
"That's barbaric!" Lavender commented.  
  
"We can do it, all of us. Just remember what you've learned during training," Harry encouraged them.  
  
"But, Harry. If we all go through it and learn to protect the creatures, you'll lose you're spectacles." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"I'll be all right, Hermione," Then it finally dawned on the others that Harry had the second sight and didn't need the glasses anyway. It also dawned on them that he could get replacements when they got back to Hogwarts. All their worries aside, they were ready to protect the creatures.  
  
"Remember. You be not using magic," Urnalda reminded them. She was sure they did not know how to battle. They were merely children who probably relied on their magic. "Begin!" came her instructions. The cave suddenly became dark. Only the glow from the light flyers could be seen. Each one was placed in a tiny glass cage for their protection. When the torches were lit once more, the enchantress, Emrys and Rhia were gone.  
  
There were three different entrances or in their case exits. The task was to protect the light flyer and find their way out of the cave that was full of booby traps and foot soldiers ready to attack them.  
  
"Okay, whatever we do, we need to stick together," Ron suggested.  
  
"Ron's right," Harry seconded. "We have a better chance if we all stick together. Urnalda said we couldn't use magic, but she never said we couldn't use our innate skills, did she. Hermione and I can try to sense where the exit is and that's the cave we'll go through." Everyone nodded their heads. Harry and Hermione tried one exit each on either side and left the middle for last.  
  
Unsatisfied with what they felt on the outside path, they both tried the middle. That was definitely a dead end. Harry then went to what Hermione checked and Hermione went to where Harry checked. They both decided the tunnel on the right was the right path, so off they went.  
  
With spears in their hand provided by the dwarves, they began their trek out of the cave. Harry brought the front and Draco the rear. They'd had more practice with the spear and know how to use it better.  
  
The first obstacle they came across with was what seemed to be a plant whose flowers bite when disturbed. The flowers were pretty at first until one makes a mistake of getting too close and it would try to eat one's head off. Neville found that out the hard way.  
  
"Look! Aren't they beautiful? I've never seen such beautiful flowers before." They almost looked like giant sunflowers with yellow petals. As soon as Neville put his hand close enough to touch the petals, the center of the flower bared jagged teeth and snapped at Neville's hand. Good thing he'd been practicing and his reflexes had been fast, otherwise he'd be missing his right hand.  
  
Then all of the sudden the flowers began to move. Their leaves moved to form arms and the roots formed their feet. They became aggressive and kept snapping at the seven. They'd put their light flyers in their robe pockets and started to attack the plants with their spears.  
  
Ron noticed that the plant actually bled, but it wasn't red blood. The plants bled clear, sticky liquid like the sap on trees. He warned the others not to get it on them because they seemed to be acidic as well. They burned through materials like molten lava.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Ginny as she was backed into a corner by one of the plants. Harry seeing what was happening threw his spear straight into the middle of the flower. The plant withered and died and turned into ashes.  
  
"Everyone, hit them straight in the center of the flower!" he yelled after witnessing what happened to the plant that had cornered Ginny. They did as he told them and all the plants died immediately.  
  
"What is that dwarf thinking?" Ron asked exasperated. "Is she trying to kill us or what?"  
  
"I think she might be," Hermione answered. "I don't think she ever intends for us to leave her caves. She just wants Harry's glasses and she will stop at nothing to get it. She just made the bet in front of Emrys and Rhia to look noble, but I don't think she means for us to leave alive."  
  
"We'll show her a thing or two, wont' we?" Harry told them.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ginny whispered a little more subdued knowing the odds against them had just multiplied.  
  
"Harry, how come you couldn't sense her duplicity?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I did, it's just that I thought I was getting her back at her own game by setting the standards. I know only one of us will be revealed the lesson of the song, so even if I had bargained with my glasses, she would have lost anyway."  
  
"Well, nothing we can do but finish this task," Draco told them. "Besides, they didn't say anything about innate powers right?" He morphed into a dwarf before their eyes. "I'll go ahead about 10 paces this time and maybe I could see what our next task is before you all arrive."  
  
"Hon, I don't think there are any dwarves with blonde hair. You may want to change that," Ginny suggested. Draco changed his hair color to red. "Much better. You look so cute, you know." She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"He does, doesn't he?" Lavender seconded.  
  
"Girls!" Draco muttered as he took off.  
  
"Ron, you go first and I'll take the rear," Harry commanded though in a gentle manner. They've always looked to him for direction, but he'd always welcomed their suggestions. He'd learned that he needed to listen to suggestions and other point of views in order to have good decisions.  
  
After about 20 minutes of walking, they heard Draco's distinctive voice cry out for help. Ron immediately ran ahead of everyone just in time to grab Draco's spear and pull him out of the quicksand.  
  
"Bloody Hell! That dwarf is going to get it when we get out of here!" Draco screamed as the others reached him sitting covered in quicksand to the neck.  
  
"Wish you were taller now, don't you?" joked Ron.  
"Sod off, Weasley." Ron smirked knowing that they were free to banter with each other and not worry about bad repercussions. "By the way, thanks for getting here on time."  
  
"What, couldn't morph in the quicksand?" Ron continued.  
  
"Not when you're panicking and scared out of your mind. No, I couldn't concentrate."  
  
"You'd better change back for now, Draco." Ginny suggested. "But keep the red hair, it looks good on you." Ron smirked at him. Draco changed back to his normal state including the hair. He knew how ridiculous he'd looked with red hair. He'd tried it in front of the mirror once.  
  
"So, any ideas on how to get across without sinking in the quicksand?" Neville asked. "It looks like it's wall to wall quicksand."  
  
"Any ideas, Harry?" Hermione asked. She knew she relied on him a lot, but she couldn't help it. He was her husband after all. It was still weird to think it, but the handfasting was the official way to marry in the wizarding world. The ceremony in the church is just a formal acknowledgement for her family in the muggle world.  
  
"Not really," he answered looking around the cavernous space of wall- to-wall stone and floor-to-floor quicksand. He was trying to see if there were things in the ceiling that they could swing across on.  
  
"Oh, go on you two!" Ron told them. "You can talk to nature can't you? Well, just tell this quicksand to turn solid for a few minutes until we can walk across it."  
  
"That's brilliant!" Harry patted Ron on the back. "Thanks mate." He and Hermione put their hand out over the quicksand and started to talk to it to harden for a few minutes. The others looked on in awe as the surface of the quicksand started turning solid. Harry took the first step followed by Hermione. As they walked across the others followed close behind them. Once they were across the floor of quicksand it turned soft again and to Neville's amazement, a hand had formed to wave good-bye. Harry and Hermione smiled at the hand and waved back.  
  
"Thank you," they told it.  
  
They each checked their light flyer to make sure they were okay and when they were satisfied that they were still well as they watch them dance around in their little glass cage, they placed them back in their robe pockets.  
  
"Okay, this time I'll be careful where I step. But I think it's still a good idea for me to go on ahead as a dwarf," Draco insisted. Harry nodded in agreement and he changed back into the redheaded dwarf. Ginny smiled at him with a little smirk as he huffed away.  
  
Ron followed behind once more and Harry and Neville took the rear putting the girls in the middle. They didn't like the idea, but they soon gave in understanding the boys' need to be macho at times.  
  
After about thirty minutes of trekking, they heard Draco's voice once again. That time however, they heard other voices with his. They gathered close, but not too close to be discovered by the other voices that Draco was talking with.  
  
"Be ready, you!" A black bearded dwarf called out to Draco. "Urnalda said, we be the last challenge and we be making sure they don't go out at all." Draco nodded in acknowledgement and took his place among almost twenty dwarves.  
  
He was giving out a signal for Harry to read his thoughts so that he could give him information and tried to hide the light flyer that was still resting snug inside his pockets. He kept repeating in his mind "There are over twenty dwarves waiting to ambush us. They have no intentions of letting us leave. Prepare for battle. I will change as soon as I see you all walk into view."  
  
Harry related the situation to the others. Instead of using his mouth, he used his mind to relate the message. He saw the others nod in agreement. He told them he'd go first and they follow behind him. He was adamant in telling them to stay behind him at all times.  
  
Hermione was shaking her head vehemently. He looked at her and he knew that if she spoke she would give him an earful. Instead she let him read her thoughts as her nose flared from her obvious anger. She put her hand on her hips and stared at Harry. "Stop trying to protect us! You can't face all twenty dwarves by yourself. We've been training for months on hand to hand combat and weaponry. It's time you let us put them to work!"  
  
Harry answered back giving his thoughts into hers, "I'm your bloody husband and it's my duty to protect you, remember! I brought everyone over here, it's my responsibility to protect each and everyone of you!"  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT YOUR DUTY OR RESPONSIBILITY. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT EACH ONE OF US IS FOLLOWING YOU BY CHOICE? IT WAS OUR CHOICE TO RECEIVE OUR DESTINIES. WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER. WE WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM DAMN IT! NOT YOU AGAINST EVERYONE ELSE TO PROTECT US!"  
  
Just then, Hermione's last words reverberated in Harry's mind and he realized just what the lesson in protecting was. He told them in their minds "In order to protect something or someone, you have to set them free to deal with their own problems and fight their own battles. In order to protect the light flyer, we should let them go."  
  
Before their eyes Harry disappeared.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. Hoped you liked it. If there are any confusions anywhere, let me know and I will try to clear it up. Thanks for the many reviews. What do you think Harry's power is? He already controls the elements, so think of something else. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Hermione started to panic. She who was the most levelheaded person of the group was panicking. She knew however that by screaming she would give them away, so she did the next best thing. She let the earth have a rumble.  
  
The earth started shaking around them. The dwarves started to scramble around in a panic.  
  
"Stop!" the dwarf leader yelled. The others obeyed. "Hold your ground. They should be here soon if they felt the same earth movement we did." He smirked feeling so sure of himself.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione screamed in her head. "HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"What are you screaming about, Hermione. I'm right in front of you." He sounded confused.  
  
"You git! I can't see you!" Then she felt his arms around her. She calmed down then and the earth stopped shaking. The others couldn't believe their eyes. First Harry disappeared and then Hermione. They were frozen in place. They didn't know what to do, but they had enough sense not to run out into the arms of the enemy.  
  
Harry and Hermione re-appeared and stared at their friends. "What?" Harry mouthed.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry." Ron started in his head. "You disappeared. And then all of the sudden, Hermione disappeared."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was able to make himself dematerialize. He concentrated on his hand. He watched his hand disappear before him. He'd only read of another wizard with the same power. However, the wizard had died and gone into a coma for almost a year. The man was called the Phantom. He was not a well-known person because of his work with the unspeakables, but a lot of the unspeakables had documented history within the department of mysteries and some were in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry knew that the Phantom was able to make himself disappear and walk through walls. There were three stages of the invisibility powers. One was to make oneself invisible by will, meaning the person could just as easily make himself/herself fade away at will. The second stage of the power was to be able to dematerialize one's body to be able to walk through walls. The third stage was something the Phantom was never able to accomplish and that was to make others he touched invisible as well.  
  
Within minutes Harry was able to control his newfound power easily. He was a bit anxious on how many people he can make invisible at once, but he didn't want to test at that time. They were surrounded by warrior dwarves after all. He knew he was able to make one invisible because Hermione had disappeared when he touched her. They didn't have time to stand there and test out how many people he could make disappear with his touch.  
  
After they let the light flyer go, they flew straight for the exit. Draco who was still disguised as a dwarf could not let his light flyer go or he'd be found out. However, the light flyer created a diversion that the gang wasn't expecting. It took the dwarves attention away from the doorway long enough for the others to take them by surprised.  
  
The six split up to cover all the dwarves. Draco immediately let his light flyer go and started to fight those around him. The other dwarves were surprised when Draco started to fight against them instead of with them. There was a bit of shock on their faces, which left them caught off guard. Draco changed back to his normal state for fear he would get attacked by the others as well.  
  
The odds were against the gang almost three to one, but their training came in handy as they ducked, kicked, punched, flipped and clobbered the dwarves. Apart from the height advantage, they were at a disadvantage with weapons. All the dwarves were armed with their spears, while the gang had to rely on their hand-to-hand combat skills.  
  
"Look out!" Harry screamed at Hermione when he saw a spear coming towards her. He wanted badly to use his powers, but that would forfeit the deal. Hermione on the other hand heard Harry's warning in time to do a back flip to get out of the way and serve a side kick right at the dwarf's jaw. He was out cold and Hermione continued to her next opponent.  
  
Ginny was doing well too. She'd just defeated two of her opponents by jumping up in a split and hitting two dwarves in the face. She came down and received a punch in the stomach by the other dwarf she'd disarmed a little earlier in the battle. She quickly recovered just in time to roll on her side to avoid being stomped on by the dwarf. She swung her legs around and sliced through her opponent's legs bringing him to the ground. She gave him a right cross across his face to make sure he stayed down.  
  
Neville was being ambushed by three dwarves all pointing their spears at him. But with reflexes like lightning, he was able to grab one of the spears, ducked and rolled and knocked down the lot of them. He didn't really want to kill any of them so he used the wood end of the spear to hit the dwarves, one in the head, the other in the abdomen and the other in the neck. He didn't have time to celebrate his accomplishment as two more dwarves were charging towards him.  
  
Ron on the other hand was knocking the dwarves down as they approached. He was caught by surprise by one and was scratched up on his left shoulder. It only made him angrier and started throwing punches and kicks with a vengeance. He kept throwing glances towards Lavender's way to make sure she was holding her own as he kept dishing out the powerful blows onto the dwarves who dared attack him.  
  
Lavender was using her gymnastic skills as well as other fighting skills she'd learned from Tonks. Seeing her without caring if she broke a nail only emphasized just how much she'd changed since she'd started hanging around the others. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care much. She was fighting hard. A dwarf grabbed a hold of her hands and then showed her a toothy grin. Lavender smiled back and banged her head on the dwarf's head. He was out cold.  
  
As more and more dwarves were knocked out cold, the others became fearful of the teens. They started running away in defeat.  
  
"Everyone all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine, those little pain in arse weren't a match for me!" Ron gloated and everyone rolled their eyes heavenward. He had two scratches on his arm, a little one across his cheek and some internal bruises. It reminded Harry of the time when they were caught inside a devil's snare during second year. He had to hand it to Ron though, he does have his way of dealing with fear and panic.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get out of here." Hermione suggested.  
  
They moved towards the exit of the cave and found Urnalda waiting for them outside holding Emrys and Rhia at spear point. Emrys smiled at Harry when they walked out and it didn't look as if he had any scratch on him. He then remembered that if Harry had the power to heal then his body would have healed itself, just the way his did.  
  
"Ah, so you be alive I see. You sent my men running out like they be scared children. You must have used magic." She really wanted the glasses and was trying to do everything to get it. "So, you forfeit and those things are mine." She pointed at Harry's glasses.  
  
"You're wrong. You never intended for us to live through your army. We didn't have to use any magic, and you can ask your men. If we used magic, do you think any of your men would have made it out of the cave still conscious? Besides, our deal was that if everyone learned the power of protecting then you would get the spectacles, but I am the only one who learned the lesson and therefore I do not have to give you anything."  
  
"Seize them!" Urnalda screamed but none of her army moved to help when they saw a ball of fire sitting on Harry's right hand. Urnalda too was afraid at the realization of Harry's power. "You, you are not of this world!"  
  
"Let my friends go!" Harry bellowed. The dwarves immediately let their spears down and let Rhia and Emrys walk towards them. "All right you two."  
  
"We're fine, but I suggest we get out of here before she thinks of something else. And I suggest you do something with their memory." Emrys suggested.  
  
They all held hands and before they leapt, Harry murmured a little spell to modify their memory of the past few hours. They were back inside Arbassa within minutes. Harry and Emrys healed each one of their cuts and bruises and everyone was back to normal after another hour. Harry and Emrys were drained and needed rest afterwards. Especially Harry, he needed to rejuvenate his mind and body before attempting to leap them back out of Fincayra.  
  
Their trip to Fincarya proved to be adventurous and fruitful. They'd learned the third song's soul and added more to Harry's powers. He'd spent the week trying to see just how many he could make invisible and what else he could make invisible. He'd found that he could make the others disappear while he was still visible as long as they were somehow connected to him or any of the items in his being. They discovered that the pendant he'd given them for Christmas was a great way to become connected to him without actually physically touching him. They were excited with the discovery to say the least.  
  
They'd also taken down the third song from the wall and replaced it with the fourth song:  
  
"The art of Naming be the fourth  
  
A secret Slantos keep"  
  
The training continued daily as each day brought them closer to what they knew was an inevitable confrontation between Voldemort and Harry. They all wanted to be strong enough, fast enough and skilled enough to be able to support Harry in his effort to destroy the great evil that had overrun the wizarding world for over fifteen years.  
  
Each day they also brought them to the uncertainty of their future. They'd like to continue to believe that they still had a wonderful future, but they all knew that in a battle, especially a battle against pure evil, the only thing they can truly believe was that they would do whatever it took to secure their future and the future of their world. They knew that it could mean death for any one of them or others they loved, but they also knew that somehow if it rid the world of Voldemort, they would accept the sacrifices that would be made with the cause.  
  
In addition to their extra lessons and training, they also had to prepare for the NEWTs. Being the destined teenagers that they were didn't exempt them from taking the tests, so the preparations were becoming more important for that as well. They had to believe that they would succeed and that failing NEWTs would also be a failure in securing their future.  
  
They knew that they couldn't wait for another Hogsmeade weekend to search for the soul of the fourth song. Their nightly trip though short would have to extend to a weekend trip. They knew they'd have to gain special permission, but somehow they didn't think they'd be rejected at that point. The staff knew only too well that their fate as well as the fate of the whole world rested on the seven teenager's mission. They all knew that in the final battle, they would only be the supporters for them and not the protectors. The battle was imminent and the future was at stake.  
  
Being related to the current headmaster of Hogwarts did have its perks at times. They'd talk to him about the trips to Fincayra during weekends and Dumbledore had compromised for them to take the trips only on Sundays when their absence won't be noticed too much. They'd devised a plan to have some type of special type of club that only the seven would pass. They thought of an advanced dueling club where the only way to be accepted was to somehow pass the test to be given by Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. The thought of passing through Lupin and Snape was enough to ward off over half of the interested parties.  
  
The handful of students that decided to try out was mostly sixth and seventh year. Of course they'd have to take into account that some of them may pass the tests and will have to be broken off into two groups that will supposedly train separately and have a match at the end of the term. Dumbledore didn't want to discourage the students and didn't want to dampen any hopes of someone bettering themselves by just simply rejecting them because he only wanted the seven to pass the test. The students who passed were Susan, Ernie, Pansy and a few more Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dean, Seamus and a few in Ginny's year also made it in.  
  
They'd split the students in three groups of seven. The gang naturally went together, the other fourteen were split between Remus and Snape. The others were informed that Professor McGonagall would take them. They saw smirks in their classmates' faces as the name of their dueling trainer, but didn't let it bother them. They knew they'd had to duel with them to fulfill Dumbledore's requirement of the dueling club finals. They couldn't wait to wipe the smirks off of their faces.  
  
Harry and Hermione discussed the plans in the confines of their room after the end of the day. They'd met with the others and talked about their schedules and when it was feasible for them to meet on Sundays. Professor McGonagall had to make herself scarce on those days, but was not worried because then it gave she and Dumbledore some alone time where they didn't have to make an excuse to be together.  
  
"So, do you think we can make this work?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"What is that? The schedule or our marriage," she joked and earned a little nip on the neck, which wasn't a punishment at all on her part.  
  
"You're in a frisky mood tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"I have no comment," she smiled a brilliant smile that had many sensual promises looming behind it. Harry smiled back and gathered her close in his arms.  
  
It was times such as those that made the risk of telling her how he felt truly worth it. He loved the feeling of her next to him, waking up next to her in the mornings and just having her to talk about his feelings and his concerns were all pluses. Of course, they'd talk to each other about their days and then make passionate love and drift off to sleep in each other's arms, they almost seem like a normal couple.  
  
It seemed to Harry though that he hadn't really been getting much sleep as of late. But, he didn't feel tired at all. He would wake up a couple of hours after he and Hermione would drift off to sleep. He'd astral project himself to Fincayra for training with Merlin. His astral projection had improved so much with the power of leaping that he was able to be with Hermione while he trained at nights. When training was over, he'd practiced his second sight by searching the halls of Hogwarts and the perimeter of the school for any danger that may be lurking in the dark. In order to keep himself from waking Hermione up for another bout of lovemaking, he'd leap into her dreams and make their fantasies come true in her dreams.  
  
In the morning Hermione would wake up with a giant smile on her face and Harry would kiss her then would ask her if she had a nice dream.  
  
"You know bloody well, I did," she'd answer him and kiss him back. "Thanks," she'd tell him. "You know we can always do those things physically as well."  
  
"Didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Well, I'm awake now. Care to try again?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
They would relive what they did in the dream and get up full of energy for the rest of the day. Hermione had a feeling that Harry wasn't sleeping much but it didn't show. He looked rejuvenated every morning and had no physical signs to tell the world he wasn't sleeping well. Then it dawned on him that his healing abilities were becoming powerful enough to heal Harry's body of any type of ailment almost immediately. She discussed it with him and he only smiled and kissed her.  
"Does this mean that you'd be immortal?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I will live a long and healthy life as your husband." I hope he wanted to add, but didn't want to dampen the mood.  
  
"Oh, and when I'm going to be old and gray, and you're still as young and lively as ever, are you going to trade me in?"  
  
"Not on your life. Face it. You're stuck with me forever."  
  
"Just the way I want it to be." She sighed and leaned back into him. She had faith in Harry's ability to defeat Voldemort, but there were other factors around them that they would not be able to control and for that she was scared.  
  
A/N: As someone pointed out, it's been a month since I updated this fic. I apologize. I updated my other fic and holidays and lots of other responsibilities in life. Thanks for keeping up with the story though. I hope you liked the powers I gave Harry. Someone suggested a chameleon, but oh well. You did make my think about it a lot. That was probably one thing that was keeping me from moving on so quickly with this. I was having a battle with what type of power Harry would have. Anyway, thanks for your reviews.  
  
I haven't seen the Azkaban movie yet because I just didn't want to deal with the long lines and the sold out shows. I am waiting a bit for the crowd to die down a bit (which is really hard for me, but I deal with it by writing the fic and reading all the stories about it) Opening was the highest of the three movies at 92.65 million dollars. You go gang! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
They found themselves in the town of Slantos the following weekend. Luckily for them they didn't have to hike the mountain trail that led to Eagle's Canyon. Harry's and Emrys' power of leaping were a blessing for all of them, especially for Hermione who was terrified of heights.  
  
Others trained for the dueling match in which the points will be added to the house points with the highest receiving the house cup at the end of the year. The other students' excitement showed on their faces wherever they went. They knew they each had a chance to give glory to their house. Little do they know, however, that getting the glory they seek was in the hand of one of the seven – most obviously Harry himself. Even the other six knew they were no match for Harry.  
  
When they arrived at the gate, at first the guards did not recognize Emrys at first and readied to defend their gate as if the teens were dangerous intruders. Emrys tried to explain that he and the master bread maker, Pluton, became fast friends during his last visit, but the guards did not believe him. They took their jobs very seriously and the one rule they could not break; protect the village and its secrets at all cost. Then the little boy, Galwy that Emrys once saved from a goblin appeared at the entrance and ordered the guards to let the teens pass. Harry and the others were relieved to be sure.  
  
Upon entering the village, the teens spotted the fountain in the middle that emitted dough instead of water. Pluton recognized Emrys immediately but became wary when he saw that he and Rhia were not alone.  
  
"Greetings old friend," Emrys called out when he saw him. He noticed that Pluton stared at seven untrustingly. "Allow me to introduce you to my friends, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, Ginny and Neville. They've come from a very far away place to learn the art of bread making from you. Do not worry my friend. They will not take anything from you or your village that is not freely given."  
  
Pluton shook their hands; however, still had reservations about their visitors. "Well, then. I am quite busy, but you may observe and ask questions while I work."  
  
He brought them inside the building where he guided them to a table and actually gave them tasks. He had them cut the seeds, one of the ingredients in the Slantos heart bread: it fills one's heart with courage when eaten. They also made Ambrosia bread and other types of breads whose recipes were well kept from the public.  
  
He let them help with the milling and sifting and other tasks unrelated to knowing the recipes of bread made at Slantos.  
  
"I feel as if I'm in Snapes potions class with all preparation," Neville commented.  
  
"Well, I'd say he's a bit friendlier than Snape, don't you think?" Hermione answered him.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. What do you suppose bread making has to do with naming?" Ginny asked from Hermione's left.  
  
"I'm not really sure," she answered. Lavender, Ron and Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged their shoulders to let the others know they had no idea as well.  
  
Emrys and Rhia chatted away with Pluton as Harry observed them all while performing his task. Neville looked immersed in studying the little seeds he was cutting. Hermione too was concentrating on perfecting her seed cutting skill as were the others.  
  
"You know, we call Emrys by his given name, but he is known to many as Merlin. You can say he is polyonymous, right?" Harry mentioned.  
  
"What are you trying to get at Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, we're here to learn about naming, but so far we've just been shown how to make the bread. Maybe the task is not so much to learn to make the breads, but to learn what exactly goes into the breads."  
  
Pluton upon hearing this became concerned, "Are you here then to try to steal the recipes for our breads?"  
  
"No sir, merely trying to connect our task to the art of bread making," Harry assured him. He knew he could take what he wanted from them at any time, but he knew that if he took something by force he would not be any different from Voldemort and that taking something doesn't guarantee the learning of the lesson of naming. "We have to learn the lesson of naming, at least one of us. I assure you if we wanted to take anything from your village by force we would have done so."  
  
Pluton stared at Harry. His brows furrowed as if in deep thought trying to determine if Harry spoke the truth. What he saw inside Harry almost scared him to death. He'd never witnessed such powers before, not even when he'd looked at Tuatha face to face. Although he knew that Merlin would be more powerful than Tuatha, the teen before him would prove to be a force not to be reckoned with. "Well, then I believe you should continue with your tasks in bread making." He smiled and thanked the gods he didn't squeak out the words. Pluton left them was they were.  
  
"That was strange." Ron blurted.  
  
"Back to what you were saying, Harry." Neville  
  
"I was saying that Merlin, who is also called Emrys told me once that those are not his true name. He felt as though they really did not fit him somehow. He said that his true name was something else, but he wouldn't tell me. He told me it was not to be said aloud, but only for him to know in his heart alone."  
  
"You're only now telling us?" Hermione asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think it was relevant."  
  
"Harry, this song is about naming, remember." Ginny politely pointed out.  
  
"Oh, go on. Leave him be. You all know he has more than enough things on his mind," this coming from Ron. All six turned to look at him incredulously. Harry was a bit surprised that Ron who was known to think mostly of himself and would like a crack at ribbing Harry was in fact defending him. He had never questioned his loyalty when it came to his defense from others apart from the seven of them, but defending him against the others was a bit new.  
  
Harry flashed Ron a sheepish grin that Ron returned whole heartedly.  
  
"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. We are cutting seeds and milling barley, rye and whatever else he'd having us do for what?" Draco put in impatiently.  
  
"I think that's what we're supposed to figure out," Lavender countered. "So, would you all please stop blabbing so much so we can get back to work? I find the art of bread making quite relaxing. It's a far cry from Snape's potions class."  
  
The six turned to her quite surprised. They'd never heard Lavender ever enjoying anything close to being a domestic task. "What?" she asked. Ron kissed her on the forehead to let her know she meant well and that side of her was appealing to him, especially if she'd learn to make bread and other scrumptious meals.  
  
As they continued on mulling over the meaning of the art of naming with bread making, the hours passed quickly. Then as if out of the blue Neville practically squealed in delight. He'd been studying the different type of seeds he'd been cutting. He studied hundreds of different plants as well as the seeds they come from. He'd been turning it over and over again in his head where he'd seen the seeds and what they were called. As if a light bulb was lit in his head he'd remembered.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Others already quickly gathered including Pluton who'd been watching them all warily with fear.  
  
"I think I know the lesson of naming. We've been cutting all these seeds right?"  
  
"Er, yes," answered Hermione.  
  
"Well, don't you see? The seeds if you look at the botany books always have some type of Latin based name and a name that can be easily pronounced. Each seed also has a true name. Here at Slantos, they learn the true names of each and every ingredient before they can use them. By knowing the true names of the each ingredient, they hold the power within the seeds and entwine them within their breads because a true name holds the true power."  
  
With that the earth started to rumble. They didn't understand what was going on. As far as they knew, Hermione already had the earthen powers. They knew it could not be repeated during the search for the songs. They knew Harry had been endowed with the gift, which caused confusion. No one else was to mimic another's power, but the rumblings were telling them otherwise.  
  
They hurried outside to see what was going on. Nevilled who'd been anxious about the whole revelation watched in amazement knowing that he was the cause of the commotion. Harry looked at him in question, but he knew that Neville had no idea what it was that was rumbling beneath the earth.  
  
All of the sudden, like a tea kettle with boiling water, a small crack became fountain of flowing clear water. The children ran around the water splashing about and muddying up their clothes and those around them. The parents tried to gather them to no avail. The children were having themselves a great time.  
  
Pluton looked at the seven with fear surmounting within him. He regretted letting them in and working to learn about the art of bread making. He looked at Emrys for reassurances and found none. Emrys was busy enjoying the clear water falling freely on him as well as the children.  
  
"Neville, calm down before you flood this place!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Neville stuttered. He focused his nervous energies elsewhere and slowly the water returned to the ground. After a few minutes only the crack in the earth remained as well as a very muddy ground and people.  
  
Harry apologized to Pluton for the mess and assured him that they will clean the mess up. The seven went to work cleaning up the children one by one. At first the people were a bit frightened to get near the teens until Emrys and Rhia stepped forward to be cleaned by them.  
  
"Scourgify!" Harry directed his hand towards them and cleaned their clothing and their persons instantly. No traces of mud remained. Pluton looked on with amazement at the power they displayed. He would never forget that day as long as he lived.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. The fourth song, not as difficult as the other three, but I wanted to speed things along. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate them. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
The week following the visit to Slantos was as busy as ever for the seven youths. Harry carved out some time from his schedule to train Neville on his newly acquired skill. That meant less alone time with Hermione, during the waking hours that is, but she understood. They also spent some time studying for their NEWTS and catching up on their lessons in which they'd fallen behind.  
  
The fifth song earned its place on the wall:  
  
"The power leaping be the fifth  
In Varigal beware."  
  
They'd cut down on their nightly visits to Fincayra since they knew they'd spend the whole day and a half or so on weekends. Except for Harry of course, he continued his nightly visits with Merlin as well as his thirty minute meetings with his grandfather. He seemed to spend less and less time sleeping, but still no effects could be seen on his person.  
  
Harry and Hermione's nights also consisted of loving and sharing, but not every night. Hermione needed her rest. But on the nights they do, they're left contended and with very fond memories of their union.  
  
On the weekend, they found themselves at Varigal. Since the giants were not a friendly lot with the exception of Shim, Emrys' friend, they tried to stay out of site. At the top of the hill overlooking the most ancient city of Fincayra they crouched. They could see the lush green fields surrounding the buildings made from stones. They noticed that it looked similar to the structure at Stone Henge. They saw the giants gathered around what looked like a camp fire. It looked as if they were cooking since the aroma of some type of roasted animal filled the air.  
  
They looked at the giants from afar. Some looked like Gawp, Hagrid's half brother; one looked like a bigger version of Urnalda. One even looked like a distant relative of Hagrid if one took a closer look, which they weren't really willing to do. The giants were fascinating and scary at the same time. Harry and Hermione were the only two that had encountered Gawp in the forbidden forest, though Gawp had become friendly after a while, their initial encounter with him was horrifying.  
  
Emrys was sure he'd find Shim around, taking a nap somewhere, but he didn't see any sign of his friend. He would have loved to say hi to him, he'd rarely had time to visit him nowadays. He'd supposed if it was meal time he wouldn't be napping anyway. Those were Shims favorite activities: napping and eating.  
  
"Well, what do you suppose we have to do to learn the lesson of leaping?" asked Ginny in a low whisper.  
  
"Truth be told, I don't know if the exact lesson is learned from the giants," Emrys told them. "I was able to learn the lesson from one of the spirit of a star named Gwri. I am not exactly sure if she'd show now since the giants have finished re-building their city. She'd only been here at that time because she was helping the giants re-build their city."  
  
The seven were a bit disappointed to hear that bit of news, especially Harry. He'd been having terrible pain connected to his scar. Though he'd been blocking it out successfully, he knew that the increase in pain only meant that the inevitable was getting closer. The confrontation between he and Voldemort neared and they still hadn't found all the meaning to the songs.  
  
He knew he needed to tell the rest of them, but he was caught in between telling them and having them panic or not telling them and having them caught by surprise. Both were important and he'd spent many nights weighing his options. He knew he needed to tell Hermione soon. He felt uncomfortable keeping such information from his wife most especially because the outcome would drastically affect them physically and emotionally if anything were to happen to either one of them.  
  
"I suppose I could tell you what Gwri told me when she was talking to me," Emrys volunteered.  
  
"Well, if it doesn't violate the rules that we'd have to solve it ourselves, why don't we give it a try," Hermione added.  
  
"I'm not sure if we'd violate any of the rules, maybe we should ask Merlin first?"  
  
"Good idea. I suppose we could leap him here," Harry commented. Harry and Emrys closed their eyes and concentrated in locating Merlin. To their surprise Merlin appeared with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The girls giggled and looked away.  
  
"Sorry, about that. We forgot to check if you were decent," Harry told him trying to hold in his mirth.  
  
"Apologies may be accepted when you can actually say it with a straight face," Merlin pretended to be angry. Luckily he'd been able to grab a towel when he first felt the familiar pull of the summons. He summoned some clothing and was dressed in seconds.  
  
The girls turned around when they were told it was safe to do so. Containing their chuckles was a hard task, however, until Rhia reminded them that the giants might hear them. It stopped any giggling on the spot.  
  
"Now, then. What brings me to this fine place on this fine day?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Well, sir, we were just wondering if we'd break any rules if we'd have Emrys tell us what Gwri told him when he had to learn the soul of the fifth song?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose it would all depend on what Emrys tells you, doesn't it."  
  
"I was just going to help them try to figure out the soul of the fifth song the way Gwri had helped me without spelling it out for me. You know in a form of question and answer. That type of thing."  
  
"Then by all means, go to it. I will go back and finish my bath if you don't mind." With that Merlin leapt back to where he was.  
  
"So?" Lavender asked. "What type of questions did the star spirit ask you?"  
  
"She'd asked me things that I had done and their connections to my present predicament at that point. But with all of you since you do not really know who the person is that supposed to learn the lesson, it will be a bit difficult."  
  
"I guess we could just start by just asking questions outloud," Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure," Emrys agreed. "That would be a great start."  
  
"I have a question," Ron voiced. "Like what the bloody hell are we doing in the land full of giants if the person we're supposed to be seeking might not even be here?"  
  
The others looked at each other as if to say, good question. All of the sudden they heard a smooth melodic voice "Well, Ron, maybe you are here because you are here to meet me."  
  
They all turned to find a tall, pale woman with long flowing golden hair that almost reached her feet. She wore a simple, light blue robe, yet her very posture made it seem like an elegant dress. Her eyes shone unusually bright, as if intense flames burned inside her.  
  
They all goggled foolishly at her except for Rhia and Emrys. "Gwri!" Rhia practically screamed. She felt like running up to her and giving her a hug, but she wasn't sure if she'd be burnt by the heat emitted from her light, or if she'd just go through her.  
  
"You may give me an embrace if you want, Rhia. I will not break nor will I hurt you." With that Rhia happily ran and embraced her. Rhia introduced her to the rest of the teens and they flopped down Indian style surrounding Gwri.  
  
"So, you came," Emrys finally said after he'd recovered from his stunned silence.  
  
"Of course, Emrys Merlin, I will always be present when I am in need."  
  
"Then you know why we traveled here?" Harry asked.  
  
"One of you is here to discover the lesson in leaping, am I correct?" They nodded. She looked at Harry. "It is not you, since you have already mastered the art of leaping. But I want to tell you this. Do not hold anything in too long else it will eat you up inside and become too huge for you to carry around." The six looked at him with questioning gazes. "I am glad that you respect the rules so much that you did not merely tell your friends the meaning of the song. I am humbled to be in your presence. There are many things written in the stars and meeting you in person is most humbling knowing what the future holds for you."  
  
"Could I ask you about the future, then?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I am sorry. But the future, though it is written in the stars, can still be changed."  
  
"Yet, you are humbled by meeting him in person. This means that in the future you see great things about him, yet some events in our present can still alter the outcome of the future you've seen?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You are truly correct, my dear. So, what do you think that means?"  
  
"Are you trying to say, that there are things we can still do right now that would still change the future as it is now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Ronald. Knowing about the future doesn't necessarily mean that the future is guaranteed for me or any of you."  
  
"But leaping from one time to another, like what we do when Harry brings us back here, does that somehow change our present when that happens or when we do things here at Fincayra in the past?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Ah, but remember, Fincayra is of a different world, not too connected to yours and Harry and Merlin have been wise enough to be able to alter certain memories to help your visits here a bit non-existent. However, if you remember the time turner that Hermione used once before, that type of thing could be dangerous if it falls in the wrong hands or if the power of leaping is passed on to a bad generation."  
  
"Oh, so, are you trying to say then, that if someone can go back in time and change something, our present time could be altered and whatever decisions or actions we make in our present determines our future. Anything that happens in one place could just as well alter the future of another." A bit inspired, Ginny continued, "like those rocks that the giants built. If one of those rocks that support the top happens to fall, then it could just as well affect the other structures next to it. Like a domino affect."  
  
"Exactly," answered Gwri. "Do you see then what the power of leaping means?"  
  
"I think so," answered Ginny. The rest of them looked at her expectantly. The fifth song was about to be solved and they waited anxiously. "Somehow everything is connected to everything else."  
  
With that Gwri smiled and disappeared. The wind stirred around them. Gusts of wind ran through them as if a storm was about to brew. Ginny looked at the rest of them as they took cover. She couldn't hear what anyone of them was saying. The wind was whistling loudly in her ears. She looked as if she was flying and dancing at the same time as her hair swayed with each movement of the wind.  
  
A/N: There's the fifth song. Again, it was more thinking than action this time. I didn't want to have them go against the giants of Varigal. Thanks for your reviews. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
As usual Harry worked with the new person who'd received new powers. He worked with Ginny to control her powers over the wind. He had become a teacher as well as brother, husband and friend. The new role fit him perfectly. He had the greatest temperament to be the perfect teacher. He had become patient and in the case of magical powers he'd gained plenty of experience and knowledge.  
  
All his teachings, however, would be for naught if he didn't survive the final confrontation. In the deep recesses of his mind he knew that he had the strength and power to defeat the dark lord, but if his fate were tied to the successful search for the souls of the son, then that was were he had to worry. He felt the confrontation drawing nearer and nearer everyday and still had not disclosed the information to anyone. That is until one night when the pain of his scar caught him unawares.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Harry screamed as he readied for bed. The blinding pain hit him like a flash of lightning. It took him less than a second to block out the pain, but it was too late. Hermione witnessed his outburst and he knew he would not be able to lie to her.  
  
"All right, Harry?" she asked. Concern and worry were clearly apparent in her voice. Just what Harry tried to avoid.  
  
"Er.. I am now, love. Don't worry about it."  
  
"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" Harry nodded knowing it would be pointless to lie. For all his powers, he was powerless against his wife. "What is it and how long has it been happening?"  
  
"He's getting closer." She walked over to where he stood and put her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He'd expected a lot of yelling and screaming. He was surprised not to be inundated with verbal reprimand.  
  
"How much time do we have left?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but the pain is stronger each time. It's been happening for about three weeks now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, love."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry!" she pushed him forward. Harry was taken by surprised and fell over on top of the bed. Hermione stood in front of him with her hand on her waist and continued to let out her anger. "I told you. We're in this together! Were you planning on telling me at all?" Harry wanted to smile. He knew the Hermione he expected was soon to surface.  
  
"Yes. I was just waiting for the right time."  
  
"Oh? And when would that be, Harry. When Voldemort is standing in front of you!" She sighed and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"You're right. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry, love. I just don't like seeing you so worried. You have enough things to worry about with the NEWTS for one. Our mission, being head girl and in your condition you don't need the stress."  
  
Hermione was surprised. She suspected she was carrying Harry's child, but she hadn't been brave enough to take the pregnancy test. "It's true then?" she looked at him and placed her hands on his face one on each cheek.  
  
"Yes, love. We're going to be parents you and me. I know we hadn't talked about it happening so soon, but I wouldn't change a thing." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but it wasn't enough. The urgency he felt to make love with his wife tugged at his soul. He could not deny the feelings and neither could she.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered as he ran a trail of kisses from her neck down. He placed a kiss on her currently flat abdomen and smiled up at her. He hadn't told her they were going to have more than one baby. There would be time enough to tell her after. First he wanted to pleasure her in a way he never had before.  
  
Into the night they continued to share each other's love until they reached the pinnacle of their mating.  
  
"So, when do you want to tell the rest about the news?" he asked as he rubbed her abdomen while they lay sated from their previous activity.  
  
"Why don't we wait a little while longer?"  
  
"Why?" He was confused. He wanted to shout to the world that he was going to be a father and he thought Hermione felt the same about being a mother.  
  
"Because I don't want to get any special treatment from anyone, especially from you," she warned.  
  
"Never," Harry gasped exaggeratedly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you want to know how many babies?"  
  
"What? You mean we're having twins?" she turned to face him smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Three more like."  
  
"What?! You're not trying to pull one over on me, are you?"  
  
"'Fraid not, love. I can feel three little ones inside your tummy."  
  
Hermione was caught in between happy and shocked. "Wow!" was all she managed to say.  
  
"Think you we'll get any volunteers for baby sitting duties?"  
  
"Boy, Potter. When you say you want a big family, I didn't think you wanted it to happen with one shot." She grinned. She couldn't help but feel happy to share a family with Harry and to give him a big family like he'd always dreamed off.  
  
"What can I say? I am THE Harry Potter," he tried to sound pompous.  
  
"Oh you," she chuckled and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"We'd better get some sleep. Especially you, mum." He kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Harry?" she sounded worried.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"Do you think the babies will be okay even with the many activities I have to do? Couldn't you put some kind of protective shield around them?"  
  
"Don't have to."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't have to?"  
  
"I mean they already put up their own protective shield around themselves and you."  
  
"Really? How do you know that?"  
  
"I can sort of see a glow around you, that's why. No one else would see though, not with regular eyes."  
  
"Oh," was all she managed to say. Knowing her husband had such powers was mind boggling even for her. She felt as if she was the luckiest woman alive at that moment. She slept peacefully with a smile.  
  
Harry looked at his wife and knew he only had one choice: DEFEAT VOLDEMORT. He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep thinking of ways to defeat his enemy and finally have a peaceful life with his new family.  
  
When the sixth song replaced the fifth on the wall of their meeting room, the seven seemed to feel the weight of the world on their shoulder, especially Harry.  
  
"Eliminating be the sixth,  
A sleeping dragon's lair."  
  
Ron and Lavender also felt more weight than the others since they were the two left yet to discover the souls of the last two songs. They talk about it with each other at times when they were alone, but they tried not to let it dampen their time together. If anything, they tried to spend their alone together to the fullest extent. They'd even started to talk about their wedding plans. They did everything to keep a positive attitude about their mission and their future. They wanted to believe they still had a future; otherwise all their efforts would be for naught.  
  
"Ron, how many kids do you want to have?" Lavender asked as they lay together in their private room.  
  
"I don't know. After being in a big family though, I'd like to have a big family too. I know there are disadvantages as far as the financial aspect of it all, but I would never trade all the memories I've shared with my family for wealth. I don't know if I want to have nine children, but I want to have at least four. What do you think?"  
  
"Four sounds good. And if we have more, then that's okay too. I want to have a big family too. Having one sibling is better than being an only child, but when I see you and your brothers and sister, I feel as if I'd missed out on something somehow." He kissed her head.  
  
"I love you, Lav."  
  
"I love you too." She turned her head to give him a kiss on the lips, which was a bad idea. They've already passed curfew, but the points seemed to matter less as the time drew neared to the confrontation and they knew it was close since Harry finally told them about the pain in his head earlier that night.  
  
They knew something was wrong as soon as they stepped into their little meeting room. He looked at each one of them and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes like they would have had his smile been a genuine happy smile. They had a few days until the weekend when they made their trip to Fincayra, but he and Hermione decided the rest of them should know what had been happening to his scar.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked first. "I know that look. There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"Nothing serious, I hope," Neville added nervously.  
  
"Well, depends on how you look at it," Harry started. "I didn't want to alarm anyone, but my scar had been giving me some flashes of pain for about three weeks now. They pain increases each time."  
  
"Voldemort?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. Whatever he's planning, I feel as if it's going to happen sometime soon."  
  
"But, we haven't found the rest of the song's soul," complained Ron.  
  
"I don't think he's aware of what we're trying to do Ron," Hermione spoke out. "He's certainly not going to wait until we complete our task if he knew that it would cause his down fall." Ron swallowed and Lavender gave him a pat on the hand.  
  
"We didn't notice your scar hurting," Ginny put in.  
  
"I can block it out, remember?" Harry answered. She nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm only telling you because although I didn't want to worry you, I'd also like you to be prepared. I know we've been running through our training everyday, but we didn't really know when we would have used our skills. With this new information, at least we know that we are going to use our skills sooner than we thought." They all looked at him wide-eyed except for Hermione who was barely getting over the shock.  
  
"Do you think we'll have enough time to figure out the last two songs before his plans are executed?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I really don't know that at all. Lav. I'm sorry. I know this was not the kind of news you were all prepared to hear when you woke up this morning and right now, I still don't know if it was such a great idea to tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you told us, Harry," Neville finally spoke up. "True that it will give us more to worry about, but at least we won't be surprised if the confrontation happened tomorrow."  
  
"Bite your tongue, Neville," Ginny reprimanded suddenly the fear enveloped her and the wind inside the room started to stir a bit.  
  
"You okay, love?" Draco whispered to her. He wrapped his arms around her hoping it would help calm her down.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry. Guess I just got carried away." Harry looked at Ginny as if to remind her of what he'd shown her before.  
  
"Have you told the headmaster?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I was planning on telling him after our meeting. I wanted to tell you all first." They all nodded in approval. "Let's make it an early night tonight, we'll reconvene tomorrow night and talk about our weekend plans." He wanted to give them time to let the news sink in and he wanted to be able to tell Dumbledore the news before he went to sleep that night. And, he and Hermione had decided to at least tell Merlin and Dumbledore of their impending parenthood.  
  
Harry and Hermione left for the headmaster's office when Harry sensed all their questions had been answered to their satisfaction. He knew he wasn't supposed to turn on his empath powers around them, but he wanted to make sure they didn't have any lingering thoughts about the news they just received.  
  
A/N: Ah, well. I was going to do the sixth song, but just didn't have time. Sorry about that. I wanted to post this before I left for vacation. Yes, another vacation. The Fourth of July holiday you know. Thanks for your reviews and I hope all you H/Hr fan like the little moment in this chapter. Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Americans!!!  
  
Here's a inspirational thought to keep you occupied until my next post.  
  
A Butterfly  
  
A man found a cocoon for a butterfly. One day a small opening appeared, he sat and watched the butterfly for several hours as it struggled to force its body through the little hole. Then it seemed to stop making any progress. It appeared as if it had gotten as far as it could and could go no farther. Then the man decided to help the butterfly.  
  
He took a pair of scissors and snipped the remaining bit of the cocoon. The butterfly then emerged easily. Something was strange. The butterfly had a swollen body and shriveled wings. The man continued to watch the butterfly because he expected at any moment, the wings would enlarge and expand to be able to support the body, which would contract in time. Neither happened. In fact, the butterfly spent the rest of its life crawling around with a swollen body and deformed wings. It was never able to fly.  
  
What the man in his kindness and haste did not understand, was that the restricting cocoon and the struggle required for the butterfly to get through the smallopening of the cocoon are Gods way of forcing fluid from the body of the butterfly into its wings so that it would be ready for flight once it achieved its freedom from the cocoon. Sometimes struggles are exactly what we need in our life.  
  
If God allowed us to go throughall our life without any obstacles, that would cripple us. We would not be as strong as what we could have been. Not only that, we could never fly. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The gang (Draco and Ginny snuck out in the invisibility cloak with them) found themselves in detention on Friday night courtesy of Pansy Parkinson. Because Snape had to keep up the pretense of animosity towards Harry and his favoritism of Draco and the students in Slytherin house, he had no choice but to put them all in detention even when he knew they weren't at fault. So the head boy and girl, Ron along with Lavender and Neville found themselves in the forbidden forest on a Friday night.

Ron was still fuming at the idea that they had to spend their Friday night in detention helping Hagrid patrol the Forbidden Forest. He knew that Snape needed to do it, but he still didn't agree with it. They were losing precious time from trying to figure out what the next song meant. Because of their detention they couldn't go over any ideas during their brainstorming session. He tried desperately to run through the sixth song in his head.

"Eliminate be the sixth

A sleeping dragon's lair."

The dragon part gave him chills up his spine. He remembered Norbert and the other dragons from the Tri-Wizard tournament in their fourth year. That was when he realized how stupid he was for thinking that Harry wanted to be in the competition and snuck his name into the Goblet of Fire without so much as telling him. He looked back and thought about how silly his jealousy was of his friend when all Harry really wanted was to be treated like a normal kid like him.

Ah, the good old days, he thought. When things were simpler and all he thought about was getting through school. Now there was a destiny he had to fulfill, loyal friends and a fiancé beyond his wildest dreams. He looked over to his right found Lavender looking at him with concern. He smiled and brought her hands to his lips.

While Ron and Lavender exchanged glances, Harry and Hermione talked with Hagrid about what they were supposed to be doing in the forest.

"Hagrid, is this like that time we had to look for slain unicorns?"

"No 'arry, this is just something I do ev'ry night, is all. I make sure the forest is peaceful as it should be. I don't understand why Snape put you lot in detention."

"You know we all have to keep up pretenses to the outside world, Hagrid," Hermione explained.

"I could tell he didn't want to do it, but the Slytherins were all staring at him as if goading him to do something nice for a change."

"Well, it doesn't matter. There shouldn't be any danger for you lot tonight. It's been peaceful all year."

If he only knew, thought Harry who was holding back the pain he was feeling from his scar. The only thing that kept him from being alarmed was that he was still able to hold the pain back. He knew that if Voldemort were nearer, the pain would be unbearable. He hoped that he'd be able to have built up more resistance to his evil when the time came. The pain seemed to have heightened when he came into his empath powers. He kept his senses on alert as they moved to the forest.

Neville followed quietly lost in his own thoughts as well as Ginny and Draco who'd revealed themselves after they were deep in the forest and unseen from the castle. The three of them trudged along behind the others.

Hagrid didn't even question why Ginny and Draco were hidden or why they were there. He'd eventually accepted the closeness of the seven, but not really understood why. He wasn't privy to the details of the destiny that binds the seven though Harry wanted to tell him many times. Instead, Harry hoped Hagrid would catch on and solve it himself, but he doubted it. Hagrid was very dear to him, to them all, and he was quite talented, knowledgeable and receptive to anything that dealt with creatures, but not so much with logic and deduction. It was probably best that way.

The forest was actually quiet and dark. The only light available was from the full moon above them, which wasn't much considering the tall. The ground was a bit damp from the snow that managed to trickle in through the massive trees that surround the forest. They sloshed around checking for any signs of trouble.

After an hour or so of trudging through the muddy forest floor, they found themselves near Aragog's cave.

"Ah, Hagrid. It's nice of you to visit," Aragog breathed out.

"Hullo, Aragog. All right there?"

"Yes, thank you. What have you brought me?" he asked when he finally acknowledged the presence of the teens with Hagrid.

Harry felt a strange feeling, but he knew it wasn't from him. It was a feeling of excitement, mouth watering hunger. At that point he knew that Aragog was looking at them as part of his evening meal. Harry could practically hear him slurping his tongue, if spiders indeed had tongues.

Ron even with his arachnophobia was trying his best to be brave for Lavender who was hiding behind him as if expecting him to protect her. He wanted so badly to cower behind her or someone else instead, but kept telling himself to be brave – be a Gryffindor. He was putting his training to work for him and those around him. He also knew that he had to confront his fears in order to be of any help for Harry and the others. Facing Aragog was nothing compared to facing Voldemort.

"We're just patrolling the forest," Hagrid told him oblivious of how Aragog was eyeing his friends. Aragog's children started to appear one by one behind him as if sensing there was fresh meat nearby.

"Did you bring me a gift, then?"

"Oh, sorry Aragog. I didn't think I was coming by your cave tonight. Maybe next time?"

"But what about those succulent fresh meats you've got standing about you?" It finally dawned on Hagrid what Aragog meant.

"Now, hold on there Aragog. If you mean what I think you mean, then the answer is no. These kids are my friends. They're just walking along with me tonight. I didn't bring them as a gift for you."

"Pity, but my children and I are hungry and since they're here, they're free game."

"Aragog, they're my friends. You will not hurt them or I will have to ask you to remove yourself from the forest."

"I would never hurt you Hagrid, nor would my children, I owe you my life. But these children you've brought with you, I owe no loyalty to."

"But by hurting them you destroy your loyalty to me and our friendship, Aragog. I will no longer consider you a friend if you harm any of my friends." Even as Hagrid was saying it, Aragog's children inched closer to the lot of them.

Although, Harry was sensing trouble, he was trying to let Aragog and Hagrid reason with each other before attempting to wield his powers. He didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all Hagrid and he knew that if they do not sort out their difference in opinion their friendship would be irreparable.

Hagrid was a dear friend and Harry knew how much Hagrid felt about all his friends, but Harry was not going to risk the lives of all of his friends, most of all, his wife and their unborn children.

"Ah, Hagrid, sometimes there are more important things in life than friendship. I have my children to consider. We've not tasted fresh meat in so long."

"I give you fresh meat when I can Aragog that should be enough. As for these children, they are family for me. I have none of my own, but they've been my family since I met them, they have. So, if your children mean anything to you like you say, then you should understand that these children mean the same way to me."

Hagrid looked at Aragog, almost dared him to try something. Harry had never seen Hagrid look ready for battle as he did at that moment. He knew that Hagrid regarded them as great friends and maybe even family, but Harry had never seen the extent of his feelings until that moment.

Aragog looked at Hagrid and then the teens behind him. An understanding washed over him. For so long he'd resented the wizards, except for Hagrid who'd saved his life. He thought them unfeeling and selfish. But not Hagrid, and not the man boy with green eyes. He saw him with his other eyes while he kept an eye on the others. He noticed that though the boy was relaxed, he felt an aura about him that was ready to defend not only Hagrid against him, but something more, like the way he'd want to defend his young.

He saw something different in the boy, unlike the one who'd created trouble for Hagrid over fifty years ago. That boy, he remembered, was cold and unfeeling and only wanted power. The boy with green eyes he saw had the power, but was honorable and not at all like the one so many years ago.

Oh, yes, he remembered that boy. He remembered too when he'd roam the forest killing the unicorns to stay alive. He still heard murmurs about him and if he never showed his presence in the forest where he lived, he would be grateful. He knew there would be a time when that evil will come back to their haven, but as sure as he was about the friendship, he knew the boy before him would be powerful enough to destroy that evil.

Harry was becoming uneasy by the way Aragog was scrutinizing him. He turned on his empath powers to feel what it was all about and found exactly what it was. He also read his mind and at first it was as if Aragog felt him probing his mind, but did nothing. He was flattered that Aragog thought highly of him and hoped that his confidence in him will also pay off in the end.

"You are a very good friend, Hagrid. You will make a great father someday to your own children if you feel so strongly for these children who you did not sire. I also do not want to lose your friendship; my children and I will take our leave and let you continue with your task."

Aragog and his children started to move out slowly. Slowly the breath that Ron didn't know he was holding started to blow out. His phobia had his sweating and if Lavender hadn't been holding him down.

"I will try my best to rid the evil," Harry shouted towards Aragog in a language only Aragog would understand. Aragog turned and looked at Harry with apparent surprise.

"I will certainly remember that, and if will be in your service should you need me. I apologize for first reaction towards you and your friends. And since you were able to read my thoughts and speak in the language of the old, you are far greater than any wizard I have encountered or heard of. I wish you the best of luck and from this day forth, you should no longer fear for your life and that of those you care about when you enter in my domain."

"Thank you." Harry told him and bowed as if Aragog were royalty.

"No, it is I who should thank you." With that Aragog turned and left them standing where they were.

When the spiders were gone, all of them relaxed their guard including Hagrid.

"Blimey 'Arry! What language were you speaking?" Hagrid asked still shocked at Harry's apparent talent to talk to spiders.

"I was talking to him in his own tongue."

"That was scary," Ron cried.

"All right there Ron?" Harry asked knowing about his phobia.

"Yeah, you?" he asked as if Harry needed it.

"All right, Hermione?"

"Peachy." He went on to ask everyone else although he knew they were all okay, just a little surprise at his apparent ability to talk to spider no matter how many times he told them that he was able to communicate with almost everything that lived.

"Well, we'd best be getting back," Hagrid announced. He was perplexed at Harry's abilities. He knew there were some things that he didn't know and at times it hurt that he may not trust him enough to confide in him, but when it all comes down to it he also understood the dilemma Harry faced to try to protect them all.

The next day they found themselves near the cave of the dragon thanks to Emrys and Rhia. The dragon still sleeps, but they were still wary especially when they saw the size of the dragon.

Harry was reminded of the tri-wizard tournament when he'd had to face the Norwegian Ridgeback. None of the dragons they've seen, however, was as huge as the one before them. They approached the darkened cave slowly and moved around trying to find clues as to what eliminating meant.

When the dragon stirred the seven stilled. They tried not to disturb the jewelries, gems and gold strewn about and the pile near the dragon's head. There were also broken eggs and one that was still whole and kept close near the dragon's arms.

Emrys explained that the dragon was asleep because of a spell that his grandfather put on him, but he could wake up anytime. The time was an approximation so they needed to be careful. Emrys and Rhia waited outside the mouth of the cave so as not to interfere.

Ron and Lavender moved as a pair. Lavender saw the broken eggs and was becoming teary eyed.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Oh, Ron. I can't imagine anyone would be so mean as to come in the cave and destroy the dragon's eggs just because it was asleep. They are after all living beings that deserve a chance to live."

"It's okay, love. I don't think we could have done anything to stop those who thrive on hurting poor defenseless creature." Just then he saw a white spider hanging on a web. His heart started to beat fast and he could feel perspiration going down his face.

"What is it Ron?" All he could do was point at the white spider who'd grown over a hundred times its size. Almost as big as Aragog.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyy," it said.

Ron shrieked a bit and drew attention to himself. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Neville all ran to his side. As soon as the spider saw Harry, it smiled.

"Ah, descendant of Merlin, how good it is to actually see you. I have heard many wonderful things about you."

Harry remembered the stories that Merlin related to him. "I have heard of you as well, Grand Elusa."

It seemed as if the spider glowed brighter at the mention of its name. "You're quite bright too."

The immediate threat became the hungry spider, the sleeping dragon became secondary. Harry's heard many things about the Grand Elusa and one that he couldn't erase was her mighty appetite. "What are you doing here? I remember you have your own crystal cave."

"I doooo, but sssometimes I like to vissssit my old friend."

"You lie!" Harry raised his hand ready to strike with a spell.

"No, Harry." Ron finally found his voice. "Don't hurt it. If what you told us about her is true, then she is needed in Fincayra."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. "Ron?"

"Listen, Harry. I know I would be the first to strike especially since it's a spider and I have deep seeded fear of them, but I remember Aragog and his children. And Lavender just said something about the dragon's eggs. Harry, don't you see. Even though eliminating something or someone is sometimes necessary, it comes with a price. We'll never know exactly what the price is but it's always there because everything and everyone is precious somehow."

Like a flash of lightning bolt fire spewed out of Ron's raised hands. His adrenaline from fear of the spider and fear from what the dragon might do if it woke up kept the fire blazing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for sticking with the story and for all your reviews.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

They barely escaped without being singed by Ron's uncontrollable fire spewing hands. Lucky for them the dragon was not disturbed by the din. The spell he was under was stronger than anything they could have done in that cave. Harry had to talk Ron through and calm him down.

"Ah. Harry. What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron was panicking as usual while the others were trying to take cover if they didn't want to get burnt. The grand elusa made her escape by once again being a tiny spider and left the teens to their own devices. She chuckled as she walked away.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry shouted. "You need to calm down and focus!"

"Okay," he whined. After he'd calmed down enough to let the flames diminish into a small ball of fire on his palms, he smiled at the lot of them peeking out of wherever they were hiding in. Ron looked so proud of himself none of them had the heart to tell him what a git he was. He was so pleased with his new powers they didn't think he'd listen to them anyway.

Ron strutted around like a peacock with a half grin half smirk on his face when they returned to Hogwarts. The grin was wiped off by a stern looking Professor McGonagall as soon as they entered the door. She'd been waiting for them to return for over an hour and her patience wore thin. She ushered them inside an empty classroom and then proceeded to vent her frustrations.

"Glad you know the way home!" she told them sarcastically. "I hope you've been practicing your dueling skills while you were out on your little field trip."

The seven looked a bit surprised at her statement and her abruptness. They thought she was aware that the practice sessions were only covers for their trips to Fincayra, but it seemed as if they were missing something somewhere.

"Sorry?" Ron spoke up.

"I'm saying that even if you were out doing something else, something a bit more important mind you, you still needed to actually practice your dueling skills. You are aware that there will be a dueling match between the three groups?"

They all stood with their mouths open. They thought they were actually exempted from actually participating in the dueling match.

"Oh, please!" McGonagall breathed. "How do you think it would look if you all performed badly in the dueling match in three days? All of us will be a disgrace to Gryffindor, no offense Draco."

"None taken," Draco answered slightly amused. He'd never witnessed McGonagall flustered over anything before except maybe during Quidditch matches.

"Well, be that as it may, since I am supposedly your trainer for the dueling club, I expect all of you, you too Draco, to be in your top form in two days."

They were also aware of the competitiveness between Snape and McGonagall, but they didn't feel it necessary to voice that. They all mumbled yes professor and she left them to their own devices.

At the night of the duel, after only a few hours of practice, the seven headed out to the great hall to face the other teams. There would be a elimination process where each person were matched between another person in another team, the loser of the match will be matched with the other team as a second chance, then the winners between the two matches will meet to duel. Since it was a team effort, the final point would be tallied up at the end of the match. No one would be going against any of their team members, a rule that was added because of Harry's participation. They couldn't remove him completely, so they'd let the others compete with him, knowing some of them would want to wipe him out. Despite the rules, Snape, Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore told the seven to be on their guard. They could never be too careful especially since they are aware that Voldemort had been able to possess bodies before, including Harry. They wouldn't put it passed him.

Pansy, Justin, Susan and Dean were proving to be worthy opponents. Pansy actually beat Lavender. It could be because she was a little distracted after Ron solved the sixth song. She knew the pressure was all on her to find the last of the seven songs and it frightened her that she might fail not only her friends, but the whole world.

She'd told Ron about her concerns and Ron was trying his best to allay her fears. He told her that he was confident she would solve the song before any confrontation with Voldemort would ever take place. Then he'd held her tight to comfort her.

Susan actually defeated Neville, which was no small feat. It had been a long match, but somehow Susan caught him by surprise and disarmed him. Neville berated himself, but Harry and Hermione were immediately at his side to comfort him and to praise him for a job well done.

Neville didn't feel as if he did a very good job, but the others were telling him how well he did. He'd defeated 3 opponents before Susan and that was better than what he'd have done before all the training. He smiled a bit, but still didn't feel well about himself. He knew he could have done better, but for some reason his concentration was thrown off by something he couldn't quite pin down.

Harry was a bit surprised at how well their peers were performing. Though he was picking up some strange vibes from them, he was mostly concerned about how his friends were performing. He, Draco, Hermione and Ginny were the only one left in his team. Ron pretty much gave up after Lavender was eliminated, but he knew that Ron would have easily overcome Justin if he really had his heart into it.

It was Draco against Dean, Susan against Ginny, Pansy against Hermione and Harry against Justin.

Draco and Dean were up first. Draco needed to keep up the pretense of the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry so he did his best to talk down on Ginny. The other Gryffindor were cheering Dean on, but inside Ginny was praying for Draco to win.

Because they were limited to wand skills, Draco tried his best to avoid doing much of his acrobatic/gymnastic skills. His reflexes worked well to his advantage. Dean flicked his wand at Draco, but was easily blocked. Before Draco could give out his hex, Dean was in the process of yet another spell. Draco ducked and rolled. He immediately stood and directed the disarming spell towards Dean. He knew those around him were expecting him to be a poor sport without any honor, but he proved them wrong. He disarmed Dean without resorting to blatant unsportmanship conduct. He won fair and square and that was what stunned them most, those who didn't know him well anyway.

Pansy was amazed how well Draco was playing by the rules. She was almost ashamed of him because he was still representing Slytherins even if he was in the Gryffindor team – that's what she referred to Harry and the gang since they were all mostly in Gryffindor.

When it was her turn she vowed to also win, but not necessarily fairly though she'd been doing her best with the others. They were easy to overcome. But somehow she knew that Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, even if she was a mudblood. Deep inside Pansy knew that her intelligence accounted for much of her abilities, so she decided to win on the physical aspect. She bided her time. She felt invincible, like some kind of force was within her.

Susan and Ginny were up next. Pansy didn't care at that point who'd win, but she did notice Ginny eyeing Draco while he was dueling. She didn't like that one bit. Draco was promised to her by Lucius Malfoy and her father. It didn't matter that Draco was not interested in her, she knew for a fact that despite his protests he will be hers. So she stared at Ginny and hoped something tragic would happen to her.

Susan was first to let out a spell, Ginny countered the spell just before it reached her. She received a point for that. Ginny then let out a spell and was smoothly avoided by Susan. Susan then let out a spell and grazed Ginny in the left arm. Her arm immediately became numb and useless, but she still had her other arm.

The spell was strong however, and she felt the numbness spreading down her leg and up to her head. It left the left side of her body paralyzed. She caught a smug look from Susan, but that didn't deter her from hitting Susan with the disarming spell. She won the match because Susan was careless enough to let her guard down thinking she'd succeeded when she'd only won half the battle.

Although disappointed, Susan accepted the defeat with a smile. She and Ginny were friends and although her teammates were eyeing her skeptically, she just brushed them off with a shrug. She knew she tried her best and knew what defeated her was her overconfidence in the inability of her opponent to retaliate.

When Pansy and Hermione stood up to take their places, Pansy's eyes were blazing with fury. She took pride in her team and didn't want to lose, especially not to a mere mudblood. She sneered at Hermione and egged her on.

Hermione merely ignored her comments and prepared for the duel. She knew that her unborn children would protect her from any real harm, but she didn't want to use their powers as an advantage.

They placed their backs against each other and walked 10 paces before they turned around to duel. Pansy, however, turned around at the 9 and a half count and struck out a spell that was meant to really harm another. It wasn't the simple spells that only left a person incapacitated for a short time. The curse was almost as bad as the unforgivable curse, but it was legal however advanced it may be.

It took all of Harry's restraint to hold back trying to help Hermione. He was confident that Hermione could handle Pansy with her eyes closed, if Pansy played fair. That was the problem. She wasn't playing fair and everyone gasped as the spell bounced off Hermione. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Snape, McGonagall and Lupin gave Pansy a warning about her use of the curse, but she simply smiled while hiding her awe at the way the curse just bounced off Hermione. The persistence mounted as they squared off again.

Hermione drew out a spell, but Pansy easily sidestepped the spell and smirked to taunt Hermione as if to say, is that all you've got. Hermione didn't let it get to her. She was just biding her time.

Pansy threw out another curse and Hermione blocked it easily since she was prepared. They kept going back and forth for almost five minutes to Pansy's growing ire. She was running out of powerful curses to use. She wanted to show the mudblood that she, as a pureblood, was more superior, but nothing she did was working. She was losing her focus, letting her hate blind her logic.

Hermione on the other hand was patiently waiting to strike out at the right moment to disarm her opponent. She found an entry when Pansy looked as if she was going to throw a tantrum. Hermione sent out the disarming spell and caught Pansy by surprise.

She started complaining that Hermione had cheated and they needed a re-match, but no one was listening to her. No one was backing her up. She left the great hall in a huff. She didn't even want to see if her team would win the next round, she just didn't care. She felt humiliated beaten by the mudblood. She flashed an angry warning towards Hermione that was easily read by everyone in the room.

No one bothered to run after her.

When Justin and Harry stood up to take the floor, a silence came over the room. They watched both duel and they thought they were equally matched, except of course for Harry's friends who knew Harry could probably take Justin out with his eyes closed if he wanted. They knew that Harry hadn't been allowed to use all his abilities except for the obvious skills that were taught at Hogwarts, none of the seven were, but no one knew that except for themselves and the staff.

As soon as Justin faced Harry after 10 paces, his face contorted into an evil grin. Harry had felt his scar hurting throughout the dueling challenges, but had kept it at bay throughout the night. Now as he stood in front of Justin, the pain seemed to have hit him ten folds. He staggered a bit, but recovered quickly.

"What is it Potter? Can't handle a bit of challenge," Justin taunted except the sound of the voice coming out of Justin was foreign, was not Justin at all. Harry looked at Snape and he nodded.

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Draco and Neville and they all nodded in acceptance. They all readied their wands under their cloaks as did Lupin and McGonagall with a slight signal from Snape. Their first priority was to protect the other students; they knew Harry and the others had to take care of the rest.

"Oh, I can handle a challenge when one is worthy of a challenge," Harry answered calmly as he banked the pain he'd been feeling.

"Well, then. Shall we begin? I assume you're ready to fight me."

"I've been ready," answered Harry knowing full well it was no longer Justin he was talking to, but Voldemort. He saw the flash of red eyes come and go and he was feeling his presence all night. He knew he made sure they would be the last two people standing when the time came just as he knew that he had to keep from harming Justin.

While they were talking, the staff urged the other students out of the great hall slowly and quietly and the six formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort didn't seem to care that they were leaving nor did he care that the other teens surrounded him. He cared more that Harry didn't escape. Besides, he'd been watching them duel all night and there was nothing special about their skills except perhaps the mudblood. She seemed to have blocked Pansy's initial curse without muttering a word. That intrigued him, but he'd deal with her and the others around him later after he'd killed Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. They're very encouraging and flattering. It keeps me going knowing that you actually enjoy this fic. Please send me challenges if you have any to give. Thanks again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The room grew colder and darker a bit and the air seemed to grow thicker. Justin and Harry were surrounded by the other six. Harry could sense Snape and McGonagall rounding up the staff and telling them to secure the perimeters as well as ordering the prefects to make sure all the students stayed in their respective common rooms. In addition to the order, the staff was making sure no one got out of their common rooms by casting a locking spell that could only be broken in dire emergency.

Harry could sense Lavender tensing, but he was projecting thoughts of calmness as well as reassurances to her and the others. He was telling them to try to clear their minds. He was telling Lavender to calm down. He knew that she was feeling tense because of the fact that she hadn't found the meaning of the seventh song yet and that she didn't want to let Harry and everyone else down if that were to be the final battle.

He also warned them not to reveal any of their special powers. He didn't want Voldemort going away with that information if there was a chance he could escape. He couldn't help that Draco was exposed as being on their team, but Draco had a choice and he stood by the others as they readied themselves to fight with Harry.

"What's the matter, Potter? Your dear old headmaster is not here to protect you?" Voldemort taunted.

"It doesn't really matter if Dumbledore is here or not, does it? You're the one who's scared of him? I guess now that he's not around and your death eaters aren't surrounding you, you feel a whole lot braver, do you? Especially since you're not really here, are you?"

"Ah, Potter. If only you can feel your pathetic friend inside this body, I am very much here indeed."

That was the problem; Harry could feel Justin and he could practically hear him screaming in his mind. He didn't let Voldemort know of course.

"So, what do you want now, Voldemort? Aren't you tired of using innocent people to do your own dirty work? Aren't you man enough to face me in the flesh or is it that maybe you are scared of me?"

"Surely you don't think that you could defeat me you puny excuse of a man. Why, you're not even a man yet, are you? Has the slut of a mudblood shown you yet what it's like to be a man?" Hermione flinched and the floor beneath them trembled a bit, Harry showed no outward emotion. But inside he was seething like Mt. Fuji. He was thankful that Hermione wasn't in front of Voldemort or else he'd have known how much the comment affected him. He would have been able to surmise a conclusion from Hermione's blazing eyes.

Harry was telling her in her mind to calm down as he too began to calm himself down.

"What makes you think I need a woman to make me feel like a man? Is that what you had to do? Oh wait, did the spell return your manhood in tact?" He felt Voldemort's anger as the blinding pain to his scar hit him like a lightning bolt. Good thing he was prepared, otherwise Voldemort would have discovered one of their many connections.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed as he aimed the wand at Harry. At the sound of the curse, Harry prepared his body for the onslaught. He smiled as Voldemort's eyes grew in disbelief.

"Maybe it doesn't work as well since it's not your wand." Harry taunted. He felt Voldemort slip mentally for a second and used that time to get to Justin. He was telling Justin mentally to fight Voldemort.

Voldemort was able to feel a presence intruding in Justin's mind, but he couldn't figure out who it was out of the seven teenagers around him.

"So, one of you have been studying leglimency? That's quite interesting." He locked eyes with Draco. "Ah, young Malfoy, your father will be quite disappointed in these turn of events. Is it you who have studied the art of leglimency?"

Draco remained unmoving and his mind remained clear. Harry then told each and every one of them to project their thoughts towards Justin. As Voldemort turned to face each of them, Harry projected their thoughts into Justin's head one by one. Voldemort was more confused. All of them seemed to have the power of leglimency.

At the intrusion, he started pointing and cursing towards each of the teens, each time missing its mark. He grew frustrated as Justin became stronger. All the thoughts they sent him encouraged him to be strong and fight Voldemort in his mind. They were telling him that he could do it.

The curses kept flying half cocked from Voldemort but his concentration was waning. Justin's mind and heart became closed to VOldemort.

When Voldemort left Justin, Justin fell unconsciously on the ground. Harry followed Voldemort out as he tried to first enter Ginny's mind and then Lavender. They were able to block him out thanks to all the practice they'd been forced to take from Snape. They were stronger and more prepared than Justin. Voldemort tried one last time with Draco. Draco was busy worrying about Ginny.

Voldemort entered his mind. Draco screamed so loud his voice could have probably been heard throughout the castle. "No!" he cried as Voldemort gave him sinister thoughts. Ginny ran to him.

"Draco!" she screamed. "Fight him!" I love you she wanted to add, but she knew better than to show anymore weakness or any emotion in Voldemort's presence. He brought his hand up ready to strike out physically but before he could strike her, Draco flushed Voldemort out.

Just as Voldemort left he managed to say, "You've won this round Potter, but only this round."

Draco staggered back and fell forward landing on his hands and knees. His breathing was a bit shallow and his heart beat drummed in his ear at the pace of drum roll. Harry followed Voldemort once again until he was out. The act of multiple possessions weakened him and all he could do was work his way back to his body.

When he settled down, Harry smiled. He'd seen exactly where Voldemort was hiding, and he had an estimated count on how many death eaters stayed with him including Bellatrix. But first he needed to see to Justin and hoped that Voldemort and their efforts to flush Voldemort out of his mind didn't leave his brain damaged.

Ron, Lavender and Neville sought out the Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. Harry worked on Justin's head as Hermione put a hand on his shoulders for additional strength. They knew one of their unborn children had the power of healing. They'd found that out when Hermione was scratched up during the incident in the Valderag's cave. Her cuts were healed just as quickly as they appeared. Because of the chaos, no one seemed to notice at all that Hermione and Harry were the only ones to escape unscathed.

Dumbledore walked in just as Justin was regaining his consciousness. Since Harry's healing power was no longer a secret, Justin wasn't surprised to find himself staring into emerald orbs. He smiled and whispered "Thank you."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Dumbledore. He was frantic when he couldn't get into the door of the great hall. He'd know that Harry placed a locking spell. He was moving around the castle asking the portraits who had other portraits in the great hall to check on the activities.

At the sight of Harry unharmed, his fear subsided and a bit of temper replaced it. He wanted to give his grandson a tongue lashing even worse that Vernon Dursley ever gave him, but he held back because he knew somehow that it was Harry's way of protecting everyone else, even him.

No one answered Dumbledore for a while until Justin could get up with support from Harry and Hermione. "He still needs to get some rest," Harry answered his grandfather without meeting his eyes. He'd felt his anger and he didn't want to look into his eyes at that moment.

"We'll walk him to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny volunteered Draco and herself.

"I'm fine," Justin insisted as he almost fell over when he tried to take a step forward.

"We'll take you," Draco sounded a bit terse, but he was still fighting the wave of pain that Voldemort left after leaving his head.

"I think you might have to levitate him," Dumbledore suggested. Ginny nodded and whispered the spell as she pointed her wand towards Justin. Justin drifted along flanked by Draco and Ginny.

Dumbledore then looked at Harry and Hermione. His anger slowly dissipated when Harry walked forward and wrapped his arms around him to reassure his grandfather that he was indeed all right. A lone tear fell out of Dumbledore's eye, but he smiled. "Thank you, I needed that." He then held out his open arm towards Hermione and she stepped into it freely knowing he needed all the reassurances he could take.

"I know where he's hiding." Harry announced out of the blue as the three stood in the middle of the Great Hall.

"You what?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"I know where he and his death eaters are hiding out. I followed him when he left here."

Dumbledore was once again amazed at how much power his grandson had. He wondered if he should have been worried at all. But he knew, no matter how powerful his grandson became, he would always worry about him and his ever growing family. Like Harry he'd always wondered when he'd get his family back, he hadn't realized until that moment that he was indeed blessed with another chance to have a family. He knew about the triplets and was ecstatic at the idea of Harry and Hermione having three babies. After the battle he knew that he would no longer keep his ties with Harry a secret. He was going to have three more grandchildren to spoil knowing that he couldn't do much when Harry was a baby. He was going to make up for all those times.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Hermione wanted to know.

"It means, that we could take him by surprise for once and not the other way around. And don't worry. I am not going to be going there by myself. I've learned my lesson already." He eyed his wife knowing that he'd never be forgiven if he actually did go and try to fight Voldemort on his own. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, that's good."

"Why don't we have a meeting with the order tonight and you can draw us a map?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Nope, no good," Harry answered and managed to witness his grandfather's mouth hang open at the refusal. "I don't want anyone else trying to be the hero and going there on their own. I will reveal the place when we, as a team, are ready to face him. Lavender still needs to solve the seventh song and I think it's safe to assume that we need to recruit more people for our cause."

"I guess I underestimated your power of reason," Hermione chuckled and kissed her husband soundly on the lips.

"Well, now. Why don't you too go on and find the others or do whatever it is I think you want to do and I'll clean up this mess."

"Yeah, why don't we do what Grandfather is thinking," Harry joked. "Dirty old man." Hermione playfully slapped Harry's arm as Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed so loud the portraits covered their ears.

"Really, Harry. That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your grandfather."

"You don't know what he was thinking, do you? You'd say the same thing if you did." Harry smiled at her. She knew he was joking because of the promise he'd made not to sneak into people's head any time he wanted to.

"Come on, I want to be alone with you and do some relaxing."

"Does your scar still hurt?"

"A bit."

She knew he was lying. She knew it was hurting him more than a bit, but she knew too that he knew how he felt. They were connected in a lot of ways. She took his hands as if to let him know that she was willing to share his pain.

Harry was amazed at how well she understood him. He knew that she was probably the only person who truly did and would be the only person who ever will. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

When they were finally alone in their room, they sat in the couch and just held on to each other. No words were needed. Harry needed to release some emotions and she knew words were not enough after what happened. They sat for a few minutes until they both drifted to sleep.

A/N: Well, I didn't feel like it was time for the final confrontation. So there you go. Sorry it's so short. Been busy like crazy lately. Hope you stick around until the end of this story. We're almost there. Thank you for your reviews as always. They are very flattering and encouraging. Without them I'd have no will to continue to write them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The meeting with the rest of the order went well considering they were all shocked that Voldemort was able to go through the defenses of Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore had assured them that precautions were in place in order to prevent the same incident from happening again. He mentioned that Harry had placed special protection to guard from the mental or remote types of attacks.

They looked at Dumbledore with their mouths agape, especially those who did not know Harry well and of course not everyone was aware of just how powerful Harry had become. He decided against telling them that Harry was well aware for their thoughts and feelings and that he knew of Voldemort's hide out. He'd decided it wasn't worth the scene it would cost.

Harry sat quietly wanting to laugh at some of the thoughts and feelings the others around him were giving off, but he controlled himself. He would do well to remember that hubris always get people in trouble including Merlin himself. It didn't stop him from wanting to show everyone exactly what he could do, but it did stop him from showcasing what he could do.

The other six kept looking over at Harry, probably to make sure he wasn't going to do anything rash. After the third time they looked his way, he had to send them a message telling them that all was well with him and that the people's thoughts would amuse them if they could just see them. They all smiled at him to acknowledge his thoughts except for Hermione who gave him a warning look.

After the meeting when everyone except Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin and the seven were left. "Well, that was productive," Ron let out sarcastically. Dumbledore chuckled at his comment.

"What did you expect?" Molly asked him.

"I thought people would contribute more in the planning for Voldemort's destruction. But it seemed clear that they are all depending on us fulfilling our so called destinies. I mean, don't they even think about such things like a back up plan or better yet, backup for when we do go into battle." Ron shook his head. "Pathetic really if they think we still won't need any of their help. No offense Harry."

"None taken mate," Harry chuckled.

"Come on Ron," Neville started. "I think Professor Dumbledore would have thought of something like that."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Neville. I do have something in mind if you should all perish." He shivered at the thought, and then smiled fondly at Harry. "But I have fate in your abilities and in your loyalty as well as love and friendship. There are no higher motivators that those."

"Thanks professor."

"Well, why don't we all get back home and get some rest. I'm sure you all have a lot of other things to do aside from Order business."

Before the others Harry finally revealed his leaping abilities. The seven of them held hands and he leapt them back to their own little meeting room back within the Gryffindor tower. Since they'd come in via floo before, the others were a bit surprised to witness their disappearance.

"I didn't know you'd all taught them to apparate?" asked Molly with her hand on her heart as if to still the rapid beating of it.

"They can't. Not all of them anyway," Dumbledore answered.

"Then, how?"

"It's called leaping. I'm sure you've all heard legends and stories about the origination of that type of travel. It's best you clear your minds of them and stop wondering. It wouldn't be good for all of us if any of our minds are probed and the knowledge revealed to the enemy."

They all nodded. They knew the professor would reveal the truth when the time came, but he was right. The less they knew about what the kids are up to, the safer they were. They felt helpless in that way, but they also knew that they would do their best to be their backup if that was their destiny in this war.

In their meeting room, Ron was pacing while the others sat in the pillows that Harry had conjured for them. He knew that Lavender was the last person that needed to solve the last song. It seemed much more difficult when they knew who it was that was supposed to solve the song. He stopped and looked at the wall where the last song was written.

The gift of Seeing be the last

Forgotten Island's spell.

"What the bloody hell, does it mean? We all could see can't we? And where in the world is the Forgotten Island?"

"Ron, calm down," Ginny advised. "You're making Lavender crazy with all your pacing not to mention the rest of us. Besides, you're not the one who's supposed to solve it, remember?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't help, now can I?"

"You're right Ron," Hermione added with a calm soothing voice. She supposed her impending motherhood is making her more maternal. She couldn't understand where all the calmness was coming from, but she was thankful for it. "However, in my experience they more I tend to think about a problem the harder it was to find the answer. We all need today to relax and center ourselves. We won't be helping our cause by getting burnt out."

"Easy for you to say," Ron sneered.

"Ron," Harry called his attention in a calm but commanding voice. "Don't start."

"Fine, it figures you'd take her side."

"Honey," Lavender soothed. "Harry and Hermione are right. We need to relax and start again tomorrow. I need to wind down and relax. Help me?" It was more a suggestion than a question, but Ron caught her meaning immediately.

"On that note, I'll be turning in now," Neville announced.

"Good idea, mate," Harry seconded.

Neville went to the dormitories, Harry and Hermione leapt to their rooms, Lavender and Ron went to their private meeting room and Draco and Ginny stayed behind and locked the doors and had a snog session.

The next day they found themselves in the Forgotten Island on Fincayra. Emrys and Rhia only directed them to the island but did not accompany them as usual. Deep inside they knew it was not their time to see the island yet. They couldn't jeopardize their destinies or the fate of Fincayra as well.

They looked around and found nothing but wreckage and barren wasteland. There were no plants of any kind, not even cacti. The closest green things they could find on the island were the brown sea weed that had been washed up on shore. It was truly a forgotten Island.

They went further up the hills and all they saw were remnants of a building that could have been as beautiful as the Parthenon. There were fallen statues with what looked like wings. The pile of rubble seemed like the building had been hit with a giant club of some kind. Whatever stood at the top of the hill had been smashed in smithereens.

"What do you supposed happened here?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know, but I'd guess something very bad happened here," Draco supplied.

"I wonder if there were any people here." Lavender spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, love, but whoever the people were that lived here are long gone. Look there." Ron pointed to a piece of bone sticking out of the rubble.

"Dear Merlin," Ginny gasped. "I wonder who or what could have done such a thing."

"We'll probably never know unless we travel back to when this land was still thriving." Harry added.

"Couldn't we then?" asked Neville.

"No, it was named the forgotten island for a reason, and it must have happened after everything here was destroyed. Going back to when this island was still alive wouldn't help us one bit.

"Harry, do you think you and Hermione and feel the ground and check if the ground could help us in any way?" asked Lavender.

At that Harry and Hermione crouched down and touched the ground. To their amazement, they could not feel anything.

"It seems as though what happened here long ago killed all the life on this island and eventually the island itself," Harry told them as he stood up and helped Hermione up. She wasn't showing yet, but her back was starting to bother her a bit if she stayed in a crouched position for long periods of time. Just as Harry stood up he was hit by a blinding pain in his scar. Something he'd never thought would follow him to Fincayra, but it seemed as though being on the forgotten island somehow disrupted the protection that the rest of Fincayra offered him.

"Ah!" he screamed and jolted everyone to stand still.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as well and made a grab for his hand. "Is it Voldemort?"

"Yes, hold on. Let me try to astral project with the help of leaping." As he sat and concentrated with a grimace apparent on his face, the others waited anxiously. They knew the battle was finally close if it wasn't already happening. And they knew that Lavender still needed to find her song's meaning if they were to be successful in defeating Voldemort.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up at them. "We need to go back. They're planning to start attacking tonight. We need to keep them where they are and attack them at their turf."

"Wouldn't that give them an advantage over us?" asked Draco.

"Not if they're not expecting us. We will have the element of surprise. Voldemort is too confident to realize that we know where he is and that we could attack him any time."

They nodded in agreement. Harry leapt them back directly in Dumbledore's office. Harry didn't even check if Dumbledore was otherwise preoccupied with other things at that moment. The urgency of the matter overrode any and all current priority or activities Dumbledore may have had at that moment.

At the look on the teens' faces Dumbledore knew something was amiss. They would have never leapt into his office unannounced or so suddenly.

"Is it time?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "It will happen tonight. We need to catch them before they go out."

Just then, Snape rushed in out of breath. "Headmaster!" he exclaimed until he saw the seven youths standing before him.

"It is true then, Severus?"

"What is true sir?"

"That Voldemort plans to attack tonight?"

"How did you know sir? I just learned of it myself." Dumbledore shifted his eyes toward Harry. "I see."

Snape felt like a useless rag at that point. He'd risked his life to become a double agent so to speak and his information had already been relayed before he could even say it himself.

"Thank you for the confirmation, Severus." Snape nodded in acknowledgement and felt a bit better about his accomplishment. "We must call the members of the Order immediately. We don't have much time to loose. We'll assemble at the Shrieking shack post haste."

"Professor?" asked Harry "We will meet you at a rendezvous point near Voldemort's hideout."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go there now."

"But, Harry!" Ron protested, "Lavender...." Harry gave him a look to ask him to trust him.

"But we don't know where the hideout is."

"We will meet at Glastonbury near the Tor. You will need to use portkeys." Harry waved his hand and a number of coins dropped on the professor's desk. "Use those and you must go in separate groups of 7. The coins will be activated only when seven people are touching it."

"What happens if we have an odd number?" Snape asked trying to keep the awe out of his voice. He who was twice Harry's age at least could not conjure and make portkeys at the wave of his hands. Bloody Hell, he thought, he couldn't even conjure up small things without full concentration.

"The coins will know when there will be left over members that do not equal seven and the coins will multiply if you need more."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore managed to say though the tightening in his heart kept a lump in his throat.

Harry looked at him, maybe for the last time, then went to him and hugged him with all his might. "Don't worry. I love you grandfather," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harry. Be safe. Please."

"I will certainly do my best. We will do what we can before you arrive. I just need to bring my friends to see their families first. It's the least I can give them."

"Very well, come here all of you and give this old man a hug." They each went to him and hugged him before Harry leapt them to their next destination. Though the pain in his scar increase with each second, he controlled it well and concentrated on his task at hand.

They first went to the Brown resident where Lavender pretended to give them the news of her and Ron's engagement (even though she'd already owled them about it.) They didn't say anything. Somehow they knew that the battle was about to take place and that their daughter must take her rightful place as it was written in the stars. Her mom cried and though her father tried not to, his tears gathered in his eyes. When they left Mr. and Mrs. Brown held on to each other before grabbing their wands to join Dumbledore's Army into battle. They hadn't been privy to the order, but they knew somehow that Dumbledore would have gathered people to fight against the evil Dark Lord.

The next stop was Neville's grandmother's house. Though she was startled at first when the seven teenagers appeared, she immediately gathered her wits and opened her arms to Neville. She'd known that his destiny would be fulfilled. She told him that his parents would be proud of him and that although she'd never really told him often, she did love him and was quite of everything he's accomplished. She'd also promised to go tell his parents even if they probably won't understand what she was telling them. Neville thanked him for looking after him and that he too loved her very much.

The girls were teary eyed and though the boys tried not to be affected, they too were choked up with all the emotions.

When they arrived at the burrow, Molly knew right away since she was a member of the Order and had already received there missive. She ran and hugged Ginny, then Ron, then Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Neville and even Draco. She was sobbing, but she managed to put on a smile.

Since the other Weasley's were also there preparing for the fight, they each hugged each other murmuring goodluck and I love you.

"We'll see at the rendezvous point, then." Arthur managed to breathe out. He looked at his children as they stood united against the great evil that would plague their future if they don't put a stop to it on that night. He was proud of them and if he didn't make it out alive, at least he knew that they would fight as a family.

The seven went on to Galstonbury. Since it was purely a muggle town that had quite a magical history itself, they felt safe. But as a safety precaution, Harry had conjoured them all muggle clothes to blend in a bit more. They'd changed into their clothes at the Weasleys where Harry left the Weasleys in awe when he conjured the clothes in front of him. Harry was no longer afraid of showing his full power. It would all be revealed that night.

"So, does anyone know the history of this place?" asked Hermione with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Do you all know what the isle is called?" Everyone looked at her as if she were a loon. "Come on, don't any of you bloody read?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but this trivia thing is sorta not the first thing on our minds right now," Ron answered her sarcastically.

"You git! This is the Isle of Avalon. This Galstonbury in this Isle of Avalon was said to have been were Arthur and Guinevere were buried. Legend also has it that this was a place were the mother goddess was worshipped by the Druids. And Harry, isn't your estate called Avalon for a reason. There has to be a connection Harry."

They all looked at Hermione with their mouths agape. They all made fun at how much she read, but at that moment they wanted to bow down at her feet.

"Quick get a feel for the grounds," Harry commanded Hermione. She glared at him. "Please." She smiled then and just as Harry did, she put her hand on the ground and left herself open to the feelings that poured out from the earth.

"Oh, my!" Hermione exclaimed first. Harry smiled and the five of them looked at them with confusion.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"We are standing in practically the same place we were just standing on a few hours ago."

"Huh?" Ron asked while the others thought about where they've been.

"We're at the forgotten island?" Lavender asked and at Harry and Hermione's nod, she was filled with relief. She knew that she still had a chance to solve her song before the day was over and the confrontation began.

"Come on, let's have a look around. We're starting to get strange stares from the locals," Draco suggested. He'd been a bit quiet since they'd visited their families. He wanted to see his mother, but he knew that if they'd gone to Malfoy Manor, Lucius may have been there. He doesn't even think of him as his father anymore. He just thought of him as Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sensed Draco's sadness and asked him if he wanted to see his mom. "If she won't be in any danger, do you think you could leap me there by myself. But only if she's alone though." Harry nodded and closed his eyes to take a look around Malfoy Manor.

He found Narcissa sitting on her bed. She was crying and Harry could feel her longing to hold her son and someone else he couldn't pin point at that moment. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen tonight, but she didn't know what. She knew that Lucius had been acting strangely, more strange than usual. He'd left her locked in their bedroom to wait for him.

He asked Draco if he was ready. Draco looked at Ginny and kissed her before he nodded. Harry told him to touch his locket as soon as was ready to return.

"Mother?" Draco whispered.

"Am I dreaming? Oh dear Merlin, Draco? Is that really you? But how?"

"It's me, and it's a long story but I haven't got enough time. Please trust me." Narcissa nodded almost defeated.

"Come here and let me hold you." He did as he asked and held his mother while she sobbed on his shoulder. "You're going to the battle aren't you?"

"Yes."

"No Draco, please do not fight with your father. I've held on to my tongue long enough. I know there are things you won't understand and find it hard to believe, but believe me when I say that you're father has not always been so bad. Something changed long ago and I haven't been able to get him out of whatever was pulling him into the darker side of magic. It became worst when Voldemort appeared and I thought after you and ...." She stuttered. "after you were born, I thought he'd changed, but he was more determined to serve his new master."

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"I loved him and I still do?"

"I love you mother and I don't want you to get hurt. Please come with me."

"I can't Draco, if you're father comes back and I am not here, he'll be furious."

"My friends and I will protect you mother, please do this for my sake and for the sake of your future grandchildren. I don't want any of my children to grow up in the kind of environment I grew up in."

"Oh, Draco. If only I were strong enough."

"You are strong enough. I must have gotten my strength from somewhere. I don't think it's from Lucius." Narcissa cringed at the way Draco said his father's name. He hadn't even called him father. "Please. I want you to be safe."

"All right Draco. I will follow you. Where are you apparating to?"

"Hold my hand, we'll travel a different way." As soon as Draco touched his locket they were brought to where Harry and the others waited anxiously for him.

As soon as they saw that Draco wasn't alone, they were a bit hesitant, except for Harry. He welcomed her and asked her to remain wherever they put her. There would be protective spells on the place and she would be safe from any tracker of any kind.

Narcissa's eyes grew wide as soon as she saw the children. She knew Harry Potter and when Draco had told her she was safe with his friends, she hadn't questioned him. But now as she stood in the middle of all the people's children who her husband hated with passion, she was proud of her son. She didn't know he'd made friends with one of the greatest wizards of their time. Oh she knew that Lucius was fighting a lost cost. She'd known about another prophecy that she'd heard from her family, the Blacks. She'd kept it from her husband. She knew that Sirius had been destined to be somehow in charge of a wizard who was from a long line of wizards and was said would be great, even greater than Merlin himself.

But she'd thought the wizard would be of pure wizarding blood so she never thought anything of it when Sirius became godfather to James and Lily Potter's child. Even her cousins including Bellatrix did not know that the greatest wizard would be of mixed blood. She knew now the prophecy had come true as she stood and looked upon Harry Potter.

Then one of the girls caught her eyes. She couldn't believe her luck when she saw her. After waiting for so long she finally came face to face with her daughter.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Almost done. I promise. Just setting up for the battle. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Narcissa didn't know if she should rejoice or cry. She decided to try not to show any feeling. She knew better than to let her emotions take over. She'd learned that much from being married to Lucius. Oh, but how she wanted to gather her up in her arms and told her she loved her and hope that one day she would understand what she'd done.

Her painful and joyful reverie was broken by Draco's voice.

"Are you all right mother?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little surprise that they are your friends."

"We tolerate each other," joked Draco with a smile on his face as to let his friends know he was joking.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Draco."

"We've learned to accept his twisted humor Mrs. Malfoy," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Oh, please call me Narcissa."

"All right. I just figured out where we could hold camp while we wait and the safest place to keep Draco's mom."

"We're near the mansion aren't we?" Hermione asked. Harry kissed her forehead.

"You are so perceptive my love." Narcissa was a bit surprised at the affection they were showing with each other.

"It's okay mom, they've been handfasted."

"Oh, was all she could say." She looked at Ginny then and smiled. "You must be Draco's girl, Ginny Weasley right?"

Ginny and Draco stared at her wide eyed. Then they looked at each other as if to ask each other if they should deny it. They say Harry shaking his head from side to side to let them know what he thought.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"Oh, please Draco. Give me some credit. I may be your mother but I still know what people who are in love look like. Like Harry and his wife there." She pointed. "And the other Weasley boy and his lovely girlfriend. Young man," she told Neville, "it looks as though you will be my partner for the time being." She didn't know if she wanted to jump up with joy. Her children are in love. She was giddy if at all possible on the darkest night that will befall the world. She couldn't help it. She was however torn in whether she should tell her daughter before the battle or after. She had to watch her first and see what would happen.

Lavender stared at Narcissa as if something else was familiar about her. She knew of her and that she was Draco's mother, but there was something else quite familiar about her. She decided to let it go for the time being. She had other things to worry about after all like the solving the last song for instance. But for some reason something deep inside her heart was pulling her towards Narcissa.

Hermione was also studying Narcissa. She didn't know what it was, but something almost looked familiar about her. She could ask Harry, but it would be unfair to have her mind probed when she was vulnerable at the moment. She knew it wasn't because she'd seen her before at the World Cup before their fourth year. She was more worried about Harry at that time to give Narcissa any mind, until today. Something in her gut was trying to tell her something.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled. He knew what she was thinking even without probing her mind. She just had the natural curiosity of a child. He hoped she never outgrew it.

"Okay, let's all hold hands. It's really just walking distance from here, but since time is of the essence, I'd rather we be there right away."

"Where exactly are we going Harry?" asked Lavender.

"You'll remember when we get there. Shall we?" At everyone's nod and Narcissa's confused look on their way of travel. Harry leapt them to Avalon.

At first glance inside the parlor, Narcissa was astounded. She never thought anything would compare to the Malfoy Manor, but she was wrong. Not only was the house beautiful, she could tell that it had the warmth of a hope, something that Malfoy Manor would never have with Lucius as the head.

"Oh my." She placed her hand to her heart. "This place is absolutely beautiful."

Everyone looked at her. They'd never thought she would find any other place besides Malfoy Manor beautiful – it was quite an elaborate and richly dressed manor after all. Even Draco was surprised to hear his mother speak of Avalon in such a way. He wondered if all those time she pretended to look down on others because of the presence of his father. He knew that she was a different person when his father was not around, but he'd also been so caught up with acting the way Lucius had wanted that maybe that was why he hadn't really noticed it until now.

The others recognized the place they'd called hope for a couple of months. They found it as awesome as ever. They made their way upstairs and found that a room had been added for Narcissa. Harry had figured out that the house seemed to have a mind of its own after talking to it. He smiled to himself but couldn't help but ask if there was a place in the Isle of Avalon where Arbassa still stood. The house however told him that he wasn't built that far behind and would not know the location of any trees unless they were planted after it was completely built. Harry thanked it anyway and decided to try a different approach in helping Lavender find the meaning of the last song.

"Please make yourself feel at home, Narcissa. We will need to go outside and secure the premises." He looked at the seven to give them an unvoiced request. They all knew they didn't want to involve Narcissa anymore that she already was. She was after all an innocent bystander in the war, but they all knew that she would have to take a side between good and evil eventually.

"So what was all that bollocks about needing to secure the premises?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's mother need not be involved in finding the meaning to the last song, Ron. Besides the less she knows about our mission the safer she will be in the long run. Draco, you should go and make sure she finds her room comfortable and let her get some rest. It looked as if she hadn't been resting much lately."

"I'll do it," Lavender and Hermione volunteered at the same time. Harry looked at them through narrowed eyes. He knew they had their reasons, but he didn't want to probe further than the natural curiosity apparent in their eyes. Besides Harry knew he could not really deny his wife anything, well almost anything. There was the sore spot about her sacrificing herself to let him live. He wouldn't hear anything of it. Good thing their unborn children are protecting her otherwise he'd be worried about her constantly because she could very well try to do something stupid like pushing herself in front of a curse for him. He'd do the same thing of course, but that wasn't the point and that had been what some of their arguments were about until Harry would finally give in because he didn't want to stress her out in her condition. But he would be foolish to tell her that in any case. The make up session was far more rewarding anyway for the both of them.

"Well, if you don't mind, Draco?" asked Hermione sweetly. Hermione looked at her intently he made the suspicion apparent in his face. All she did was smile at him and gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered. "Thank you."

"Er, I don't mind."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Lavender shouted back as they were already half way to the house.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe, I should go keep an eye on them?" Ginny asked but it sounded more like a statement. She started walking towards the house before anyone could protest.

"Girls," Ron let out apparently very confused.

Harry smiled at him. He had a feeling that Lavender would soon find the answer to the puzzle even without his help. But he didn't want to say it out loud just in case.

"I guess it's just us men," Ron said proudly. "What do you say we make a plan of our own to try to keep our girls safe?" Harry and Draco looked at Ron at the same time. "Right, well thought I'd give it a go. I'm worried about Lavender. She doesn't show it, but she's really stressed out about being the last to find the meaning to the song and if she would ever find it before we face Voldemort."

"Don't worry Ron. She'll find it," Harry reassured him.

"I know we've gone through all the plans, Harry, but do you have a back up plan just in case Lav doesn't find the meaning on time?" Neville asked almost quietly. He knew about Ron's temper and he was saying something negative about his fiancé.

"Yeah, Harry. Do you have a back up plan?" asked Ron surprising Neville. Ron patted his back. "Don't worry mate. As much as I love Lavender and have faith in her, I also want to know that we have all the grounds covered. Why do you think I kick your arses in chess all the time?"

Ron noticed Draco staring at Harry intently. He looked at Harry too and saw pain and sorrow in his eyes. It was as if he was lost for a minute. "Harry?" asked Draco.

Harry pulled out of the emotions he'd been experiencing. "All right, mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You looked a bit lost and lonely for a little while." Draco answered him. He could see the old warmed and worry in Harry's emerald eyes. He knew he wasn't seeing things and Ron would vouch for him. He'd seen Harry's demeanor change if only for a few moments.

"I might as well tell you. There are times when my empath powers pick up on a feeling that I can't quite place. The person is lonely and very lost. I wasn't even quite sure if the person is male or female, but strangely enough I could almost say he's male after the little invasion. The man, I'm pretty sure he's not a child or a teenager, longs to be home but can't seem to find his way. He misses his family, a child, but I can't tell what the age of the child is. All I can tell is that he loves his child very much. He also misses his friends terribly, but he knows that some of them he will never see again. He feels trapped, helpless and hopeless. If no one finds him soon, I'm afraid he's doomed. This is about the third time I'd picked up on this person's emotion and I know it's the same person because that much I can feel and the feeling is consistent each time."

"Bloody hell Harry, do you think this person is connected to Voldermort somehow?" Ask Ron being anxious again.

"No, that much I know. He's a good wizard. Lots of anger, but anger towards himself and maybe the circumstances that brought him to where he is now, but I don't sense any evil at all."

"Well, have told Hermione?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Not yet. I didn't want to worry her."

"She's going to hex you if she finds out you're keeping something from her," Neville warned. They're all aware of Hermione's temper as well as her skills for hexing and casting spells.

"Well, I guess it would be good for the three of you to keep your mouths shut then or I'll hex you," Harry joked. He remembered telling her something about it, but not to the extent he'd just shared with the guys. He knew that Hermione wouldn't push even if she were dying to know what it was that was making Harry so sad. He remembered he'd just agreed with her when she tried to guess that it was Sirius who'd brought the sadness in his eyes. He didn't disagree or agree with what she said, but he did say something about feeling a great case of loneliness somewhere that he couldn't actually pin point. She left it at that and hadn't asked since that conversation.

"I won't Harry, but if she catches me lying to her I will tell her the truth," Ron added.

"Let's try to get a plan B formulated okay?"

So they put their heads together and brainstormed a plan B and a plan C just in case according to Ron.

Back at the mansion the girls walked inside looked for Narcissa first on the third floor, the library, the living room, everywhere and finally found Narcissa actually preparing a meal for all of them.

She had rarely had control of her own kitchen, so being in a kitchen where she had full range felt great. She missed being able to cook. Ever since she married Malfoy, he just wanted her to look beautiful and snotty. She felt as if she were just a trophy for him to show around. She was a beautiful young woman in her younger days especially and a lot of young men vied for her attention and affection. She was seduced by Malfoy's charms; little did she know he'd had a darker side he'd kept well hidden until it was too late. She'd fallen in love with him and was already married to him with her family's approval. It was quite difficult to please the Black family, but Lucius had done wonders to impress them all.

"Excuse me, Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hi girls. I thought you lot would be hungry so I was going to fix us some lunch. Want to help?"

"Er, well. Actually we were supposed to make sure you're upstairs resting," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm a bit tired, but I'm even hungrier than tired, so since I was going to fix something for me to eat, I thought I'd fix something for you too." She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on her daughter. She had the look of her when she was her age. She hoped that she too felt a sense of connection as she was feeling with her. She wanted to touch her and hold her in her arms. Her womb almost ached with the feeling of losing her at such a young age, but she couldn't very well let her stay when Lucius had shown his true colors and constantly reminded her that she had better give him a son to carry out his name and his dreams. What else could she do?

The girls stared at her while she looked as if she were remembering something painful but at the same time joyful.

"Well, then I guess we eat first?" Harry called out from the door way. They'd finished their strategizing and thought to join the girls up at the house.

The girls were all startled out of their reverie. Narcissa recovered first and smiled at the boys. She looked at her son and wondered how he would feel when he found out he had a twin sister. She could only hope that they both forgive her and learn to accept each other, eventually.

Harry felt the constant battle inside Narcissa and though he'd wanted to pry further, he wouldn't want to betray the trust that she'd actually placed on him when she accepted his hospitality and his protection.

The food was served and they all gathered to eat their sandwiches and drink the tea Narcissa had managed to prepare for them all. They'd complimented her on the tasty sandwiches; even Draco was surprised to find his mother so domestic. There were a lot of things he was learning and he loved her even more that he already had.

A teacup hit the saucer suddenly and broke. All eyes turned on Harry who'd dropped the cup. They saw him bite his bottom lip and clench his fist. They knew he was fighting the pain from his scar, but only Narcissa stood to go by his side. Her maternal instinct seemed to be on overdrive.

"NO! It's okay." Draco stopped her. He knew that Harry could handle the pain and he hadn't really seen Harry struck out at anyone while he was in pain, but he wouldn't leave anything to chance.

"Draco, he's hurting."

"It's okay, Narcissa," Hermione calmly told her. "Just give him a few minutes." When she noticed that Harry had complete control of his pain, she turned to him. "All right, love?"

"It's time," he told them. "Narcissa, please stay inside the house. You'll be safe. You may go outside but do not go pass the boundaries of the land."

"I don't understand, what do you mean it's time?"

"It's time for us to face Voldemort and his death eaters, mother." Draco answered her solemnly.

"NO! You can't. You have to let the adults take care of it!" she was panicking. She couldn't lose her children. Not now when she finally had a chance to reunite with her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, but we were all destined to face Voldemort. IT was prophesied."

"What? You can't believe some prophesies are actually true, can you?"

"This one is true, mother. I'm sorry but we have to go. Be safe. I love you."

"No, Draco. Please. Harry, you can't mean to believe that prophesy about you!"

"It is what I've been prepared to do all my life, it is my fate."

"Oh, sweet Merlin. This can't be happening. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, you three can't mean to go to battle as well, do you?"

"We must if we want Harry to succeed," Hermione answered her.

Draco gave his mother a quick hug and joined the others already linked by their hands. Before Narcissa could react and run after her daughter and give her a hug, they'd leapt to the rendezvous place.

"Okay, from this point on, we only use the lockets to communicate if we have to, or send me your thoughts. Is that understood?" Harry asked. They all nodded in acquiescence.

They'd met up with Dumbledore and Harry gave them a full rundown on the death eaters' positions. He accounted for all them so that none of them would escape the Order. He'd given them the location of the dementors and the giants as well. He saw Hagrid on top of Grawp and smiled at the both of them. Madame Maxime was seated on Grawp's left shoulder. He wished them all luck and told them that they would take care of the inner circle and Voldermort.

Harry saw Firenze and the rest of the centaurs. He knew that it took a lot of courage and self sacrifice for them to show up. But he knew that it was because they believed in him to beat Voldermort. They knew what was written in the stars and though they couldn't really see the outcome; they were willing to put their neutrality aside and choose a side. They chose Harry's side.

The creatures of the forbidden forest had joined the battle and Harry felt overjoyed at their support. He knew better than anyone that all of them had joined the battle because they believed in him. He wouldn't let anyone down.

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel guilty about putting his grandson in the frontline, but even he could not change fate. "I will see you again," he whispered almost to himself, but Harry heard and turned around to acknowledge him.

The seven left on foot this time to take their positions. They have to let the Order go first in order to clear a path for them. They couldn't risk leaping into the lion's den, not with everything on the line.

They were to follow the path that was cleared by one of the Order team. They only knew him as Scott, but they knew that he was the most inconspicuous person and less likely to be monitored by Voldemort if there were any sneakoscopes or foe glasses lying about. If they saw Scott and his team they would not be easily recognizable as part of the Order since they were new recruits. If it were Dumbledore or Lupin they followed, their surprise attack would no longer be a surprise.

They were nearing the cottage where they were sure Voldermort is hiding with no incident. The seven were in the process of placing themselves in the proper areas where they would form a circle around the house.

Harry felt other presence and knew that Scott and his team had been discovered. There were curses and hexes in full force by the time they reached the place where Scott and his team were discovered.

The seven quickly joined the Order in disabling the death eaters before someone rings the alarm.

Lavender was so nervous. For the life of her she couldn't make herself solve the song. She kept getting pulled back by a thought and a feeling in her heart. She couldn't ignore it any longer and let herself feel for the first time that day. When she did she was struck by a new realization. She touched her locket to tell the rest of them.

"The heart can see things that are invisible to the eyes. Oh Merlin."

At that time about twenty Death Eaters poured out in front of them. As Lavender lifted her hands as a very natural way to take cover the Death eaters, all twenty of them, were knocked down on their arses. Harry wasn't surprised, but the others were and turned to look at Lavender who was still knocking things down – branches, shrubs, etc. that were blocking her way.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Almost done. Lavender finally solved her song.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The others watched as the blossoms fell out of the trees when Lavender suddenly moves them out of her way. The trees, bushes or any type of object looked as if they all moved aside to make a path as Lavender walked through swinging her hand. They seemed to obey the direction in which her hand would sway just like good little soldiers. Even the biggest tree somehow bent or moved its roots out of the way for her.

Because Harry could hear the screams from the trees and fearing the rest of the death eater cavalry sooner that anticipated, Harry leapt to Lavender's side to calm her down. He held on to her hands while talking to her in a soothing voice. He also signaled the others to join them and let Scott and his team proceed with binding the death eaters that Lavender knocked down.

Ron went directly to Lavender's side and held her in his arms after Harry let go of her hands and after he was sure enough of her emotional state.

"Okay, I'm going to make us invisible for a few minutes so that we could discuss Lavender's powers quickly." Harry was already using a lot of his powers to keep the pain from his scar to overpower his control. Turning invisible left him a bit drained, but turning all seven of them invisible would surely completely drain him of all his strength.

"What do I have?" Lavender asked as he averted her eyes away from staring at Draco.

"You seem to have telekinesis." Harry told her matter of factly.

"But all I did was swing my hands up in natural self defense."

"Yes, but think. What were you thinking when you lifted your arms up."

"Well, I hoped they were all gone."

"Close enough. What about the trees and bushes?"

"I was just wishing they were out of my way."

"Bloody hell, love, if you have that much strength, you have to promise me that you won't use it against me if you are ever unusually very angry with me."

"You know the rules of your powers," Harry reminded them. "You cannot use it to harm an innocent or anyone else intentionally unless it is to protect yourself or others from the evil that lurks around." They all nodded.

They knew that rule all too well. Their powers came with responsibilities and if they ever broke the code of using their powers selfishly for gain of power or wealth, it will be taken away.

While they discussed Lavender's new abilities, the forest in which Voldermort's cottage was located became eerily darker than it was just a few minutes before. Harry knew right away that Voldermort was already aware of their presence and was in the process of retaliating. He removed their cloak of invisibility and concentrated on replenishing his strength while he stretched his second sight beyond where they stood.

He watched the others clearly in the heat of battle trying hard to infiltrate the first line of defenses in Voldermort's army just as Voldermort's army was trying to keep Order at bay, away from the main camp. He saw people go down and felt their pain surge through each time they were hit with the crucio curse or even the avada kedavra curse.

The price of war would always be the people who died fighting for what they believed in and Harry wished he could save them all, but he knew that the only way he could do that was to rid the world of the puppeteer of evil, namely Voldermort. Only then can he feel at ease and feel that those who would die would not die in vain. He was thankful for one thing. It looked as if there were more death eaters being bound than the Order being hurt.

Dumbledore and his team were busy stunning the death eaters who appeared before them. Although it would be easier to use the unforgivable curses to fight their unforgivable curse, they knew that they would have sunk to their enemy's level if they used such curses. They were fighting for the good and trying to preserve a world in which the unforgivable curses would remain unused, using them would be going against their philosophy and their principles.

"Behind you!" cried McGonagall as a death eater was about to let out the Avada Kedavra curse. Dumbledore still proved to have quick reflexes even in his old age. The death eater never had the chance to complete the curse. Dumbledore stunned him and bound him in less that three seconds flat.

As he moved on he was blind sided by a crucio curse. The curse caught him unawares. He dropped to his knees as the pain of a million needles seemed to prick his abdomen all at the same time. He screamed in pain, but everyone was too busy trying to defend themselves.

McGonagall saw him, but she was also trying to keep from getting killed. She knew she had to concentrate on the fight before her or she would be killed. She used her transfiguration skill and turned the death eater before her into a toad.

She rushed towards Albus's side.

Harry saw what was happening to his grandfather and was torn between sticking to the plan or taking a few seconds to help his grandfather get to safety or at least break the curse that held him down on his knees.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione whispered. She'd seen him flinched and even if she hadn't seen him she felt him. Their connection is so tight during her pregnancy and she knew it might be because of her unborn children. She didn't care, whatever it was that held her connected to Harry's feelings was a welcomed power she hoped would never disappear.

"Grandfather, in pain!" he managed to breathe out. He was trying to absorb his grandfather's pain to help him ease what he was feeling enough to recover and defend himself. He hadn't known he was able to do that until that moment. He supposed it was an extension of his healing powers combined with his empath powers. At that point he didn't much care to try to analyze it. He just knew that his grandfather was able to stun the death eater who'd curse him.

Dumbledore stood up and knew he'd had to thank Harry later, he hoped he would be able to. He felt the pain leaving him the same time he'd heard Harry's voice inside his head. He should have told him to let him be and concentrate on his own task, but he didn't have the strength at that time. Now he felt rejuvenated. He knew that somehow Harry had given him strength when he took away the pain.

Just as Minerva reached him the death eater was already bound.

Harry slumped down a little. Healing his grandfather weakened him to a point where he'd lost a bit of his control. He was now able to feel the intensity of pain from his scar; Harry could tell he was beyond furious. They'd managed to foul up his plans that made him smile despite the pain.

Lupin and his team were also in the heat of battle. The alarm was sent, but since there seemed to be an anti-apparition ward around the camp, everyone had to be on foot. Remus fought hand to hand as well as wand to wand when he could. The physical release helped him fight the urges to become his werewolf form.

Everyone worried that the wolfs bane potion that Snape made for Lupin would not help his animal urges, but Harry had placed something special in the potion and assured them that the special ingredient would prevent him from changing.

Harry had told Lupin that it would help if he let out steam physically, so he was trying his best to use his physical strength more that his wand. He didn't want to become a danger to anyone around him, especially to his friends and at such an important time. He couldn't fail his best friend's son, he already failed him once and that was enough.

Aragog who joined in the fight with Lupin's team was having the time of his life. He let his children roam free to feed but stressing that they were only to eat the enemy of Harry and Hagrid. The spiders surely had their fill of fresh flesh. The death eaters who realized what they were against either fled the fight. They took their chances with facing the Avada Kedavra curse instead of being eaten alive.

Hagrid, Madame Maxim and Grawp were busy fighting the giants. Grawp had learned to defend himself, all thanks to Hagrid. He'd also gained confidence. He was no longer afraid of the other giants despite his size.

In the midst of the battle, Hagrid was swatted away as if a mere fly. He flew about 25 feet in the air and landed with a thud against a giant tree. He was out cold.

Grawp saw what had happened to his brother and rushed to his aide just as the giant who'd swatted him away was about to step on him. Grawp launched his body full force at the other giant's mid section.

The earth shook when he landed on the ground taking several trees with him, but Grawp did not stop there. He immediately straddled the giant and gave him a right hook, followed by a left and gave him a broken nose with an upper cut. The giant was out cold. Grawp's hand was sore, but he didn't notice. His concern for Hagrid and the adrenaline worked as an anesthesia that numb his body to the pain.

Before Grawp could rush to Hagrid's side, he was grabbed from behind by a larger giant. She was obviously the male giant's mate and was furious. She slammed Grawp against a tree and was about to land a kick in his groin when Maxime sent her a string of stunning spell powerful enough to bring a giant down or at least slow her down.

While the female giant was slowly teetering to falling, Grawp recovered and launched himself towards the female giant. She was knocked unconscious as soon as she landed on the ground.

Maxime and Grawp rushed to Hagrid's side, but were intercepted yet by another giant. They worked together once again to bring the giant down. They turned around and found Hagrid slowly shaking his head to shake off the dizziness he was feeling.

Maxime sent him an anti dizziness spell and gave him a kiss before they set off to face another. The rest of their team was busy trying not to get squashed while stunning the giants at the same time. As Maxime, Grawp and Hagrid rushed to their side they notice that there were giants fighting other giants. It didn't take long for Hagrid and Maxime to realize that they'd gotten through to the ones who were listening. They noticed that they were the outcasts, but it didn't matter at that time. They'd come to fight with them.

Tonks and Moody were on the west end of the camp fending off the other death eaters. They recognized some of their old auror colleagues who'd disappeared during the years. Now they knew why they disappeared.

They even came face to face to active aurors who were still serving the Ministry, or at least pretended to serve the Ministry. Moody didn't seem surprised to see them. It was as if he'd suspected them to be traitors all along. Tonks on the other hand was stunned. She'd worked with those people. She trusted them to cover her back during assignments. She felt like a fool for not sensing anything out of the ordinary about them. That fueled her.

Hexes, curses, arms and legs were being thrown everywhere. Anyone caught in a cross fire would surely be either dead or seriously hurt. Tonks was fighting with vengeance. Moody was simply trying to keep up with her. They stood back to back to each other to protect their backs while they faced their enemies. The rest of their team was scattered about in two standing the same way.

They were making great headway. An Avada Kedavra curse was pointed at the both of them at the same time.

"Duck!" they both yelled out at the same time. Within a second of the curse hitting them, they both ducked and the curse missed them and hit the death eaters on either side of them. They quickly stood up at the same position and kept firing off the hexes and spells towards their enemies.

Harry took everything in while recovering from helping his grandfather. He knew everyone was fighting for their lives and the lives of those they love. He knew he could not fail. He looked at Hermione's brown eyes, touched her cheek with his hands and whispered, "I love you." If I don't make it, please let our children know that I love them too, he wanted to add. But he knew Hermione would be quite worried if not angry. He stood up and kissed her, maybe for the last time. He was powerful, yet he didn't know what the future brought.

He signaled everyone to follow as they moved closer to the cottage. They didn't go far until they came face to face with Bellatrix, Lucius and the rest of the inner circle death eaters. Lucius was not surprised to see his son among Harry's team, but hid his disappointment immediately with a sneer. He was confident that he still had an ace in the hole with Narcissa being guarded closely at the manor. He knew that Draco would not allow his mother to be hurt, but Lucius couldn't care less. To him everyone was dispensable, including his own flesh and blood especially since he'd chosen the wrong side to fight with.

Lavender flinched at the sight of Lucius, but only for a few seconds. She knew better than to let her emotions cloud her concentration. She would not fail her friends.

"Ah, glad you can make it to our little party, Potter," Bellatrix poured out her icy charms. "Of course, the master knew exactly that you would. He knew you wouldn't be able to resist being the hero." She knew that it hadn't been part of their plan to be ambushed in their own camp, but she knew how to play the game. She wasn't about to reveal that the little surprise from Dumbledore's army put her master in a sour mood; she was confident that it was nothing he couldn't fix.

"Thanks for the invitation," Harry told her with a leveled voice. He was quite relaxed though he had a strong hold of his pain that took most of his concentration. He knew Voldermort was in a rage but he didn't want to let anyone know that his scar though a reminder of his triumph over the dark lord, was also a connection that did not leave him.

"I see you brought your friends with you, nice of you to share in the honor, Potter. You aren't as selfish as my master thought."

"Well, I don't think I can say the same for your master."

"Enough!" hissed a voice from behind everyone knew to be Voldermort. "Take care of the others, leave Potter to me!"

Bellatrix, Lucius and the others followed the command immediately. Each teenager had two death eaters to contend with. Per Harry's silent signal they scrambled to create a circle around him and Voldemort.

So there they stood, one of his friends against two death eaters. Wands were drawn and pointed at each of the teenager.

"What? You need two of your powerful servants to fight one child. You do think of us as just a nuisance, don't you?" Harry sneered.

"They're insurance that you will not try anything funny. They will be at peace soon enough, but first I want them to stay alive so that they could watch THE BOY WHO LIVED take his last breath." He smirked as his eyes turned into mere slits of red.

Harry saw the flicker of worry in Hermione's eyes before she masked it with indifference before anyone else could see. "How do you know I'm not letting your slaves live to witness your demise?"

"You either have plenty of courage, Potter or you're just plain stupid. Either way, I would love nothing better than to finally kill you."

"We'll see, Tom. You don't mind if I call you Tom, do you?" Harry taunted.

"I would rather you not call me that, but if you'd like more suffering rather than a quick death, then be my guest."

"Why are you so sure you have the power to kill me?" Harry noticed a slight change in Voldermort's features. A slight doubt flickered in his head. "Do you know what the prophecy said? Well, if you'd like me to enlighten you since you didn't get a chance to hear it, I will."

"I don't believe much in prophecy. We create our own destinies!" He told them though he was still curious as to what the prophecy entailed. "Besides, I heard the prophecy was given by Trelawney whose predictions are really not worth a sickle."

"Of course, you can go on believing that, but I know that fate and destinies are some things people cannot run away from."

"You're wrong Potter. My destiny is my will and no one else's. I will rule the world – wizarding and muggle alike."

"You'll have to go through me first, Tom."

"It will be my pleasure."

They rounded each other, eyes focused on the other. Harry knew that his wand was useless against Voldemort, but he held it in his hand anyway to give himself an edge, no one except his friends and family knew that he'd mastered the art of being a mage. While he walked around facing Voldemort, he gave the others his signal just as they planned.

When Voldermort made the first move to curse Harry with the Crucio curse, Hermione made the earth tremble beneath them. It left the death eaters off balance enough to make a gap between them and the teenagers.

As soon as the tremors started, Ron lifted his hand to create a wall of fire around them trapping Voldermort in the circle. Voldermort looked alarmed at the power Ron displayed.

"Kill them all!" Voldermort commanded, but all the hexes the death eaters tried could not penetrate the wall of fire. Voldermort was starting to panic and Harry could feel it.

"Now, Neville!" At Harry's command, Neville created a water dome surrounding the circle of fire just beyond the death eaters' space. They too were trapped within a wall they could not penetrate with spells.

Ginny and Lavender set out the end, which was just added at the last minute. Ginny created a breath of wind outside the circle of fire. Lavender disarmed Voldermort by taking his wand to which Voldermort merely smirked.

"Nice tricks, Potter. But, do you think these little things can keep me from defeating you." He produced another wand from his robes and whispered a spell that seemed to stop the wind, water and tremors, but not the fire. Harry had replaced Ron's wall of fire with his own when he saw the other walls were being removed.

Voldermort showed more surprise in his face, but immediately covered it with unconcern.

"What's the matter, Tom? Can't stand the heat? Are you actually prepared for our duel now?"

"The question is, Potter, are you ready to die?"

"I'm ready for anything you have, Tom. Haven't you realized yet that you can't beat me?" Just then Harry leapt to the other side of Voldermort, startling him. He didn't want to ask how Harry moved from one place to another when he knew that the anti-apparating charms were in place.

"Learned a new trick I see?" Voldermort retorted trying to keep his voice even. Harry signaled Ron to take control of the fire wall. He knew that Voldermort would not try again. He could feel his focus disintegrating slowly but surely.

"I've learned a lot of things from family."

"If you're talking about the Weasley's, there is nothing they could teach you that could be worth anything." Ron's temper flickered and so did the wall of fire. Ginny who was closest to his right reminded him that he needed to concentrate hoping that Voldermort didn't hear them.

"I guess you haven't really learned anything about me, have you? Let me ask you this. Have you heard of Negatus Mysterium?" Voldermort's eyes flashed with knowledge, but immediately changed it.

"Nope, can't say that I have, is that a new spell that that fool Dumbledore created to try to show his superiority over me?"

"I know you know." With a nervous twitch, Voldermort disarmed Harry of his wand lest he used it against him with the Negatus Mysterium spell. He knew that the spell would remove all the powers possessed by a witch or wizard. Whatever power they were born with or they've learned would be washed away into nothing. He couldn't take the chance that Harry knew how to summon enough powers to remove all his powers, not without a wand.

Voldermort felt as if he had the upper hand, but he was concerned that neither Harry nor the six teenagers showed any concern. They stood their ground.

"Let's see how the Harry Potter can beat me without a wand." He smirked. One of the death eaters attempted to jump through the wall of fire and was burned instantly. No one else was keen to try to do the same. They still tried spells to break it down, but Ron's concentration was sure and focused, but he felt his strength getting drained quicker each time a spell hit the fire.

Harry could feel Ron's strength ebbing away. He knew he needed to make a move or think of something else to keep the death eaters away. Voldermort was nothing when he didn't have an audience to show off to.

Harry sent them all a message to prepare. Ron needed to regain his strength. He knew he could leap them out of there at the touch of his locket, which was linked to them, but he needed to take Voldermort with them when he did. Then he remembered that he had his wand that was enough of a link for him. Harry touched his locket and concentrated and leapt them to the Tor.

Voldermort was shaken by the unforeseen trip. He was shocked beyond belief. He knew that in order to defeat Harry, he'd have to think of something underhanded. He knew he couldn't use astral projection because it took too much of his strength. He saw that the wall of fire had disappeared except for the fire near the Tor.

If it were not for the bright and brilliant full moon and the fire near the Tor, no one would be able to see another especially in their black robes. The night had fallen faster than they realized. Being in the circle of fire and in the battle seemed to make the time move faster. It seemed as if the sun barely descended not a minute ago, but it had been down for quite some time.

"What's the matter Tom, you haven't caught on yet?" Harry needed to buy some time for Ron to recover his strength. He knew that the death eaters would come soon. He heard Voldermort whisper the spell to call his followers and Harry knew that their forearms would be burning at that point.

"I have learned something about you Potter. You care too much for your friends, especially that mudblood." He pointed towards Hermione. "Maybe I will just kill her first." Just as he said that he let out the Avada Kedavra curse with his wand pointed at Hermione.

"Nooooooo!" Harry screamed and instantly activated the shielding charm in front of Hermione, but he knew he hadn't yet found a shielding charm that would work against the unforgivable curses. Hermione tried to get out of the way without breaking the circle, but was nicked on the shoulder by the curse. She felt to the ground unconscious.

Ginny, Draco, Neville, Lavender and Ron wanted to move to help her, but they knew they needed to stay forming a circle around Harry. Hermione was still in the place so the circle was still formed, but they hoped she was all right.

Harry wanted to move towards Hermione too but he knew that she was still alive, barely and that Voldermort just sent out another curse towards Ron who had been slowly trying to regain his strength back.

Ron saw that the curse was directed at him and so did Lavender. He immediately moved out of the way with the help of Lavender who moved him further away than his steps and tumbling would allow and fired a ball of fire towards Voldermort that was squelched even before reaching Voldermort. Harry had enough of trying to play with Voldermort. His rage filled him, but he knew that he had to focus. He leapt near Voldermort and hit him in the stomach with a reverse punch then he followed it with an upper cut to his chin knocking Voldermort down.

"Is that all you have?" taunted Voldermort.

"No," Harry answered quietly and with his left hand sent Voldermort plastered to the Tor. Voldermort's eyes opened wide with apparent surprise. He had underestimated Harry. "Do you think I'd let you get away with all the things you've done. I was merely toying with you. But you go too far when you hurt my wife." Another shock for Voldermort. Nothing was holding him up, yet he could not move. With his right hand pointed towards Voldermort, Harry bellowed, "Negatus Mysterium!"

Voldermort screamed. He felt his powers draining from his body. He felt the changed instantly. "NOOOOOO!" he cried. He knew that he no longer possessed the powers of a wizard. He knew that he was now just a muggle. He felt drained and hollow.

Harry let him down, but kept an eye on him. He moved towards Hermione, but she was already regaining consciousness and stood up. Voldermort couldn't believe his eyes. No one had ever survived the Avada Kedavra curse even if it only touched them slightly.

He wasn't going to go to Azkaban. That much he knew. But if he died, he wasn't going to die alone; he would take Harry with him.

Voldermort's followers were nearing the Tor headed by Bellatrix and Lucius. Voldermort saw them and knew that all was not lost. He could still have them do his dirty work for him, but not far behind were the forces of Dumbledore. Hexes and Spells were still flying. The six stood rooted. Ginny sent out a blast of wind that knocked the death eaters down. But they regained their footing and kept going. Since the anti-apparition charm was no longer in place at the Tor, they used it to their advantage and went closer to the Teenagers. It became a hand to hand combat. Draco fought against his father.

"You know you don't have enough powers to beat me?" Lucius told him. "You don't have the guts."

Draco changed himself into Lucius' image and sneered at his father. "Think you can hurt yourself, Lucius?" Lucius stared in surprise.

"Even if you kill me, Draco, I will still win. I gave orders to those guarding your mother to kill her if I don't return."

"She's no longer at Malfoy Manor, Lucius. She's safe and I win." Lucius' eyes became wide.

Draco took that opportunity to stun him and bind him. He changed back to his old self and spit on the man who fathered him. He wished he could do more to repay him for all the years of pain he and his mother went through. But he knew that he would get nothing worse than a dementor's kiss.

Bellatrix came face to face with Harry who remained kneeling next to Hermione's side. He saw with his own eyes that the scratch that Voldermort caused with the Avada Kedavra curse was slowly but surely fading away without Harry's help.

"Any last words, Potter?" Bellatrix sneered thinking she had the upper hand. Harry didn't have his wand and was unprepared.

To her surprise, however, Harry faced her and just as he did with Voldermort pinned her to the mass of stone that stood behind her. The force knocked the wind out of her and her wand from her hand. He eyes grew wide with the realization that Harry was more powerful than they had first thought.

"This is for Sirius!" He slammed her to the other mass of stone. Bellatrix screamed as she flew from one stone to another.

"Harry," Hermione called him still a little weak. "Don't Harry. I don't think Sirius would want you to avenge him this way. Let the ministry take care of her."

But Bellatrix was already out cold. Her body lay unmoving in the middle of the giant stones. Voldermort knew still had a chance even without his magical powers, he still had his physical strength. He ran to where Harry stood in front of the fire screaming all the way as if to muster up all the strength he could.

Harry sensed him, but was still trying to recover from his bout of rage from facing Bellatrix. He didn't want to turn to Hermione with the anger still inside of him. Just as he turned to face Voldermort, Voldermort slammed into Harry's mid section knocking him off balance.

With the amount of force that Voldermort used, he too fell inside the fire with Harry. Everyone seemed to stand still as they watched Harry and Voldermort being engulfed in the fiery pit.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She seemed to gain strength immediately. She stood up and wanted to run towards the fire, but she felt rooted in where she stood. It was as if some kind of force was keeping her from running to the fire.

Dumbledore, and the rest of the order, as well as the five teens and the death eaters turned to the fire. They heard Voldermort screaming in pain as his flesh burned. Everyone strained to hear Harry, but no sound. All they heard were the squawks from a phoenix. Fawkes must have flown in to try to help Harry, but was swallowed up by the fire as well.

Ron tried desperately to control the fire to no avail. Neville tried to extinguish the fire with water, but could not. It seemed the fire had a mind of its own and it consumed the bodies of Voldermort and Harry.

Hermione stood motionless in shock. Harry was gone, yet she could feel him near. Then the connection was gone. She fell to her knees. She had truly lost him. Lavender and Ginny ran to console her.

The Order finished off the rest of the death eaters while they stood in shock. They knew it was the last chance they would get.

Dumbledore stood dumbfounded. His grandson was gone. He felt hollow inside. McGonagall went to him and held him as he too fell to his knees in tears.

Dumbledore gave one of the other Order members to assemble a team and recover all the death eaters that would soon be sentenced to Azkaban. The fire had died down and in its place were ashes from Voldermort he knew and from Harry. He stood just staring at the place where his grandson had given his life in order for everyone else to live.

Hagrid with bruises and broken bones stood behind the headmaster. Tears ran continuously down his face as Maxime stood next to him consoling him as did Grawp from behind.

Lupin, Tonks and Moody all stood flanking Lavender, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Neville who in turn surrounded Hermione in the middle. They all mourned the loss of one of the bravest person they ever knew.

The Weasleys stood at one end as well. Each one bruised and battered, but held themselves up to mourn for one of theirs. Harry was family to them even if not in blood. He was family where it counted.

They could all have stood there all night, but Dumbledore asked them all for some time alone with his grandson. They were all surprised to hear him say it. There were only a select few that knew of their relationship, but when they saw the grief in the old headmaster's face they knew that his pain ran deep within his soul.

Hermione asked to stay with him and he let her. After all she and his grandchildren would be the only real family he had left. He couldn't deny her the moment even though he'd prefer he spent it alone.

The others left out of respect. They all went their separate ways to mourn in their own way. Dumbledore asked the inner Order and the teens to wait for them at Avalon. He knew that in other places of the world wizards and witches who'd surely heard of the end of Voldermort were celebrating. They had little to celebrate, so they would sit together and remember Harry and his life. It had been fait accompli, but at what price?

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate your taking the time to type in a review. Is this the end of Harry? Stay tuned. Sorry for the Cliff Hanger. I was going to post Chapter 36, but I'd like to hear from you first. Hope you've enjoyed it as much I have.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

Back at Avalon, Lavender watched as Narcissa and Draco exchanged kisses and embraces. Then she saw Narcissa look at her and smiled, warily. Lavender didn't know whether she should hate her or admire her for putting up with Lucius and for thinking ahead about Lavender's future. She was sure she had a tough decision and was torn between either letting her baby go or having her stay and endure the wrath of Lucius Malfoy. She watched as Narcissa took slow hesitant steps towards her. She sighed which made Ron tighten his grip around her.

"Could I have a word with you?" Narcissa asked Lavender. Draco was surprised that his mother knew who Lavender was. He didn't think she knew who any of the other children were until earlier that day.

"It's okay. I know." Narcissa was taken aback. She was sure that no one knew. No one except her dear friend Marissa, the midwife and the Browns knew of what transpired over 17 years before.

"How?" Draco, Ginny and Ron were confused. They didn't know what either of the women was talking about.

"I felt it, in my heart." Lavender told her. She gave her a brilliant smile despite the sadness she felt for Harry's demise. She took both of her hands as if to show that she understood her reasons and that she accepted them as well.

"Could you please tell us what you're talking about?" Draco asked almost impatiently.

But Draco was more surprised by what happened next. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lavender and started to sob loudly. She asked Lavender if she could ever forgive her and she in turn told her that there was nothing to forgive. She told her that she was glad she'd done what she had done because she had a wonderful childhood and a good home.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Draco insisted.

"Lavender is your twin sister, darling." Narcissa finally informed him through hiccups.

"WHAT?!"

"Draco," Ginny tried to calm him down. He hadn't felt so selfish in a long time, but he did at that moment. To tell the truth, he actually didn't know if he was happy or angry that his mom kept his own sister from him. He wondered now why he hadn't noticed before now. As they stood side by side, Draco could see that Lavender could have been Narcissa when she was younger except for a few features that she'd obviously gotten from the man who fathered them.

"I'm sorry, darling. I've always wanted to tell you especially since you started school and I found out Lavender would as well. It was something I did for her sake as well as yours Draco. You father did not want a girl and he'd told me that incessantly. When I had you, I felt so relieved, but then Lavender came out after a minute or so. The midwife was one of my trusted friend Draco and she told me about the Browns who'd been wanting to have a child, but had trouble conceiving. I had to think of something fast before your father came back from his trip. So I had the midwife wrap Lavender up and with a note sent her to the Browns. In a way, it was a blessing that the both of you arrived a few days early. I could have had your father summoned, but the fear kept me from doing so until after you were born."

"What would you have done if we were both girls?" Draco asked knowing that his mother must have had a time trying to deal with the loss of her child and Lucius Malfoy.

"Honestly, darling, I don't know. But I know that I would have done all I could to take you somewhere safe."

As she explained into more details, she kept brushing Lavender's hair with her hand. Draco saw how happy his mom was and didn't have the heart to act like a spoiled child. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. Inside he knew there was always something that left his mom sad, especially on his birthdays. Now that he was older, he looked back and realized that it was because she couldn't be with both of her children. That was the reason she couldn't truly be happy until today.

"Well, Ron. I guess we'll be related either way, eh?" He looked at Ginny with loving eyes that told everyone there what he wanted.

But Ron was barely paying attention. He'd been quietly mourning the lost of his best friend and brother. Although he was happy for Lavender, the only support he'd been able to give her was the hand that stayed rooted at her waist. His heart was heavy with sadness. He was already making plans to make sure he would be there for Hermione. He knew that Lavender would understand and that she would also help when the time came, but he just felt responsible as one brother to another to take care of his best friend and in a sense his sister-in-law.

They were all brought back to what had transpired at one look at Ron's face. Narcissa asked them what was wrong and they told her about Harry. Then she understood why everyone looked so glum and she felt guilty for being so happy in the time of sorrow.

Back at the Tor, as Dumbledore and Hermione stood staring at the ashes, they noticed a movement in the ashes. At that moment, Hermione felt the connection with Harry return, but couldn't understand why. She felt whole again.

Dumbledore remembered the squawks from the phoenix and moved quickly to uncover a little phoenix chick rising out of the ashes. He smiled lovingly at Fawkes, but just as knelt to take a closer look at the tiny chick, Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

Dumbledore and Hermione looked at each other. It couldn't be possible. There couldn't be two Phoenixs alive at the same time. Only one was able to live at one time for about five hundred years. Fawkes had a few more hundreds to go at least.

They both were kneeling now looking at the chick that lay in the ashes. The chick suddenly changed into a human form. A little baby at first with dark hair then just as Hermione leaned to pick up the baby, the baby turned into a toddler, then a boy. It kept growing at a pace no one in history had ever witnessed before and probably never would. Then the boy became a man and Harry was back. Although he was in his birthday suit and lying in the midst of ashes, he was alive.

He finally opened his emerald eyes, which were closed until now and met one pair of blue mists along with brown misty eyes. He smiled up at them. Hermione immediately launched herself at him still crying, but this time it was tears of happiness.

Dumbledore too, was stunned into silence. His grandson was alive and the joy he felt could not be put into words.

"How?" Hermione asked him.

"Did you miss me?" he joked knowing how much she was hurting when he regained consciousness once more. The first thing he felt was the pang of sorrow from all the people he cared about. He could still feel it, but was trying to lighten things up.

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. "Oh you. This is not the time for jokes. I feel like hexing you."

"I know love. I was just trying to cheer you up. I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to face his grandfather. All Dumbledore could do was gather them both in his arms in a very tight embrace. He did not trust his voice yet.

"I guess we'd better go let the others know I'm all right?"

"Not like that you don't," Hermione told him. He finally realized that he was nude. He conjured up some clothes out of thin air and was dressed within seconds. "And before we go, I want to know what happened."

"I kept the fire burning while we were inside and I learned quickly that I could change into a phoenix. I could have flown out or leapt out, but Voldermort had a strong hold on me. If I flew out or leapt out, he would have gone with me. The only way to make sure that he was purged from the world is to return him back to the dust in which he'd come. His soul, however is another story."

"Is he really gone?" Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Yes, grandfather. I felt him as his spirit left the world. In a way, I felt sorry for him. I could feel all of you already mourning me, but no one felt anything for him except for relief. It's a sad place to be."

"We all get what we deserve somehow. I'm glad you're all right, Harry."

"Me too, grandfather." He told him, but he was caught in a whirlwind of emotions that he could not yet understand. Something happened to him in his brief time in between worlds: Living and Dead and he could not explain. He would dwell on it later and he was sure that Hermione would know something about what had happened to him. Right now, he wanted to see his friends once more.

He leapt them to Avalon.

In the midst of all the mourners, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore appeared. Everyone's mouth fell open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Ron was the first to react. He ran and gave Harry a hug and loud thumps on his back. He held him again at arms length and looked at his face just to make sure it was really him, then he pulled him again in a tight embrace and more loud thumps on his back.

One by one they all went to give him a hug. Molly was once more crying loudly. "Someone, pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming," she cried. Arthur lovingly accommodated her by pinching her on her bottom. Everyone laughed and all was well. They rejoiced that fact that Harry was alive, but mourned the other losses. They decided to hold a memorial at Hogwarts the following day.

After Harry put everyone at ease and healed broken bones and other maladies, they all turned in for the night, well just turned in since it was already nearing dawn when he'd finished with the last injury. "Beats going to St. Mungo's," one of them told him. Harry smiled. He didn't even feel weak after each healing. In fact he felt rejuvenated.

Dumbledore had asked him if the Negatus Mysterium would work on the Death Eaters they had bound and ready for Azkaban. Harry explained that the spell would only work if the receiver believed that he or she lost his or her powers. It doesn't necessarily remove their powers, but it makes them feel as if they were powerless. It was all in the mind after all. If even one of the death eaters discovered that fact, nothing could hold them back from trying to escape. The safest way would be the Dementor's kiss, but only after a fair trial.

Harry assured his grandfather that he would be at the trial to use his empath powers as necessary. He would not want any of the death eaters to go unpunished for their misdeeds.

After bidding everyone goodnight, he made his way to his and Hermione's bedroom and found her sound asleep. He'd told her to go to bed after the second time she'd nodded off on his shoulder. Dumbledore helped him by taking Hermione to their room.

He smiled and took a deep breath. He felt wonderful. He undressed and slid beside his wife.

Hermione felt him, "All done," she told him still half asleep.

"Yes, love. Go back to sleep."

Instead of keeping her eyes closed, she opened them and looked up at him. She placed her hand on his cheeks. "Do you know that the scar isn't there anymore?"

"I've been re-born remember? Besides, the person who holds the curse no longer exists; therefore the scar no longer exists."

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

"Something is bothering you still?" Hermione asked. The connection between them had heightened after he was reborn.

"Yes, but we will talk about it later. I want to rest." He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep peacefully. Today was another day and a better day without the threat of Voldermort looming over them.

A/N: I know that was short, but I didn't want you all to wait too long. Stay tuned for either and Epilogue or a short sequel to make it a trilogy. I haven't decided yet. There is still that strange sad feeling he kept feeling right? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the story.


	37. Notes

Just a little teaser for the upcoming third part of the Trilogy –

…. He'd been away for a while in search of something he didn't understand. He'd discovered a whole new world even if he was only in it for a few minutes. He'd also discovered who was sending him those feelings that were truly filled with sadness and pain. He was compelled to find that person because he knew he was the only person who could deliver him from the anguish that filled his heart.

Harry Potter stood in the corner of the charms classroom quite invisible to the naked eye. He observed his wife's furrowed brows as she read through one of her students' parchment. There was still over a one foot stack of parchment on the corner of her desk waiting for her attention. He wanted desperately to open himself up to her so that she could feel him, but he'd severed that connection when he left on his mission.

……………

Hope you stay tuned in for the rest of the story. This is not exactly the first chapter, but maybe part of it.

Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews. I don't know how soon I will get to the story with the holidays coming up, but I hope you get back into it when I start up again.


End file.
